Unexpected Love
by Lady Thundera
Summary: Vegito has defeated Majin Buu, but now the real battle begins as he must decide between two women he loves--Chi-Chi and Bulma.
1. Default Chapter

AN: I am SO gonna get flamed for this but I had to write it! I had a dream about this recently and when I woke up the first thing I thought was 'I have to write this story.' This is probably the weirdest story I will every write. It's labeled as Drama/Romance but personally, I think it should be labeled Drama/Romance/Angst/Total Weirdness/Soap Opera/What the @#!*!#$%. I am warning you now, if you are a huge Bulma fan, do not read this story. Heck, if you're very big on B/V, I repeat DO NOT READ THIS!! You will need a good sense of humor and an open mind to get you through this story. You're going to love the ending! Everyone will be happy, I assure you. Hee. Hee. I had so much fun writing this because it was nothing like what I've written before and it was so odd yet intriguing that I had to write it. Strange. They are showing the Fusion Saga now where Goku and Vegeta fused. I guess this is a perfect time to put this out, huh? This is your last warning to leave.

Unexpected Love 

Part One

It was over. Majin Buu had finally been defeated. Unfortunately, killing Majin Buu meant he killed his sons and Piccolo. Sacrifices in war he supposed. It had to be done. They were part of the enemy and they would rather die than to continue to allow the villain to persist in using their powers to fight their fathers and destroy the Earth and every other planet in the universe. He knew there was no reason to mourn. They all could be revived with the Dragonballs. 

"Vegito, you did it!"

Vegito turned to see Dende running to him happily. Trailing behind was Hercule holding Bee.

Vegito folded his arms and stood proudly. "Of course I did. There is no being stronger than me now."

Dende nodded. "So, what now?" Hercule asked. "You mean, we're the only ones alive now? A sad end to humanity. There's no way to repopulate."

"For four months, it will be just us," Dende informed Hercule. "Then we can use the Dragonballs to revive the people of Earth."

"No, we will not," Vegito said firmly.

Dende looked confused. "What do you mean, Vegito? Why can't we bring back everyone?"

"Some people have already died by Cell seven years ago so they won't be able to come back and let's not forget about Krillin and Yamcha. They have already died more than once. It would be foolish to use the Earth Dragonballs. There is only one thing we can do."

Dende thought about what Vegito meant and then got it. "You mean we should use the Dragonballs on the new Namek?"

Vegito nodded with his arms still folded. "Exactly. Grab hold. I'll use Instant Transmission to get to Namek."

Dende nodded and place a hand on Vegito's shoulder. "We have to go now. Hercule. Bye," Dende said as both he and Vegito vanished.

Hercule just stood there confused. He didn't have any idea what had happened. "Uh, Bee, did they just vanished?"

Bee just barked.

****

Dende looked at his former home with nostalgia. The light green sky, the small homes, the blue trees; It's been seven years and he missed this place greatly. "Wow. It's just how I remembered it."

"Stop gawking and let's find the Namek leader and make our wish!" Vegito barked.

"Uh, sure," Dende said. He had to remind himself that even though the kind-hearted Goku was in that body so was the arrogant Saiyan Prince Vegeta. The two took off to the nearest village. The Nameks looked up in surprise to see Dende. Moori, the Namek elder stepped out among the crowd.

"Dende, welcome back, my boy. What brings you here?" He looked past Dende and saw Vegito. "Who is your friend? He looks a little like Goku and that evil Vegeta that killed our people. Vegito scoffed and turned away. Dende went on to explain what had happened on Earth and the fusion of Goku and Vegeta. Moori agreed to allow Dende the use of the Dragonballs and summoned it for him.

The Nameks all gathered to see the huge dragon Porunga look over the crowd. Dende spoke in his native tongue to revive the people of Earth. It took a while but Porunga was able to grant the wish.

"What is your second wish?" Porunga voice boomed over everyone.

"Second wish? I forgot about that," Dende said and looked at Vegito. "What should we wish for, Vegito?"

"I don't have any other wishes. Can't you tell the Namek dragon that we have no more wishes and that he can come back another time?" Vegito asked.

"Oh, you mean like we did on Earth? Sure," Dende said and spoke the instructions back to Porunga.

"Very well. I shall take my leave," He boomed and separated back into seven balls and dispersed across the planet.

"How long does it take for a Namek Dragon to be revive anyway in a situation like this?" Vegito asked.

"It should be 33 days," Dende said.

"I see. Our business is finished here. Let's go." Vegito said and looked at the Nameks. "Thank you." He said and as Dende held onto his shoulder, the two vanished.

****

On Earth in a desert, Piccolo, Gohan, Goten and Trunks looked around. 

"We're on Earth?" Gohan said. "Dad must have defeated Majin Buu."

"Let's go to the Lookout. Everyone else should be there," Piccolo said and took the lead as everyone flew upward.

"AAH!" Videl screamed. "I'm alive! We're all alive! We're back on Earth!"

Everyone was on the Lookout, laughing and hugging each other, happy to alive and back on Earth.

"Did Gotenks defeat Majin Buu?" Bulma asked. "I don't see him or Piccolo."

"No. Goku and Vegeta did," Krillin said. "I saw the battle on the Grand Kai's planet. Goku and Vegeta did a fusion and defeated Majin Buu."

"Fusion?" Chi-Chi jumped in. "But how could Goku and Vegeta be back on Earth. They're dead."

"King Kai said that Goku got a new life from the Old Kai on the Supreme Kai's planet and King Yemma sent Vegeta to Earth to battle Majin Buu, so the two formed bodies to defeat Majin Buu."

Chi-Chi just stood there for a moment taking it all in and then suddenly screamed. "Goku's alive! My Goku's alive! He's coming back!" She hugged Krillin excitedly. She suddenly stopped, released Krillin and looked at Bulma with a solemn look on her face. "I'm sorry, Bulma, about Vegeta."

Bulma just smiled. "I understand. Hey, wait. Goku and Vegeta must have went to Namek to revive everyone because the Earth Dragonballs can only revive a life once and since Krillin and Yamcha have already died before they must have went to Namek."

"Oh, you're right," Chi-Chi realized. "That's great! Both of our husbands are coming back!"

Krillin started to find a way to tell Chi-Chi and Bulma that their husbands were stuck in their new body but Piccolo, Gohan, Goten and Trunks showed up. Gohan hugged Videl and then his mother and Chi-Chi went back to hugging Goten.

"Boys, Krillin said your father has been revived so he's coming back to us forever!" Chi-Chi squealed happily.

Krillin scratched the back of his head trying to find the right words. "Um, Chi-Chi, about that—" he was cut off once again when Vegito and Dende arrived.

Everyone turned to see the two. They just stood there staring at Vegito. He had his proud look on his face as he saw the group. Chi-Chi started to make her way to him and then Bulma. They looked surprised, confused and yet curious.

"Goku?" Chi-Chi said reaching out to touch Vegito's face.

"Vegeta?" Bulma said softly just staring at him.

"Yeah, it's me," he said.

The women looked surprise to hear both their husband's voices at the same time. Tears started to form in their eyes.

"Why are you still fused? Isn't thirty minutes up yet?" Chi-Chi asked removing her hand from Vegito's face.

Vegito pondered how to explain this to his wives. It wouldn't be easy so he decided to be blunt with it and get it over with. He just hoped Chi-Chi wouldn't faint and Bulma wouldn't scream at him.

"The thing is I'm stuck this way. I used the Old Kai's earrings to fuse with Vegeta. It's permanent and it was the only way to stop Majin Buu."

Chi-Chi and Bulma just stood there in shock. Their husbands joined bodies to form one powerful being and were stuck like this forever. Chi-Chi fainted and Bulma began screaming at him.

"What do you mean stuck together?! How could you be stuck together?!"

Vegito knelt down to sit Chi-Chi up. "It's like what I said. The Old Kai's earrings fused us together forever. There was no other way. Wake up, Chi-Chi," he said softly as he gently slapped her face.

"Why didn't you ask the Namek Dragon to separate you?!" Bulma continued to yell.

Vegito scratched the back of his head. "When the Old Kai said it was permanent, I just didn't think the Namek Dragon could separate us. It hadn't occurred to me."

"It hadn't occurred to you?! So, you were willing to save the Earth, revive everyone and yet be stuck in that body together, forever?!

"Uh, yeah," Vegito said meekly.

Bulma rolled her eyes and let out a cry of frustration. At that moment, Chi-Chi came to. She saw Vegito holding her and moved back a bit to stand up. She heard Bulma screaming again.

"Great! I guess that means we will have to ask the Earth Dragon in four months then!"

"Um, Bulma. I'm not sure that will work. Shenron couldn't turn 18 completely human so what chance does he have changing Goku and Vegeta back when magic brought them together. Is it even possible for Shenron to reverse something that is permanent?" Krillin asked.

Bulma thought for a second and frowned. "Oh, you're right. The chances are next to nil." Fuming, she smacked Vegito across his chest once he stood up. "You jerk! You never think when you fight do you?!"

Vegito didn't know what to say. There wasn't anything to say except take it. If Bulma was this mad, the Goku side wondered how angry Chi-Chi would get.

"Bulma, there's no use getting mad. What's done is done and there isn't anything we can do about it."

Everyone turned to Chi-Chi stunned. They expected her to yell and scream too, maybe faint again, but oddly she didn't. Chi-Chi continued.

"I never expected Goku to be back and now that he is, it's unfortunate that he is in this form, but after his death, I've learned to accept things," Chi-Chi explained. "Now, that we've gotten the anger and shock out of our system, we have to figure out where he will stay."

"Easy," Bulma said folding her arms. "He's staying with me."

"What?!" Chi-Chi shrieked. "There's no way he is staying with you. You would try to sleep with him!"

"Oh, and like you wouldn't! It's been seven years since you had sex! You think you could hold it off forever!" Bulma yelled back.

"I can control myself unlike you! I never expected to have sex ever again since Goku died! I—" Chi-Chi stopped herself to look at everyone. They all looked like they wanted to be somewhere else, except Goten who looked oblivious to the situation. She realized they shouldn't be having this conversation in front of their children or anyone. Chi-Chi turned to Vegito. "What do you think, uh, what is your name?"

"Vegito," he answered not liking the way this was going.

Chi-Chi scoffed. "Figures. Well, who do you want to live with—me or Bulma?"

Vegito gulped as his eyes widen in shock. He had to choose between his wives on who he wanted to live with. This was not going to be easy. He rather fight Majin Buu again than make this decision.

To Be Continued 


	2. Part Two

Unexpected Love

Part Two

Vegito pondered this decision. Both women looked at him pleadingly as if begging him to come with her. He first looked at Bulma. Beautiful, blue-haired, strong, independent Bulma. He never said out loud that he loved her but he knew Bulma could tell what his feelings were. She gave him a son he was proud of and he swore to himself that he would always protect them. He turned to look at his other wife. Beautiful, bold, caring and strong, Chi-Chi. She was the one who taught him what love was and gave him two sons. She has been alone for so long, more years than he cared to count. He never meant to leave her alone but there was no other choice. If he didn't leave her to fight, then she would've died and that was something he wasn't going to allow to happen. He looked at the two, sighed and realized what he had to do.

"I think it's best that I go home with Chi-Chi."

Bulma looked shocked while Chi-Chi looked relieved. "But why?" Bulma asked.

"Vegeta died whereas I was revived. I was given another chance at life and able to return to Earth on my own but Vegeta was sent here by King Yemma. He couldn't come back on his own or stay like I could. He was only sent back here to fight Majin Buu and he did. So, since I came back as a living being, I think it's best I stay with Chi-Chi, Gohan and Goten," Vegito explained.

"That's just Goku talking!" Bulma screamed and grabbed Vegito by the shoulders, shaking him. "Come on, Vegeta, say something! Say you will go home with me!"

Vegito grabbed Bulma's hands and took them off his shoulders. "Bulma, I have no choice. Kakarot is right."

"Stop saying that! That's the Goku side still talking! Vegeta would never agree to this! Vegeta isn't so noble!"

"Vegeta was noble when he died," Piccolo interrupted them. "He gave up his life for everyone. It was the first selfless thing he had done. You should accept his decision, Bulma."

Bulma folded her arms looking defeated as it seem everyone was against her, but she still had the look that she wasn't out for long. "Fine. I'll accept it for now, but I'm still going to see you at the house and you better not forget your other responsibilities. After all, you do have another son."

"Fine," Vegito said arrogantly folding his arms.

Bulma grabbed Vegito suddenly as if to give him a hug goodbye. "You better not try anything," she whispered in his ear. She pulled away suddenly, leaving Vegito to wonder what she meant about that. 

Vegito walked over to Trunks and knelt to his height. "Trunks, I won't be around much so I want you to take care of your mother for me."

Trunks blinked in surprise. His father never said anything like that before. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" he said and shook his head. "I mean, uh, you're man of the house so you're in charge." He stood up and walked to Chi-Chi, shaking his head. Apparently, Goku mind was blending with his, results of the fusion. It may have saved the Earth, but he cursed himself being joined with his rival forever and now he was going to live with his rival's family. He didn't like it, not one bit.

He stopped in front of Chi-Chi and glanced at Gohan and Goten. "Well, I, uh, guess we should be going home now." He picked up Chi-Chi awkwardly and flew off the Lookout.

Gohan and Goten followed behind them, keeping a respectful distance. "Hey, Gohan, do we call him Dad?" Goten asked.

Gohan looked at his younger brother and then at Vegito and Chi-Chi ahead at them, not sure himself. "I don't know. Dad is in there, but so is Vegeta, who's not our Dad. We'll ask when we get home." Gohan thought for a moment and then shuddered. 'Oh, man, Dad was thinking of doing the fusion with me. Good grief. That would've been a nightmare.'

As they flew home, the Vegeta side wondered about this new predicament. He sort of felt that ever since he met Goku, his life has been nothing but one crazy thing after another--dying once, settling on Earth with a wife and child, dying again and now living with his wife. He wondered if he could handle living with Chi-Chi. Just thinking about her name, made him think on how they first met.

__

"Gohan! Oh, my baby! You're back!" Chi-Chi cried happily hugging the little boy.

Vegeta was sitting under a tree and looked in the direction of the screaming woman. Who was she? He followed the Nameks and everyone else on board Dr. Brief's plane. He didn't have any other place to go so he figured he might as well stay at Capsule Corporation. On the flight back, he saw the woman again talking to Gohan about Goku and it immediately hit him that she was Goku's wife.

'That's Kakarot's wife? She's beautiful. How in the world did Kakarot get a woman like her?'

Chi-Chi glanced at Vegeta feeling his eyes on her and asked Gohan who he was. Once she learned his name, she glared at him angrily. Apparently, she knew who he was and Vegeta figured that either Goku or Gohan must have told her about him. After they landed, Chi-Chi and Gohan were preparing to leave when Vegeta approached them. He looked Chi-Chi over as if thinking. Chi-Chi glared at him, wondering what he was thinking.

"So, you're Kakarot's wife. Amazing a woman as weak as you could bore such a strong child."

"Weak?"

Vegeta laughed. "Yes, weak, and he chose an ugly wife at that."

"How dare you?!" Chi-Chi yelled. Vegeta just laughed and was caught off guard as he was picked up by Chi-Chi and thrown head first into the nearest tree. His head stood out on one end, his legs on the other and his torso was stuck in the bark of the tree.

Master Roshi looked on as he pushed his glasses back on his face. "This can't be good."

The Nameks stood in shock at what Chi-Chi had done. To them, she just signed her death sentence attacking the Saiyan Prince. Gohan stood by his mom surprised she did that and got in front of her protectively because he knew Vegeta would strike his mom for what she did.

A crackling sound was heard around the tree and then an explosion as the tree shattered in splinters. Vegeta stood on his feet, growling angrily and marched to Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi pushed Gohan behind her as if protecting him.

"Woman, do you know who I am?! I can destroy you with my bare hands!"

"I don't care who you are! If you dare try to harm me, my Goku will take care of you when he gets back!"

"Get back?!" Vegeta laughed. "Kakarot is dead! He died when Namek exploded!"

"My husband's name is Goku, not Kakarot! He's not an evil Saiyan like you and he's not dead! I refused to believe it!"

"Denial. Typical behavior for a woman," Vegeta huffed.

"It may look like he died, but I know my Goku found a way out. There's no way my husband would let himself die on that planet. There were spaceships! He made it off!" Chi-Chi explained.

"Whatever," Vegeta said and walked off.

"Come on, Gohan. We're going home," she spoke in a more calmer voice. "Flying Nimbus!"

Vegeta turned to see a yellow cloud zoom in the sky and landed in front of Chi-Chi. She got on and flew off with Gohan flying beside her. He wasn't sure why he was watching her fly away or why he just insulted her, maybe taking his hatred of Goku out on his wife. Strange, he thought about her throwing him into a tree and how bold and fearless she looked at him. No one other than Goku had given him that look. Either the woman was crazy or she was very brave. He chose to believe the latter.

'I think I see why he chose her after all.'

Vegito frowned thinking about the memory. Thinking about it would only lead to things he would prefer not to think about. It would only be dangerous.

Chi-Chi held onto Vegito wondering if this was the right decision. She will be living with Goku and Vegeta. She thought it was horrible that Goku died, relieved he was revived, and utterly unbelievable her newly revived husband was stuck in the same body as his rival. A rival who tried to kill her husband, who hated him for years because he was always stronger than him. Chi-Chi knew her husband would've done anything to save the Earth and Vegeta probably repelled the idea at first before agreeing to use the Old Kai's earrings. 

Could her life get anymore complicated?Could she really tolerate this forever or more correctly tolerate Vegeta forever? She knew how loud, insulting and arrogant he was. Maybe she should've let Bulma take him. No, Chi-Chi realized. Goku was still inside and she always accepted Goku for who he was. She accepted him when she learned he was a Saiyan and not a human, a Super Saiyan, Ascended Saiyan and even a Super Saiyan Three though she never saw that and only heard it from Goten. No matter how many transformation enveloped Goku, he was still the sweet, naïve man she fell in love with. This new metamorphosis he has undertaken was nothing like anything she had seen before and she knew in time she would accept this form, but she couldn't love him.

To Be Continued

AN: ::peeks at reviews: Okay, so no one wants to kill me. I think that's a good sign. Next chapter should be longer and a lot more interesting. After all, there is the sleeping arrangement. Hee. Hee. I'm wicked for saying that.

Goten's Guardian Angel: It'll be a very unique one that's for sure. Heh. Heh. If only you knew what I was planning.

GD: Hope your exams went well. Gonna party now? I'm sure your Dad, Goku wouldn't mind.

Oninu: I'm trying to get them out soon. It's gonna be kind of long but given the storyline, it's understandable, right?

Trek: I don't know. I think it would create even more drama and the story will be even longer. Still the idea is hilarious.

Lotus Demon: You're not the only one. I see a lot of Bulma haters here.

Polka Dot: Though I would chose Goku over Vegeta any day, a little Vegeta isn't all that bad.

Ryn: Yeah, I noticed a lot of B/V stories out there. I've no idea why. Maybe because they are easier to write about than Goku and Chi-Chi. I like G/CC better anyway.

Cb: If you almost went on yourself here, then don't read 'Romancing the Wife.' Hee. Hee. Yeah, I'm a huge G/CC fan too! They are so much fun to write about.

Mel: So far, it's gonna be Vegito. Hee. Hee.

Lady Athena: Yeah, I always wondered what would've happened if Vegito had gotten the job done instead of toying with Buu. This story is going to get weird as if it's not already.

Royal Princess: Thanks.

Mali: Thank you. I see so many spellings of Chi-Chi's name. (Chi-Chi, ChiChi, Chichi, etc,) I just stick with the one I've seen on a card one. Either way, you know what I'm talking about.

Saiyajin-Princess: I'm just surprised at how many people want Vegito and Chi-Chi to hook up. I have to agree. I do think Chi-Chi is a better person than Bulma.

Vampkestrel: Hope you like this one.

Princess Frieza: Yeah, I think it was kind of obvious I was going in that direction. Hee. Hee.

Chi-chi: I've seen all the DBZ eps so yes I know they don't stayfued for long.

Myr: I know. Hee. Hee. I'm guilty with the bad cliffhangers.


	3. Part Three

Unexpected Love

Part Three

Vegito stood in front of his home. He looked around the area. Part of him was glad he was back home and another part of him wasn't too glad, having seeing this place many times before when he was forced by Bulma to take Goten home whenever he played at Capsule Corporation and she was too busy to do it herself.

"It's just like how I remembered it--small and not fitting for a Saiyan Prince."

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes. "It may be small but Goku loved it. This is the home he and built I together."

Vegito didn't say anything. He just walked inside and sat down on the sofa with his arms and legs crossed. 

"Um, Vegito." Vegito looked at the face of the voice. "What should Goten and I call you--Dad or Vegito?"

Vegito's face relaxed a little more like Goku. "I'm not sure."

"That's a good question. How about we call you Gogeta?" Chi-Chi suggested.

"What?! There is nothing wrong with Vegito!" Vegito argued angrily.

"It reminds me too much of Vegeta and since you're living here, I'd like to be reminded of Goku. Gogeta is best," Chi-Chi said.

"But--" Vegito started to argue.

"No, buts! If I have to put up with your attitude and feed you, then I get to call you Gogeta!" Chi-Chi argued.

Vegito saw the anger in her eyes and how adamant she was about this decision and there wasn't a thing to do about it. "Fine, you can call me Gogeta and since I'm in here, you can call me Dad."

Goten smiled and jumped in Vegito's lap. "Come on, Daddy, let's go outside and play. I have a lot of questions to ask you."

Chi-Chi was surprise at how easily Goten was taking this. She wished she had his attitude about this. She looked at Gohan. He seem a little uncomfortable about this situation as well.

"Why don't you show Gogeta the things you wanted to show him when you prepared for your Dad's one day visit?" Chi-Chi suggested to Goten.

"'Kay!" Goten said cheerfully hopping off Vegito's lap. He took his hand, pulling him off the sofa. "Come on, Daddy. I want to show you my stuff."

Chi-Chi watched as the two head back to his room. She looked at Gohan. "How do you feel about this?"

Gohan rubbed the back of his head. "Nothing good. It's odd having Dad and Vegeta stuck in a body and now living here. I'm not sure if I can call him Dad. A part of him is my father and another part of him isn't. It's weird."

"I know, but we'll have to deal with it. Why don't you go watch Gogeta with Goten? I'll get dinner started."

****

Dinner was eaten and it seemed like things were normal. Vegito ate like Goku did. Chi-Chi thought that since Goku was sharing his body with the Saiyan Prince, Goku would pick up Vegeta's eating habit. Not much talking was discussed since the Saiyans were too busy eating. As Chi-Chi washed the dishes, the others were on the sofa talking to Vegito. He was telling them about his adventures in Other World.

The phone rang and Chi-Chi picked it up. "Hello? Bulma?" Why was she calling? "Uh, yes. Hold on." Chi-Chi turned back. "Gogeta, telephone. It's Bulma."

Vegito confused himself took the phone from Chi-Chi and walked in another room. "What?"

"Has Chi-Chi flirted with you yet?"

"Chi-Chi flirted? No. Why would you think that?"

"Because you like her."

"She is my wife."

"I'm your wife, too! And why did she call you Gogeta?! Your name is Vegito!" Bulma yelled.

"Chi-Chi likes the name better. She prefer to think Kakarot is here and not me."

"Oh, great, you would do what she wants. Are you gonna kiss her?" 

Vegito didn't know why she was asking these questions. "Uh, I don't know."

"You don't know?!" Bulma yelled enraged. "Your answer should be no. You're my husband and I don't want you kissing anyone but me!" She sighed and asked. "Where are you sleeping?"

"I don't know. We haven't talked about it yet. I'm probably sleeping on the couch." 

There was silence on the line for a minute. "Just remember, Vegito that a part of you belongs to me." And then she hung up.

Vegito shook his head, not understanding Bulma attitude at all and hung up the phone. He knew she was still mad about the decision, but it seem she was mad about something else. What it was, he didn't know. Chi-Chi was finished cleaning up her kitchen. She removed her apron and put it away. "What did Bulma want?"

If Chi-Chi knew what Bulma was suggesting she wouldn't like it. "Nothing important," he lied.

It didn't look as if Chi-Chi believed him but it was clear she got whatever it was he didn't want to talk about and that she should let the matter drop.

The rest of the evening was spent with Chi-Chi, Gohan and Goten telling Vegito about what happened during the seven year period he was gone. Gohan and Goten did most of the talking while Chi-Chi sat farthest from them, adding comments here and there. As the night wore on, Goten started falling asleep. Gohan carried his younger brother upstairs to bed as he retired himself, leaving his parents alone for the first time in a long time.

No one said anything for five minutes. Vegito decided to say what was on his mind since his conversation with Bulma. "What are the sleeping arrangements?" Vegito asked bluntly. He saw Chi-Chi blushing and looking uncomfortable. "I could sleep on the couch," he suggested.

"No," Chi-Chi said. "We have a spare bedroom. You can sleep in there. Come on." He followed her to the spare bedroom. "I'll bring you Goku's clothes tomorrow. Good night."

He heard the door closed behind him. He should feel relief that Chi-Chi gave him a spare bedroom, but a part of him wanted to share the bedroom with his wife. Another part of him didn't know what he wanted. With everything quiet in the house, his strong hearing picked up the sound of crying. He'd know that cry anywhere. He left his room and headed for his old bedroom. He opened the door and saw Chi-Chi crying on the bed.

At the sound of the door opening, Chi-Chi turned to see who it was. She quickly wiped the tears away, trying to hide what was obvious. "What is it?"

"I heard you crying."

His voice was soft like Goku's whenever he was concern about her and only what Vegeta's voice sound like when it was soft. It was strange seeing them both, hearing them both at the same time as they were in sync with one another.

"I'm sorry," Chi-Chi apologized. "It's the situation. I didn't even know you heard me."

Vegito sat beside her, making Chi-Chi move a few inches from him. "There's no need for you to apologize. It's not your fault."

"I can imagine Goku made the decision to fuse. I am right, aren't I?" 

"Yeah. It was to save the world, Chi-Chi. There was no other way."

"This has to be the craziest thing you have ever done!" Chi-Chi yelled finally losing her temper. She quickly calmed down and sighed as if giving up. "But I'm sure you didn't have a choice. No way would you have fused bodies with Vegeta if you had another opportunity to beat Majin Buu. I'll have to deal with it. Don't worry about me."

Vegito put his arms around her, causing Chi-Chi to stiffen. He pulled away. "It'll be okay, Chi-Chi."

"I hope so."

Vegito turned Chi-Chi to face him. He placed a hand on her face gently caressing it. Chi-Chi jerked at first and then closed her eyes, taking in the touch. It was the same way Goku touched her. Chi-Chi opened her eyes and took sight of his features for the very first time. 

He looked so much like Vegeta. His hair stood up like the Saiyan Prince. The face was more sculpted like Vegeta's. Very few things reminded her of Goku like the two spiky bangs in the front of his face and the way his eyes were looking at her now. Whenever he looked prideful, he would look like Vegeta. Whenever he laughed, looked happy or clueless, he would look like Goku. 

Chi-Chi reached up to touch his face and ran a hand through his hair. "You look like each other so much. It's bizarre."

"I may look different, but I'm still your husband. I'm still Goku." He pulled her into a hug. "I've missed you so much. You don't know what I would give to be with you right now." 

Chi-Chi stiffened and pulled back abruptly from him. "I think it's time for you to go to bed."

Vegito got the message. Chi-Chi still wasn't sure how to act with him. His very presence made her uneasy and nervous and he probably frightened her with what he said. This was going to be harder than he thought for all three of them. A part of him was attracted to her. She was his wife after all and another part of him was feeling the same attraction. Shame filled that side of him as he thought of the first time he felt those feelings.

__

He saw her in the kitchen. She was sitting at the table. Her hands were on her large abdomen, rubbing it gently. She was smiling and talking to the stomach. Her hair was down for once, making her looking more radiant in a large crème colored sweater and long knit, black skirt. He hadn't expect to see her here. She usually stayed out of the city unless Bulma invited her and when that happens he would go in the Gravity Room to train. Trunks was with him today. He was teaching the child the basics and most of the time Trunks would run around his Dad trying to get him to play with him. Vegeta was determine to teach his son discipline. Trunks was already going into the room but he was staring at Chi-Chi from afar and admiring her? 

Young Trunks came into the room. Chi-Chi saw him and smiled. "Hi, Trunks. What are you doing walking in here by yourself?"

"Trainin'," the child spoke as he approached her.

"Training?" Chi-Chi said surprised. The boy couldn't have been a few months over a one year old. "Aren't you a little young for that?"

"He can walk, so he's old enough to train," Vegeta said finally making his entrance into the room.

Chi-Chi looked up at Vegeta. "You shouldn't let your child walk around the house by himself. He could get hurt."

"He's half Saiyan. He can take care of himself," Vegeta said. "What are you doing here anyway? This isn't your home."

"Bulma took me on some last minute shopping for the baby. She dropped me off here because she got an emergency call about one of the products Capsule Corp. is launching at the manufacturing company. Once she's finish, she's coming back to take me home."

"The quicker the woman returns, the quicker you're out of here," was all Vegeta said before rummaging in the refrigerator. Trunks followed him. Vegeta pulled out several containers of food out of the refrigerator and the cabinets. 

"Does my appearance detest you that much?" Chi-Chi asked.

Vegeta sat the food on the table and Trunks climbed in his seat. "Yes."

Chi-Chi started to say something but her hands were back on her stomach again. "Don't worry, baby. We'll leave soon and we won't have to hear this nasty man's voice."

Vegeta mumbled something. Chi-Chi looked at Trunks who struggled with the bottled water in his small hands. Chi-Chi looked at Vegeta who wasn't paying attention to his son's struggle. She rolled her eyes, rose out of her seat and went to the cabinet and got a tumbler. She took the bottled water from Trunks and poured it in the tumbler and gave it to Trunks.

Chi-Chi sat back in her seat and grimaced in pain. "Do you leave the entire baby raising to Bulma and you just train him?" Chi-Chi asked.

"So," Vegeta said as if that wasn't a big deal.

Chi-Chi looked at Vegeta. "Even Goku helped me with raising Gohan and you see how good a boy he is."

Vegeta refused to answer. Chi-Chi went back to rubbing her stomach. "I wish Bulma would hurry up. I'm not feeling well and I want to lie down."

Her constant talking was getting on his nerves. Couldn't she keep her mouth shut and wait? He didn't want to hear her voice. He didn't want to look at her. "Why don't you get your 'good' son to take you home?" Once she left, he could relax. Every time he saw her, he felt what could only be a bizarre attraction to the woman. Ever since she threw him into the tree, he would get this odd feeling about her. How could a loudmouth woman who embarrassed him in front of the Nameks, the very people he made quiver in fear, appeal to him? It was sickening to even think about.

"He's off visiting Piccolo at the Lookout and there aren't any phones there and I know he's not home yet." She groaned again and rubbed her stomach. "He's been home with me for the past three months, so I let him go."

Vegeta smirked. 'This from a woman who wants her son to do nothing but study. Some good son he is,' Vegeta thought wryly. 'Leaving his pregnant mother to stay at the house in the woods alone probably late into the night. Doesn't he realize his pregnant mother is far more important than seeing the green Namek. I might not have watched over Bulma when she was pregnant, but I knew not to be far from her when she was near her due date. Wait a minute? Why am I acting as if I care about Chi-Chi? I don't. She's Kakarot's wife! She threw me into a tree! Her own son is stronger than me now! Therefore, she's an enemy.'

Chi-Chi got up and walked around. She had a hand on her stomach and seem to have been in pain. 

Despite how she looked, he sneered at her. "Why don't you get on that dumb cloud and fly home?"

"I don't like flying Nimbus by myself even if I do know it's safe. Oh!" Chi-Chi cried in pain.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and ate his sandwich. "Do you mind? I'm eating."

"Wet floor," Trunks said, seeing a puddle forming under Chi-Chi.

Vegeta almost choked on his food. He didn't know all what women went through in pregnancy but even he knew what it mean when a woman nine-months pregnant wets the floor suddenly. 

Chi-Chi cried in pain, one hand clutched her stomach and the other gripped the counter. "Not now." She cried out in pain again. "Oh, Kami, not now!"

Vegeta stood up almost immediately and marched to Chi-Chi. "Oh, no, you're not! You're not having this baby here! And you're gonna clean up the mess you made!"

Chi-Chi gripped Vegeta's arms. "Please. You've got to take me to the hospital."

"What?! I will do no such thing! I didn't take Bulma to the hospital! What makes you think I will take you--Kakarot's wife!"

"There's no one else here. Dr. Brief is out of town and Bulma's still out."

"So? The woman's mother is here. Have her take you?"

"Have you lost your mind?!" Chi-Chi snapped despite the pain she was in. "I'm not letting that ditz take me to the hospital! She'd probably get lost on the freeway!"

Vegeta smirked. So he wasn't alone in that in thinking Bulma's mother was an airhead. Still, that wasn't going to make him take her. "No, I won't! You take that stupid cloud and take yourself to the hospital!" Vegeta argued.

Chi-Chi cried in pain again and grabbed Vegeta's arm. Her hand squeezing the life out of his arm as she cried out from another contraction. Trunks cried imitating Chi-Chi.

Even Vegeta cried out in the pain Chi-Chi was giving him. "Woman! Stop! Let go of my arm! All right! All right! I'll take you to the hospital! Just let go of my arm!"

Chi-Chi didn't let go until the contraction passed. "Thank you," she breathed heavily recovering from contraction.

Vegeta looked down at Trunks. "Go to your grandmother, boy." The child ignored his father as he ate his food and started . "Must I do everything?!" he growled and went upstairs to tell Mrs. Briefs that he was taking Chi-Chi to the hospital.

"You're getting on that cloud!" Vegeta told Chi-Chi once they were outside Capsule Corp. "There's no way I'm picking you up with all that goop on you!"

Chi-Chi got on the cloud. She struggled to get on the cloud because of her weight and the pain he was in so Vegeta pushed her on. He flew alongside with her as they went to the hospital. Chi-Chi cried in pain a few times. 

"Argh! Will you shut up?!" Vegeta yelled.

"I'm having a baby and I'm in pain! I can scream however long I like!" Chi-Chi argued back. She cried in pain again.

Vegeta grumbled and covered his ears. "I'm going to kill your son for not being responsible and I'm going to kill Kakarot if I ever see him again!! He gets you pregnant and I'm the one that has to take you to the hospital!!"

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the hospital. There were a few people at the front desk talking to people, getting service. Vegeta pushed the people aside. 

"This woman is having a baby!" Vegeta yelled pointing at Chi-Chi.

"Vegeta, calm down. I'm not going to have the baby now," Chi-Chi told him.

"I see, sir, but did you have to knock those people aside?" A nurse asked upset with him. "They were patients, too."

"I don't care! Get this woman to a room so she can have this blasted baby!"

"Calm down, sir. We'll get your wife to a room," the nurse said.

Vegeta's left eye twitched. "Wife?! Are you mad, woman?! I'm not married to her!"

"Well, fine then, your fiancée."

"Fiancée?!" Vegeta said as if that was the most vile thing in the world.

The nurse sighed in exasperation. "Girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?! Are you blind?!"

All of a sudden the nurse was angry. "You mean you knocked that poor woman up?! What kind of man are you?!"

Vegeta was getting so angry he wanted to blast the nurse away. "Will you shut up with your accusations?! This is not my woman! She's some other man's woman!" He saw the look on the nurse's face. "No, I don't mean it like that!" He turned to look at Chi-Chi. "Will you explain--" he saw some people sitting around in the room looking at him but Chi-Chi wasn't in site. "Where did she go?"

"One of our nurses took her to a room," the female nurse explained.

"Good. Now I can go." Vegeta let out a sigh of relief when he was out the hospital. This was going to be the last time he do anything nice for anyone, especially Goku's wife. He then realized something and cursed. "Gohan. She'd want him there." He turned into a Super Saiyan and searched out for Gohan's ki.

He found him on the Lookout. "Idiot! What are you doing here?! Your mother is at the hospital having a baby!"

"Mom's having the baby?" Gohan said surprised. He turned into a Super Saiyan and quickly took off, heading for the hospital.

He was training in the Gravity Room by himself now when he heard the door open. He groan. He hated being interrupted in his training. He turned and saw Chi-Chi standing in the door. He turned the machine off and scowled. "What are you doing here?"

Chi-Chi just walked to him smiling. She was still glowing even after giving birth two days ago. "I wanted to thank you for taking me to the hospital and getting Gohan. I really appreciate that. If you didn't get him, he would've missed the birth of his baby brother."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and turned away. "Stop being emotional. I only did it to get you out of the house."

"Goku would be very grateful."

"Like I care what that oaf thinks."

"You can be rude as you like. I know under that hard exterior, there's a man with feelings. I know you didn't want to take me and it's probably an experience you will like to forget. Goku was right. You're not that bad of a guy."

Vegeta turned to tell Chi-Chi off but he already saw her leaving. A smiled curved his face. Despite his yelling, the whole experience was funny--Chi-Chi going into labor in the kitchen, him arguing with her and the experience in the hospital. It was fun being with her. He laughed. It was something he wouldn't want to forget.

The Vegeta side suppressed the memory deep inside him never wanting to bring it up again. He knew now that the Goku side was aware of the attraction. Vegeta now had to concentrate to not reveal anymore. If the Goku side knew everything…he shook his head, not wanting to think about it.

The next morning. Vegito was awakened to the smell of a home cooked meal. He missed the smell of waking up to Chi-Chi's breakfast. Another part of him longed to taste such a good meal. He only had Chi-Chi's meal a few times like when Bulma invited them over for a smorgasbord at Capsule Corporation and at the beach when Bulma invited Chi-Chi and her family. He chose not to think about those days. It was best for everyone if he didn't think about what happened then.

Everyone went to eating immediately. Chi-Chi ate one serving of breakfast and went to get started on the dishes while everyone continued to eat. If she waited until they finished, it would take her a lot longer to finish her dishes. A knock at the door disturbed them from their morning ritual. Chi-Chi answered the door and Bulma just strolled in. Vegito mumbled something, annoyed to see Bulma.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to let you know you should spend time with your family."

"Bulma, it's been a day. I haven't seen my sons and wife in seven years. I'd like to be with them now."

"Oh, so you're going to forget about me and Trunks?!" Bulma argued.

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes as she cleared the rest of the table now that breakfast has been finished. As she put the last of the dishes in the sink, she started laughing quietly at first and then out loud. Everyone turned to look at her laughing.

"What's so funny?" Bulma asked.

"It's just that everyone used to think of me as a terrible, nagging wife. It looks like he has two nagging wives now." Chi-Chi laughed even louder.

"I'm not a nagging wife! I just want my husband with me and his son."

Vegito rose from his seat. "In this body I have three sons. I have spent time with one. Now I need to spend time with the other two. Let me take you back." He held Bulma's arms and used Instant Transmission back to Capsule Corp. They were in the living room where Trunks was watching some Saturday morning cartoons. "Watch your mother," he said and Instant Tranmissioned back to his other home. He went to Chi-Chi who was finishing on her dishes. "I'm sorry."

Chi-Chi just smiled. "It's fine. I probably would be the same way if I were in her shoes." 

"No, you wouldn't," he said softly. "You're not like that." Chi-Chi looked at him and saw he was giving her a look of admiration. What was even strange was that it didn't look as if the Goku side was talking to her. Before Chi-Chi could be sure, Vegito looked in Gohan's direction. "We're fighting outside, Gohan."

Gohan blinked as he sat back in the chair rubbing his satisfied stomach. "We are?"

"Yes, I want to test myself against you with your new powers."

"Oh, all right," Gohan said and couldn't help but wonder if it was Vegeta that really wanted to test himself against him instead of his Dad.

  
"Can I watch?" Goten asked excitedly.

"Yeah, of course," he said rubbing his son's ruffled hair.

"I'd like to see this match, too," Chi-Chi said. 

Gohan and Vegito looked at Chi-Chi surprised. "You do?"

"Yes," Chi-Chi said drying off her dishes. "I was expecting to see this fight at the World's Martial Arts Tournament anyway."

'Wow. Mom really has changed a lot since Dad died,' Gohan thought.

"Ooh, Momma. Are you gonna fight Daddy, too?" Goten asked excitedly.

Chi-Chi laughed nervously. "Uh, I don't think so. Your father is a lot stronger than me."

"I was a lot stronger than you when we sparred together after we married, Chi-Chi, and I was still easy on you."

Chi-Chi could tell Vegito wanted to spar with her but she couldn't. It was something she and Goku did and she didn't want to share that with Vegito. Also, she was still uneasy with this new form and preferred to keep as much distance as possible from him. "I think I'll just be a spectator."

Vegito folded his arms and looked away, trying to hide his hurt. "Fine."

****

Chi-Chi and Goten sat on the grass watching Vegito and Gohan fight. They all went further out where no one was around. They were both amazed and impressed at their fighting skills. The last time Chi-Chi saw a fight with her family it was the Cell Games. It was nice to see a fight between them and knew it wasn't going to end in death.

Chi-Chi paid more attention to Vegito than Gohan. Chi-Chi saw expressions that reminded her of Goku and Vegeta. When Vegito was overconfident she saw the look of Vegeta, when he was serious but playful he would look like Goku. It kept blending back and forth from Goku and Vegeta in the fighting. When he was in his normal state, he looked more like Vegeta but when he changed into a Super Saiyan he looked a lot more like Goku.

In this joined form, she noticed that Vegito was handsome. The merge of Goku and Vegeta, the gentle and brusqueness of them blended well. Guilt began to slowly creep in. Was it right for her to think a man who was her husband and his rival to be attractive? Was it fair to Goku? If Bulma knew Chi-Chi thought Vegito was attractive, she would stop at nothing to get Vegito from her.

Vegito delivered the final punch to Gohan hard, slamming him into the ground. He returned to his normal state and landed before Gohan who manage to stand up. They were both bruised, beaten and had clothes torn from the intense fighting. Half the time he was fighting his father and the rest of the time he knew it was Vegeta fighting him with that smug look that said 'I'm going to beat you.' "Hmm, looks like I won," Vegito said proudly.

"Yeah, I guess you did," Gohan said rubbing his jaw. 

The two started walking back to Chi-Chi and Goten. "Still, that Old Kai's power increased your strength a lot. If I wasn't fused with Vegeta, you'd kick my butt," he laughed.

"What about Super Saiyan Three? You'd probably get me in that form," Gohan said rubbing a sore shoulder.

Vegito looked thoughtful for a moment. "Before your training with the Old Kai I would've had a chance but not after it. Maybe I should ask him to bring out my hidden power. Imagine how strong I'll be then."

Gohan laughed with Vegito. He was starting to come around with his father in this new body. Most of the time he was Goku and that really helped to make Gohan relax.

"It's strange. You look a lot like Vegeta but more like yourself when you're a Super Saiyan. I was having trouble with it at first, but I think I can get used to it," Gohan said and laughed. "If I'm having trouble with it, I'm sure Mom is going out of her mind."

Vegito nodded in agreement thinking about how Chi-Chi pulled away from him last night, so afraid to touch him or let him touch her. He was taken from his daydream when he heard Gohan laughing, "Imagine if you had fused with Piccolo."

Vegito laughed. "I'd be the ugliest thing around if that happened. Neither your mother or Bulma would want me living with them." He frowned, sighing. "I hope your mother will accept me like this."

"Look at you two," Chi-Chi said as they approached her and Goten. "Completely dirty, beaten up and your clothes torn. More work for me." She was smiling, letting them know she was teasing. "Good fight."

"Wowee!" Goten said excitedly. "That was the best fight ever! I wanna fight like that!"

Vegito ruffled Goten's hair. "Don't worry. I'll teach you to be even stronger. You can being the youngest Super Saiyan ever. When did that happen anyway?"

"When Momma was training me?"

Vegito looked surprised at Goten and then looked at Chi-Chi. "Chi-Chi trained you?"

"Uh-huh," Goten nodded, "whenever Gohan was studying."

Vegito gave Chi-Chi a look resembling pride. He immediately knew why Chi-Chi trained Goten. He wanted to take her in his arms and hugged her but he knew Chi-Chi wouldn't want that, so he gave her a loving smile. "Thank you." 

Chi-Chi saw the love and gratefulness in his eyes. She saw her Goku and she wanted to embrace him but reality of the situation stopped her from moving into his arms. They just stared at each other looking into each other's eyes and then Vegito's stomach growled letting everyone know he was hungry. 

Chi-Chi laughed, shaking her head. "Come on, Warrior. Let me cook you all lunch." She yelped in surprise when Vegito picked her up and they took off into the sky. She rode Nimbus to this fighting spot and thought she would go home that way. 

Now that Chi-Chi was in Vegito's arms, she got that awkward feeling again. She wasn't use to Vegito touching her and wasn't sure if she ever will be. 

To Be Continued

AN: Well, I guess some people should be happy now that this chapter was long, a lot longer than I had expected, but oh, well. ::thinks about next chapter:: I'm gonna be in so much trouble. Hee. Hee.

Shygurl: There's another Vegito/CC fic on ff.net? I must have overlooked it. Well, Bulma has a reason to be acting the way she is in this story.

Princess Frieza: Yeah, I'm learning there are a lot of Bulma haters, too. It surprised me with all the B/V stories here.

GD: Yep, the chapter was short. I see more of Vegeta in Vegito when he's in his normal state. When he's a Super Saiyan, he looks more like Goku. Yeah, the sleeping arrangement was a big bluff. Hee. Hee.

The Three Fates: You're a huge Bulma? Now I'm nervous. Wow. I give you credit for admitting that with all the Bulma haters signing in here. Hee. Hee. I'm a huge Chi-Chi fan and I don't hate Bulma. She's not my favorite character though. She's all right and helpful to the Z fighters, but I don't like how selfish she can be like in the Android Saga when Bulma kept delaying Gohan to see his sick Dad. Gohan was carrying Bulma, Trunks and Yajirobe to Goku's house and when he saw his home was in the distance, Bulma told him to turn around and stop at her house first and went on about how tough it is to be a mother not caring that Gohan is worried about his Dad. I thought Bulma should've asked Gohan to take her home first instead of waiting till he's only a few feet with from his home before telling him to drop her at her house. He wasted a lot of time because of that.

La De Da: I'll try to update quicker. It seems a lot of people are liking this story.

Tomorrow: I thought at the beginning everyone was gonna kill me for creating this story and I'm very glad that I was wrong. I'm happy everyone is taking to this idea. Wow. If you don't like Bulma now, you won't like her in future chapters.

Mile away: I think I'm safe from being killed so far. Yeah, since the chapter was short, I decided to post another one in the week.

Goten's Guardian Angel: How wicked of me to mention sleeping arrangements and he doesn't even sleep with Chi-Chi. Hee. Hee. Truth be told, I wouldn't either. I wouldn't feel comfortable sharing a bed with a man who is my husband and his enemy.

Lady Athena: I think Bulma might go after Vegito without thinking that the man is her husband and also a friend, but there's an understandable reason to her behavior in this story. Chi-Chi would be more respectful and not pursue or feel guilty about betraying her husband. Hmm, I think I just let something slip. Rats!

Xshiny: Someone else wrote a Vegito fic? It's not a Yaoi is it? I haven't seen a romance one between Chi-Chi or Bulma, but then again I don't look at the Bulma fanfics.

CB: Oh, my gosh. I'm so sorry you got caught. You know better than to be reading R-rated stories with your parents around! You got to be sneaky about it or just don't read it at all. Hee. Hee. Hmm, maybe I shouldn't post "The Unwanted Saiyan" after all or just post the PG-13 version. I like your explanation of Vegeta and Chi-Chi but I don't think Chi-Chi is arrogant, but she can be feisty, especially when someone insults Goku or when Gohan's studying is interrupted.

Nikita: Oh, thanks! I really appreciate the positive reviews I've gotten. 


	4. Part Four

Unexpected Love

Part Four

A few weeks have passed now and things were as normal as it could be in the Son household. Gohan and Goten continued to accept their father in his new form while Chi-Chi still kept herself at a distance. Vegito never tried touching her but Chi-Chi had opened up and talked to him more.

Vegito walked in his home and found Chi-Chi at the kitchen table working at the sewing machine. She had been busy on it lately making something. He hadn't bothered to ask her what she was making though he was curious. He sat at the table and crossed his arms and legs.

"How was your time with Trunks?" Chi-Chi asked.

Vegito frowned. Why would she care about him spending time with his son? But then again Chi-Chi has always been like that--kind, considerate and thoughtful of others. "It was fine."

"What did you do?"

"Why do you care?" He asked harshly.

"I'm just curious. I'm sure Trunks was happy to see you. You'd probably sparred with him and ordered him to be stronger than my sons."

"What I tell my son is none of your business!" Vegito barked.

Chi-Chi sighed as she continued with her work. "You know I hate it when your Vegeta side comes out. I was just trying to make conversation. You don't understand how lonely it gets here when Gohan's at school and Goten is outside playing, catching frogs or chasing dinosaurs."

Vegito frowned feeling guilty. He didn't like making her sad. "I don't talk to anyone about my child."

"Don't you talk to Bulma about Trunks?" Chi-Chi asked.

"She knows how I feel about him without me saying it. I rather not talk about her now. All she did was yell at me when I was there. She keeps calling and coming over here asking me when I will come and see Trunks or her and whenever I do, she yells at me. That woman can be aggravating at times. Argh!" Vegito cried throwing a frustrating hand in the air. "Why am I telling you this?!"

Chi-Chi couldn't help but laugh. "The fusion. Goku always tell me everything. The only time he didn't was with the Cell Games. So, with this fusion--"

"I get it," Vegito said cutting her off.

Chi-Chi shrugged and stopped her machine for a moment to sew up the other sleeve of the garment she was making. "Bulma's still angry with your decision to stay here. How is Trunks taking it?"

Vegito rolled his eyes giving up. Chi-Chi was determined to talk to him. "He doesn't mind. He knows he can see me whenever he wants and I won't get angry. Now that I'm apart of Kakarot and our minds and feelings are mixed together, I'm more open to Trunks. I even gave him a piggyback ride. Blast that Kakarot," Vegito growled. "A true Saiyan shouldn't act this way."

Chi-Chi smiled. "You're being a father to your son. There's nothing wrong with a father playing with his son. Goku was very playful and open with Gohan. He would always give Gohan piggyback rides to him when he was younger or let him sit on his shoulder. They were the closest a father and son could be." Chi-Chi pulled the garment from her sewing machine proud to have it finally completed. "And as for Bulma, I can understand her actions. She can't be with her husband and it's frustrating to her. I wonder if I'm being selfish by making you stay here, Gogeta." She stood to fold the piece of clothing.

Vegito shook his head. "No, you're not."

Chi-Chi looked at Vegito and saw him looking at her softly, intently. This made her nervous. "I…uh, I want you to try this on," Chi-Chi said giving him the garment. "I made it for you."

Vegito looked at the clothing. It was a copy of the same uniform he wore when he was fused. "You made me a new uniform?" He was surprised and touched.

"Yes. I figured you would feel more comfortable in that than some of Goku's clothes and you'd probably want to train in that. Saiyans never stay still for long," Chi-Chi said regretfully.

  
"How do you know my size? This isn't a one size fit all uniform."

"No, but you are the same height as Goku now and after making clothes for him for so long, I know his measurements," Chi-Chi explained.

Vegito stood and approached Chi-Chi. He reached out to touch her face the same way Goku used to. "I don't know why I hadn't noticed it before but you are a very caring person."

The touch was like Goku, but the look in his eyes was more like Vegeta's. "Gogeta?" What was he doing? She saw him move closer, edging out the distance between them and her heart began to pound.

At that moment, the front door opened. Chi-Chi pulled back and turned her attention to who entered the house. It was Goten.

Goten walked to him mother, hand on his stomach. "I'm hungry, Momma."

Chi-Chi knelt before her youngest son. "And you're dirty, too. What have you been doing?"

"I was catching some frogs in the pond and then I fought a dinosaur," Goten said excitedly. "He was trying to eat this family of rabbits, so I punched it."

Chi-Chi laughed thinking how in much pain that dinosaur must be in. "I'm proud of you for defending those rabbits," she said and noticed some scars, "But you got hurt by the mean ol' dinosaur." She picked Goten up. "Come on. Let me give you a bath and then I'll fix you a nice lunch."

"'Kay!" Goten said as was being carried away.

Vegito watched Chi-Chi leave with Goten, laughing and talking to him. It amazed him how quickly she could change attitudes like that. She had completely shut him out. This wasn't the first. They were rarely alone. Chi-Chi made sure either Gohan or Goten were with her as much as possible when he was around and when they were alone either he would be caught looking at her or she looking at him. As soon as Chi-Chi was caught, she would leave the room or pretend she was looking at something else. It seemed Chi-Chi was fighting the same battle as he. 

****

__

'How did I get myself into these things?' Vegeta asked himself as he flew three-year-old Goten on his back to his home. Bulma was working on an experiment for Capsule Corp. and Goten was telling her he was ready to go home. Bulma was working intensely on her experiment and didn't want to stop. So, she went into the gravity room and told Vegeta to take Goten home. Vegeta said no. This started an argument that Vegeta lost. 

'I'm going to get the woman for this. Making me take Kakarot's child home. Who does she think I am--a taxi? I have to train. I have to get stronger.'

"Whee! This is fun!" The three-year-old exclaimed with his hands stretched out and swinging them.

"Stop moving so much! Do you want to fall?!" Vegeta shouted back.

"Won't you catch me?" Goten asked curiously.

Vegeta laughed. "No!"

"You won't catch me?" Goten asked sniffling.

"No, I'll let you fall."

Goten started crying loudly. "Whaaa! You won't catch me!"

Vegeta groaned. Great. Now he got the boy to cry. "Quiet, boy! I'll catch you, all right?! Just stop crying!"

Goten stopped crying and smiled. "Whee! Faster! I feel like I'm flying!" 

Vegeta could feel Goten swinging his arms happily again. 'Ugh, I don't know which is worst--the child crying or the child being happy.'

He landed in front of the Son house and pulled Goten off his back. Holding Goten in one hand by the collar of his shirt, Vegeta knocked the door open. "Woman, come get your child!" He shouted. 

He scanned the room and found Chi-Chi in the kitchen. She was on her knees. Her head and the upper part of her body were in the cabinet. Noises of pots shuffling were made as if she was looking for something. Vegeta's eyes roam to the lower part of her body where from the split of her dress he could see a nice view of her left leg from her ankle to the upper part of her thigh. She was wearing the simple purple dress he had seen her in before but she always wore the pink pants with it. Since it was summer and there was a heat wave where the temperature was 90 and higher, she opt not to wear the pants. 

Chi-Chi pulled her head out of the cabinet with a cooking pot in her hands. She saw Goten hanging by the collar of Vegeta's shirt in midair. "Goten!" Chi-Chi cried, dropping the pot and got up quickly. She pulled Goten from Vegeta's arms. "That is not the way you hold my child!"

"Like I care! I didn't want to drop the brat off anyway!" Vegeta argued.

"Why were bringing him home anyway?" Chi-Chi asked in a calmer voice. 

"Can't you figure it out for yourself?! It's obvious Bulma couldn't do it!"

"I realize that!" Chi-Chi yelled back. "I wanted to know why!"

"Momma, my ears," Goten said with his hand over his ears. The shouting match of Vegeta and Chi-Chi were too much to take for the little boy's sensitive ears.

Chi-Chi sat her son back on the floor. "Sorry, sweetie."

"I'm thirsty, Momma," Goten said.

It melted her heart to see so much of her husband in this little boy. His innocent eyes sparkled as it reminded her so much of her late husband. "Sure, sweetie." Chi-Chi went to get a glass down from the cabinet. "Do you want something to drink, Vegeta? I know it's hot outside."

"No, I don't need anything!" Vegeta shouted as he left. He took off for his own home. 'What I need is a shower.' His mind couldn't get the glimpse of Chi-Chi's leg out of his mind. It looked muscle but still feminine. He wondered what it would be like to run his hand along that tone thigh, to caress it in gentle circles to--

"Argh!!" Vegeta cried in pain as he crashed into a mountain. He rubbed his sore forehead. "What's wrong with me?! I saw the dumb woman's leg and I crash into a mountain. It's ridiculous!" 

****

"I want that and that and that, Momma."

Chi-Chi smiled at four-year-old Goten as she fixed his plate. She, Gohan and Goten were at Capsule Corporation having a smorgasbord with everyone. Bulma had the food catered since she wasn't that great of a cook herself. Chi-Chi still brought some of her food to the party. 

"Let me fix my plate and we'll take our seat with Gohan," Chi-Chi told Goten handing him his plate to hold. Chi-Chi then saw Vegeta picking at the food she brought with a large dish spoon. "It's not poison."

"How should I know?" Vegeta asked smartly.

"This is the same food I cooked for Goku, who said it was the best ever and my children. They know good food when they eat it," Chi-Chi stated proudly.

"Famous last words," Vegeta muttered. He put a spoonful of food on his plate. 

"Not like that," Chi-Chi complained. Vegeta looked at her confused. "There's a certain way you fix a Saiyan plate. I mastered this technique several years ago. First, you make the right amount of food. It took me weeks to get that right after I married Goku. The first dinner I made wasn't enough. Anyway, you put your food on the plate like this," she said taking the spoon and plate from Vegeta. She piled the food on the plate until there was no other space on it. She handed it to him, fixed another plate and then a third. She mixed her food with the catered food. 

He had never been this close to her before. She had a nice smell, very natural and not phony like some of the perfumes Bulma would wear. Some of her perfumes had pleasant smells while others weren't so pleasant. They were downright awful and he hadn't a clue as to why she would put it on her skin. "Make two more servings of this and I guarantee you will be full."

Vegeta snapped out of his reverie. He was staring at her and Chi-Chi hadn't noticed. He looked passed her and saw Goten looking at him. Goten had caught Vegeta staring at his mother. Vegeta shrugged it off. Goten was four years old and had a mind like Goku, he wouldn't notice. 

"We'll see," Vegeta said taking his plates and walking off. Truth was he had trouble finishing the third serving. Her cooking was much better than the catered food. It was one of the best he had in a long time. 

Vegito was sitting outside in his outdoor bath. At first, the Vegeta side was despise it. He rather sit in an indoor bath than be out here in a barrel, but got used to it over time. He was thinking about the smorgasbord. Chi-Chi was a kind, respectful woman who was also helpful. Funny, how seven years prior to that smorgasbord, she despised him for trying to kill her husband. Now she was friendly, not only to him, but to all of Goku's friends. It had to have been her husband's death that affected her. Bulma was kind, too, but she was often self-centered, selfish and arrogant. Maybe that was what drew him to her. They were so much alike and he thought opposite attracts. 

Of course Bulma was the only women there. She had finally given Yamcha the boot for his playboyish ways. Bulma turned her attention to Vegeta as she noticed he was always by himself, keeping his distance from everyone, training alone and the only words that seem to come out of his mind were food, the gravity room and becoming stronger than Goku. Bulma took it upon herself to talk to the isolated prince and get him to open up, like Earth's culture and maybe take an interest in her, but Vegeta was hard to crack.

Every time she tried talking to him, he would tell her to leave him alone and walked back in the gravity room. Somehow in those three years before the Androids, Bulma was able to break down the wall Vegeta had put up.

He remembered their first night together vividly. They got into an argument. Something that wasn't a surprised. They have been fighting constantly in the past weeks. Vegeta commented that the reason that Bulma had been fighting with him so much was because she was sexually frustrated, and offered to release it for her.

Bulma slapped him for the insult but Vegeta kissed her to drive his point home. Bulma pulled back to slap Vegeta again. He responded by kissing her again. The next thing they knew, clothes were flying, more hot kisses were shared and they had mistakenly conceived a child. After it was over, Vegeta told her it wouldn't happen again and abruptly left the room.

Oddly enough it did continue on until Bulma told him she was pregnant. Vegeta was furious and told Bulma she should've taken care of it. Bulma knew the baby was an accident, but she wanted to keep the child. Vegeta told her she wasn't strong enough to handle a half Saiyan. Bulma mentioned Chi-Chi had one and that caused a strange feeling to stir inside him. He immediately shook it off, claiming Chi-Chi was a strong woman and that Bulma wasn't. Bulma was angry about that and left. Vegeta wasn't lying. Chi-Chi was a lot stronger than Bulma. She did throw him through a tree. Bulma hadn't.

Vegeta later found Bulma and told her that they should marry. He was a man of honor after all, a man from royal descent. It was the right thing to do. Bulma refused his offer, claiming she wanted her independence. Just because she was having a child, it didn't mean she had to marry in her opinion. Vegeta wasn't happy about her decision but accepted it.

He didn't go to the hospital when Trunks was born but he did see him the night he came home. Vegeta made a promise to himself to train the boy and also protect him and his mother. They were his family by force and he was going to be a man and own up to his responsibilities.

After Goku's death with Cell, Bulma did some recollecting on her own and took up Vegeta's offer of marriage. The ceremony was simple and small. Vegeta prefer it be just Bulma and her family, but she wanted to invite everyone. Vegeta told her just her family or no wedding at all. Bulma kept arguing and was able to allow Chi-Chi's family to come, especially since Chi-Chi was a matron of honor. 

Shame came over Vegeta that day. He found the matron of honor more attractive than the bride. 

Vegeta didn't understand why Bulma gave Chi-Chi that honor. It was obvious these two didn't get along. Chi-Chi didn't get along with many of Goku's friends until well after Goku's death. Vegeta couldn't blame her either. He wasn't fond of them as well. Bulma told Vegeta once that she thought Goku was crazy to marry Chi-Chi out of the blue like he did but realized it was the smartest thing he had ever did. Bulma told Vegeta how naïve and ignorant Goku was as a kid and figured during his marriage with Chi-Chi, Goku picked up a lot of common sense from her, became smarter and wasn't so ignorant or naïve anymore. She called Chi-Chi a miracle worker and that her flaw could be her nagging and her over protectiveness of her family.

Vegeta knew Chi-Chi wasn't as bad as everyone thought. Behind that tough exterior lied a gentle, caring woman who would do anything to protect her family. 

During the seven-year period of peace, Vegeta had grown accustom to his new family. He even fell in love with Bulma and grew proud of his son and of the strength the boy possessed at a young age. He wanted to blame his recent attractiveness to Chi-Chi on being fused with Goku but he knew that was a lie. It was feelings he suppressed and hoped to have abandoned forever. Shame filled him again. He loved Bulma, he knew that, but he was deeply attracted to another woman, and she wasn't just any woman. She was Goku's wife. What kind of man was attracted to his rival's wife?

He heard the door opening and closing and turned to see Chi-Chi approaching him. "You've been out here for a while. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he said and noticed she had a white book in her hand. "What's that?"

Chi-Chi looked down at the book. "I was just looking at the family album. I'll go now."

"Hey, wait," Vegito stopped her. "I haven't seen it. You got pictures of Goten in there?"

"Yeah. I took lots of baby pictures of Goten. I also have pictures of Gohan as he grew up. I had meant to show it to you when you were coming for your one day visit but after everything that has happened, I had completely forgotten about it."

"I wanna see it," Vegito said rising out of the water. Chi-Chi immediately turned her back on him. "What's wrong, Chi-Chi? You never turned your back on me before."

"You're not exactly you. It wouldn't be right if I look at you in this form. I'll be inside," Chi-Chi said and quickly went back into the house.

Vegito got out, dried off and went inside. When he entered, he saw Chi-Chi looking at him with nothing but a towel on. She blushed and turned away. Vegito quickly got dressed and joined Chi-Chi in the living room. 

Chi-Chi opened the album and began telling Vegito about all the pictures of Goten and Gohan during the seven year absence of Goku. The conversations went to stories of Goku and Chi-Chi when they were new parents and then stories of their new life together as a married couple. Chi-Chi had forgotten about Vegeta being inside Vegito's body and right now, it felt like it was Goku she was talking to and looking at all along.

"Oh, my," Chi-Chi said noticing the clock. It read 3:30am. "We've been talking most of the night." Chi-Chi stood up to stretch and yawn. "We haven't done that in a long time."

Vegito stood beside and put his arms around her from behind. To his relief, Chi-Chi didn't flinch in his arms. "Remember the last time we talked like this?"

Chi-Chi leaned into him. "It had to have been the days before the Cell Games." 

"Those were the closest we've been in a long time."

"Yeah," Chi-Chi agreed. "And then you were gone."

"I'm sorry, Chi-Chi, but I didn't think I had any other choice. It looked like I was the cause of all the threats coming to Earth." 

"I know. It took me a while to get over it and to understand your feelings. It just that it's been so lonely over the last seven years without you."

Vegito turned Chi-Chi to face him. He wiped the tears from her eyes gently. "He shouldn't have left you alone."

Chi-Chi stiffened and pulled back, but Vegito refused to let her go. "Huh?"

"You're rather beautiful, Chi-Chi," Vegito said caressing Chi-Chi's face.

"What?" Chi-Chi knew she wasn't talking to Goku now, but Vegeta. Why was he saying this to her? "Vegeta, is that--"

She was silenced when Vegito pressed his lips upon hers.

To Be Continued

AN: Hmm, let's see. How many people want to pound me for leaving it like that? Wow. That many. I'm gonna go hide so I won't get beat up.

Polka Dot: Uh oh indeed. Everyone is gonna be in a lot of trouble. Nope. He didn't chose ChiChi for the food. It was like Vegito said in part one. So far, it's been one day but he will spend time equally with his family.

Priest Helios: Yep, Bulma is paranoid now and a little selfish, but that's because she knows something no one else knows. 

Princess Frieza: You don't think Bulma won't do all she can to get Vegito back? Hee. Hee. Wanna bet? 

Psycho Ann: Thanks a lot. I wonder why ff.net did that. It doesn't make sense. It made things more confusing.

A: I think fusing Chi-Chi and Bulma would create even more problems. 

The Lost Saiyan: Two for the price of one. Hee. Hee. Yeah, ChiChi can't resist for long. Hmm, did I just gave something away?

Dragon's Moon: Right now, Vegeta's attractions is growing but Goku feelings are far more deeper. As the story progresses, I can't say too much as how Vegeta's feelings will go because I would be giving it away. I know it's intense! I'm writing it and though I know what happens, it's still intense to think and write about!

CB: About "The Unwanted Saiyan", I've been debating for a while about whether I should post the R version or PG-13 version and I think it's best that I go for PG-13. It's still gonna be a strong PG-13 because it's a little dark and have sexual situations but it goes with the story. What differs from the R version is that in the PG-13 version, you get the hint of what happened and it won't go as deep as the R version would and since there are people under age reading these, I just don't feel too comfortable with posting it because it's a lot different from anything I've written before. 

Ssjchika: LOL! I love the flashback scene with ChiChi going into labor. I laughed so much when I wrote it. Thanks for the review!

Xshiny: Oh, well, never mind. Thanks!

Chuquita: Thanks a lot. It was a weird dream I had about Vegito being stuck and I'm surprised no one wrote one like it sooner. The question did come in my mind when I saw the fusion for the first time. I agree. Both ChiChi and Vegeta are strong personalities and they would've gotten alone as friends. About betraying Goku, yeah. From CC POV, kissing Vegito would mean kissing her husband and Vegeta, who's not her husband and if she has feelings for Vegito, she will be having feelings for Goku and Vegeta and that's how she will feel like she's betraying Goku. Sounds confusing. I really had to think on this story about the feelings going on between everyone. If Chi-Chi kept training, I think she would have gotten as strong as Krillin or even stronger with Goku as her teacher. Yep. Bulma's being selfish but there's something else going on. I think that will be revealed in part five or six.

Saiyajin-Princess: Thank you! Man, if you hate Bulma now…I'll let you figure that out. Goten's is just adorable. 

Oninu: Thanks, I will!

Lady Athena: Thank you very much. Wow. You're really reading the characters so well here. It's only right that I be respectful to the Bulma fans out there. I would want the same type of respect for being a Chi-Chi fan. They're bold for reading this story even after the warning I had at the beginning. Wow, with the way you are feeling about Bulma, you might want to strangle her in later chapters. Heh. Heh.

GD: LOL! You love for the characters to be tormented don't you? Bulma loves Vegeta and wants him to be with her, but her actions in the previous chapter and later ones will become downright inexcusable.

Vekura: Strange concept, isn't it? Hee. Hee.

Lotus Demon: LOL! I think a lot of people are glad to hate Bulma even more in the later chapters. I like her and I don't disagree with what you said about her. She can be selfish and is spoil, but she is helpful with her gadgets and ships she created.

Goten's Guardian Angel: Yes, I'm mean and proud of it! Heh. Heh. Especially with the way, I ended this chapter! Good thing no one knows my address. Then I'll get beat up. Hee. Hee. Bulma's gonna get more aggressive later so this is nothing. 


	5. Part Five

Unexpected Love

Part Five

The kiss was something she never experienced. The kiss was soft and gentle like a kiss from Goku but it held a roughness about it that could come from Vegeta. He pulled her closer so their bodies were touching, running his hands all over her body, each touch alerting Chi-Chi's senses and heating up her body. Slowly, she kissed him back, wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him closer, her fingers running in his hair. Chi-Chi heard someone moaning. Kami, was that her? What was he doing kissing her? What was she doing kissing him, her husband and rival?

Finally realizing what was happening, Chi-Chi pulled back. She placed a hand over her racing heart and did her best to control her heavy breathing. "No," she managed to say. 

Chi-Chi stepped away from him. She saw how out of breath he was, too as his eyes stayed fixed on hers. Not seeing where she was going, Chi-Chi stumbled over an ottoman. She started to fall but Vegito was quick to catch her. 

"No," Chi-Chi said again, pulling out of his arms. "We can't," she stumbled out of the room and to her bedroom.

Chi-Chi locked her door and fell to the floor. She looked at her hands and saw that she was shaking. She couldn't believe she kissed him. She wasn't supposed to kiss him. He wasn't supposed to have kissed her. That man might have been her husband, but another man was inside that body and he belonged to another woman. How could she have kissed him? How could she have enjoyed it?

Chi-Chi buried her face in her hands as she cried. "I've betrayed my husband." She managed to get in her bed and cry herself to sleep, feeling guilty for all that had happened. Why did it have to happen? Why didn't she see it coming? She was awakened to the sound of the door knocking.

"Momma? Momma, are you in there?"

Goten. Chi-Chi got up off the bed and saw the morning light peeking in through the curtains. She unlocked the door, letting her son in. Goten stood in his pajamas, half asleep, half awake. "What is it, Goten?"

"I'm hungry, Momma. When's breakfast?"

Chi-Chi laughed and picked up her son, kissing him on the cheek. "You're always hungry. How about helping Mommy with breakfast?"

"'Kay!"

The real reason Chi-Chi wanted Goten to help her with breakfast was so that Vegito wouldn't try anything. He was always up before anyone else when Chi-Chi got started on breakfast. The two would talk during this time. He would be in the kitchen with Chi-Chi doing warm up exercises consisting of stretching, doing normal pushups and then holding his body upside down and doing pushups on his hands and talked to Chi-Chi at the same time and then he would go outside to throw some kicks and punches in the air. After his exercises, he would shower and breakfast would be ready.

Chi-Chi knew that if she was alone in the kitchen then Vegito would want to talk about the kiss and she wasn't ready to do that yet.

Just as she suspected, Vegito was working on his warm up exercises when Chi-Chi and Goten came downstairs. He was surprised to see Goten but quickly hidden it. Chi-Chi felt Vegito's eyes on her and he didn't pretend he wasn't watching her when she turned to look at him.

Vegito went outside after his warm-up. He flew away from the Son house. He had to get away from the house. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night. The kiss kept him up the rest of the night. He tried to get the feel her around him out of his mind, but he couldn't. All he could think of was her smell, her arms around him, her fingers in his hair. He got up to start exercising. The workout had him forget about her but then she came into the room with Goten. 

No doubt she was using the little boy as a distraction to not talk to each other. Truth was, he wasn't going to talk to her, not yet, anyway. He had to get his mind focus. Focus on _his _family. Focus on Bulma, the woman he loved and his son. He landed on a mountainside, thinking. He tried to meditate and forget what happened but somehow his mind would drift to the kiss. It was only one conclusion as to what happen and what was going on inside him. He knew it, knew it for a long time but refused to acknowledge it.

Gohan had found him later on to tell him breakfast was ready. Gohan noticed something was off about Vegito but he figured the Vegeta side was wrestling with some inner problem. What it was, Gohan didn't know and it would come as a shock to him if he did.

At breakfast, Chi-Chi concentrated on her children, talking to them, anything to avoid any conversation with Vegito. "How's school, Gohan?"

"Good. I have a lot of exams together coming up in a couple of weeks so I'm going to be studying all day to get prepared."

Chi-Chi smiled proudly at Gohan. "That's my scholar." She knew she was going to regret this but Gohan needed the house to himself to study and she always wanted to do anything that would help with his studies, even it means spending time with Vegito. "I think Gogeta, Goten and I should go out today so you can concentrate. I want you to do your best." She looked at Goten. "Where would you like to go, Goten?"

"How 'bout the zoo?" Goten asked.

Chi-Chi nodded. "That's a good idea."

"Can Trunks come with us?"

Good. Another child and another distraction. No way would Vegito try anything with Trunks around. If any of the kids would notice something, it would be Trunks. Chi-Chi smiled at the idea. "I don't see why not."

"That's a bad idea," Vegito said, speaking for the first time since breakfast started.

Chi-Chi had a reason why he would think so but pretend she didn't know. "Why would that be a bad idea?" She asked confused.

"Bringing Trunks wouldn't be a problem. It's Bulma. She'd want to come."

Bulma? Chi-Chi didn't think Vegito would say that. Chi-Chi waved a hand, referring his idea as ridiculous. "That's silly. Why would Bulma want to come? She'll enjoy having a day off from Trunks."

"No, Bulma would want to come and that will spell disaster."

Chi-Chi didn't listen. "After breakfast, Goten, I want you to call Trunks and invite him."

"'Kay!"

Vegito grumbled. "This is a bad idea."

****

Bulma was waiting outside at Capsule Corp. with Trunks. Trunks didn't know why his mom was waiting with him. He could take care of himself and felt he didn't need his mother looking over him. He saw the Son's family car in the distance and smiled. Finally, he would have a break from his Mom. He loved her and all, but ever since Vegito started staying at the Son's household she had been in a very bad mood. The situation didn't bother him. Sometimes, he would fly over to the Son's house and be welcomed and always welcomed Vegito when he came over to his house. His mom on the other hand would yell at Vegito when he came over. He thought his mom would be happy to see him like Chi-Chi was when Goku came back for his one day visit, but she wasn't and there would be times she would hug Trunks suddenly and begged him not to leave or betray her like his father did. Trunks didn't get it. 

Vegito landed the air car in front of the large corporation. Chi-Chi rolled the window down. "Hi, Bulma! Hop in, Trunks. We'll bring him back tonight."

Bulma opened the door and allow Trunks to get in and then she got in herself squishing Trunks and Goten. The family car was seated for four people and not five.

"Bulma, what are you doing?" Chi-Chi asked confused. 

Vegito shook his head and muttered, "I knew it."

"I'm going with you. You can't possibly watch Trunks and Goten by yourself," Bulma said a little too sweetly.

"Bulma, Gogeta and I can watch Trunks and Goten just fine and besides, I've raised two half-Saiyan boys by myself for seven years," Chi-Chi said.

"Yeah, but you and _Vegito_ haven't watch Trunks. He can get into things."

"Mom, I'll be fine. You don't need to watch over me like I'm a kid. I'm eight-years-old," Trunks argued.

"Trunks, you will not argue with me. I'm going with you and that's final." Bulma gave him a look that made him realized he wasn't going to win this argument.

Chi-Chi turned and faced forward as Vegito drove off. 'I have a bad feeling about this.'

****

"Ooh, Momma, I want to see the elephants!" Goten said pointing in the direction the elephants were.

"No, I want to see the tigers!" Trunks argued. 

"Boys, there's plenty of time to see the animals." Chi-Chi looked back at Vegito and Bulma a few feet behind them. Bulma was clinging to him tightly. Chi-Chi couldn't help but feel jealous. Goku was in that body and she felt as if Bulma was coming on to her husband. Guilt rose in her. She kissed Vegito and she was feeling jealous with Bulma clinging to him? That didn't sound right.

Chi-Chi turned away and pulled out her guide on the zoo. "Since we're closer to the elephants, we'll go see that first and then the tigers." 'Anything to get away from what's going on behind us.'

Vegito rolled his eyes. It's only been thirty minutes and he was ready to go. Seeing the animals didn't bother him, but having Bulma cling to him like a schoolgirl with her crush was. She knew how he felt about touching in public. He didn't like it. He prefer for it to be behind doors. He was a warrior. Warriors weren't openly affectionate. To him, it left room for weakness, for attack. Another part of him didn't want her touching him like this at all because she wasn't his wife.

They tagged behind Chi-Chi and the boys. It was when they were looking at the turtles when Bulma made a suggestion. "Vegito, I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat," Bulma suggested.

"I'm not hungry. We've been here for an hour." 

"Let's go. We have to talk," Bulma said rather forcefully. She pulled away themselves from Chi-Chi, Goten and Trunks who were a few feet ahead of them looking at the turtle display. 

"Where are Mom and Dad going?" Trunks said as he saw them leave.

Chi-Chi looked back to see them leaving. 'Where are they going?' "They probably went to another display. Come on. Didn't you want to see the snakes next, Trunks?" Chi-Chi led the children to the next display, wondering what was going on between Vegito and Bulma.

It was easy watching them. They were amazed by the animals that they didn't cause trouble although she had to hold Goten back from wanting to pet the monkeys. 

"I wish I had a tail," Goten said looking at the monkeys.

'No, you wouldn't,' Chi-Chi thought. 

****

Vegito and Bulma were sitting in a food court. Vegito didn't feel like eating but Bulma had a salad and a soda. Every time she saw Vegito at Capsule Corp. she would yelled at him. She was realizing that this wasn't the right way to go about it. If she continued with that behavior, she would be pushing him away and that was something she didn't want to do. Now Bulma preferred to remain calm. "So, what do you do there?" 

"Nothing. I train, play with Goten, spar with Gohan…whenever Chi-Chi let me."

Bulma scoffed. "How can you be with her instead of me?"

"I already explained it to you. Kakarot--"

"Stop," Bulma said putting a hand up. "Don't bring up that lame excuse again. It angers me too much. I want my husband. I want you to be with me, Vegeta." Bulma then scowled. "I know why you are doing this. I know why you chose to stay with Chi-Chi. I know what's going on."

Vegito was baffled. "What are you talking about?"

Bulma sat back in her seat, choosing not to tell him what was on her mind. "You haven't said anything about my outfit. Don't you like it?"

She was wearing a white tube top and a black mini skirt. Vegeta didn't like it when Bulma wore short revealing clothes out in public only at home, where only he would see her. He didn't like the looks other men would give Bulma. While she enjoyed the looks, he wanted to punch any man looking at her. Chi-Chi wasn't like that. Chi-Chi was a more conservative dresser. She didn't attract attention like Bulma did and that was something he liked.

"It's nice."

"Nice? Don't you think it's better than nice?"

"You do realize Kakarot is in this body?" Vegito asked.

"I'm talking to Vegeta now. Goku can lie dormant somewhere. Besides, he knows I'm the prettiest."

"No, I don't," Vegito said. By the look of his eyes, Bulma could tell she was talking to Goku now.

"I don't want to talk to you, Goku. I want to talk to Vegeta."

There was a pause and a change in facial features. The Vegeta side took over. "What do you mean when you said you know what's going on?" Vegito asked changing the subject.

Bulma sat back in her seat. "That's for me to know and you to find out, but you already know that, don't you?"

No, he didn't. What was it that Bulma knew that he didn't? He saw Bulma rise from her seat and sat next to him in the booth. "Vegeta," she began in a gentle voice. "I miss you. You come by to be with us, and its fine and all, but it's not enough. Not for me. I miss _you_. I…I want to be with you. I know we've got problems, but it doesn't change the fact that I love you and I want to be with you. Aren't you lonely that way, too?"

"Bulma…"

Bulma placed a hand on Vegito's face, her eyes glistened with tears. "Please don't say no. Please don't turn me away. I need you. I love you. I'll forgive you for your discrepancy, but don't turn back on me, on us."

"Bulma, what are you…" 

"There they are, Momma!" 

Vegito pulled away instantly at the sound of Goten's voice. He looked and saw Chi-Chi, Trunks, and Goten looking at them. Goten had a cheerful look on his face. He didn't know what was going on. Trunks looked confused. Chi-Chi had an impassive look on her face.

Chi-Chi saw the guilt on Vegito's face, but it didn't seem Goku was in control, but Vegeta. The Vegeta side was looking guilty for being caught with Bulma? His wife? Chi-Chi turned away. 

"Come on, Goten, Trunks. Let's order our food and we'll join them when we get our food."

Bulma saw the look of guilt on Vegito's face. He was actually guilty. Guilty of actually being seen with her, his wife? 'I'm losing him. I thought I still had a chance. No, I will not lose him.'

Bulma looked at Chi-Chi as she ordered the kids food. 'I wonder if he made a move on her. No, he wouldn't do that. He knows how devoted Chi-Chi is to Goku, even if he is in that body. What's been going on when I'm not there?'

The three joined them at the table. Trunks was on the end opposite of Vegito, Goten next to him and Chi-Chi sat across from Bulma. The conversations consisted of Chi-Chi telling them what animals they missed at the zoo. She knew not to ask what they were doing. She didn't want to know. Soon, Goten was finished with his food and wanted some more.

"I'll take him," Bulma offered.

"But I--"

"There's no need, Chi-Chi," Bulma said, cutting Chi-Chi off. "Since I missed all the animals you saw the least I can do is pay for more food for Goten."

"I guess that would be all right."

Chi-Chi stepped out the booth and let Goten through and he followed Bulma back to the food court to order some food. The food was going to take a while since Goten ordered a lot of food.

"So, Goten, tell me how is the house with Vegito there?" Bulma asked. If she could get any information out of anyone without being suspicious, it would be from sweet, innocent Goten.

"Fun. Daddy plays and fights with me all the time."

"How is he with your Mom?"

"Daddy doesn't fight with her. He wanted to, but Mommy said no."

"Does he hold her hand or hug or kiss her?"

Goten shook his head. "No. Is he suppose to? Do you want me to tell them?"  


Bulma smiled and shook her head. "No. Just forget we even talked about this."

Goten shrugged his shoulders. "'Kay."

'So, nothing's been going on. That's good. Or maybe nothing happens when Goten is around. Oh, get a hold of yourself, Bulma. Chi-Chi wouldn't allow it.' 

The rest of the time in was spent talking about the children. Vegito remained quiet most of the time. He was relieved when they all left the zoo. He dropped Bulma and Trunks off at their home and drove off. When they came home, Chi-Chi checked on Gohan who was proud to announce that he got all his studying done and thanked his mom again because of it. The evening went on peacefully as Chi-Chi cooked dinner and Goten telling Gohan all about the zoo. After dinner was done and the dishes washed, Chi-Chi went to sleep spent by the day. Gohan and Goten stayed up a little more with Vegito before they all went to bed themselves.

****

Bulma dropped her purse at the door of her bedroom. She was tired emotionally after today. How much of this was she going to keep inside? She might've had a stuck up attitude today and in the past when she suddenly dropped by on the Son household but there was a reason behind it. She sat on the bed as she thought about the night that turned her world upside down.

__

Bulma twirled in her blue, chiffon nightgown. The short nearly transparent nightgown was very short, just passing over her hips with a low top nearly exposing her breasts. She knew once Vegeta saw her in this; he would be all over her. She left the bathroom and entered her bedroom. Vegeta was sleeping. Hmp, he won't be for long once he get a look of her in her new lingerie.

As she got in bed, she heard Vegeta moaned and he wasn't in pain. With a smirked, she looked down at Vegeta and saw something peeking out in the sheets. She knew what kind of dream he was having. 

Bulma caressed his arm and whispered in his ear. "You like this, don't you, Vegeta?"

"Yes," Vegeta moaned.

Bulma took his hand and placed it on her thigh, slightly stroking it. "Yes, Vegeta. More. More," she whispered in his ear. She licked it slowly and Vegeta's breathing became harsher and he moaned again. "Yes, you like that, don't you, Vegeta?"

"Yes. I want you." 

"You'll have me soon but tell me who's doing this to you?" Bulma asked.

"You."

"What's my name?"

"Chi-Chi."

Bulma's body stiffened and her blood ran cold. He was dreaming about Chi-Chi and not her? He was fantasizing about Chi-Chi and not her? Bulma pulled away from Vegeta as if he was the most repulsive thing on the planet. She couldn't stay near him so she rushed to the bathroom.

Vegeta was thinking about Chi-Chi. How long had he felt this way? How long? Bulma started to cry. First, Yamcha betrays her and now Vegeta. She knew not to blame Chi-Chi. She didn't know about Vegeta's feelings and she never did anything to lead him on. Chi-Chi was an honorable woman. Even though he was dead, Chi-Chi was still loyal to Goku and that would never change. 

When had it happened? Could it be when she had told Vegeta to take Goten home? Had he actually liked it, so he could see Chi-Chi instead of telling Bulma he would never do it again each time he came home? Or how about the time Bulma threw a smorgasbord. She did see Vegeta with Chi-Chi and saw her fixing him some plates, but Bulma never thought anything about it. Chi-Chi was being friendly as usually. Or was it the beach? She left Vegeta and Chi-Chi at the beach while she went swimming. Did he stay back because Chi-Chi did? No, that couldn't be because Chi-Chi left him to play with her sons. Bulma felt she was going to throw up. Could it be that he was attracted to Chi-Chi before he and Bulma got together and settled for her since Chi-Chi was already taken? 

Bulma felt herself hyperventilating. There were so many what ifs that Bulma could never know for sure when it had happened, but she knew what she could do to stop or prevent anymore attraction Vegeta had for Chi-Chi.

Bulma would never allow him to drop Goten off at his home after he spent the day playing with Trunks. She would never make any suggestions that they all hang out together. If she kept Vegeta from Chi-Chi, he wouldn't have these feelings or fantasies about her anymore. It would fade away and he would only think about her. Yes, that was the plan and it would work.

Should she have told Vegito that? That she knew the Vegeta side was attracted to Chi-Chi? What good would that be she told herself? He would deny it anyway. No, no one must find out what happened.

****

Vegito tossed and turned in his sheets. His face and chest beaded with sweat in the nightmare that consumed him. "No," he muttered. "No, Kakarot."

__

Vegeta's body fell against the wall hard. He and Goku were in the gravity room fighting. The younger Super Saiyan was beating him up badly. Vegeta already had two black eyes, cuts and bruises on his face, arms, and legs. His clothes were torn, exposing most of his right leg, part of his chest and his entire left arm.

Vegeta put his hands on his knees and breathed heavily. No matter how he attacked him, Goku had the upper hand, always. He looked at his adversary and it didn't appear to be a scratch on him. He couldn't fight anymore.

He saw Goku walking towards him. Goku picked him up by his uniform. Vegeta looked helpless as his arms hung lifeless. He looked into Goku's face and didn't recognized him. Gone was the cheerful façade of the naïve warrior, but a look of pure anger like when Goku was fighting Cell. A wicked smile crossed his features as his fist went towards Vegeta's face. Vegeta knew that if his face met Goku's fist it would be over, but he couldn't do anything to stop it. Goku held his life in his hand and was going to take it away.

"No!" Vegito shouted as he bolted out of bed. He was covered in so much sweat the sheets clung to his body. He pulled the wet sheets off him. He couldn't go back to sleep.

Chi-Chi awakened to a noise. She thought she was hearing things and laid back down until she heard another noise. Chi-Chi got out of bed. If it was a robber, she was going to take care of him. Chi-Chi reached inside the night stand drawer and pulled out Goku's power pole. She carefully stalked out of her room and heard another noise. He certainly was a loud robber. The sound was coming from the kitchen. Chi-Chi turned the corner with the pole in her hand. 

"Freeze, robber! Huh?" She saw Vegito looking at her curiously, his eyes blinking confused. He had a drumstick in his mouth, a plate of food in one hand and a bowl of fruit in the other. His breath caught seeing her in her peach nightgown.

He walked to the kitchen table, placed the food down and took the drumstick out of his mouth. "Robber?"

Chi-Chi knew she was talking to Vegeta. Goku would talk with food in his mouth. "Never mind. I heard noise and thought it was a robber."

"Why didn't you get one of your sons up to deal with the robber if I were one?"

"I can defend the house against normal humans. Aliens, you and my sons can deal with that. I have to apologize for today. You were right about Bulma."

Vegito laughed. "That's a first--a woman admitting she's wrong."

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes in a playful way. "Don't worry. It won't happen again. I'm going to bed."

"Chi-Chi, we have to talk."

Chi-Chi already knew what he wanted to talk about. "No."

"We can't keep avoiding it."

"Yes, we can," Chi-Chi said walking away.

"I'm falling for you."

Chi-Chi stopped. Those were words she never thought she'd hear come out of his mouth. Her back was still to him. "No, you're not."

"It's not something I meant to happen."

Chi-Chi shook her head, trying to block out what he was saying. "It's because you share a body with Goku. I--"

"I wish what you say were true, but it's not. It's something that I suppressed long ago, but now that I'm in this form, it's slowly coming out. I'm not sure when it happened, but I've noticed how and strong and caring you are. You even go up against people you know you don't stand a chance like Majin Buu."

Chi-Chi turned to face him. "What are you saying? You…you're not saying that you're attracted to me. You can't be. That kiss was nothing."

"Stop denying something you know it's true," he told Chi-Chi. 

Chi-Chi shook her head. "You can't."

"I've been attracted to you for a long time, but I refused to admit it. I subconsciously knew it and didn't want to admit. Honor and respect for Kakarot made me not pursue." He turned his back on her. "I was lonely. Bulma was there. She was a nuisance at first, always bothering me, wanting to talk to me. I toyed with her and then I let my guard down and slept with her. At first, it was just sex. I was there. She was there, but then I discovered she was pregnant.

"Regretfully, I told her to get rid of it. I only did it because I thought she couldn't handle giving birth to a Saiyan baby. Many female Saiyans died giving birth to full bloodied Saiyans, so what chance did a human have in giving birth to one. I didn't think Bulma was strong enough. She wasn't you." He turned to see the look of shock across her face. "I don't mean it like that. You had given birth to a half Saiyan so I knew you were strong. I wanted to marry her. She did have my child, but she didn't marry me until after Kakarot died, until she realized life was short. I did come to care for her deeply, but whenever I saw you, my feelings were mixed. I suppressed the feelings I had for you, like I had suppressed all that Frieza had done to me since I was a child. Bulma was my wife. It wasn't right for me to feel this way for you."

"If you see these feelings for me as wrong, then why are you telling me this?" Chi-Chi asked.

Vegito didn't looked as if he had an answer for that at first. "Maybe I've come to realize that since I'm stuck in this form forever, it doesn't matter if I tell you how I felt or not. You would've found out eventually." 

Chi-Chi just stood there listening to all what Vegeta had said to her. And it made her angry. "What do you expect me to say? How do you expect me to react? Why couldn't you keep your feelings suppressed? Why did you have to tell me? It's bad enough knowing my husband who's trapped in that body loves me, but now I have to know that you, Bulma's husband, feel the same way! I don't need this! I don't!" She started pacing. "How do you think Goku feels about this and Bulma?!"

Chi-Chi stopped when she felt Vegito's arms on her. "I know this is hard to take, but I know you have been struggling with your feelings as well." 

Chi-Chi pulled away from him. "It's not what you think. I have been struggling with my feelings and that's because I'm in love with part of you, Gogeta, but not you Vegeta, just Goku. I told myself that I couldn't Gogeta even though Goku was in that body. I could accept this new form, but I couldn't love him. I'll always love Goku. No matter what form he takes, I'll always love him, as a Saiyan, a Super Saiyan and any higher level form of a Saiyan he will reach. I didn't think I could love any of Gogeta because he wasn't all Goku. I didn't think I could love the harsh voice and personality Gogeta would take but I've come accustomed to it, not love it."

Vegito smirked. "So, you love the Goku side, but me, the Vegeta side you don't love but come adapted to? Lying doesn't become of you."

"What?"

"Didn't you hear what you just said?" Vegito asked still smirking.

Chi-Chi thought about what she said and realized she had slipped. He looked as if he was going to kiss her again. "You deliberately making this difficult," Chi-Chi accused. "Don't." She pulled away from him. "You don't know--" she stopped when she heard a thump in the back of the house. 

Still clutching the power pole she went to the back, Vegito following behind her wondering what the noise was too. It was coming from Chi-Chi's bedroom. 

Vegito got in front of her. He put a finger to his lips and placed his other hand on the doorknob. He whispered. "One…two…three." Vegito opened her doorknob. 

"Freeze, robber!" They both said. "Goten?!"

Goten was in his pajamas sitting on Chi-Chi's bed. "Mama!" Goten ran to her, tears in his eyes. "I had a bad dream about Majin Buu killing you and I woke up to find you but I couldn't and--"

"Shh," Chi-Chi silenced the little boy with a hug. "It's okay. Momma's here. You don't need to worry about Majin Buu. Your Daddy and Vegeta took care of him remember? Majin Buu's gone and he won't be coming back. Dry those tears."

Goten sniffled. "Can I sleep with you and Daddy tonight?"

Chi-Chi looked panicked but Goten hadn't noticed. "You can sleep with me or Daddy. We sleep in separate rooms remember?"

"Uh-huh, but I wanna sleep with you both so Daddy can protect us."

"Goten," Chi-Chi began.

"Please, Momma. Please." Goten hugged himself close to his mother and Chi-Chi knew she was lost. 

"All right, but we'll all sleep on the floor like we're camping." Goten nodded happily with the arrangement.

Chi-Chi got two large blankets out of her closet, one to lay on and the other to cover them with. Goten slept between them like a happy kid. Chi-Chi didn't look at Vegito as she closed her eyes. She kicked herself for admitting what she had with Vegito. Even she knew that she couldn't love half a person. She almost admitted that she was attracted to him as one being, something she didn't want him to ever know. She knew she still love Goku in that body and that was as far as she would go. If that was the case, why didn't she believe it?

To Be Continued

AN: Oh, boy. Review time. I'm gonna go hide. The further I go in chapters, the more nervous I get when it's review time. More Goku in the next chapter and I think I'll throw in that beach flashback I keep hinting at.

Suqie q: That's the weird thing about it. If she sleeps with Vegito who is also half her husband, is she cheating on him? I guess she could be. I don't know. Does anyone know the answer? It's late and my brain has shut down, so hmm. Vegeta does have honor. He finally admitted Goku was better than him and always was. Hey, I'm Chi-Chi and Goku all the way too, but since this story is making you uncomfortable, I suggest you stop reading now. If you still want to still read this story, do it after this story is complete.

Vampkestrel: Your Vegito? Make sure Bulma and Chi-Chi didn't hear you. Hee. Hee.

Rabid Beast: So you're gonna send the bad guys on me, huh? Just so you know, I've talked to Goku about this story. I told him what's going to happen from beginning to end and he's cool with it and since I bribed him with a lot of food, he's going to protect me from anyone who comes to beat me up for this story. So, bring those bad guys on. Hee. Hee.

Cb: You know I have to leave it with a cliffhanger. I have the Japanese Version where Goku wakes up from the virus and it's the same as it is in the English. The only difference is that there is no dialogue. Goku and Chi-Chi don't tell each other that they will miss each other so it kind of makes the kiss longer that way. The uncut English version is the same as the original Japanese version, except for the dialogue of course. The difference from the uncut and cut version are the nudity, some of the fighting and blood. Like in the Trunks Saga when Trunks killed Frieza. In the cut version, Frieza is cut in half and she see Trunks making other slices. In the uncut version you see Trunks has sliced Frieza into many pieces before blowing him away. If you ever buy DBZ, I recommend getting it on DVD, that way you can see the uncut English and original Japanese version. Oh, I don't want to give away the plot for the "The Unwanted Saiyan". Can you wait until I post it?

CrashBandicoot: That would be something to see wouldn't it?

Danichan667: Well, thank you. I'm glad you didn't want to hurt me for writing a story like this.

Saiyajin-Princess: You thought it was awesome. Really? Another person doesn't want to hurt me! Whoo-hoo! Glad you like it.

Karena: Oh, I'm just getting started on the twist for this story. I hope I don't get beat up for future chapters.

The Lost Saiyan: No loving yet, if ever. Hee. Hee. Can't let you people know what's going to happen yet now can I. 

Leigh: Chi-Chi's still resisting as you can see with understandable reason. You know I couldn't have her all over Vegito. That wouldn't be believable. 

Mistress of Darkness: If he does, of course he will. Trunks still lives there and I can't talk anymore about this topic because I may be giving something away.

Midnight Goddess: Whoa! Whoa! Calm down! No need to get violent here. Hee. Hee. The Bulma lovers have their right to their opinion as long as I don't get threats. If that happens, you got my back right? 

La De Da: Wow, you're enjoying this huh?  


GD: Yeah, I just post it as 'Chi-Chi and Goku' because Chi-Chi's name comes first. I've noticed a few of regular reviewers haven't come back but it could be this story that's doing it. Hee. Hee.

Star53: Oh, no, I don't take your review as a flame. I told you B/V fans not to read this. Hee. Hee. No, I'm teasing right there. Seriously, I'll let you in on something since I'm getting some reviews about Vegeta's feelings for Chi-Chi. Vegeta keeps blaming Goku for this. Because the Goku side is attracted to Chi-Chi, Vegeta himself thinks that's it, but it's not. This is Vegeta's feelings for her. These flashbacks that are occurring are Vegeta's thoughts. Vegeta's feelings. If you read this chapter, you read that Vegeta admits that. The reason Goku isn't having feelings for Bulma is because he doesn't. He sees her as a friend. I understand what you are saying and I don't see it as a flame.

Oninu: I really want to reply to that comment but it kind gives way what happens in the story. I will say this. Everyone will be satisfied. Um, I hope they will. However, if you're not comfortable with this, I suggest you stop reading now and wait until the story is completed. I hope to have it finished by the end of this month, but I don't know.

Goten's Guardian Angel: Vegito beat himself up? LOL! That's original. I think the nightmare shows Goku's feelings about this. Heh. Heh.

Xshiny: Yeah, it looks that way doesn't it. I'm glad you're having a good sense of humor with this story.

D-Chan: Wow. A lot of people want them to fuse. Sorry, that won't happen. I wonder what they would look like fused?

Lady Athena: Yeah, things are starting to heat up and I'm just getting started. We're only at Part Four. I'm trying to take it as slow as possible. From the dream you can imagine, Goku's not that happy. You're gonna want to strangle Bulma later.

Princess Frieza: I think Chi-Chi is even more confused now.

Ssjchika: So far Bulma doesn't know and that's good a thing for now.


	6. Part Six

Unexpected Love

Part Six

__

Bulma's family and Chi-Chi's family met at the beach. It was Bulma's idea for them to get together. Bulma decided not to meet at Master Roshi's island and opted for a more public beach. Chi-Chi wasn't up to the idea but Gohan and Goten were able to convince their mother. Bulma had a rough time getting Vegeta to come too but she made a deal with him. If he went with her to the beach, she wouldn't complain about his training for two weeks.

Vegeta and Bulma got into an argument about her outfit. Bulma was wearing a red bikini and Vegeta argued since she was his wife, she wouldn't wear such an outfit in public. Bulma ignored him. They met Chi-Chi's family at the beach.

Chi-Chi was wearing a yellow swimsuit with a yellow cover up. Gohan was in a pair of trunks and t-shirt. Four-year-old Goten wore shorts and a t-shirt. Vegeta admitted to himself Chi-Chi's out fit was much better since she was move covered but wasn't fond of it. Living the life he led, it was strange to see people wear so little clothing. 

They all found a nice spot on the beach. Chi-Chi brought the food and Bulma brought the large umbrellas, beach towels and blankets. Bulma quickly put on suntan lotion on Trunks. While Chi-Chi put some on Goten. Bulma tried to put some on Vegeta but he refused.

"Come on, Vegeta. Let's go in the water for a swim," Bulma suggested.

"Why? I let you drag me to this place. You didn't say anything about swimming and since it wasn't in the deal, I'm not going."

"Fine then! Who needs you!" Bulma fumed. "But that means you will watch Trunks!"

Vegeta huffed and folded his arms. 

Chi-Chi had ignored them as she was busy helping Gohan and Goten with building a sandcastle. Trunks walked over to help them with the task.

"Mom, can I take Goten down by the water?" Gohan asked after the castle was built. "I'll be careful to watch him."

"I wanna go, too," Trunks said tugging on Gohan's shorts.

Gohan looked to his Mom. "Can he come too?"

"You can take Goten but you should ask Vegeta about taking Trunks," Chi-Chi told him.

Gohan looked at Vegeta. "Will it be all right if I take Trunks down by the water with me?"

"If you let him drown, I'll kill you," Vegeta said putting on a pair of dark shades.

"I guess that means you can come Trunks." Gohan said taking his little brother and Trunks away to the water.

Chi-Chi hummed to herself as she put suntan lotion on her skin. "You should've listen to your wife and put this lotion on your skin so it won't burn."

"My skin isn't as weak as you humans."

"Fine," Chi-Chi said. "Don't say I told you so. Goku's skin used to burn and he's stronger than you." She heard Vegeta mumbled something but it wasn't coherent to her ears.

"Hey, baby."

Chi-Chi looked up to see a tall, muscular man standing before her. Vegeta saw him through his shades and wondered what he wanted. "Excuse me?"

"You want to get a drink at the bar?" the guy asked.

"No," Chi-Chi answered.

"Aw, come on, babe. A pretty little thing like you would look great with me."

Chi-Chi started to tell him to buzz off but Vegeta beat her to it. "The lady's not interested."

The man looked down at the Vegeta. Since he was short, the tall guy figured he could take Vegeta if he wanted to fight. "Who're you?"

"Your maker if you don't leave."

The guy laughed. "A shrimp like you." He looked at Chi-Chi. "Don't tell me this loser is your guy?"

"No," Vegeta said rising from his seat. "But I suggest you leave."

The guy looked down at Vegeta. "She's not yours so I can talk to her anyway I like. It's not like you're going to do anything about it. Not like you could. In fact--WHOA!" The guy yelled as he was picked up and thrown to the other side of the beach. From what she could see, the guy landed in the sand head first with his legs sticking up.

"Vegeta!" Chi-Chi yelled. "You could've hurt that man!"

"And?" Vegeta said sitting back down in his lounge chair. "The man was blocking my sun. Besides it's not something that happens to you on a regular basis anyway. You're ugly and if some idiot did make a pass at you, Kami knows Kakarot wouldn't have done a thing."

Chi-Chi started to yell at Vegeta and bash him with the beach umbrella, but had a better way to go about his insult. "The reason Goku and I never had this problem was because they took one look at Goku and knew to step down. He was tall, muscular and handsome unlike you and they knew by looking at him, he would hurt them if they make a pass."

Vegeta huffed and turned away. "The only reason he hit on you was because you wore that vulgar piece of clothing."

"It's a swimsuit, Vegeta. People wear swimsuits to the beach and my outfit covers up more skin than the bikini your wife is wearing," Chi-Chi pointed out.

"Yeah, well, Bulma likes wearing those outfits in public despite what I say. It's vulgar and gives unwanted attention."

"I don't believe it."

"You don't believe what?" Vegeta asked annoyed.

"We actually have something in common. We both agree Bulma's taste in clothing can be tasteless. She's pretty. She doesn't need to show off her body to get attention." Chi-Chi saw part of his arm was starting to burn. "You know your skin is burning."

"Leave me alone."

  
Chi-Chi rolled her eyes. "You're so pathetic. I swear, you're like a child. Goku would listen to me. You should listen to your wife, too." Chi-Chi took some of her lotion and put it in her hand. She took the seat that was for Bulma and put the lotion on his arm and back.

"Woman, what are you doing? Stop touching me."

"Hey, it's not a pleasure trip for me either, but I can't stand it when people don't take care of themselves. I'll be quick." She quickly put the lotion on his arms and back. "There. Finish." She stood up and went back to her seat. "Now that wasn't bad, was it?"

Vegeta was still reeling from the sensations he got when Chi-Chi touched him to answer. She worked too fast to put the lotion on. He wanted her to go slow in gentle strokes, the way she would do if he were Goku. He started to say something but she was making her way to the water where her son and his son were.

He saw her at the water playing with Goten, Gohan and Trunks. She picked up Goten and swung him around. The four-year-old laughed happily. He shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about her like that. He looked for Bulma and saw her coming out of the water and to him.

Bulma rested in her chair. "So, you finally got some sense to put the sun tan lotion on."

Vegeta didn't tell her that Chi-Chi put it on him. He was already feeling guilt about it and though he knew Bulma wouldn't think anything of it, he thought best to keep quit about it. Strange, it was the last time he really saw Chi-Chi again. For some reason, Bulma decided she was going to take Goten home no matter how busy she was. She stopped inviting Vegeta when she went out with Trunks to meet with Chi-Chi and her family somewhere. He wasn't sure why and at the time didn't care. The next time he saw her was the day Goku was came back for his one day visit.

He did his best to avoid her. Vegeta felt a twinge of detest towards Goku when he sat Goten down on the ground after hugging him for the first time and embraced Chi-Chi. Goku pulled away and put his arm around his wife as they walked to the sign up area.

"You look great, hon," Goku told Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi blushed. "Really?"

"Of course. Seven years haven't touched you, Chi-Chi," Goku said and whispered something in her ear, making her turn red in the face. 

Chi-Chi reached up and whispered something in Goku's ear. Goku chuckled. "You haven't changed at all have you, Chi-Chi?"

"I've been busy making you a big feast. I've got all the dessert finished and I'll finished making dinner when we get home. You're gonna be so full you won't be able to do anything after you eat."

Goku scratched his head. "I hope I don't be immobile for long," he said and gave Chi-Chi a knowing wink and she blushed. 

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Oh, get a room," Vegeta mumbled. "This is the last thing I need to see."

Everyone had stopped and looked at Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince didn't know he was speaking out loud until he felt everyone's eyes on him. "What are you all gawking at?!" Vegeta shouted.

"You," Bulma said. She looked upset at him. "Don't you start with this today of all days. You leave them alone."

The tone in Bulma's voice was anger yes, but it wasn't just that. It was something he couldn't place. It almost looked like she was hurt. Why? He wasn't sure.

Vegito watched as Chi-Chi and Goten slept. She looked beautiful sleeping with Goten. Goten was snuggled up to her. The Vegeta side couldn't believe he was falling for her. He thought about her reaction to his confession last night. She was confused about her feelings when he told her how he felt. 

She needed time to let it all settle in, he knew. It was probably best that he didn't be in here when she had awakened. It was probably best that he didn't talk to her for a while. She needed to talk to her husband. He began to see that he was wrong for approaching Chi-Chi like he did last night. She loved her husband and was fighting her feelings to this new form her husband has taken. He wasn't a man to take a woman from another man no matter how he felt. He had honor. He had pride after all. He didn't take Bulma from Yamcha. Bulma left Yamcha and turned to Vegeta, so he wasn't going to take Chi-Chi from Goku.

So, with a gentle farewell kiss to her lips, Vegito got up and left the room.

__

****

Chi-Chi hummed a happy tune to herself as she hung some clothes to dry on the line. A few more weeks have passed now since that night. She was glad that the Vegeta side hadn't come out as much anymore and was grateful to be talking to Goku most of the time. 

She wondered why he stopped. Maybe he realized how foolish he was to make that confession to her. She wasn't sure and she wasn't going to question it.

"Hey, Chi-Chi!"

Chi-Chi jumped. She saw Vegito land beside her. "You startled me. What have you been doing today? You left right after breakfast this morning."

"I was doing some flying and thinking," Vegito said taking a shirt and hanging it on the line.

"About what?" Chi-Chi asked putting a shirt out on the line as well. It didn't surprised her that Vegito was helping her. In the early part of their marriage, Goku would sometimes be outside with Chi-Chi as she hung clothes.

"This and that. I still can't get over Vegeta's feelings for you."

"I know what you mean, but I don't want to talk about that. It's you I love, Goku. We should forget it and try to make things as normal as can be. Speaking of which, have you seen Krillin since the fusion?"

Vegito frowned. "That's where I went today. Krillin's not comfortable with it. He tried to be cheerful about it, but every time I talked to him, he looked as if he was going to jump out of his skin or that I will attack him. He's still not used to it yet."

"You two were best friends. I can't believe Krillin would feel uncomfortable talking to you because you share a body with Vegeta now." Chi-Chi picked up her empty basket and started walking to the house. 

Vegito followed her. "Hey, Chi-Chi. How about we take a walk into the forest?"

Chi-Chi didn't see anything wrong with that so she set her basket on the ground by the house and joined Vegito as they walked into the forest. He put an arm around her and Chi-Chi leaned into him, knowing she was with Goku now.

"Krillin has his own family too, so maybe I should leave him alone for a while," Vegito thought. "He'll come around I guess."

"It's been four months. I can't believe Krillin is willing to throw over twenty years of friendship because of this. It's stupid."

"I'm glad you and the boys didn't turn away from me, Chi-Chi. I don't know what I'd do if that happened."

"Well, we love you, Goku, but it wasn't easy. Goten easily took to you in this form. It's probably because he acts so much like you, but Gohan and I needed more time. Gohan has warmed up more and more over the weeks and--"

"You kept your distant most of the time," he pointed out.

"Yes. I didn't know how to act with you. You were my husband and another man. I can't do certain things with you. I can't kiss you, hug you or make love to you. I'm still having trouble with this," Chi-Chi explained.

"Well, you did kiss me."

"I never meant to do that. You, er, the Vegeta side came on me suddenly. I didn't know what was happening until it did." 

Vegito hugged her tighter. "It's okay. I miss holding you, Chi-Chi. Actually, I miss doing a lot of things with you."

"I miss it, too," Chi-Chi said. "It's frustrating, you know. You're so close and yet you're so far away."

"Huh?" Vegito said confused.

Chi-Chi laughed. That was the Goku side all right. "I mean, you're so close for me to touch you, but you're so far away because you're in this form."

Vegito stopped and so did Chi-Chi. He faced her, placing his hand on her shoulders. They stared at each other. The only sounds that were heard were the birds chirping, squirrels running up and down trees and other animals going about their business in the wild. Finally, he spoke. "I…want to touch you, too."

And the next thing Chi-Chi knew, they were kissing. Chi-Chi wasn't sure if she kissed him or if the Goku side initiated the encounter. In any case, they were both active participants in the kiss. She felt his hands all over body, her hair falling free from her bun as he pulled the ribbon loose. One hand ran its fingers through her hair, his other hand was cupping her bottom.

Chi-Chi's hands were all over Vegito as well. Her hand was running through his dark locks while the other ran up his back. While Chi-Chi was still trying to decide whether or not to let this go further, she felt lips on her neck and his hand pressing her body against his. She was unavoidable aware of his desire. That was enough to make Chi-Chi pulled back.

"We can't, Goku," Chi-Chi said trying to control her heavy breathing. "You're not you. I shouldn't be touching you like this."

"I know because I share this body with Vegeta," he spoke trying to control his breathing as well. He clenched his fist trying to get control of himself. "But it's hard, Chi-Chi. I've missed you so much. It's hard for me to look at you and not touch you, not want to take you to our room make love to you for the rest of the day. Seven years is a long time."

"I know," she breathed huskily. "But, Goku, we can't."

"It's hard to control, Chi-Chi, especially right now. That's the reason why I let Vegeta out often to control myself from touching you, but I had no idea that he had feelings for you. It's my fault he exposed his feelings to you and I'm sorry."

Chi-Chi touched Vegito's shoulder. "You let Vegeta out?" Chi-Chi was surprised. A part of her was upset he did that, but another part of her understood. Goku didn't know what Vegeta was feeling. He thought he was doing the right thing by letting Vegeta to take over so he could control himself from her. "Goku, you couldn't have known."

"I've confused you so much, Chi-Chi. Your feelings are mixed. I know you're attracted to this body."

"That's because you're in this body, Goku."  


"But it's also the Vegeta half you're attracted to. I know you're attracted to the Vegeta half and it's because our bodies, personalities have blended together. I know if we were separate you wouldn't have any feelings for Vegeta. I know what you said to him--"

Chi-Chi cut him off. "Goku, what I may feel for this body is physical attraction and that's because you are in it. It's you I love. If you weren't in here, I wouldn't be drawn to this body."

"I know that, but I am in here and I know it's selfish, but I want you, even if Vegeta is in this body."

"If I be with you, it's because of you, Goku, not Vegeta." Chi-Chi told him.

Goku nodded. He cupped her face. "I know that if we make love when I'm in this body then you will be making love to Vegeta as well. But I know where your true feelings lie. I know that it is me that you love and I won't have any regrets if we decide to make love in this body. I know you're loyal to me. You've waited seven years for my return. You've been so faithful to me in death that I have no doubt about your faithfulness to me now. I know I'm to blame for your feelings, guilt and doubts. Everything you've been going through over the past weeks, is my fault. If I hadn't fused with Vegeta we wouldn't be in this predicament. So, don't feel guilty if we succumb to our temptations. I don't want you to feel it at all."

Chi-Chi looked at Goku with tears in her eyes. She embraced him crying. He doesn't hold any bad feelings for Chi-Chi for the feelings she's been having for both him and Vegeta lately. She felt his arms around him and he whispered words of comfort to her. She never loved Goku more than she did now. He understood her.

****

Things were much better between Chi-Chi and Vegito ever since her talk with the Goku side. She relaxed a great deal and felt comfortable with him. Even when the Vegeta side would occasionally come out, she was polite to it. She would kiss him, but only when she knew she was talking to Goku and they never did it in front of the children. 

Vegito, Chi-Chi and Goten were sitting at the kitchen table playing a game of Uno. Gohan came down stairs dressed for his date with Videl. 

"Well, I'm off. Videl and I are going to see a movie and then get something to eat," Gohan said.

Chi-Chi looked at Gohan. "Wow. Look at you. My son dating. Be very nice to your future wife Gohan."

Gohan blushed. "Mom. We're just dating. We're going to the movies not get married."

"It's never too soon to start. Your father and I married early, but you're going to get a college education and a job first," Chi-Chi told him.

Vegito was laughing at Gohan, enjoying the embarrassment. 

"Be back by 11:00," Chi-Chi told him. 

"I will, Mom. Bye," Gohan said and left.

Two hours later, Goten was in bed as well, leaving Chi-Chi and Vegito up. The two were playing checkers now. Chi-Chi had been playing the match intensely and Vegito has been playing the game like it's been no big deal.

"Hee. Hee. I win!" Vegito cheered.

"I let you win," Chi-Chi said closing the game up.

"Sure you did," Vegito teased. 

Chi-Chi put the game in the drawer and looked at the clock. It was ten-thirty. "Gohan should be home in thirty minutes." 

"You're not going to wait up for him, are you?" Vegito asked.

"Why not?"

"Chi-Chi, Gohan's a good kid. He'll be back on time. He doesn't need his mother to wait up for him." He put his arm around her and walked her to the sofa.

"You're so easy to let go of your children. I'm not. No matter how old he will get, he's still my little baby," Chi-Chi said.

"He's an adult now. Remember we were married at his age. Your Dad cried at our wedding. He wasn't ready to let you yet, but you were ready to leave."

"I was ready to begin my new life as a wife to my husband."

"You were ready to go to bed with me," Vegito joked.

Chi-Chi punched his arm teasingly. "Like you knew anything about it. I taught you everything."

"You were a good teacher," he said with a wink.

Chi-Chi smirked at him. "You were a fast learner." She blushed. "I think one of the happiest times of my life was in the early years of our marriage where we learn to love each other."

"You taught me a lot of things--life, love, what it means to have a family." He cupped her face and kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Chi-Chi said and kissed Vegito back.

The kiss was more intense than it had been before. Their hands were all over each other. Vegito slowly pushed Chi-Chi down on the sofa with his body covering hers. The feel of her was too tempting to resist. She was wearing her dresses with the slit and he couldn't help but touch her knee and move his hands up her bare thigh. He slowly caressed her inner thigh. Chi-Chi moaned and pushed herself against him. 

Vegito pulled back suddenly. "We better stop."

"Why?" Chi-Chi asked.

"If we don't stop now, I won't be able to stop, Chi-Chi. You're not certain about your feelings yet. I don't want you to regret this." Vegito got off Chi-Chi. "I'm going to bed." 

Chi-Chi stood in front of his door. Vegito had gone in his room moments ago. She was certain she wanted to be with him. She loved him. She had accepted the fact that Goku was going to be sharing a body with Vegeta forever. She accepted the fact that she wouldn't have her Goku again. She came to that conclusion last week. During that particular week, marked the fourth month of this fusion. The dragon balls have been reenergized days ago, and Chi-Chi knew Bulma would've tried to make a wish to the dragon to separate them the moment it was ready. So, Chi-Chi figured Bulma tried it and it never worked. Chi-Chi was aware that while she will be making love to Goku she will be making love to Vegeta as well. A part of her might be attracted to the Vegeta side, but she loved Goku. She wanted him and was willing to be with him no matter what form, even if he was Vegito.

With a brave face, Chi-Chi opened the door and entered his room. 

To Be Continued

AN: Was this chapter crappy? Rushed? Hmm, let's see. You guys are either thinking-- 'Did they do it? Are they finally going to do it? Curse you Lady Thundera for another cliffhanger! Vegeta would never sleep with Chi-Chi' I know some of you are out there thinking that. I'll be going out of town at the end of the week so I may post Part Seven late Thursday night. 

Leigh: I think since people see Chi-Chi yelling all the time, they think that's how she acts all the time but that's only one side of Chi-Chi. She's like you said, a woman who loves and would do anything for her family. I don't think I would've had the guts to slap Majin Buu. Well, I hope I didn't rush it with the ending there.

Vampkestral: Hee. Hee. Someone commented that Vegito is the best of both. I guess if someone wanted both, that's the way to go about it.

Oninu: I was expecting this review. Well, since you don't like this chapter, you won't like future chapters, so I think you should stop reading now. 

Lady Athena: Blue haired skank? LOL! I think that talk with the Goku side really helped Chi-Chi out. Chi-Chi didn't know Bulma would act that way. Wow. I made you feel sorry for Bulma. Man, I must be a good writer to do that. Heh. Heh. I think you will want to strangle Bulma in the future and then me for writing it. Hee. Hee.

Lola: Yes, I did warn them, but I guess they didn't think I would go in this direction. The story is called 'Unexpected Love'. I think you would want to hurt me for future cliffhangers.

Chuquita: Wow. I hadn't thought of the dream to be a manifestation of Vegeta's negative thoughts. Let that be it. It really helped with what Goku said to Chi-Chi in this chapter.

Midnight Goddess: It will have an ending, whether everyone would like it is up to the reader itself. First of all, I never expected there to be so many Bulma haters and so many Vegito/Chi-Chi lovers so I changed it so I think every reader should like it.

GD: Vegito is handsome, isn't he? Heh. Heh. I'm a sucker for kid Goten too. He's just too adorable. 

Dragon's Moon: LOL! Some like it that Vegito and Chi-Chi are taking it slow and some are ready for them to jump in the bed. Goku wants her a lot as you read in this chapter. Heh. Heh. I don't get why not a lot of people like Chi-Chi. She makes me laugh and I think she's cool.

Cb: I don't DBZ is the type of show that shows that affection. That's one of the reasons why I was so shocked that Goku told Chi-Chi he loved her. I knew he did, but I didn't think he would say it. Ooh, that episode comes on today. There are different moments through the DBZ series that shows Goku loves Chi-Chi. They have more scenes than any other couple. Man, I hope they show the Frieza Saga again because there's a scene in Embodiment of Fire that shows that Goku loves Chi-Chi and I was so happy that Goku said in it the Japanese version. I got my DVD's at a comic store but you can order them online like at Amazon. Blockbusters, Circuit City and Best Buy have them, too. Rats! Your parents don't let you watch DBZ. I'm glad I never had that problem of course I was in my late teens when I first saw DBZ on CN and my parents trusted me with what I watched.

Xshiny: I think it's kind of good that you feel sorry for Bulma. Now you know what she's going through but her future actions are going to be inexcusable.

Princess Frieza: Thanks. I thought a lot of people were going to hate that scene with Vegeta telling Chi-Chi all.

Saiyajin-Princess: Yes, you're right to suspect Bulma is up to something but she will be provoked to do it because of what will happen in the next chapter. Bulma get back with Yamcha? Not in this story.

Danichan667: Thanks a lot. Your words are very thoughtful. Yeah, I'm trying to ignore the V/B fans. I did warn them and if they keep reading even after I tell them they shouldn't, it's their fault. 

Ssjchika: I think Goku talking to Chi-Chi really helped out and Vegeta not coming out as much made things even better for Chi-Chi.

Goten's Guardian Angel: Bulma ruins things because she wants Vegeta back. Can't blame a girl for trying. Watch you start to hate Bulma? You're gonna want to kick her butt or mine since I wrote it after a certain chapter. Whoo-hoo! I got a Goku plushie! Now, I can actually say I sleep with Goku every night. Heh. Heh. I'm a fanfic reader myself and I like quick updates and I don't like my stories being out there too long without an update because I know a lot of people want to know what will happen soon and I'm greedy for reviews (heh heh), but I know everyone has busy lives including me and can't update fast so I always write it several chapters in advance so I wouldn't have problems updating quick.


	7. Part Seven

Unexpected Love

Part Seven

Morning light crept into Vegito's room. He was sleeping; one of his legs was hanging out of the bed. The sheets covered him to his waist. Beside him was Chi-Chi, her long hair was sprawled out on his chest as she slept halfway on him and an arm was wrapped around her, keeping her close to him. 

Vegito woke up first. He took in the quietness of the room, the sounds of birds chirping at morning light and the sound of Chi-Chi's even breathing. He looked down at Chi-Chi and smiled. Stroking her hair, he thought back to last night.

__

Vegito heard the door opening behind him and saw Chi-Chi entering his room. "Chi-Chi?" He saw what she was wearing--a short rose colored robe. "What are you doing?"

Chi-Chi looked nervous but determined. This was what she wanted. "Goku…I…I want to be with you." And to support what she was saying, Chi-Chi opened her robe and dropped it to the floor. She was now standing in a short rose gown. The sheer lingerie clung to her body. He saw how toned her body was. She looked better than he last saw her. It must have been her training with Goten that got her body like this.

Vegito swallowed hard and his heart started to pound. "Chi-Chi… what are…" he was silenced when Chi-Chi put a finger to his lips. 

"Goku, I'm ready."

His heart was racing and he was trying to control his body from responding. "Chi-Chi, I don't know. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am," she embraced him. "Aren't you?"

Yes. He was very ready and a lower part of his body was starting to let him know how ready he was. Vegito shook his head. "No." He pulled away started pushing her to the door. "You don't know what you are saying. You must leave. If you stay--"

"I want to stay." Chi-Chi took his hand and lead Vegito to the bed. She sat beside him. "I've been thinking about it for some time and I'm ready. I want to make love to you, Goku." Chi-Chi ran a hand up his arm and started kissing him from his arm to his neck. While she kissed and nipped at his neck, one her hands stroked the muscles on his chest.

Vegito closed his eyes, trying to fight the feelings she was starting in him. His wife knew what to do to get him aroused. "Chi-Chi, do you understand the consequences. I mean, do you--" he was silenced when Chi-Chi pressed her lips upon his.

Chi-Chi pulled back to look at him. "I love you, Goku. I'll always will. When I promised those vows for better or worse, I meant it. No matter what form you take, I'll always love you, Goku. I loved you when I thought you were human. I loved you when I found out you were a Saiyan and then Super Saiyan, and I love you now as Gogeta."

Vegito cupped her face. "I know. I don't want to cause you any pain or regrets."

Chi-Chi kissed him once more. "I have no regrets when I'm with you." Chi-Chi kissed Vegito again and he didn't push back this time. He pulled her closer, crushing his body against hers.

He wasn't going to have any regrets after tonight and neither was she. This was what they both wanted. 

Last night was memorable, something he would never forget. He could still remember the way she looked and sounded when they were joined and how her body responded with him and how he responded to her. It was like he was falling in love with her all over again.

Vegito looked down at Chi-Chi. He wanted to be with this woman forever. That didn't seem a big problem since he did say he would. Still, there laid a problem--Bulma. The Vegeta side knew Chi-Chi was making love to Goku but still she was making love to him. He had to do something about this. He slowly pulled away from Chi-Chi, got out of bed, dressed and flew to Capsule Corporation.

He came in stealth, keeping his power down so Trunks wouldn't sense it. He didn't want to see Trunks now after he talked to Bulma. It would be disastrous. Trunks would want to play or fight with him and it would be uncomfortable to do that with Bulma around. He'll have to give her a few days to take it in or just let Trunks see him at Goku and Chi-Chi's house because what he had to say wasn't going to be easy and he probably wouldn't be welcomed at this place for a long time.

He flew to his and Bulma's bedroom. He watched her through the window. She was sitting at her vanity, putting on makeup. She wasn't dressed for work today but to go out. Shopping he figured. Vegito opened the window and stepped inside. Bulma saw him in her mirror. She turned around and smiled.

"Vegito!" Bulma cried and ran to him. She hugged him, but he didn't return the hug. "I'm happy you came." She looked at him carefully. "Why are you here so early? Have you thought about what I said? About us being together? Is that why you're here?"

Vegito sighed. This will be difficult. "Bulma, it won't happen. I can't let it happen."

  
"Why? Because of Goku and his feelings for his wife?" She asked. "Like you actually respect him."

"No, it wouldn't be right if we do this, Bulma."

"It wouldn't be right?! Do you think any of this is right?! My husband is living with his rival's wife?! What's so right about that?! I have to go to bed every night without you! Even though Chi-Chi isn't sleeping in the same bed as you, at least she's not far from her husband where as I am!"

"Bulma--"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear anymore! If I want something done, I'll do it myself!"

"But, Bulma, I have to talk--"

"I don't want to here it!" Bulma fumed and slammed her door on him as she left.

Vegito went out the door after her, but then he felt a certain ki approaching him. He turned around and saw Trunks coming around the corner.

Trunks saw Vegito and ran to him. "Hey, you came for a visit."

Vegito looked down at Trunks and tried to force a small smile. He didn't care if Trunks saw him scowling or angry or fighting with Bulma, but this time he did, so he hid it behind a smile.

"Only for a little while. I came looking for your mother, but she's not here. Come. Let's see your fighting."

****

She was not going to lose him. No matter what, she wasn't going to lose Vegeta. He was her husband, father of her child. He belonged to her and no one else and Bulma was going to make sure of it. Yamcha sat beside her in the copilot seat of the plane. Behind them was a bag holding five dragon balls.

Bulma called Yamcha on the way to his place and ask for his help in finding the dragon balls. He asked why she wanted to make a wish and she reminded Yamcha about the fusion. Yamcha agreed to help her. 

"Why did you wait until now to look for the dragon balls, Bulma?" Yamcha asked with his hands behind his head. "The dragon balls were reenergized over a week ago and you were against this fusion from the beginning so why didn't you do it the moment they were ready?"

'I was foolish. I was stupid. I thought he would come to me even in that form, but instead he chose to stay with her, Chi-Chi, Goku's wife. He doesn't have a chance with her and yet he chose to stay with her.' 

"I was busy!" Bulma snapped. "I do have a life you know?! I've got inventions to test and make for Capsule Corp. and I have to take care of Trunks! It's not like you have anything going in your life to keep you busy!"

"Watch the insults, Bulma or I'll leave on your own to find the last two dragon balls," Yamcha told her.

"Don't ask stupid questions then!" She shouted.

"What's your problem, Bulma?" Yamcha asked almost yelling. "I ask you a simple question and you're ready to bite my head off."

Bulma was still so angry she could've smacked Yamcha but decided not to. He didn't know what was going on and he wasn't going to know. No one was. "Sorry. I'm just a little anxious to have Vegeta back."

"Are you sure it will work? Goku and Vegeta were fused by the Kai's earrings and they are very powerful. This is magical stuff here. Krillin was right. The dragon couldn't reverse something that involve science with Android 18. What chance do we have of the dragon overpowering magic?"

"Don't think like that, Yamcha! It has to work! I don't care if I have to go to the new Namek, Goku and Vegeta will not be fused forever! So, stop being negative and think positive!"

Yamcha squirmed in his seat. Bulma was furious, more than he had seen in a long time. He knew she was upset with this whole fusion thing, but he didn't think she would be this upset. He looked at the radar focusing on the two dragon balls bleeping on the radar and decided to keep quiet until all the balls were found.

**** 

Chi-Chi was finishing the breakfast dishes when she heard the door open. She saw it was Vegito and turned her back to her chore. Vegito felt the tension when he stepped in the room. He knew why she was mad. He left without her knowing where he went. She woke up in bed to find him gone. To her, it was probably a slap in the face. 

"Where are Gohan and Goten?" 

"They went out to get fish for dinner and they went to visit Chobi and his dinosaur family near by," she answered curtly.

With the harsh sound of her voice, he knew he was in trouble. "Chi-Chi.."

Chi-Chi faced him angrily. "So, you thought you could sleep with me and leave as if I wouldn't think anything about it! You said you wouldn't regret it! It sure looked like it when you weren't with me this morning!" She turned away and started crying. "I never felt so ashamed."

"I didn't want to leave. The Vegeta side did. He wanted to talk to Bulma, but she started yelling at him and he spent the rest of his time there with Trunks." He stepped behind her and touched her shoulders. 

To his relief, Chi-Chi didn't flinch back. "What did he have to speak to Bulma about?" Chi-Chi asked, her back still turned to him. "Oh, no," she gasped and turned around, a horrified look on her face. "Don't tell me he was going to tell her what we did? My Kami, I wasn't thinking at all, was I? I completely forgot about Bulma and her feelings on this. If she knew we slept together…"

"Hey, calm down, Chi-Chi," Vegito said taking hold of Chi-Chi's shoulder. "You made love to me last night, remember? Goku, your husband."

"I know, but part of you is Vegeta, and though I only was with you, Vegeta was still there with us." She pulled away and turned her back on him. "Oh, this is so confusing."

Vegito wrapped his arms around her. "We've talked about this, remember?"

"Yes, we did. I know what I was doing and I don't regret it. I never feel bad when I'm with you, but I feel guilty about Bulma though."

Vegito kissed the nape of her neck. "I don't feel guilty about being with you. I really wanted to stay with you, Chi-Chi, but in this body, I can't do exactly what I want."

Chi-Chi nodded. "Yeah, I know, Goku." She laughed. "That's a laugh--you not do what you want." 

"There is something I want to do now." Vegito turned Chi-Chi around to face him. She looked up at him and saw he was smirking. "You said the boys were off catching fishes and visiting Chobi's family?"

Chi-Chi caught his smirked and smiled. "Yes, they are."

"So, we're alone?"

Chi-Chi blushed knowing what he was thinking. "Yeah."

Vegito kissed Chi-Chi and she melted against him. He removed the bun in her hair and ran his fingers through the softness of her hair. He pulled back looking at Chi-Chi wickedly. With a mischievous grin, he picked her up and carried her out of the room.

****

Bulma placed all seven dragon balls together on the ground. They were glowing as they usually do when all of them were gathered together. Yamcha looked at the glowing balls and had doubts about this. He wasn't sure if the wish would be granted.

"Are you sure it's gonna work?" he asked.

"It has to," Bulma said determined. 

"Just in case, we should have a back up wish if it doesn't."

"And what would you wish for?" Bulma asked angrily.

"Winning the lottery sounds pretty good. It's up to 300 million zeni right now. I can ask Shenron for the winning lottery numbers."

Bulma rolled her eyes at Yamcha's suggestion. She looked down at the magical balls. "By my command, I summon you forth, Shenron!"

The sky darkened and the magical spheres flew up in the sky to form one power being. A bright light shone in the sky and Shenron appeared. He looked down at Bulma and Yamcha.

"You have awakened me from my slumber. What is your wish?"

"I want Vegito to be separated into the people they were before-- Goku and Vegeta!" Bulma ordered.

Shenron paused a moment. "They have been fused by a Kai's earrings, one of the most powerful beings in the universe. This is a difficult wish. I will need time to see if it can be done."

Yamcha looked at Bulma. "Told you so. He might not be able to do it." He grinned. "I wonder what I will do with all that money."

Bulma ignored Yamcha and bit her lip. She looked back up at the large dragon. 'This has to work. Please. Grant my wish.'

****

Chi-Chi rolled on her side and Vegito rolled beside her in his bed. They both were still in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Their clothes were scattered about the room as they were in a hurry to be together. Chi-Chi felt Vegito kissed her shoulder. She tried to get up but Vegito pulled her even closer to him.

Chi-Chi laughed at his actions. "We have to get up. Gohan and Goten will be home soon."

"I can sense their ki's and they are still far from us. They're not approaching us," the Goku side explained.

Chi-Chi pulled out of his arms and sat up. "Goku, I need to ask you something." 

"What?" Vegito asked sitting up beside her.

"I was wondering how often are we going to do this. I mean, shouldn't we admit to the others about our feelings? I know Bulma will be devastated, but we can't keep this hidden forever. Sooner or later our sons or even Trunks when he comes over will suspect something."

"You're right," Vegito thought. "Why don't we tell them? We'll have to go about it carefully of course. We'll tell our sons together and then I will go and tell, well, the Vegeta side will tell Bulma and Trunks gently."

"This is going to be a nightmare for Trunks and Bulma," Chi-Chi said pushing her disheveled hair from her face. "But I guess there is no other way, is it?"

"It'll be difficult for the next few months, but I think it's best we tell them now to get it over with than keeping it a secret forever."

Chi-Chi nodded agreeing with Vegito. When they tell everyone the truth, she knew it was going to ugly. She wondered what her sons Gohan and Goten would think. Would Gohan start pulling away from Vegito again? Would he think of his mother relationship with Vegito odd? Would Goten still be as cheerful and accepting with it as before and how would this affect his friendship with Trunks? It was going to be ugly and confusing, but she knew it had to be done. 

Vegito groaned in pain for a moment and Chi-Chi looked at him. She noticed something odd about him. He was glowing. "You're glowing. What's going on? What's wrong with you?"

Vegito looked at his hands. They were glowing as well as the rest of his body. He felt his insides churning. His mind and body splitting felt like it was splitting apart. "I don't know. I feel like I'm splitting up. What's happening?" 

Chi-Chi pulled back a little as the glow around Vegito got brighter and brighter. Her eyes widen in horror and confusion. She had no idea what was going on with him. "Goku?" 

A bright flash of light blinded Chi-Chi, so she covered her eyes. She heard a loud thud and a groan as if someone's body was slammed against the wall. Wincing, she opened her eyes to see what the noise was. She gasped at what she saw. Vegeta was lying against the wall of the room naked, looking shocked and bewildered. Chi-Chi looked beside her to see Goku looking confused as well. He was looking at his hands and feeling his face and hair to see if this was real. Chi-Chi looked back at both men. Vegeta was against the wall and Goku was in bed with her.

"Oh, Kami. The fusion…it's over. You're not fused together anymore. How in the world did this happen?"

To Be Continued

AN: Whoo! I'm glad I'm going out of town. Otherwise, I think everyone would come to my house and beat me up for this cliff hanger. Of course, you guys could be waiting until I get back. Hmm. That wouldn't be good for me. I'm curious. Did anyone mouths dropped at this ending? Hee. Hee. Hey, it could've been worse. They could've been in the middle of it when the fusion separation took place. Now I know certain people, particularly, Midnight Goddess and GD are wondering, 'Where's my lemon chapter?' It's rated PG-13. I can't post it here. I will say, they had a talk before it happened and after that it was very emotional and sweet. 

Midnight Goddess: Well, thanks to Bulma, they're not fused anymore. Heh. Heh. The ending should satisfy both groups. Yeah, I agree Chi-Chi would eventually love all of Vegito because Goku's apart of it and she always loved Goku no matter what.

Cb: Nope, they didn't show Goku saying to her face. I can see the bath scene and naked Goku whenever I want since I have it on DVD. Heh. Heh. All you see is Goku naked from the back head to toe and his chest. You know CN cut a scene showing Android 17 raising his hand, delivering his energy to Goku to defeat Majin Buu. 17 also pulled a gun on two guys getting them to raise their hands too. It makes me wonder what other scenes did they cut. The episode I'm referring to is 'Embodiment of Fire.' I have written that scene out in Part One of 'Chilla's Revenge.' It should be posted now. To me with what he said, it shows that he loves his wife.

Vampkestral: Thanks. Yep, Chi-Chi gave into him all right. Heh. Heh. Sorry can't post a lemon here. Story's PG-13.

Three Fates: Whoo-hoo! A B/V fan who likes this story. I feel like dancing now. Yes, you got it right! They need to have an open mind! It will all work out! Just keep an open mind and sense of humor. Thanks for understanding! Yeah, I agree Bulma has her moments. If it weren't for her, Goku and Chi-Chi wouldn't have met. If I were in Bulma shoes, I'd be mad too and beat the crap out of Vegeta. I probably would've confronted Vegeta way before the Fusion instead of holding it in. Nope. Chi-Chi and Bulma will not fuse. As for Bulma and Vegeta, you have to see. Hee. Hee. 

Sammi: Oh, yeah, Bulma's gonna get her guy back. I'm just getting started with the cliffhangers so you guys have been warned. LOL! Funny review

The Lost Saiyan: **rolls neck and snaps fingers** Oh, yes I did leave with a cliffhanger this big and it's got even bigger now with this chapter. LOL! **pops** Ow! I think I pop a bone in my neck. I won't do that again. Thanks for the compliment! 

Saiyajin-Princess: Yeah, they really got along now. Heh. Heh. And now they are separated. That was cruel of me wasn't it to do that to them. Heh. Heh.

Fan of DBZ: Thanks. I hope you keep liking it.

GD: Vegito is tempting, isn't he? Heh. Heh. Yeah, I can't post the lemon here. It's a PG-13 and a lot of people probably wouldn't want it anyway and prefer to use their imagination.

Oninu: Bulma's still here. Goodness. She just wasn't in the last chapter because I wanted to focus on Goku and Chi-Chi. Just relax and have a good sense of humor and an open mind about it. It'll all work out in the end. 

Chuquita: Yeah, Chi-Chi really liking Vegito now. Heh. Heh. I think Goku and Vegeta could do that with the fusion. Maybe I'm over thinking it but watching the Fusion Saga you hear more of Vegeta's voice than Goku's sometimes and then there's the way they look and act so it did to me looked as if Vegeta was in control sometimes and Goku was in control other times. Your other questions have been answered in this chapter. Hope you liked it.

Lady Athena: Hee. Hee. Bulma's just getting started. I think you're gonna want to strangle her for what she will do and me for writing it. Yes, as you read, they finally did it and look how mean I was with the way I ended this chapter.

Mistress of Darkness: Thank you. I was trying to make it a touching chapter. Now they are separate, Vegeta can't make that move now. Heh. Heh. With the cliffhanger, could this chapter be the favorite?

Danichan667: Thanks. Hope you like this one.

Goten's Guardian Angel: I love cliff hangers. As you can see from this and "A Broken Promise", I love them. I love to scream at the end, "No, you can't end like this! I need to know what happens!" I was doing a lot of that during the Fusion Saga and the Kid Buu Saga. But don't you love it when stories end like that and the excitement you get when you see it's updated. I'll have more of Gohan and Goten in the next chapter.

Xshiny: I was planning to mention Krillin in the last chapter anyway. I'm just starting on her future actions, but you have to wait and see what it is. Heh. Heh. Yeah, I love to leave readers hanging, but that builds excitement for the next chapter because you know it's going to be good.

Psycho Ann: If Goku was never a character, they could actually have a chance. If Vegito died, I think they would be separated, but the story would be over too quick and I have much to do with this story. Heh. Heh.

Princess Frieza: I think Chi-Chi will always be loyal to him Goku. Vegeta was a little jealous. I wish they showed more at the tournament before they sign up but I know DBZ isn't that type of which leaves room for the imagination.


	8. Part Eight

Unexpected Love

Part Eight

Bulma looked up at the huge dragon. Forty minutes have passed now and Shenron hasn't said anything. The dragon looked to be in intense concentration and Bulma was growing impatient. Doesn't he know if he could make the wish or not? Shenron eyes glowed red and he looked down at Bulma and Yamcha.

'If this doesn't work, I don't know what I'm going to do. I have to get Vegeta back. He's my husband. I love him. If this works, I'm going to make Vegeta forget all about Chi-Chi. How could he have feelings for her? He's a prince. He's supposed to be a man of honor. He--'

Shenron cut off the rest of Bulma's thoughts with his voice. "It was a difficult wish but I was able to grant it. Vegito is no more. Goku and Vegeta are back in their original bodies."

"YES!" Bulma yelled jumping up and down. "It worked! It worked! It worked! Thank you, Shenron! Oh, thank you! I owe you big for this!" She started dancing around happily.

"Very well. I shall return to my slumber!" Shenron voiced boomed as he magically dispersed himself into seven dragon balls and scattered himself all over the planet. 

"Wow. I didn't think he could do it," Yamcha said. "Man," he whined, "I really wanted to win that lottery."

"Who cares?!" Bulma said still jumping up and down happily. "I got my Vegeta back! Oh, he's coming home! I have to prepare for him!" Bulma jumped in the air excited and rushed to her plane.

'Now there's no way he will stay with Chi-Chi now. He has to come back to me if he doesn't want to draw suspicion to himself.'

****

Goku looked at his hands and felt his spiky hair in amazement. "I can't believe it. We're not fused anymore." He looked at Chi-Chi and smiled. "I'm back!" He hugged Chi-Chi. I'm my own self again!"

Goku then realized someone else was in the room. "Oh, man, this is awkward," Goku said taking noticed of the situation. He saw Vegeta was against the wall naked, looking shocked and embarrassed. Chi-Chi tightened the sheets around her naked body and moved behind Goku. She closed her eyes. It wasn't appropriate for her to be looking at a naked man that wasn't her husband and she couldn't face him after what happened.

Vegeta didn't say anything as he rose from the floor and grabbed a piece of his clothing that was on the floor. "It appears that way, doesn't it, Kakarot?" Vegeta spoke in a harsh voice. This was shocking and uncomfortable. Of all the times to de-fuse and after all that has happened.

"I guess this means you can go back to Bulma," Goku said slowly, awkwardly. He knew about Vegeta's feelings for his wife. The last thing the noble Saiyan wanted to do was talk to Vegeta about it and he was certain Vegeta felt the same way.

Vegeta just glared at Goku trying to remain cool, trying to hide his feelings. His eyes moved to see Chi-Chi, but she was hidden behind her husband and her eyes were closed. "Yes, I suppose you're right." He finished gathering the rest of his clothes and left the room.

Vegeta dressed and immediately took off for Capsule Corporation. It was Bulma he knew. She was behind this. The way she reacted this morning attested to that.

__

"Vegito!" Bulma cried and ran to him. She hugged him, but he didn't return the hug. "I'm happy you came." She looked at him carefully. "Why are you here so early? Have you thought about what I said? About us being together? Is that why you're here?"

Vegito sighed. This will be difficult. "Bulma, it won't happen. I can't let it happen."

  
"Why? Because of Goku and his feelings for his wife?" She asked. "Like you actually respect him."

"No, it wouldn't be right if we do this, Bulma."

"It wouldn't be right?! Do you think any of this is right?! My husband is living with his rival's wife?! What's so right about that?! I have to go to bed every night without you! Even though Chi-Chi isn't sleeping in the same bed as you, at least she's not far from her husband where as I am!"

__

"Bulma--"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear anymore! If I want something done, I'll do it myself!"

"But, Bulma, I have to talk--"

"I don't want to here it!" Bulma fumed and slammed her door on him as she left.

Bulma was so upset this morning that she must have gotten the dragon balls as quickly as she could and made the wish to Shenron. He didn't think it could work. He thought he was fused with Goku forever and he confessed his feelings to Chi-Chi, Goku's wife.

He could never face them again. He'd have to be even colder than usual but even he knew that while everyone else bought his harsh attitude, Goku and Chi-Chi would see through it. They knew of his feelings.

How was he going to react when he saw her? Bulma was furious with him this morning. But that was because she thought he wouldn't sleep with her because he was Vegito. Now that he was Vegeta once more, Bulma might not be so mad. Vegeta was going to make sure Bulma never know about his feelings for Chi-Chi and she will never know what he did with Chi-Chi as Vegito.

Goku and Chi-Chi sat in bed. Neither had said anything after Vegeta left. 

"Well, I guess Bulma finally decided to use the dragon balls. That's the end of that then. I didn't think it would work since the Old Kai said that once we fused it would be permanent," Goku finally spoke.

"I don't think anything will be the same after this," Chi-Chi said. "I'm glad Bulma and her family doesn't visit often because it would be extremely uncomfortable seeing them now."

"Yeah, especially for Vegeta," Goku added. "I really don't know what to say to him. Do you think he will tell Bulma what happened?"

"No," Chi-Chi said immediately. "I think he will like to forget it and so will I. Vegeta would never admit this to Bulma and I think it's best that we don't say anything either, Goku. It's not our place to say anything."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I won't say anything," Goku realized and smiled suddenly. "Wow. The boys are going to be happy about this, especially Gohan." He embraced Chi-Chi. "We're finally together the way we want too, aren't we, Chi-Chi?"

Chi-Chi smiled back, tears of joy falling from her cheeks. "We are, aren't we?" She hugged him tighter. "I'm so happy. I guess miracles do happen."

Goku returned the hug. He wanted to do more but he felt Gohan and Goten nearing their home. "I feel Gohan and Goten approaching. We better get dressed. The last thing we need for them is to catch us like this."

Gohan and Goten flew home. Gohan had a giant fish from the river near Mount Paouz on his back. "I'm sure I felt it, Goten. I'm sure I just felt Dad's ki by himself and not Vegito."

"If our Dad isn't with Vegeta anymore, does it mean the fusion is over?" Goten asked curious.

"Yeah," Gohan answered.

"But how, Gohan? I thought it was forever. Isn't that what Dad said the Old Kai said?" Goten questioned.

"Yeah, but Bulma must have asked the dragon anyway. The dragon balls have been reenergized only recently and she must have tested it. Bulma was more determined than anyway to separate Dad and Vegeta."

Gohan and Goten landed. Gohan dropped the fish outside and entered his house. "Mom? Dad?" He called. There was no answer.

There were footsteps coming down the stairs. Goku had a cheerful smile on his face as he greeted his sons. "Hey! Guess who's back!"

"Dad!" Gohan and Goten cried and ran to hug their father.

"You're back. You're actually back!" Gohan said.

"Yeah. I'm not fused with Vegeta anymore. So, I guess we can really start being a family again," Goku said.

"What was it like being fused with Vegeta?" Goten asked.

"Well, it's something I never experienced before that's for sure," Goku laughed cheerfully.

Chi-Chi watched her sons reunite with their father the way she had always wanted them too. Seeing how happy they all were now and through all that has happened when Goku was fused with Vegeta, Chi-Chi was finally beginning to believe things might be normal after all.

****

Vegeta flew home and landed at Capsule Corporation. It was strange to be at Capsule Corp. and not think he will be leaving in a few hours and go to Goku and Chi-Chi's house. Still, it was nice to be back home. 

Trunks ran outside to greet him. "Hey!" He yelled to his father. Trunks grabbed his father's hand and tugged on it. He knew his father never displayed hugs like Goten's Dad so he knew this was as far as he could go. "Mom told me about making the wish to the dragon to de-fuse you and Goten's Dad. It really worked!" He laughed excited. "Mom just got back. Come on. Mom's waiting for you."

Vegeta allowed Trunks to pull him into the house. Vegeta prepared himself for the confrontation. He prepared himself for Bulma to yell at him. He knew she would. She always yelled at him. They entered the living room where Bulma was. Her expression wasn't what he expected. She was smiling happily at him in a short yellow dress similar to the red dress she wore at the tournament. Once she saw him, she ran into his arms.

"Oh, Vegeta, I've missed you!" She planted kisses all over his face which startled the Saiyan Prince. "I'm so glad to have you back. Now you're back to where you belong. I love you so much."

Startled by her affection, Vegeta grabbed Bulma and pulled her off him, his hands gripped at her wrists. "Woman, calm down."

Bulma just giggled. "Same old Vegeta." 'You're back now, and I'm going to make you forget all about Chi-Chi.' "I'm just happy to have you back. I've missed you. Don't tell me you didn't miss me?"

"How could I?" Vegeta barked. "You were at Kakarot's house almost everyday."

Bulma fumed. "Can't you at least act happy to see me?!" 

Vegeta folded his arms. "You know how I feel so don't talk like this."

Bulma folded her arms and glared at him. "Act all tough you want. I know you missed me. We have a lot of catching up to do," Bulma added with a wink.

Vegeta knew that was to be expected. Any normal married man who has been without his wife in four months would be excited to be making love to his wife, but Vegeta's feelings were mixed on the topic.

Throughout the rest of the day, Bulma was overly affectionate to Vegeta. She would spontaneously hug him, give him kisses when no one was around, whispering what she wanted to do with him that night. Vegeta understood her actions. She had missed him and a part of him missed her too, but it seemed too much. It was like she was overly displaying affection to hide or forget something.

Bulma stood in the bathroom doorway wearing a short slinky gown that left nothing to the imagination. Vegeta sat on the bed with the covers coming to his stomach. A normal man would be looking forward to this, but this was the last thing he wanted to do now, especially with what happened with him and Chi-Chi when he was Vegito. He loved Bulma and was still attracted to her, but making love to her didn't feel to be the best thing to do right now. He wanted to be alone to get his feelings intact. To be suddenly separated from a woman he was falling in love with, and joined back with his wife, whom he cared for deeply would confuse anyone, including a Saiyan Prince who supposedly had no emotion.

Bulma crawled on the bed like a cat, smiling seductively at him. She started by planting kisses on his cheek then neck, massaging the muscles on his chest and moving her hands lower to between his legs. Vegeta sucked in a breath. He knew his body was responding to her ministrations but he didn't want to be with her. He didn't want to be with anyone now. He wanted to get his feelings straight as hard as that would be considering how he felt for Chi-Chi and Bulma now. Still, he knew he had better act on Bulma's temptations before she got suspicious. 

He pulled Bulma off him and kissed him hard. Bulma eagerly welcomed the kiss. They made love that night but when it was over, Vegeta realized when it wasn't the same. Every time he heard Bulma gasped, moaned or whimpered he would think about Chi-Chi and the way she sounded and felt in his arms when he made love to her as Vegito.

The next morning, Vegeta slipped out of bed from Bulma and went to do what he normally did--train. He trained to forget about Chi-Chi and the feelings he had for her, he trained to forget all that had happened--the way she looked sometimes, her smile, how easily she made an army food for three Saiyans without complaining, the way her face flushed she was making love to him, the way she sounded, the way she felt in his arms. Just thinking about the night and morning they made love was making him hard with arousal.

The door opened and he saw it was Bulma. She was wearing one of her short robes. From her disheveled hair, he could guess Bulma just awaken. Vegeta turned the gravity machine off so Bulma could enter. Bulma locked the door and walked to him seductively. She approached him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I've missed you, Vegeta. When I didn't find you in bed with me, I thought yesterday was a dream and you were still at Goku and Chi-Chi's house. "Must you train now? I thought we could spend the morning together." 

Bulma pressed her body against her husband's and felt his arousal. She gave him a surprised smile. "Hmm, so you've been thinking about me in here? I knew you missed me." She removed her robe to show that she wasn't wearing anything. "I've missed you a lot, too. Those four months were miserable and it's time we make up for it, don't you?" She laughed. "Of course you do. Look how ready you are." She threw her arms around him and kissed him again.

****

Six weeks have passed since Goku and Vegeta were no longer fused and it has been nothing but bliss for the Son family, especially for Goku and Chi-Chi. Through it all, the fusion made their relationship and love stronger than ever. It proved how much they loved each other and that they were willing to be together no matter. 

No. No. No. This isn't what she wanted. Chi-Chi was horrified at the results of the device she was holding. After nothing but happiness for the past six weeks, why does this have to happen to mess things up. 'Why now?' She thought. 'Why couldn't it be next month? Oh, Kami, what am I going to do?' 

Chi-Chi collapsed to the floor, having lost control of her legs at what she read. She started hyperventilating, panicking at what was to come. There was nothing else to do except call her husband and tell him what was going on.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi called. 

Goku was in the bedroom getting dressed when he heard Chi-Chi call for him. He entered the bathroom. He saw Chi-Chi on the floor shaking, hyperventilating. Goku pulled Chi-Chi off the floor. "What's up, Chi-Chi? What's the matter?"

"Goku…" Chi-Chi said her lips quivering, tears started to fall from her eyes. She wasn't sure how to tell Goku this. How do you tell your husband this shocking piece of news?

Goku looked at Chi-Chi concerned. She was scared of something and that was scaring him. Whatever it was, it was bad. "What's wrong? Tell me."

"Goku…I'm pregnant."

It took a moment before the news registered in Goku's brain. His face went from concern to ecstatic in a matter. He let out a whoop, picked Chi-Chi up and swung her around. "Whoo-hoo! You're pregnant! That's great, Chi-Chi!" He set Chi-Chi down and embraced her. "Oh, wow. This is great news, Chi-Chi. You had me scared for a second there, Chi-Chi. Why were you so worried to tell me you were pregnant? This is great news! We're going to be a Mom and Dad again!"

"Goku…" Chi-Chi tried to explain. "This baby is not only yours and mine, but it's Vegeta's as well."

To Be Continued

AN: Oh, come on! You knew I had to do it!

Shygurl: Of course I had to separate them. This is a drama after all. Hee. Hee. Oh, yeah, Bulma's going to do more after this stunt. 

Obi chan: Oh, thanks! Now you have to wonder what Goku and Chi-Chi gonna do now that she's pregnant. Hee. Hee.

ButterflyV: Thank you!

The hater: Um, hmm. I had to end it there because it was to do it. It's best to leave people hanging, and then they have to come back and read more. I know it's cruel, but it's also fun. 

Mystic-Gogeta: Oh, don't cry. Cry for a later chapter. Hee. Hee. I'm teasing. Thanks for the review.

Psycho Ann: All good things must come to an end right? Hmm, well some people don't see Vegito/Chi-Chi as a good thing. No, I'm not ending it now. I still have a few chapters to go.

Xmadgirlx: Because it's fun to end it on evil cliffies and this was the worst one yet. Hee. Hee.

Dark Goddess: A lemon would've worked for the last chapter but this story is rated PG-13, so I couldn't do it.

Ssjchika: ::hides behind Goku:: Ha! Try hitting me with your boxing gloves now! Goku's going to protect me! Thanks for the review. I guess you really want to pound me for this cliffhanger huh?

Goten's Guardian Angel: Hmm, seems I made a mistake. There wasn't much Gohan and Goten here. I've got other stories out that I'm starting to get confused. I must have been thinking about "His Special Gift." Kill Bulma now before she causes more trouble in the story. Hee. Hee. I went to that site you told me G/CC song about but the page couldn't be found.

Chi-Chi: Oh, come on. You know you like cliffhangers. It's fun.

Leigh: No, everyone has planned to not tell Bulma about Vegito and Chi-Chi sleeping together. They think it's best. Vegeta still has feelings for Chi-Chi but obvious he can't act on it because of Goku and well Chi-Chi doesn't feel that way for him. No, Goku won't be going training. He's going to stay home in this fic.

Mistress of Darkness: He goes back to Bulma, but his feelings are mixed on the situation. Poor guy. I dare to leave it on a cliffhanger because I can. Hee. Hee. Okay, I'm gonna go hide now so I don't get beat up.

Chrissy: Thanks. BTW, cliffies are good. It keeps the suspense in.

Sammi: Wow! What a long review. Shame on you for torturing poor Piccolo. 

Princess Frieza: Yes, Bulma has Vegeta back. There's a little bit of their reunion here and it's probably the most affectionate they will be in this story, so just skip over it and you shall be fine. 

Lord Vaughan: Thanks. The reason Bulma didn't ask Shenron to separate Goku and Vegeta in Part One was because the dragon balls were stones. Remember when Goku told Shenron they would call him later to use the second wish since Bulma used the first one to revive everyone that died at the tournament because of Vegeta? Dende told Goku that the dragon balls will be reenergized in four months instead of a year because the second wish wasn't used. From what I can tell, I think the time between that and the Fusion of Vegito had to have been a week or two at the most so when Vegito defeated Majin Buu, the dragon balls weren't ready. Hope that answers your question.

Saiyanjin-Princess: No, Vegeta won't tell Bulma that he slept with Chi-Chi. I had to separate them. Can't make things too happy for long in this story. I told you it was going to be weird.

Xonnie: Thanks. I appreciate that.

Three Fates: LOL! It seems you are the only one besides me that wanted Bulma to separate Goku and Vegeta. The confrontation won't be that big because Vegeta doesn't know that Bulma is aware of his attraction to Chi-Chi. Bulma also doesn't know that he slept with Chi-Chi either and Bulma isn't going to tell Vegeta that she knows he likes Chi-Chi. Sounds like a soap doesn't it? I guess that means I'm a good writer to get you to like Goku. Hee. Hee.

GD: I wonder what you're going to say about this one. Hee. Hee.

CB: No. I still have a few more surprises and shocks to pull off before I end this story. Goku wasn't trying to put his arm around Chi-Chi. He was putting a hand over his eyes to protect them from the sun as he looked at the bird family in the three. I think they will finish off Dragon ball this fall. I thought they would show DBGT this fall too, but I think I read somewhere they won't. They have them on DVD now but I haven't got it.

Midnight Goddess: Yes, Vegeta will have to go back to Bulma now. Hee. Hee. Chi-Chi and Vegeta will talk about his confession but not now. In a couple of chapters, they will. They have to talk anyway now that Chi-Chi is pregnant with his baby. Hee. Hee.

Xshiny: Vegeta is going to stay committed to Bulma. Bulma's temper will be cooling for a while since she doesn't want to draw him away. Gotenks fusion? I hadn't thought about that, but that won't happen. This story is complicated as it is.

Lady Athena: So not to give away what happens at the end, I refuse to talk anymore about it. I want everyone to be excited about the ending. Bulma's gonna get her way a little bit in this story. You saw most of it in this chapter.

Oninu: You might not feel sorry for Bulma for long in a future chapter.

Dannichan667: Just for a little bit. Vegeta is gonna try to commit to Bulma and forget Chi-Chi since he is married to Bulma. Of course you know Vegeta and Chi-Chi have to talk now that she is pregnant.

Chuquita: I need to use that favorite's thing, but I've just been so busy, I've only got time to read reviews and post stories. Thanks for the review!


	9. Part Nine

Unexpected Love

Part Nine

"What?" Goku said so low that Chi-Chi barely heard him.

"I'm pregnant," Chi-Chi said holding a stick with the tip pink. She set it back on the sink. "And Vegeta is the father as well," Chi-Chi said and she started to cry again.

"Are you sure?" Goku asked. "I mean, we made love after the fusion. The child could've been conceived then."

Chi-Chi shook her head as she stopped her tears. "I wish, but it's not. It happened when you were Gogeta. I'm sure of it."

"But how? I don't understand."

Chi-Chi pulled away from him to sit on the tub. Goku sat beside her. "I'm six weeks late. The only time I've ever been late was when I was pregnant with Gohan and Goten. As we already know, there are different affects of a Saiyan pregnancy than a human pregnancy."

Goku scratched his head. "There are?"

Chi-Chi sighed as if giving up. "That's right. When you were pregnant with Gohan, you thought you were human, but still there were strange things happening, like Gohan growing a tail after his birth. The same thing happened with Goten but we got rid of it when he was very young. Another thing, human husbands can't smell their wife's scent being different because of the pregnancy."

"Oh, I forgot about that," Goku said. "I did say something about your smell being different when you were pregnant with Gohan. Wow. Feels like a long time ago." Goku moved closer to smell Chi-Chi's neck. 

"Do you smell just my scent and yours or do you smell mine, yours and Vegeta's?" Chi-Chi asked.

Goku took in the new scent her body was developing by her pregnancy. As it did when Chi-Chi was pregnant with Gohan, it drew him to her even more. He buried his head in her neck, kissing it. He pulled her even closer to him.

Chi-Chi pushed Goku off her. "Goku, not now."

"It's the scent," Goku tried to explain. "You remember how I was when you were pregnant with Gohan."

"Tell me about it," Chi-Chi said dryly. "So, what do you smell?"

"It's yours, mine and Vegeta's."

Chi-Chi sighed. "I knew it." She stood up and hugged herself. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't tempted you that night, this wouldn't have happened."

Goku stood up and put his arms around her. "It's not your fault."

  
"Yes, it is," Chi-Chi cried.

"I could've pulled away and forced you out but I didn't. I wanted you that night too." He turned Chi-Chi to face him and wiped her tears away. "It was bound to happen. Remember that talk we had in the forest?"

Chi-Chi nodded. "Yes."

"We knew the consequences of what would happen if we made love when I was Vegito."

"But not pregnancy! I wasn't thinking about that. I just wanted to be with you and I was willing to do anything, but the thought of being pregnant never came to mind. Oh, Kami, this is such a mess," Chi-Chi buried her face in Goku's chest and started crying again.

"It could've happened that day in the forest, and if it didn't happen that night, it would've happened some other day. If it didn't happen, we wouldn't be standing here today."

"Yeah, I wouldn't be pregnant," Chi-Chi stated.

"No, I'd still be Vegito."

Chi-Chi looked at Goku confused. "What are you talking about?"

Goku sighed. "I didn't want to say this, but the day after we made love, the Vegeta side took over and left to tell Bulma it was over. He was going to tell Bulma that he couldn't sleep with her and that he loved you. Bulma mention that she wanted to sleep with Vegito at the zoo, but both me and Vegeta resisted. He didn't resist with you. He could've but he didn't."

"Oh, Kami," Chi-Chi gasped shocked. "No, he wasn't. Please, tell he wasn't going to tell Bulma that."

Goku nodded. "He was. The only problem was that Bulma didn't let him finish. He only told her that they weren't going to sleep together, ever and that's when she snapped and kicked him out. Bulma must've gone for the dragon balls then to separate us."

"Is that why she waited--to see if you and Vegeta would sleep with her when fused and when you didn't, she went after the dragon balls to use the second wish?"

"That's the only reason I can come up with."

Chi-Chi didn't know what to think or feel. "I can't blame her for wanting to sleep with her husband fused, even though he was fused with you. I wanted to be with you no matter what."

"What should we do?" Goku asked uncertain.

"Obviously, I have to make a doctor's appointment…and we have to tell Vegeta."

Goku was just as uncomfortable with the idea as his wife. "How are we going to do that?" 

"I don't think I should be the one to tell Vegeta. It would be uncomfortable for both us to see each other now. You could tell him. You're the only he would talk with without striking down."

Goku nodded. He had some things he wanted to talk to Vegeta about anyway and thought it was best it was done when the two were alone. "What about Gohan and Goten?" He slapped his forehead as he realized how many people this is going to affect. "And Trunks and Bulma? I've forgot about them."

"That's why I want you to talk to Vegeta first. Get his opinions and thoughts on it and we'll decide together what we will do. This is going to ruin both our families." She started panicking again. "What will Gohan and Goten think, not to mention Trunks and Bulma?"

Goku placed a finger under Chi-Chi's chin, tilting her face upward and gave her a soft kiss. Chi-Chi started to cry. Her tears spilled onto Goku's face. When he pulled back, she saw her tears on his face. Chi-Chi wiped the tears off his face. To her surprise, Goku was smiling. How could he be smiling at a time like this?

"Don't worry, Chi-Chi. I'm sure everything will work out for the best."

Chi-Chi smiled and rolled her eyes at her naïve husband. "You were always the optimistic one."

Goku gave her another quick kiss. He quickly finished dressing by throwing on a shirt and some shoes. "I'll be back." Goku put two fingers to his forehead, concentrated on Vegeta's ki and vanished.

****

Vegeta was in Super Saiyan mode, throwing punches and kicks in the air. He was working under seven hundred times gravity. Sweat beaded down all over his body from his face, chest, arms and legs. He's been at it since dawn, training, making himself stronger than ever. If Goku could reach Super Saiyan Three then so could he. Over the past six weeks, he was able to get more control over himself. Gradually, he was pushing his feelings for Chi-Chi back in his mind, trying to forget what happened and focused more on Bulma and his son.

Vegeta stiffened when he felt Goku's presence in the room. If he wanted to talk about his feelings for Chi-Chi, Vegeta wasn't in the mood to talk about it. If he had to, Vegeta was willing to fight Goku in order to not talk about it. "What do you want, Kakarot?" he growled.

"I have to talk to you, Vegeta."

Vegeta kept punching in the air, ignoring the solemnity. "So? It's not like I'm going to listen. Say what you have to say and leave."

Goku expected Vegeta to behave this way, but he knew he will react differently once he tells him what he has to say. "Chi-Chi's pregnant."

Vegeta stopped punching in the air. His muscles tensed for a moment and then Vegeta resumed his training. "So? Your wife is having another baby. What's the big deal telling me? It's not like I care."

Having sharing a body with Vegeta for four months, Goku knew that was far from the truth. Though the Vegeta side fought with him when the Goku side pried into Vegeta's mind trying to learn how deep his feelings were for Chi-Chi, the Vegeta side managed, most of the time to keep the Goku side out. Still, Goku knew enough. He knew Vegeta cared deeply for his wife and some of the memories like Chi-Chi and Vegeta's first meeting, Chi-Chi going into labor at Capsule Corp. and the smorgasbord. "The child was conceived when Chi-Chi was with us as Vegito."

At that moment, Vegeta froze. He returned to his normal Saiyan state, but his whole body stood upright, all his muscles were tensed. "You lie," he spoke in a cold voice.

"I would never lie about anything like this, Vegeta." From the serious tone in his voice, Vegeta knew Goku was speaking the truth. To put to rest any doubt Vegeta might be having, Goku continued. "You know as Saiyans we have a strong sense of smell. Half Saiyans senses aren't as strong. Anyway, when Chi-Chi became pregnant with Gohan, she developed a new scent, a combination of hers and mine. I'm sure the same thing happened with Goten. When I smelt her this morning, I found her scent, mine…and yours."

"I know all about the new scent a woman gets when she's pregnant! I'm not an idiot!" Vegeta growled. He took a deep breath and faced Goku. His eyes were calm, yet serious. "I assume Chi-Chi is keeping the child."

Goku was surprised Vegeta would think such a thing about his wife. "Of course she's keeping the baby. You of all people should know Chi-Chi better than that."

Vegeta chose not to comment on that. "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to be fathers," Goku said simply.

"Not that!" Vegeta yelled. "I mean, what are we going to do about this situation!"

"That's what Chi-Chi sent me over here for. She wanted to know your opinion so we can decide together on what to do." 

Vegeta folded his arms and turned his back on Goku. "Even though I was there, she was making love to you, Kakarot. This is your child. You and Chi-Chi are that child's parents so you two work it out."

"But, Vegeta," Goku began. "We were fused together, so that means it's your child, too. You know as well as I and Chi-Chi do that it's possible the child will have some of your characteristics." 

"Pray that it doesn't." Vegeta said darkly. 

"Don't you want any part in this child's life?" Goku asked surprised at Vegeta's behavior. He was refusing to take part in his child's life.

"It will only complicate matters if I'm involve," Vegeta said quietly, regretfully. "Don't you see how dreadful things will be if everyone knew what happened? How angry Bulma will be or how Trunks and your sons will be affected and then there's the child itself. Everyone's lives will be ruined. 

"How will it react knowing it has two fathers, both completely different, belonging to two different women? Do you realize how dysfunctional that is?" He looked back at Goku, who stood there listening to what he said. Goku's expressions were unreadable. Vegeta looked away from Goku. "Chi-Chi may be willing to accept the child with two fathers, but Bulma will not. I don't care how angry she will be with me or how much she will hate me, but I refuse to allow Bulma to hate an innocent child, who is not to blame for its creation. Then there's Trunks. I don't think Trunks will be accepting of this child, and even though your kids have a carefree nature, they won't accept it easily either, especially Gohan. I saw how uncomfortable he was when I was fused with you. The very fact that we were together in that form with your wife would sicken them.

"So you see. There is no good if everyone knows about this and deep down you know it! So stop being sentimental about it! The child is yours and your wife!"

"Vegeta…" Goku didn't know what to say.

"You wanted my opinion, so there you have it. Now leave me to my training." And with that, Vegeta resumed his training. He could still feel Goku's eyes on him in almost disbelief with what he said. "Weren't you leaving?"

"Well, there was one more thing I wanted to talk about--your feelings for my wife."

Vegeta stopped in his training but refused to look at Goku. "Kakarot. I have nothing to say on that matter."

"So, what are you going to do? Push your feelings back in and suppress them until you no longer remember it?"

"All you need to know is that I won't interfere with you and your wife. Despite what I said to your wife, I am a man of honor and the only reasons I said those things were because I thought I was fused with you forever. Anything else, you will have to beat me into submission and forced a truth serum on me, because as far as I'm concerned, there's nothing else to say."

Goku saw that Vegeta had resumed training and was determine to not say anything else. "Sure, Vegeta," Goku said. Placing two fingers on his forehead, he disappeared.

Once he left, Vegeta sighed and stopped his training. A look of remorse crossed his face. 'I did what I had to do. The child will never know I'm it's father. It's life will be better knowing Kakarot and Chi-Chi are its parents.'

****

Chi-Chi worked out the stress she was feeling that morning by cooking up a storm for her family's breakfast. Gohan and Goten were still sleeping. It was a weekend so Gohan didn't have to get up for school. She wondered how Goku told Vegeta about the baby. How he reacted to the fact that he was going to be a father. She wondered if Vegeta told Goku to tell her to get rid of it like he told Bulma. The thought was almost enough to make her sick.

Though the child was an obvious accident, she wasn't going to get rid of it. It was a part of her, a part of her husband, created in the love they share for each other. It was also a part of a man she didn't love. Still, it was her child and she was going to keep it. She was going to love this child 100%. She will love her side, Goku's side and the Vegeta's side the child will inherit.

Chi-Chi dumped a large bag of rice in a large boiling pot of water. With that cooking, she decided to finish on her biscuits, throwing the dough on the wooden board and rolling it with the pin. She stopped in her task when she felt Goku's presence behind her. When he first used the Instant Transmission technique, he scared her out of her wits, but over time she became accustomed to it.

"What did he say?" She asked as she cut the biscuits into perfect circles and placed them on a pan.

Goku looked upward to pick up on Gohan and Goten's ki. It was low so they were still sleeping. He didn't want them to hear the conversation. "He's leaving it up to us," Goku answered, keeping his voice low.

Chi-Chi stopped what she was doing to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"He said letting the child and everyone else know about its paternities will only make matters worst. He wants us to raise the child on our own as if we were its only parents."

The news surprise and sadden her at the same time. "I see. I understand." She turn back to continue her task. Once two pans were completed, she put in the oven and looked to Goku. "But what if the child shows his physical characteristics?"

Goku shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. He just told me to pray that it doesn't."

"Praying doesn't help," Chi-Chi said rather bluntly. "It's chance. This isn't going to work, Goku. This whole thing may blow up when the child is born."

Goku smiled and placed his hands on Chi-Chi waist pulling her closer. "I don't know. Maybe Vegeta has the right idea. If we pray hard enough and hope for the best, maybe things will work out."

Chi-Chi leaned against him and Goku tightened his strong arms around her, gently caressing her back. "I hope you're right, Goku."

"When should we tell Gohan and Goten?"

"I have an appointment in three weeks with the doctor. We'll tell them after that. I want to protect the child from any negativity, Goku. If the baby has some of Vegeta's characteristics, it won't matter to me. I'll love it still. I just hope no one notices it."

"I feel the same way. We'll raise it as we did Gohan and Goten."

"Who knows?" Chi-Chi joked, feeling her mood lightening up. "If it's a boy, he may take after more of you. Gohan and Goten did. Both our sons have your eyes and spiky hair. If it's a girl, well, let's just make sure it looks like me. We don't need a baby girl to look like you or Vegeta. She'll never get a date."

"Hey, what does that mean?" He asked, pretending to be offended.  


"Goku, you're handsome and all, but you would make an ugly woman." Chi-Chi laughed.

"And you would make an ugly man," Goku joked back.

Chi-Chi burst out laughing, happy for the first time since she learned the news of being pregnant. The laughter died and the two looked at each other. Staring in each other's eyes, they saw the love they had for one another. Chi-Chi closed her eyes as Goku leaned over to kiss her. 

Chi-Chi locked an arm around his neck, her hand running through his hair pulling him closer. His hands were traveling all over her body. This has been no surprise to either of them. Ever since Goku and Vegeta were no longer fused, Goku would be very affectionate to her and desired her more than ever. 

Gohan and Goten had awakened to the smell of food and came downstairs to see his parents making out in the kitchen. Goten looked up at his big brother. "Were Mom and Dad like this all the time before he died?"

'Not even close. I guess Dad being dead all this time and the fact that he was here as Vegito and couldn't touch Mom really affected Dad. Mom, too, probably,' Gohan thought. "Well, they kiss a few times, but they were never like this. I guess seven years away would do that to you."

"Do what, Gohan?" Goten asked innocently.

Gohan looked down at his little brother and laughed. "Make parents do kissy-kissy stuff," he said, figuring Goten would understand that way. "You'll understand when you get older. Let's just go upstairs and wait for them to call us for breakfast."

"Do you think they are going to? I mean, they could get stuck like that," Goten said.

'Which probably wouldn't be a bad thing to either of them.' "Nah. They'll finish soon. Come on."

"Okay." Goten said and followed his big brother upstairs.

'If they keep acting like this, there will be another half-Saiyan running around the house,' Gohan thought and then smiled. That wouldn't be a bad thing after all. He wouldn't mind being a big brother again and see it grow up peacefully like Goten. And what was better, his father would be here to see the child grow up.

To Be Continued

AN: Wow. A chapter that doesn't end in an evil cliffhanger. I'm impress I did that. Next chapter is kind of lighthearted through most of it, but that doesn't mean there aren't any surprises.

Girl: Gogetha? Is that a girl or boy name?

Xshiny: Since the Son boys are going to think this is a child by his parents and not Vegeta so they will be happy about it.

Leigh: You knew huh? Are you pulling my leg and saying it since most of the reviewers here didn't know? Hee. Hee. I'm teasing. I can't tell all about the baby. You will have to wait.

Saiyanjin-Princess: So far Bulma can't say anything since she wasn't in this chapter. Hee. Hee.

Moon Girl: Thanks.

Chuquita: Yes, more chapters! How did you feel about Vegeta's reaction?

Sammi: Yeah, I actually updated. Would've posted this Friday but ff.net has been having problems. I don't anyone should hate for ending it right here. No cliffhanger. Hee. Hee. Can you blame Bulma for wanting Vegeta to forget Chi-Chi? She doesn't want her husband thinking about another woman, only her.

CB: Oh, come on. You wanted her to get pregnant. It adds more drama. Hee. Hee. I don't know why that happens again. The only dragon balls I've seen are the eps. CN has shown so far. Hopefully, we'll find out this fall. 

About Chi-Chi and her financial situation, this is going to be a long one. An easy answer as to why Chi-Chi's life turned out the way it did is because Akira Toriyama wrote it that way. Now, the long answer. Chi-Chi is a traditional and old fashioned woman. In which, the man (Goku) is suppose to be the provider and she the homemaker. Of course it didn't turn out like that. Chi-Chi is both the provider and homemaker. The only job Goku can keep is world savior and we know that doesn't pay anything. Chi-Chi basically gave up her role as a princess when she married Goku. She loved him and wanted to be his wife, simple as that. Depending on how you look at it, it could be a blessing or a curse. 

Since the Ox King promised Goku to Chi-Chi, Chi-Chi was trained to be his wife. I don't think I need to go into details about that. They did have the money Goku won from the tournament and after they ran out on that, Chi-Chi borrowed from her father. He doesn't have anymore kids, so he might as well give it to his only daughter. Goku did provide a home. They live on Mount Paouz, where Goku grew up with his grandpa and not to far from that house is Goku and Chi-Chi's house. If you've seen Dead Zone or remember the first ep of Dragonball, that small cottage at the beginning is Grandpa Gohan's house. It's been seen a few times in the DBZ series. I assume he and Chi-Chi probably built it together. Goku does have some experience in constructing. Remember all the farming and construction Goku and Krillin did when they trained under Master Roshi? Goku did feel remorse for not getting a job like Chi-Chi wanted him too, but there was no time to because he had to train for the Androids. Chi-Chi would never be as rich as Bulma. She's the richest woman in the world with all the inventions from Capsule Corp. 

Don't worry, Chi-Chi is very happy with her life. She wanted to cook and clean for her husband, kids and take care of her family. She might go crazy if she didn't. When did Chi-Chi have trouble keeping up with payments? I can't recall when she said that.

Danichan667: LOL! I figured you would hate that part since you begged for no V/B.

Mystic-Gogeta: LOL! No cliffhangers in this one so you should be happy.

Vampkestral: LOL! I wonder how she would spontaneous combust. I'm not even going to comment on that threesome thing. I'll just laugh out loud.

Jason: Please tell me you're kidding.

The Lost Saiyan: No, you're not on the short bus. Majority of didn't see the pregnancy coming! Hee. Hee. You all thought I was ending it soon. Wrong! Heh. Heh. I still have a few tricks up my sleeves. Heh. Heh.

Goten's Guardian Angel: If you didn't expect this, you won't expect--I'll just shut up now. No sense in giving anything away.

Lady Athena: Yeah it is complicated. You saw my long genre for this story. Hee. Hee. Where else would Vegeta go? He couldn't stay at the Son house without raising suspicions and that's the last thing he wants to do. Separating Goku and Vegeta was the second wish. Remember in the series, they only used one wish to revive everyone that died the day of the tournament and decided to use the second wish for later, which was to erase everyone's memory of Majin Buu, but since Majin Buu was killed by Vegito in this fic, the second wish wasn't used yet. Yes, I'm throwing everyone in a loop and enjoying it and I'm not finished! That's evil, isn't it? Hee. Hee.

Psycho Ann: LOL! I wonder how you will feel later.

Princess Frieza: What'd you think of Vegeta's reaction and solution to the problem?

Ssjchika: I do it because it's fun. I know it's mean but it's kind of fun. You'll laugh at it long after the story is done.

Secretsgurl: Thank you. I know it's going cause so much trouble and I love it! If I didn't write this story, I'll be going out of mind wondering what will happen.


	10. Part Ten

Unexpected Love

Part Ten

"And so he changed just like that?"

Goku was sitting besides Chi-Chi in the hospital bed. She was six months now. They went to the doctor together for her monthly checkup. They even had a sonogram of the baby done. With the checkup over, they were waiting for the doctor on the news of their child. To pass the time, Chi-Chi told Goku when Goten turned into a Super Saiyan for the first time.

Gohan and Goten were thrilled of the news that their parents were going to have another baby. Goten did asked the question on where it came from. 

"Yeah. I was trying to get Goten to attack me, when he was just dodging my kicks and punches. I kicked him and he got this angry look on his face, he transformed as if it was the most natural thing and kicked me into a tree."

"Wow. We're you okay?"

"I was a little sore but startled by the transformation. I couldn't believe Goten was a Super Saiyan."

"How old was he?"

"Five. I didn't think a child could be a Super Saiyan that young."

"Vegeta said a Saiyan is born with tremendous strength. Gohan was born with a lot of power, so Goten should too," Goku explained. 

"You were also a lot stronger than you were when Gohan was conceived, so that could have something to do with it."

"I wonder how soon this child will turn into a Super Saiyan," Goku thought aloud.

"I hope it's not too soon," Chi-Chi commented rubbing her stomach. "The last thing I need is a one-year-old Super Saiyan running around the house."

Goku laughed. "That would be fun. Wow. Imagine all that power at one. He could fly around the house in his diapers."

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes. "Only you would think that would be fun."

The doctor entered with a friendly smile on his face. He pulled a chair from a desk and sat before the couple. "Good news. The baby is growing just fine and seems to be in very good health. Do you want to know the sex of the child?" 

Goku looked at Chi-Chi. They both discussed this the night before and figured it would be easier on them if they knew what it was. Goku nodded at the doctor.

The doctor smiled. "You're having another son."

"Whoo-hoo! All right! Another boy!" Goku cheered.

The doctor tried to keep a straight face but that was difficult with Goku's cheerful behavior. He opened the folder he had in his hand when he entered the room. "Mrs. Son, your blood pressure is higher than it should be. Have you been doing vigorous work or under stress?"

"I just do my normal housework. It's a lot with my husband and sons," Chi-Chi answered.

"I recommend you cut back on it and your husband and sons help out more. You can't keep up the same routine as you did when you weren't pregnant. We had this talk before when you were pregnant with your second child."

At that time, Chi-Chi's stress was caused by Goku's death but now it was the identity of the child and backlash that could happen. "I'll remember. I'll cut back on it." 'How am I going to do that with Goku?'

"If you don't have any more questions, I'll see you next month."

Chi-Chi smiled gratefully and she and Goku left. She was quiet most of the way home. The only sound in the car was the music playing on the radio. Goku became concern with Chi-Chi's behavior.

"Hey, Chi-Chi. Are you all right?"

Chi-Chi was looking down at her enlarged belly, her hands on the stomach protectively. "Another son. I was really hoping it was a girl."

"Why?" Goku asked. "Because we have two sons?"

"Well, that and with it being a boy, it raises the risk of the child having more of Vegeta's traits."

Goku smiled as usual. "Oh, well, let's keep hoping it doesn't. You have to keep calm, Chi-Chi. Don't let the baby's looks raise your pressure. We'll worry about that when we get to it. Not before," he said in a calm voice.

"You're right. I bet Gohan and Goten are going to be excited by having another boy in the house." She groaned a bit. "He kicked again. Ooh, this is a strong one. I guess having the last two full bloodied Saiyans as fathers would do that," Chi-Chi noted with a frown. "Kami, this is complicated."

"Yeah," Goku said grimly. "But Vegeta doesn't want any recognition. He's afraid it will harm the child."

"Maybe he's right. Anyway, I'm anxious to get home. I'm going to take a nap before I get started on dinner."

"Don't worry about that, Chi-Chi. The boys and I will handle dinner tonight."

Chi-Chi looked aghast. "Are you serious?! Goku, you can't cook!"

"But the doctor said you need to cut back on your chores. Come on, let me help," Goku pleaded. 

"Goku, the last time you helped, you almost burned the kitchen down!"

"That was because I didn't know what I was doing."

"And what makes you think you know what you're doing now?!" Chi-Chi asked still yelling.

Goku had to admit Chi-Chi had a point there. "Gohan is out with Videl now as Saiyaman and Saiyagirl. I'll just tell Gohan to end crime fighting early and have him help me, and I'll get Goten from Trunks house. He can help too."

Chi-Chi looked doubtful. "Well, I guess that would be okay. I won't allow it unless Gohan is there with you. He's handled the stove before when I was pregnant with Goten."

"Gohan cooked for you?" Goku asked surprised.

"Yeah, and he's kind of good at it," Chi-Chi stated proudly.

"So, when did Gohan start being Saiyaman?" Goku asked.

"When he enrolled in high school. He wanted to help fight crime but he didn't want everyone to know it was him. So, he had Bulma create a costume for him."

"And the poses?" Goku asked with a grin.

Chi-Chi stifled a giggle. She remembered when Gohan showed Goku his Saiyaman uniform and did a ridiculous pose for him and asked him what he thought of it. Goku just stared and blinked. He threw his hand behind his head and said it was fine. She remembered him doing the same thing when Gohan told his Dad he was Saiyaman at the tournament. "That's his creation. He even asked me once what I thought of his poses and his lines."

"And?" Goku was biting his lip so he wouldn't laugh.

"I felt he could use a little more work on it." She saw that Goku was trying hard not to burst out laughing. "It's what he wants and he always gets his homework done. Who am I to stop him from doing something he likes and wearing something he thinks is," she was on the verge of laughing herself. Goku was already laughing. "Stop laughing! This is what he wants! He's trying to be a hero like you, you know!"

Goku was grateful they were home now. He turned the car off and removed the key. "But I never wore anything like that! Or said what he's saying!" He said laughing.

Chi-Chi hit him playfully, trying to get him to stop laughing. Goku opened the door and fell out of the car, laughing louder than ever as he rolled on the grass. He saw Chi-Chi come around the car and kneel before him. She started hitting him lightheartedly as she burst into laughter. "Stop laughing at your son."

"But it's so funny! Especially when he does those poses and says, 'I'm the Great Saiyaman!'" He laughed even harder. "If he would be himself like when he fought Cell and Buu, he wouldn't look so funny!"

"Then tell him that. Don't laugh at him. He is your son."

"He's your son, too." He saw Chi-Chi about to hit him again, but he grabbed her wrists in one of his hands and pulled her down on him so he could kiss her.

****

An hour later, Goku dressed and left Chi-Chi who had fallen asleep afterwards in bed. He used Instant Transmission to locate Goten at Capsule Corp. He found him with Trunks playing with the animals in Dr. Briefs menagerie.

"Hi, Daddy!" Goten said cheerfully as he ran to him, leaving Trunks on the other side of the room with a small dinosaur.

"Hey, Goten. Hey, Trunks." Goku said waving at Trunks who was playing with one of this grandpa's dinosaurs. He looked down at his son. "Goten, you can stay with Trunks a little longer but I want you to cut it short by an hour. I want you to help Gohan and me with dinner tonight."

"Sure, Daddy, but how come Mommy can't cook for us?"

"When we went to the doctor today, the doctor told us that your mother needs to take it easy. Meaning she can't do all the things she normally does."

Goten nodded cheerfully. "Oh, okay. I'll come home an hour earlier and help out."

"Good," Goku smiled rubbing his son's spiky hair. "I'm going to go and tell Gohan. Have fun with Trunks. Bye, Trunks," Goku waved and used his Instant Transmission to find Gohan and vanished.

"What did your Dad want?" Trunks asked as he approached him.

"He wants me to come home earlier so I can help with dinner."

Trunks laughed. "You cook dinner? Why can't your Mom do it? It'll be safer for everyone if she did."

"The doctor said Mom has to take it easy."

"Take it easy from what?" Trunks asked confused. "Is she sick or something?"

"No, my Mom's going to have a baby."

"Your Mom's going to have a baby?!" Trunks shouted. "Why didn't you tell me? I'm your best friend. I thought you told me everything."

"I didn't think about it," Goten said innocently. "Besides, you didn't ask."

"How am I going to ask something I don't know about?" Trunks asked irritated.

Goten thought for a moment and in a cheerful voice said, "I don't know."

Trunks rolled his eyes. "You're such an idiot."

Bulma came into the room, looking upset. "Trunks, how many times I told you to clean your room?"

"Too many," Trunks said folding his arms.

"Go and clean it now," Bulma ordered. "I can't do everything for you."

"Fine," Trunks huffed and looked at Goten. "I guess you get to go home earlier than you planned, Goten. It's going to take me the rest of the day to clean it up," Trunks said and left the room.

"It's okay, Trunks," Goten said waving goodbye. "I want to talk to Momma about the baby."

"Baby?" Bulma questioned. "Your Mom's pregnant?"

Goten nodded with a brilliant smile. "Uh-huh."

A radiant smiled crossed Bulma's face. "That's great, Goten. I bet your Mom and Dad are happy."

"They are. I can't wait for the baby to come. I never had a baby brother or sister before."

"Come on. I'll give you a ride home. I want to congratulate your parents. I haven't seen them in months anyway."

"Okay!"

"Let me get my purse and we're out of here," Bulma said and left the room. She felt like screaming, jumping in the air excited just like she did when Shenron told her the wish to separate Goku and Vegeta was granted. 'Wait until Vegeta learns about this. He'll be so shock. Another child should be proof enough for Vegeta that he should forget about that crush he had on Chi-Chi.'

On the way to Goku and Chi-Chi's house, Bulma thought about her husband's behavior over the past six months. At first, Vegeta was a little jumpy and reluctant to be with her. He spent a lot of his time training, but over the months, he was slowly opening to her and being comfortable with her once more. Bulma was happy about it but wondered why he didn't return to his normal behavior right after the fusion. She was getting the feeling Vegeta was keeping something from her. 

Bulma stopped the car and Goten hopped out and ran into the house. He found his Dad sleeping on the sofa. "Daddy, I'm home!" He jumped on his father's stomach.

Goku groaned feeling his son jump on his stomach and waking him up. He opened his eyes and saw Goten's cheerful face. He picked up the little boy and held him over him. "Hey, tough guy. What are you doing back so early?"

Goten laughed as his father held him in the air. "Trunks had to clean his room so Bulma brought me home."

Goku looked startled and saw Bulma standing not far from him. He hadn't seen her since he was fused with Vegeta. He smiled to hide his troubled expression but it wasn't quick enough for Bulma to miss. "Hey, Bulma."

"Goku, you sneak. How come you didn't tell me Chi-Chi was pregnant?" Bulma asked humorously.

Goku sat up and put Goten down on the floor. He tried to think of an answer. He was never good with lies. "Well, it's just that we've been busy with our lives, catching up--"

Bulma laughed cutting Goku off. "It's okay. Vegeta, Trunks and I have been busy, too. So, where's Chi-Chi?"

"She's upstairs sleeping."

"Oh, I remember that," Bulma said recalling her time when she was pregnant with Trunks. "Well how many months is she?"

"Six," Goku answered not thinking about what he said.

"Six?" Bulma said surprised. She looked at her hand as if counting back. "Wow. That's close. Six months ago you were Vegito. I guess you got Chi-Chi pregnant right after the fusion."

Goku laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, it has been seven years."

Bulma looked at Goku warily. Her intuition was telling her something wasn't right. First, Goku's startled reaction to her and now this. She shrugged the nagging thought away. "How about you, Chi-Chi, and me and Vegeta get together for dinner? Say, next week? My treat."

"Dinner?!" Goku shrieked. This wasn't good. While he loved the idea of eating, Goku wasn't sure about having dinner with Bulma and Vegeta together, especially since Vegeta was also the father of Chi-Chi's child. He wasn't sure if Chi-Chi was comfortable around Vegeta and how would Vegeta react seeing Chi-Chi? "Um, I don't know. That could be bad."

Now Bulma was suspicious. Since when Goku turned down food? 'Could he be hiding something from me?' "Why not?"

Goku's mind searched for an answer. "I'm not sure Chi-Chi would be up to it."

"Please," Bulma rolled her eyes. "Chi-Chi would jump at the idea of her not cooking for one night. Now, don't argue. I know what's best. I'm going to call a restaurant and book reservation. See ya."

Before Goku could say anything, Bulma was out the door. 'I guess it couldn't be so bad. She wouldn't suspect a thing.'

****

"You said yes?!" Chi-Chi screamed at Goku.

It was nighttime and their children were sleeping and as they were about to go to sleep themselves, Goku told Chi-Chi about his conversation with Bulma that evening.

"I didn't have a choice," Goku said meekly.

"You didn't have a choice?! You could've said I'm not comfortable being out in public while pregnant!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"You don't mind being in public," Goku said. "I tried to tell her you wouldn't be up to it but Bulma wouldn't have it. She was insistent that we have dinner."

Chi-Chi sighed. "This is going to be a disaster. I know it." 

Goku smiled as he realized something. "You probably don't have anything to worry about at all. Vegeta won't let Bulma get him dressed up and go to dinner. You know how stubborn he is. He'll never come."

Chi-Chi smiled as she realized it, too. "Oh, you're right, and knowing what he knows, he'll avoid us as much as possible." She smiles at Goku and rubs his spiky hair. "And he calls you an idiot."

****

"Vegeta, guess what?" Bulma asked.

The couple was also settled in bed, too and Bulma had not turned the lights off yet because she was putting on lotion on her skin.

"Do I have to?" Vegeta asked. He was lying in bed looking at her moisturize her skin. It was a nightly ritual for her to rub the sweet fragrant lotion on her skin. He didn't mind her doing it. He liked the smell on her.

"Of course," she said rubbing her legs with the lotion.

"Just tell me so I can go to sleep," Vegeta muttered.

"Goten told me Chi-Chi's pregnant," Bulma expected Vegeta to be shocked. He certainly was when Bulma told him Chi-Chi was pregnant with Goten, but to her surprised, he didn't look shock. It was like he already knew. "Aren't you surprised?"

"Why should I be?" Vegeta asked irritated.

"You were when she was pregnant with Goten," she said putting lotion on her arms now.

"So? Kakarot was dead then. Anyone would be surprised. He's alive now and hasn't been with his wife in seven years. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that Kakarot and his wife were making up for lost time and she got pregnant. You and I we're all over each other when Trunks was conceived."

Vegeta's explanation was convincing enough but Bulma got the feeling something wasn't right. Just like this afternoon when Goku practically turned down her invitation for dinner and looked startled to see her. "I guess. Anyway, we're going out to dinner with them next week."

"What?!" Vegeta shouted shooting up from the bed. "Woman! There's no way I'm going to dinner with Kakarot and his wife!" Vegeta argued.

"Why not? It's time we go out with other adults and have adult conversations."

Vegeta couldn't help but laugh. "You call Kakarot an adult and you want to have adult conversations with him?"

"If you don't go to dinner with me, then I'm taking out the power of the gravity room and I will never restore it!" Bulma argued.

"So, what if you did? I'll just get your father to put it back in!" Vegeta argued back.

"You can scare my Dad all you want, but I'll keep taking it out! For crying out loud Vegeta, it's just dinner and you like to eat since you're a Saiyan. You can eat without saying anything like you always do at the house. I don't see the big deal. Goku and Chi-Chi are my friends and Chi-Chi's pregnant. I want to treat them. Kami knows Chi-Chi never gets a day off from cooking with her husband and kids.

"Just think, after this I won't bother you for a month about anything because if you don't come with me, you're going to hear my mouth on it for a long time."

Nothing was worst than that. What harm would it be if he attends the dinner? He didn't have to talk to Goku or Chi-Chi. All he would do was eat. He could ignore them. He pushed his feelings for Chi-Chi farther and farther down into him that it would never surface again. So, what if she was carrying his child? He wasn't going to do anything. He could handle himself. If he could be compose in battle, he can certainly be composed with dinner with Goku and Chi-Chi. After all, he was often thought as the Saiyan with no emotions and that suited him just fine.

"Vegeta," Bulma asked putting the lotion bottle away. "You wouldn't keep secrets from me would you?"

The question startled Vegeta. "What are you talking about?"

Bulma got that odd feeling again. "Well, there's not any other reason you wouldn't want to see Goku and Chi-Chi, is there?"

"Like what?"

Bulma shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. That's why I'm asking you."

"I already spent enough time with Kakarot. I don't need to see him."

A smile quirked Bulma's face. "I guess being joined with him for four months and the fact that you hate him would do that, but you never talk about it. You never want to talk about what was going on with you during that time."

"There isn't anything to talk about," Vegeta said. 'Why is she interrogating me like this?'

"Sure there is," Bulma said reaching out to touch a bare shoulder. She pulled back. "You're tense," she maneuvered herself behind Vegeta and massaged his shoulders. She knew Vegeta wouldn't say anything because he didn't mind if she touched him like this when they were alone.

'He's so tense. What is he hiding?'

"How did it feel sharing a body with Goku? What was it like living in a house on a mountain? You know, roughing it in the country. You're a prince. You're use to things of the finest quality. What was it like hanging around with Gohan and Goten and Chi-Chi?"

"Chi-Chi?" he said incredulously.

Once again, Bulma got that weird feeling and it was stronger this time. "Yes, Chi-Chi. Did she treat you well? I know she fed you well. Did you guys ever talk?"

"She talked with Kakarot."

"Never with you?" Bulma asked. "I know you've talked a few times even when you weren't fused. Like when you had to take Chi-Chi to the hospital when her water broke." Bulma saw a smiled curled up on the side of his face. 'What does that mean?'

He looked back at her curiously. "Why do you want to talk about my time at Kakarot's home so badly? You were there almost everyday. You saw what happened."

"I didn't see all that happened when I wasn't there."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "What are you insinuating?"

Bulma stopped massaging Vegeta's shoulders and hugged him, her soft form pressed gently against his more powerful one and her head rested against his. "You're not talking to me. You know you did talk to me once about working for Frieza."

"That was a moment of weakness," Vegeta said harshly.

"No, it wasn't. It was after the first time we made love that I didn't feel like it was just about sex, but that you love me. We spent the night talking and you told me what Frieza did to you, to your father. I was so happy that you were finally opening up to me. Of course the next day, you were yelling as usual and acted as if it never happened." She laughs. "I guess that's the way you'll always be. You'll open up one moment and then shut yourself up the next."

"Bulma, what does my talking about Frieza have to do with my fusion with Kakarot?"

Bulma sighed and spoke softly as if she was hurting. "I just get the feeling that something's not right. Did something happened at Goku's house and you're not telling me?" Bulma move around so that she was sitting before him, looking at her husband with heartrending eyes. "I have to know. I won't get mad. I promise."

'Yes, you will,' Vegeta thought. Instead of answering, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Bulma leaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around him. He pulled back to look at her. "You're being foolish. There's nothing for you to worry about. Now go to sleep."

Bulma nodded quietly and went back to her side of the bed and turned the lamp off. Vegeta was already lying down in bed going to sleep. Bulma turned her back to him and a tear fell from her eye. 'He's hiding something. Something happened to Vegeta when he was fused. It's bad I know because he won't tell me. I bet even Goku knows. Oh, Kami, what happened? Whatever it was, it caused even Goku to reject dinner with me and Vegeta. I must find out what he is hiding.'

To Be Continued

AN: Does anyone know what age Goten was when he turned into a Super Saiyan for the first time? When he changed before Gohan and he asked him how long he could do this, Goten told Gohan he couldn't remember so even though Goten's naïve, I don't think his mind is so forgetful that he forgot the transformation when he was seven and I assume it was when Goten was four or five at least.

I've read the reviews and I've noticed some of the reviewers have misinterpreted Vegeta's reaction to the child. It's not like he hates the child. He doesn't. What he is doing is out of love for the child. He wants the child to be safe and protected from future reactions. He knows Bulma would not like the child if she knew Vegeta was the father too and neither would Trunks. He thinks Gohan and Goten wouldn't accept that child easily either. So, he figures by not acknowledging the child and hoping it doesn't have any physical characteristic the child will live a healthy and happy life. He's well aware of the negative affects that would take place if everyone knew about the child paternities and he doesn't want to expose that child to it. 

The dinner is in the next chapter. Oh, boy.

Sammi: Yes, no cliffy. See, I can do that. Poor Tien. How did he get stuck in your world? Hey, where's Chiaotzu? Those two are always together.

Midnight Goddess: Yep, she's pregnant. What was the stupid thing--separating Goku and Vegeta? Well, she wanted her husband back. Can't blame a woman for trying. Sorry, but it's a boy. It's more fun this way because it raises the chances of the child looking like Vegeta. Hee. Hee. Goku is happy he's going to be a Dad again, but he's not fond of the fact that Vegeta likes his wife. Who would? I guess I should break the news to you and tell you Bulma won't go off a cliff and die. Yes, go cry now. Hee. Hee.

Ssjchika: Was it a cliffhanger? Right now, she's determined to find out what Vegeta is hiding because she knows he is keeping something from her. 

Three Fates: I understand your feelings. It's like you want to scream "Get to the stupid confrontation, you crazy author!" Be patient. I'm working up to it. I'm sure you will be pleased when I get to a certain chapter. I think. Hearing that you read a G/CC fic, yes I am proud. Hee. Hee. My evil plan for making everyone read G/CC fics is working! Just kidding. Your review made me laugh.

The Lost Saiyan: Oh, thanks. I like getting positive reviews. You shouldn't have to wait long for the next one. I'm planning to update it Sunday night because I really want to get to the dinner chapter.

Oninu: This is probably the weirdest story I'm going to write, but I think everyone will be satisfied with the ending and I appreciate the reviews.

Bunny: Thanks.

Mistress of Darkness: Yes, I will write about after the birth of the child. I explained a little more about Vegeta feelings in my author's notes.

Girl: Yeah, I kind of miss Vegito.

Jaya: Thanks.

Moon Girl: Right now, they are going to go to dinner with Bulma and Vegeta and that will be interesting.

Xshiny: I've finished the story and I'm looking back at it and I see I don't have Videl in it. Maybe I'll throw something in there with her.

GD: If it was a girl, I think Gohan and Goten would be good brothers to her. As for the rest of your review, I can't say anything without blabbing what I shouldn't. This is what happens when a regular reviewer reads my stories.

Lady Athena: Yes, Vegeta and Bulma are still together. You might not like the next chapter. Knowing your hatred for Bulma, you probably didn't like the end of this one. Hee. Hee.

Danichan667: The baby is a boy so who knows. Hee. Hee. Your hatred for Bulma will go even higher than that. A threesome? LOL! They will have to fuse again for that to happen.

Chuquita: Despite what many may think, I think she is cool, just misunderstood on a lot of levels. No, Gohan and Goten won't pick up on the scent being they are half Saiyans and because I'm writing this fic. Hee. Hee. Things are complicated enough.

Princess Frieza: He does care and that's why he said what he said to Goku. I went into more detail about that in my author's notes.


	11. Part Eleven

Unexpected Love

Part Eleven

Bulma worked steadily in the lab. The idea for this invention had always been in her mind. She just hadn't thought to invent it yet until now. Her eyes were looking through a thick microscope as she looked at the earrings. Her hands were holding small tools to put this small but crafty invention together with her earrings.

"Hey, Dad could you hand me that chip labeled CB4."

Dr. Brief working on his own invention, looked around his table and found the tiny chip with a large magnifying glass and gave it to Bulma.

"Here you go, Bulma." He looked over his daughter as she worked. "What are you working on?"

"Quiet, Dad. This requires concentration," Bulma told her father. She carefully put the tiny chip inside that diamond of the earring. "Just a little invention. You know how you always wonder if people are talking about you when you leave a room. Well, I've come up with this little gadget." She pulled away from the microscope holding two earrings. "Ta-dah! Spy earrings!" 

Dr. Brief looked in his daughter's hands and saw a two diamond dangle earrings in his daughter's hand. "Spy earrings?"

"I guess I should come up with another name but I'm two tired to. Inside the right earring is a tiny recorder that can pick up conversations up to ten miles away and inside the left earring is a device that will let me listen. All I have to do is drop the right earring near a group of people I'm talking to, leave and listen to the conversation in my other earring. It's brilliant!" She squealed excitedly. "I'm so smart!"

Dr. Brief pushed his sliding glasses back on his nose. He picked up the earrings and looked at it from front back. He couldn't see where the chip he gave her could be. "It is genius all right. Where is that chip?"

"It's inside the earring. I carefully cut it slide it in and sealed it up. You can't even find where the cut was."

Dr. Brief nodded with approval and gave the earrings back to his daughter. "When are you going to use it?"

"I'd thought use it tonight when I go out to dinner with Goku and Chi-Chi," Bulma grinned. 'Now, if they talk about this big secret when I'm not there, I'll know all about it.'

****

Bulma carefully put on her makeup humming a happy tune. She wanted to look extra special tonight. Vegeta was in the bathroom taking a shower. Bulma smelt him after he came out of the gravity room. Forced out was more like it. Vegeta tried to stay in there until it was time to go and Bulma would have no choice but to go alone, so Bulma pulled the plug on the gravity room, making Vegeta come out and when he did, she sent him to the shower.

'Try to avoid it all you like, but you're not getting out of this dinner. I'm going to find out what you're hiding from me, Vegeta.' She thought as she put on her diamond earrings. 'I have a weapon that will let me know everything.'

Bulma put on her matching bracelet and yelled at the bathroom. "Don't make me turn that cold water on you, Vegeta! You've been in there for thirty minutes! Any longer and you're going to be a raisin!"

Vegeta groaned and turned the shower off. 'Why did she have to have dinner with Kakarot and his wife?' He sighed. 'I'll have to come in contact with them sooner or later, though I prefer later.' He stepped out of the shower, dried himself off and walked out. 

After checking her makeup again, Bulma removed her robe. She carefully put on her red one shoulder asymmetrical dress that revealed all the natural curves of her slim figure. She then put on ankle wrap shoes that displayed her perfect pedicure. "What do you think, Vegeta?"

Vegeta mentally admitted she looked very pretty with the red lips, lightly colored eye shadow and blush but he was so angry with her for making him go to this dinner that he just glared at her and put on his evening pants. He did not want to go to dinner tonight. Bulma knew but she didn't care. She was going to have her way.

"Oh, don't be such a baby. It'll be fun. I have a lot of things to talk to Chi-Chi about. I bet she's excited to be having another child. I hope it's a girl. They need one so Chi-Chi wouldn't be the only female. Oh, what if it is a girl and she and Trunks marry. We'll be in-laws."

"There is no way that Kakarot's next child is marrying Trunks!" Vegeta shouted.

Bulma looked at him surprised. "What's your problem? It's just a suggestion."

"It better be a boy to get that ridiculous notion out of your head," Vegeta mumbled putting on his shirt and buttoning it. He tucked it in his pants, put on a belt and put a tie around his neck. He cleared his throat and Bulma tied the tie on.

"I wonder if Chi-Chi has to do this with Goku," Bulma thought and then laughed. "I bet she does. I like doing this. It's something I can do that you can't. Finish." He walked away to put on his black suit jacket. "You could say thank you."

"Why say something you already know?" Vegeta responded.

Bulma just rolled her eyes and watched him look at himself in the mirror. "I think you should wear black and suits more often."

"Why?" Vegeta asked.

"Because you look so handsome in it." She walked up and took his arm in hers. "Come on. Let's go. This should be fun."

'No, it won't,' Vegeta thought.

****

Goku got off the highway at the next exit going into West City. Though he prefer to fly into the city since it was faster and he wouldn't run into traffic, it was still nice to drive. He and Chi-Chi didn't have a clue where this restaurant was until Bulma called with directions to the place. "What street is this restaurant on?"

Chi-Chi was reading the list of directions she had written down when Bulma called the day before. "437 Hercule Drive. You know, 437 Son Goku Drive or 437 Son Gohan Drive would sound a lot better. That fraud stole so much."

"I wouldn't want a street name after me for saving the world from Cell."

"I know. You'd probably want all the food in the world," Chi-Chi joked. "But anything is better than that fraud," Chi-Chi said. "All right, Goku, turn right at the next light and then you'll be on 437 Hercule Drive and we can this nightmare of a night over with."

"It won't be that bad," Goku said stopping at a red light. "Just be yourself and don't tell Bulma Vegeta's also the father." When it turned green, Goku turned and drove down the long street. The street was lit up with various clubs, restaurant, and bars. "There are so many places on this street. What's the name of it?"

"Toriyama Restaurant," Chi-Chi said. "Bulma said it was on the left and---there it is. Turn here," Chi-Chi said and saw the couple and panicked. "Bulma and Vegeta just went in. Bulma was able to bring Vegeta after all. Oh, great."

"Well, just act as normal as possible," Goku suggested pulling into the restaurant.

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes at her husband. "I don't know how you can be so calm. Goku, stop!" Chi-Chi yelled.

Goku slammed the breaks on without tearing his foot through the car. "Why?

"You're supposed to stop in front of the restaurant so the valet can park it," she said and pointed to the valet behind them who was scratching his head confused at Goku.

Goku looked in the rear view mirror and saw a man in red jacket, black pants, white shirt and tie scratching his head. He laughed. "Oh, I didn't know people do that." He put the car in reverse and pulled back to the front of the restaurant.

"Fancy restaurant," Chi-Chi reminded him.

The two got out of the car, Goku gave his car key to the valet and they walked inside the restaurant. Bulma was talking to a worker about their reservations. Vegeta turned to see Chi-Chi when she and Goku entered. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her. Chi-Chi wore a simple black maternity dress that brought out what was left of her feminine curves due to her pregnancy and she looked younger when she wore her hair down that was pulled back into a barrette. The only make up she wore was a light red lipstick and simple pearl earrings, not nearly as fancy as the diamond drop earrings Bulma was wearing. 

Vegeta then saw Goku looking at him so Vegeta looked away only to be met with Bulma's curious eyes. Vegeta mentally cursed himself. The dinner hasn't started and he already made a mistake.

Bulma looked pass him and saw Goku and Chi-Chi approaching. "Oh, hey, Chi-Chi. Look at you!" Bulma said giving Chi-Chi a hug. "It's been a while." She pulled back to look at the Chi-Chi's bulging stomach. "How's the baby? No, wait, let's talk all about that when we get to our table." Bulma turned to look at Vegeta. "Doesn't she look great, Vegeta?"

Vegeta looked away. "I only came here to eat, not to compliment Kakarot's wife."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Whatever." 'I know you better to know that. You're still attracted to her, you jerk!'

The four went to their table. Bulma deliberately took the seat across from Goku, leaving Vegeta with no choice but to take the seat across from Chi-Chi. 

Vegeta couldn't help but stare at Chi-Chi's swollen belly. Inside that stomach, was his child. It also didn't help that he could pick up her scent mixed with his and he always knew what happened to a Saiyan when that happened. His eyes darted to Goku's and it looked as if the younger Saiyan knew what he was going through. Vegeta drunk a glass of water before him, to kill his nervousness of the dinner and his feelings. He read the menu to get his mind off his Saiyan urges. He wouldn't act on it, especially with Bulma around he hoped and if he couldn't, Goku was always there to knock him out.

"So, Chi-Chi, how's Gohan?" Bulma asked

"He's in college now on a full scholarship," Chi-Chi stated proudly. "He's going to be the scholar like I always wanted."

"Oh, yeah. It has been over a year now since he enrolled in high school and he was 18 then." Bulma laughed. "I keep forgetting how times go by. I don't have to worry about Trunks for a long time."

"I'm going to let Goten decide what he wants to do," Chi-Chi said and saw the prices of the food on the menu. "Bulma, are you sure you want us to eat here? The prices."

Bulma laughed. "I'm paying so order up. I know how Goku is going to eat, so I'm not worried. I'm very rich. You know that."

When the waiter came around, Bulma and Chi-Chi weren't surprised at the large orders their husbands made, but Bulma was surprised at the large order Chi-Chi made.

The waiter blinked at all three orders and left nervously. Bulma looked at Chi-Chi confused. "Chi-Chi, since when do you eat so much?"

Chi-Chi rubbed her round belly. "I'm pregnant. Didn't you have the urge to eat a lot when you were pregnant with Trunks?"

"Well, yeah, but I didn't eat like that," Bulma said. She looked at the corner of her eye and saw a slight smile on Vegeta's face. 'What's that all about?'

"I don't think Trunks is as greedy as this baby," Chi-Chi said.

Bulma laughed. "Yeah, your kids always eat a lot of food. If that's not proof that's Goku kid in there, then I don't know what is."

"What do you mean by that?" Goku asked.

"No one can eat as much as you, Goku, but this kid here just might prove to be a challenge. Oh, I feel sorry you, Chi-Chi, all that extra food you're gonna have to cook and breastfeeding." Bulma threw a hand up. "Don't let me get started on that." 

"It's all apart of motherhood," Chi-Chi said. 

Vegeta drunk the last of his glass and was waiting patiently for the waiter to bring their food. He read the menu ten times, drunk all of his water. He was losing patience. He had to get his mind on something to fight off his Saiyan urges. When Bulma was pregnant, all he had to do was go to the Gravity Room to train, but there wasn't a gravity room or anything to keep his mind occupied.

"What does a man have to do to get some water around here?!" Vegeta barked loudly.

Everyone in the restaurant turned to Bulma's table. An embarrassing shade of red filled her face. She pulled on his arm. "Vegeta, show some manners. Just ask a waiter politely."

A waiter nervously approached and filled Vegeta's glass with water. "Just leave the pitcher!" Vegeta ordered. The waiter jumped and ran away. Vegeta swallowed all the water in a single gulp and poured more water in the glass.

"You keep drinking so much water, Vegeta, you're gonna have to go to the bathroom real soon," Goku said. 

Vegeta glared at Goku and drunk another glass. "Good. The less I have to stare at your ugly mug, the happier I'll be."

Bulma put a hand on her head. "This is so embarrassing." 

"I told you, you shouldn't bring me," Vegeta told her.

Bulma glared at Vegeta. "You're not getting out of this that easily."

Much to Bulma's appreciation, the food finally began to arrive.

Goku and Vegeta hungrily ate their food. Vegeta eating a little more decently than Goku who just stuffed the food in his mouth.

"So, what's the sex of the child?" Bulma asked. The corner of her eye watching Vegeta eating his food faster than usual. She also caught Chi-Chi's quick glance at Vegeta. 'Why did she do that?'

Chi-Chi looked at Bulma. "It's a boy."

Vegeta coughed and halted his eating. He just stared at his plate of food, fighting some inner turmoil it looked. Bulma looked at Vegeta, a suspicious eye at him as he slowly swallowed his food. "Are you all right?"

Vegeta drunk some of his wine that was ordered. "Of course I'm all right. The food went down the wrong pipe," Vegeta spoke harshly.

Goku and Chi-Chi exchanged glances, knowing the real truth. Unfortunately, Bulma was starting to get her suspicions as well, especially with the peculiar look Goku and Chi-Chi were giving each other. 'What's with Vegeta? And what's with Goku and Chi-Chi? They all know something.'

Vegeta just stared at his food. 'A son. I'm going to have another son.' He took one lingering look at Chi-Chi's stomach. 'And I won't get to know him.'

Bulma looked at her husband from the corner of her eye. A chilling feeling covered her body. 'Oh, Kami, please tell me that's not it.' Bulma cleared her throat and focus on eating and talking to forget that dreadful suggestion that came to mind. 

"I guess it's a good thing the child is a boy. I told Vegeta that if it was a girl, she and Trunks could get married."

At that, both Goku and Chi-Chi choked on their food. They simultaneously reached for their nonalcoholic drinks and pounded their chest to get the food and liquid down. Once the food got down, at the same time they said, "There's no way!"

Bulma blinked confused. "It was a joke. I know Vegeta didn't like it when I said it but I didn't think you and Goku would be against it, Chi-Chi."

"Oh, it's just that there's an age difference. Trunks is nine now."

"So? There are couples who are ten years and older apart," Bulma said.

"Would you drop it, Bulma. Kakarot's child is a boy not a girl, deal with it," Vegeta argued.

  
"I know that, Vegeta. I was joking. Good grief. What is your problem? You're more irritating than usual," Bulma said.

Vegeta didn't say anything as he resumed eating. Bulma resumed her dinner as well. "So, what are you and Goku naming the child?"

Chi-Chi pushed aside yet another empty plate. This was her fourth and placed her fifth plate before her. "Goku and I aren't sure yet. We hope to have a name before the child's birth."

"How are Gohan and Goten taking the news to another child? I know they are excited."

"Very," Chi-Chi laughed. "Gohan and Goten can't wait for him to arrive. Goten is extremely excited and very helpful. He asks if I need anything and always brings me extra pillows when I'm going to take a nap and he and his father are in the kitchen with me to help with breakfast, dinner and lunch. I'm surprise but I'm also very grateful for their help. Ooh," Chi-Chi groaned and put a hand on her stomach. "But this child's kicks are a little too much sometimes. Gohan and Goten never kicked this strong."

"Maybe this kid will be stronger than all of them. Goku is a lot stronger now," Bulma said. She looked at Vegeta. "Vegeta, don't you have anything to say about the child?"

Vegeta coughed in his food again and looked at Bulma. "Why would I have to say anything?"

"Just wanted your opinion. You're not saying anything."

"I'm eating," Vegeta said. 

"Oh!" Chi-Chi groaned again. "Goku."

Goku placed his hand on Chi-Chi's stomach and rubbed it, all the while eating with free hand. Bulma was looking at Chi-Chi for an explanation. "Every time the baby kicks very hard, I ask Goku to rub my stomach and in a matter of minutes, the baby stops kicking."

"Oh, I know the feeling of strong kicks. Trunks kicked hard, too. I blame his father." Bulma said and looked at Vegeta who kept his head low. The weird chilling feeling overcome her once more. 'The child is six months, Vegeta was Vegito six months ago, Goku, Chi-Chi and Vegeta have all been acting strange. Oh, Kami, this can't be it.'

Bulma pulled off her right earring and placed it on the table. She rubbed her right ear. "This earring is pinching my ear. I'll be back. I'm going to go to the restroom." Bulma rose from her seat and quickly rushed to the bathroom. She went into an empty stall, pulled off her left earring and listened.

Vegeta looked back to see Bulma go into the restroom. He glared at Goku. "Kakarot, you and your wife leave now."

"Well, gee, we would, Vegeta, but this food is pretty good," Goku said.

"Forget the food. Your wife's scent is distracting me and Bulma is getting a little suspicious. If this dinner continues, she would figure everything out."

Bulma listened confused. 'Chi-Chi's scent. Ah-ha, I knew they were hiding something.'

"My scent?" Chi-Chi said confused. "Why is my scent distracting you?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes at Chi-Chi and glared at Goku. "I thought your wife knew about the new scent a pregnant woman takes."

"Of course Chi-Chi knows," Goku said. "What are you--Oh!" Goku said and realized Vegeta's problem. Goku's eyes widened alarmed. "You have to keep it in control. It'll wear off after tonight if you sleep with Bulma. After I slept with Chi-Chi once I smelt her new scent, the urges stopped."

"Goku, what's Vegeta talking about?" Chi-Chi asked.

"You know how I was when I first smelled your scent."

"Yeah, you were very--Oh!" Chi-Chi realized and looked at Vegeta, an embarrassing shade of red. "But doesn't that urge wear off after--you and Bulma should leave, not Goku and me."

"No, you and Kakarot should leave," Vegeta argued. "It's bad enough that you're sitting in front of me, just practically displaying that it's my child as well as Kakarot's that you're carrying in your stomach, but now I have to fight off this sexual urge for you because the new scent you have contains my scent since it's my child, too."

Bulma's heart almost stopped hearing the last of Vegeta's words. Anything Goku and Chi-Chi were saying were blocked out because Bulma couldn't get what Vegeta said out of her mind.

__

It's my child as well as Kakarot's that you're carrying.

My child. 

My child.

'Oh, Kami. They did do it. When Vegeta was Vegito, he slept with Chi-Chi.' Bulma fell to her knees, tears spilled from her blue eyes. 'How could he? I knew he was attracted to her, but how could he sleep with her?'

"They knew. They all knew. How could they not tell me? How could Chi-Chi do this? She loves Goku. I can control myself she says. That whore probably slept with Vegito the first night," Bulma thought bitterly.

Bulma cried even harder. 'How could they betray me like this? They were supposed to be my friends and now I find they're all screwing each other. No, it's not my Vegeta's fault or Goku's. It's Chi-Chi's. That slut took Goku from us for five years, by some stupid promise to marry her that Goku didn't even know he made. How could she take advantage of naïve Goku like that? And now because she's been horny for seven years she decided to seduce Vegito. Now, she's having Vegeta's child and probably hovering that over him. What a whore.'

"A whore who seduced my Vegeta," Bulma said and cried even more in the bathroom stall.

Chi-Chi looked at her watch. "It's been thirty minutes. Shouldn't Bulma have come out by now?"

"Maybe she fell in," Vegeta joked bitterly.

"Vegeta," Chi-Chi scolded. "That's an awful thing to say."

"She shouldn't have made me come," Vegeta said polishing off another plate.

"I'll go check on her," Chi-Chi said rising from her seat and heading for the bathroom. Chi-Chi entered the bathroom and saw no one. "Bulma?" Chi-Chi called softly. "Are you here?"

Bulma pulled her head up from her knees. She heard Chi-Chi's voice. She couldn't let Chi-Chi see her like this. She would be suspicious. Still, there was no way she could hide how she look. Having cried for the past half hour, her massacre was probably all over her face, lipstick smeared, and blush gone. With an idea, Bulma put her earring in her purse. She opened the stall.

Chi-Chi looked horrified at Bulma's face. "Bulma, what happened?"

Bulma swallowed hard seeing Chi-Chi approach her. Chi-Chi's large abdomen practically taunting the blue-haired woman. Inside was a child that belongs to Vegeta, her husband. It mad Bulma angry again but instead of telling Chi-Chi that, she only said, "I drop my earring down the toilet."

"Oh," Chi-Chi said. "I guess you won't go after it huh?"

"Of course not! I'm not sticking my hand in the toilet even if the earring did cost me 2,000 zeni!"

"2,000 zeni?" Chi-Chi gasped. 'Well, I guess she is rich enough to throw that kind of money away.' Chi-Chi took Bulma's hand and led her to sit down in a chair in the fancy restroom. Chi-Chi got some tissues and cleaned off Bulma's face. "Do you have any makeup in your purse?"

"You know I do. Why?" Bulma asked suspiciously.

"I was going to put it back on you. It's the least I can so since you're paying for this dinner."

"Oh," Bulma said and took out the mascara, lipstick, lip liner, eye shadow, and blush.

"You carry all that?" Chi-Chi said. "Let me start with the eye shadow," Chi-Chi said.

"You know how to do this?"

Chi-Chi chuckled as she mixed the several colors of the compact eye shadow together before putting it on Bulma. "I guess it would be a surprise to know that I can do this since I don't wear it myself. I dabbled in it when I was younger. I was a princess before I married Goku, you know. After I married Goku, I even fixed my face the way you had yours tonight and asked him what he thought of it." She closed the eye shadow compact and took out the mascara. Giving it a light shake, she opened it and carefully put in on Bulma's eyelashes.

"And?"

"Goku didn't understand why I put it on. He thought I look prettier without it all that makeup, so I stopped. I may put on some lipstick now and then, but that's about it." Chi-Chi finished by adding some blush and lipstick. "What do you think?"

Bulma looked in the mirror and was impressed with Chi-Chi's handiwork. It didn't erase the fact that Bulma disliked Chi-Chi. "Thank you. Let's get back to our seats. I bet Goku and Vegeta ate all our foods now."

Chi-Chi laughed. "I hope not, but then again, Goku's been eyeing my piece of lemon meringue pie."

"He can have my dessert. I'm not hungry," Bulma said.

Bulma and Chi-Chi returned to their seats. "What took you so long?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't want to deal with your attitude right now, so shut up!" Bulma shouted, causing people once more to look at the table. "What are you looking at?!" Bulma yelled. "Go back to eating!" The people turned around and resumed their business. Bulma turned back and finished the last of her wine. She reached for the bottle and filled it up again. "That's the problem with people. They can't mind their own business."

Dinner was calm after that. Bulma didn't ask anymore questions about the baby. Having heard Vegeta say he was also the father of Chi-Chi's child was enough for her. It sickened Bulma to see Chi-Chi laughing with Goku, sharing her pie with him.

After paying for the dinner, everyone decided it was time to go. When they stepped out of the restaurant, it was raining. 

"I didn't know it was going to rain," Chi-Chi said as she and Goku waited for the valet to bring their car around. "I don't want us to get wet. Let me borrow your jacket, Goku."

The valet pulled up. Goku pulled off his dinner jacket and gave it to Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi held the jacket over her and Goku and looked back at Bulma and Vegeta. "Thanks for dinner, Bulma. We'll see you later. Good night." Chi-Chi nearly slipped on the wet street, causing Bulma to almost burst out laughing. Goku held her closer to him and helped her in the car. 

Goku held his jacket over his head. "I'll see you later. Thanks for the dinner, Bulma!" Goku quickly hurried to the driver side, got in and drove off.

Bulma watched them and felt hurt, angry and betrayed by her husband and friends. She knew they were keeping a secret from her, but a baby? That was what she never expected. After tonight, Bulma knew her life would never be the same again.

The End (No, I'm kidding.)

To Be Continued 

Xshiny: Yes, I've finally finished and it was emotionally draining to finish. Though it's not 100% done yet. I still have to add the reviews and I'll probably add something else before it's over. I have a problem of doing that. Bulma knows and nothing will be same anymore.

ChibiOdango: Thanks for liking the story. Being a boy adds more interest to the story.

Maggio: You're welcome and thanks for reading and reviewing. How to choose? Well, Chi-Chi married Goku so she should stick with the man she married.

Hikari no Tabi: Yay! I wrote an original story, finally! I haven't seen a story like this and because of my weird dream, I had to write it. Thanks for the compliment and I hope you continue to like what I have in store because it's gonna get crazy and thanks for telling me the age Goten was when he turned into a Super Saiyan.

Oninu: If you feel sorry for Bulma now, you really gonna feel sorry for her in the next chapter.

Princess Frieza: I bet you really didn't like what she did in this chapter. She had to find out somehow.

Three Fates: Did you burst with excitement of Bulma finding out? I think you will like or feel sorry for Bulma in the next chapter.

Rafe: Thanks!

Sammi: Poor Tien, Chiaotzu, and now Yamcha and Puar. Hee. Hee. I know you're mad at Bulma now, but you're gonna feel sorry for her in the next chapter.

Moon Girl: I tried to add some humor to the dinner to soften the blow of Bulma finding out. What'd you think?

Obi Chan: Wow. You're excited. Thanks for the review.

Chuquita: It is exciting it's a boy. No, everyone had to go to dinner. All secrets have to come out, you know.

The Lost Saiyan: No, Bulma hates the baby. As for Goten and Trunks, well, you have to wait and see.

Ssjchika: Thanks!

GD: I tried to add humor so it wouldn't be so tense. Vegeta could've taken over and stop them but he didn't so, he kind of wanted it too. Those poses did remind me of the Ginyu Force and Goku and Chi-Chi never told Gohan what they thought of it. Chi-Chi was the closest by telling Gohan that she thought he could use a little work on it. Remember that episode Gohan went on his first date. Gohan would've been hot if he wore an outfit similar to Batman and have the same deep voice.

Lady Athena: Ooh, I bet you were mad that Bulma called Chi-Chi a whore. Hee. Hee. Nope. Gohan and Goten don't know about Vegeta being the family as well. LOL! Meanie. Shame on you for wanting Bulma to die. Hee. Hee. You're funny.

Danichan667: Your feelings may be mixed on the next chapter. It's good to me but you might not like it too much.


	12. Part Twelve

Unexpected Love

Part Twelve

Bulma drove home in silence and that bothered Vegeta. She was very talkative and excited on the way to the restaurant, but now she was very quiet. Ever since she got out of the restroom, her whole attitude was the exact opposite and this bothered Vegeta.

"You're too quiet, even for you. What's on your mind?" Vegeta asked.

"I have a lot of my mind about Capsule Corporation. Unlike you, I have a job and it requires a lot of concentration. There are products to be tested, designs that need to be made into test modules--"

"In other words, you don't want to talk about it. Fine."

Bulma parked the car and the two walked inside their home. Vegeta held Bulma closely to him. Because of picking up Chi-Chi's new scent, he was aroused. It happened to all father's to be, except in this case, he wasn't romantically involve with the woman he help impregnate. He remembered being like this when Bulma was pregnant with Trunks, but Vegeta kept himself from her by training. During that time, he didn't love Bulma or even care for her. It was physical pleasure he got from her and he knew if he slept with her then, he knew he wouldn't control himself and could possibly risk hurting her and he didn't want to do that.

Vegeta knew male Saiyan's desires are heightened greatly when their mates are pregnant because of the new scent the female develops. This entice their mates to become intimate with them more often. The longer they wait, the greater the desire is. If the male Saiyan loves or cares deeply for his mate, then he would have more control of it and not hurt his love but if he didn't, he could lose control of himself and could risk hurting or killing the female. After they are intimate, the heightened desire wears off and the male Saiyan has more control over it. Once he slept with Bulma, he wouldn't have this problem anymore.

When they got to their bedroom, Bulma started to undress and Vegeta put his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck. Bulma frown. Of all the times he wants to be intimate. The last thing Bulma wanted to do was make love to Vegeta.

Bulma pulled out of his arms. "No." She saw a surprise look on his face. It was the first time she turned him down. "I don't want to."

Vegeta snorted. "That's a first."

Bulma walked away, hung up her dress back on the hanger. "I have things to work on for Capsule Corp."

"When has that stop you before?"

Bulma ignored him. She put on some blue loose slacks and a white camisole top--her usual outfit for when she was working late in the lab. "I'm really not in the mood to argue, Vegeta. Besides, you were angry with me when we left tonight. Why in the world are _you_ in the mood?"

"My mood changed."

"Yeah, you're a real flaky character," Bulma said sarcastically as she tied on her tennis shoes. Bulma walked to give Vegeta a kiss goodnight on the cheek, but she stopped just as quickly. "I'll see you in the morning."

Bulma headed into the lab but after two hours of not getting any work done, Bulma went into the foyer where she dropped her purse and keys and left. There was no way she could do anything with what she learned tonight.

Bulma didn't have any planned destination as she drove in the rain. All she knew was she had to get away from her house as soon as possible. She drove to the hotspots of West City, where the city was alive this time of night. The city was lit up with the bars, clubs and even some restaurants still open this late at night. She saw some young people going into a club and couldn't help but think about her own youth, the fun she used to have in her younger days.

She smiled thinking about the fun dates she and Yamcha had when they were younger going into clubs. They had a lot of fun together, even though there were backlashes and breakups in their decade plus courtship. Yamcha's fondness for other women hurt her. She wanted to be the only woman in Yamcha's life. She didn't want to share him with any other woman.

Yamcha was young, handsome and brave, not to mention strong. They had so many adventures together with Goku, Master Roshi, Oolong and Krillin, some which brought them closer together like Yamcha fights in the World Martial Arts Tournament. He may have had a wondering eye, but Bulma wanted him to be the one for her. She had fallen in love with him. He was her first kiss, the first person she loved and the first person she slept with. Bulma had her many crushes on men. Her eyes wondered even while she dated Yamcha but she never acted on those feelings. Yamcha was always the one for her. Whenever there was trouble, she could always call on Yamcha and he would be there to help like when Goku went up against the Red Ribbon army. 

Bulma and Yamcha never planned on marrying. Bulma wasn't the type. She wanted her independence and felt marriage would take that away. Bulma wasn't planning on having kids either. She felt as long as she had a boyfriend her life was perfect. She didn't need a child like some women did to fill a void in her life. Bulma felt Yamcha would do that and he did. 

However, as they grew older, they started growing apart. They had an off/on again relationship for ten years now and the feelings of love Bulma had for Yamcha was starting to wane. When he died to the Saiyans, Bulma missed Yamcha a lot and felt when he came back, things would be different. They would be a serious couple again. For a short time after Yamcha came back from being dead, they were serious, but Yamcha's eyes started wandering yet again. She thought she could argue with Yamcha, accept his mistake and take him back again like she had always done before. But one day she woke up, realized she was thirty years old dating the same guy since her teens and they really hadn't gotten anywhere farther than young love. Bulma was ready for a serious commitment, had been for years but Yamcha didn't seem like he was ready and she wasn't sure if he ever would be. 

It saddened Bulma to realize that she and Yamcha had to finally go their separate ways. They will never be truly happy together. A pained expression was on Bulma's face as she drove thinking of those days when she realized it was over. How did that song go? 'Your heart's not open so I must go. The spell has been broken…I love you so. Pain is a warning that something's wrong. I pray to God that it won't be long. There's nothing left to try. There's no more place to hide. There's no greater power than the power of goodbye.' 

Bulma could never remember all the lyrics to the song, but those words struck a cord to Bulma. She had been feeling that pain of warning for so long. It was always the reason they broke up but she kept taking him back. Bulma cried so many nights in the days before she broke up with him. Yamcha was her first love. Her first in everything and like that old cliché--it's always hard to say goodbye to your first love because you're afraid you won't find anyone else. Bulma wanted her independence but yet, she still wanted someone.

****

__

"Yamcha, I think we should break up for good this time."

Bulma and Yamcha were standing in the backyard of the Capsule Corp. dome talking. Yamcha was talking about seeing a movie and Bulma decided it was now or never they breakup. They had spent the evening watching some TV and Bulma had tried to bring it up then, but then she suggested they go outside and talk. This wasn't a conversation Yamcha was expecting.

"Break up? But things are going so good for us," Yamcha said. 

"For now. How long will it be before you look at another woman again, we have another argument and breakup again? I can't do this anymore, Yamcha," she said as tears started to fall from her blue eyes. "I can't keep expecting to go out with you and wonder in the back of my mind, if you're going to cheat on me or look at another girl. Look at Goku and Chi-Chi. They've been together for ten years now."

"You were the one who said it wouldn't last because Chi-Chi came back after all those years and told Goku about his promise he made as a child. In fact, you were kind of bitter about it," Yamcha accused heatedly.

"I was concerned about Goku okay. You know how naïve he is and he's been like a little brother to me ever since I got him from his home all those years ago and to have this woman come out of no where to suddenly take him from us…" she paused as her emotions caught up with her. "We're his friends. I thought we would all have time to relax after the tournament and hang out, talk to Goku about his solo adventures, maybe go on another adventure together, but he gets married and leaves us as if it's no big deal and we don't hear a word from him in five years! Five years, Yamcha! He had a kid and he didn't tell us about him. We're his friends. How could he do that to us? I can't blame Goku. It had to have been Chi-Chi's influence."

"Bulma," Yamcha began. "Listen to yourself. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous of Chi-Chi." Bulma looked at him in disbelief. "Well, you are," Yamcha accused. "Okay, Goku left us when he got married but you couldn't expect to see him for a while after that. You know how Goku is. He left right after the first tournament to find his grandpa's dragon ball. He left again for his three year journey around the world before the 22nd tournament and again for the 23rd Tournament. Goku's always leaving and yeah, I kind of missed him after he left. He was like a little brother to me, too, but it was always beneficial and whenever he came back he was stronger than ever. When he married Chi-Chi, he learned about life, love and family. You see how he is with Gohan. Goku's a changed man for the better because of his marriage. I see it as a positive experience not anything negative."

Bulma nodded sniffling, but tears continued to fall. "I know, Yamcha. I know Goku has changed into a different and better person. I know now that he loves his family and the marriage matured Goku. It…was a good thing. They've been together for ten years. Chi-Chi may argue but there's no doubt in her mind about his faithfulness to her or his feelings for her. They love each other and have a firm commitment. I want that, too."

Yamcha looked at Bulma curious. "Do you want to get married?"

Bulma shook her head. "No, but I want a firm, stable commitment and I can't get that with you. We've been together longer than Goku and Chi-Chi and broken up just about as long as they've been married." The tears started to fall again. "I'm beginning to see that we weren't meant for each other and it's time for us to go our separate ways and find our true partners."

Yamcha gripped Bulma's shoulders looking at her with urgency. "Bulma, don't do this. Give us another chance. We've been together for over ten years, there's no reason to throw it away like this."

"I know this is hard," Bulma said as her tears increased. "It's hard for me, too, but this is what we have to do. You know we do. You're just not ready to admit it yet. In time, you will see this is right." Bulma gave him a hug. "I'll always remember the good times and I'll always be your friend." She pulled back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She knew she was a mess, her mascara streaking on her face but right now, she didn't care. She looked at him one last time. "Goodbye, Yamcha."

Bulma ran into her house, upstairs to her room and collapsed on her bed crying. It was the hardest thing she had to do.

****

"Oh, honey, you have to cheer up," Mrs. Briefs said handing her daughter a cup of coffee. It's been two weeks since Bulma broke up with Yamcha for good and she has been very depressed. Her Mom tried to help her out by cheering her up but it hasn't been working.

She watched as her mother put a plate full of food on the table before her. "I miss Yamcha, Mom," Bulma said staring at the cup of coffee and food with a frown.

"Well, dear if you miss him, why don't you call him and tell him you want to get back together?"

"I can't, Mom. Yamcha and I aren't right for each other. We have to go our own paths now." She sighed again sadly and pushed the cup of coffee away.

"Oh, great. I have to be welcomed to this sad site again," Vegeta grumbled as he entered the room.

"Oh, hi, Vegeta," Mrs. Brief cheerfully welcomed the Saiyan Prince. "How's your training? Would you like some breakfast?"

__

Vegeta reached forward and took Bulma's plate. "I'll take the woman's since she's not eating it. Bring me some juice!" Vegeta ordered.

Bulma looked up at Vegeta angrily. "Don't talk to my mother like that!" Mrs. Briefs placed a glass of juice beside Vegeta. "Mom, don't cater to this jerk!"

"So, she should cater to her pathetic daughter?" Vegeta argued as he ate.

"I'm not pathetic!"

"You are moping around like it's the end of the world! People suffered more than you and they are moving on while you're moping over a guy you dumped! Stop wallowing in your own misery you created and get over it!"

It was like he came and slapped her across the face to get his point across. He was right. She was wallowing in her self-pity. There were plenty of other people suffering in the world with problems far worst than hers. Even Vegeta himself.

She watched as the Saiyan Prince ordered more food from her mother and realized he was alone in the world. He wasn't the only Saiyan. There was Goku but Vegeta hates his guts. He didn't have any friends, any family, and yet he walked strong and proud. He never let anyone take pity on him. He always did things by himself, for himself. It was admirable and Bulma felt if he could do it, so could she.

****

Bulma's attitude changed greatly after her encounter with Vegeta. She stopped frowning and started smiling more. She even greeted Vegeta with a smile who ignored her.

One morning, Bulma stretched her slim body getting ready for her morning run. After her warm up, Bulma left the room to go jogging. She went passed an open bathroom door and walked back. She saw Vegeta looking in the bathroom mirror trying to put some antiseptic on his a wound on his back. He kept reaching but he wasn't getting it on his wound right.

Bulma came in and took the bottle from him. Vegeta turned immediately ready to attack and relaxed when he saw it was Bulma. "What do you want?"

Bulma put some of the cream on her hand, turned Vegeta around and put the cream on his back. Vegeta winced. "I'm doing this as gentle as I can. I could leave you here in pain by yourself. There's nothing wrong with asking anyone for help. Everyone needs help, even the strong, silent types like yourself."

"I don't need anyone's help."

"Oh, really? Then why am I putting this antiseptic on your back."

"You came in here and took the bottle from me," Vegeta said.

Bulma rolled her eyes. She did do that. "I was trying to help someone who needed it and Kami knows you did." She capped the bottle of the antiseptic. She took the bandage on the sink and put it on Vegeta. "I was wondering if you would like to go out." Vegeta turned to face her, a questioningly look on his face. "Not like a date. I'll be insane to do that. No, I mean to show you around be a tour guide. The only time you take a break is when you're so injured you can barely walk. I know you're trying to be a Super Saiyan like Goku but must you kill yourself to do it? Why not take a day off from training and let me take you to a movie? You would probably like the horror or martial art movies."

"I don't want anything to do with your culture. Leave me alone."

"Oh, so you want to eat and use our things but not become a member of our society?" Bulma asked hotly getting irritated with his attitude. She looked him over his black training trunks. "You could use some new clothes. I know you're not fond of the clothes you've been wearing here so how about I take you shopping. You could pick some clothes out to wear when you're not training. If you like, you can give me those Saiyan clothes you're used to wearing and I could probably make a duplicate. Gohan told me they were one-size fit all. I'd like to study them to see if I can make a copy."

Vegeta turned back with his arms folded. Getting some new clothes wouldn't be a bad idea. He didn't like the tacky clothes that Bulma gave him like the green pants and pink shirt. Also, Bulma making him extra armor would help and would be good for him in battle. "I'll only go with you to get some clothes and I'll give you my Saiyan armor for you to duplicate. After that, leave me to my training. I don't have time to be dealing with vulgar people like you."

"Vulgar people?!" Bulma fumed. She smacked Vegeta hard on the scar on his back. Vegeta bit his lip to stifle the scream that threaten to escape his throat. "You're so rude! I try to do something nice for you and you insult me! Men!" Bulma stormed out of the room.

****

Bulma looked herself over in her mirror. She was wearing a low cut black dress. She had a date today. The first one since she and Yamcha broke up seven months ago. She met a guy last week when she went to the movies by herself. She asked Vegeta if he wanted to come and he responded by slamming the gravity door in her face. The only time he went out in public with her was to get him so clothes. For someone who didn't care about Earth culture, he took his time in picking out his clothes. He was worst than a teenager according to Bulma.

The door slammed opened and Vegeta came in all bloodied and bruised up holding a large bottle of antiseptic and bandages. He shoved them in Bulma's hand. "Fix me up."

"You rude man! I have a date tonight!"

Vegeta looked her over as if recognizing what she was wearing. He looked at her with an annoyed scowl. "So? You're the one who said everyone needs help, so I'm asking for your assistance now! Fix me up!"

"I have a date!" Bulma yelled.

"You're not on it now so fix me up!"

Bulma snatched the antiseptic and bandage from him. "If it will get you out of here quickly then fine! Don't ever show up when I'm about to go out again!" 

Vegeta slowly walked to a chair to sit in. Bulma noticed and wondered how much pain he was in. Bulma poured some antiseptic on her fingers and rubbed it gently on the wounds on his chest. He had so many this time. "Did you overdo it?" Bulma asked gently.

Vegeta didn't say anything. 

"It seems you've gotten stronger. You look a little bigger," Bulma said as her fingers rubbed across a wound a little too gently. Bulma pulled back feeling her skin heat up. Vegeta looked up at her curiously. Bulma ignored the feeling she got when she touched his skin and bandaged up his chest. Bulma then moved to his arms. 

Vegeta winced in pain when Bulma touched it. Bulma saw a large gash on his arms. "Vegeta! What did you do to your arm?"

"I injured it," he said simply. 

Bulma put the antiseptic on knowing it will really stink. She heard Vegeta winced. "You're really injured. You better stay in bed the rest of the night. I'll check your wounds in the morning." She put Vegeta's arm over her shoulder and walked out of her room to his. She was surprised Vegeta didn't argue with her helping him walk. 

__

"I must train. I must get stronger than Kakarot."

"You're not doing any training tonight," Bulma said turning on the light in his room and walking him to his bed. She put him in bed.

"I will train tonight," Vegeta said sitting on the bed.

Bulma pushed him back on the bed and threw the covers over him. "No, you won't. You're too weak."

"I'll only need a moment's rest. I don't need you ordering me around!" Vegeta argued.

Bulma heard the doorbell ring and she knew her date had arrived. "That's my date. You better be here when I get back. Don't argue with me! Stay in bed! You need rest! You'll get stronger and train better with lots of rest!" Bulma turned and slammed the door on him.

Bulma and her date went to have dinner at an expensive restaurant. She loved it and her date was very charming and handsome. The date was going well but there was one problem--Bulma couldn't get her mind off Vegeta. All she could think about was Vegeta and wondered if he was resting like she told him. She hoped he was. She was very concern about him. He was annoying but she admired him--how strong he was, mentally more than physically and how overconfident he was. He was even kind of cute.

Bulma cut her date short and ask him to drive her home. When he asked for another date, Bulma regretfully told him there wouldn't be another one. Bulma raced up the stairs and into Vegeta's room. She found him sleeping and appeared he had been there ever since she left. Bulma looked down at him. He still had that proud look even in his sleep. 

Why did she rush to check on Vegeta? She asked her herself. Why was she worried about such a loud, arrogant man? She reached out and ran a hand through his black hair gently. For a man so tough, he had very soft hair. It amused her how it stuck up like it did, but it was kind of cute and he was kind of handsome. He had a magnificent body. That of all she had seen anyway. Even Yamcha's body wasn't as built as Vegeta's.

Bulma stepped back as she realized what had happened to her. She realized she was in love with Vegeta. Bulma rushed back to her room to get away from Vegeta and this feeling but it was still there. When had it happened? Bulma wondered and couldn't recall. It was just like when she realized she and Yamcha had to break up. The feeling of love for Vegeta had snuck up on her. She never expected to fall for him. She just saw him alone all the time and thought maybe she could be a friend to him, so he wouldn't be so lonely. He always shunned her away, but she always approached him, talked to him even when he told her to leave him alone, but in all that time without her really knowing it she was falling in love with him.

Bulma denied her feelings at first and slowly accepted them. She then became angry with Vegeta for not having any feelings for her. Bulma then became angry with herself. Why did she always fall for the wrong guys? First Yamcha and now Vegeta.

Then came the infamous night where they slept together for the first time. A heated argument soon turned into a night of passion. Not long after that, Bulma discovered she was pregnant. Shock didn't begin to describe her emotion. She never thought she would become a mother. She didn't want to but she wasn't going to get rid of the child. When she told Vegeta, she thought he might be happy but to her surprise, he told her to get rid of it. She screamed at him telling him she was keeping the child and didn't need him to help raise it.

Vegeta kept himself from her during the pregnancy for reasons Bulma never knew why and it hurt her. Yamcha was a good comfort to her during the pregnancy. He was the first person besides her parents and Vegeta that she told. It was also the first time they talked since their final breakup. Yamcha was shocked and sadden by her pregnancy. Bulma had wondered if Yamcha had wanted her to carry his child instead of Vegeta's.

Bulma was distressed that Vegeta never held Trunks. She thought he would at least be a happy father despite his distant demeanor. He didn't even take notice of Trunks until he could walk on his own properly and Vegeta took him to begin training. 

Bulma accepted that this was the ways things would be between them. He would never display emotions. He shunned them, probably because of all the suffering he went through under Frieza's control. Until that night when they actually made love for the first time. Before that, it was just sex, but that night Vegeta opened up to her emotionally. He then opened up to him about his past with Frieza and all the things he made him do. Sometimes he still got haunted by the nightmares. Bulma often woke him from his dreaming, telling him it was going to be all right and it always did.

****

Bulma stopped her car at a red light, wiping away the tears that started to fall as she came back to the present and the knowledge of her husband's infidelity. She started driving again when the light turned green. 

"Was he thinking about Chi-Chi when he made love to me? Every time? Oh, Kami, is that why he really trained Trunks--not to be stronger than Gohan but to be as strong as Gohan because he wanted a son like him?"

Bulma was happy that Trunks won the tournament against Goten. She secretly hoped Vegeta realized that being with her is much better than being with Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi wasn't the only one to deliver strong sons. She could do it, too.

"Oh, no," Bulma said worried. "What if this child is stronger than Trunks. I can't compete with that. I'm going to lose Vegeta forever because of this child." Bulma's grip on the steering wheel tightened and she pressed harder on the gas, driving faster. "I've given that man so much and I can't believe I'm going to lose him to this child!"

Bulma pulled over. She didn't want to drive fast on the wet street and mad, risk getting herself in an accident. She stopped her car and looked out the window. Of all the places to stop, she didn't think she would be here. It was kind of comforting to come here. Maybe this is where she should be after all. She saw that it had finally stopped raining. She got out of the car and went into the building. Taking the elevator, she got off at the tenth floor. She had been driving for hours and though she knew it was late, she knew she would be welcomed.

Bulma knocked on the door. After a few minutes, she knocked again. The door opened and a sleepy Yamcha answered the door. Yamcha was half awake as he stumbled to the door wondering who was at his apartment at this time of night. Seeing the look on Bulma's face, eyes puffy and red from tears, he knew something was terribly wrong.

"I didn't have any place to go. I was driving and driving and then I found myself here."

Yamcha hugged Bulma and she leaned into the hug, crying again. He stroked her hair softly. "Hey, it's okay. Come on in." 

Bulma sat on the sofa and watched as Yamcha approached her with two mugs in his hand. He gave one to Bulma. "Sorry, I don't have any coffee just cocoa."

"It's fine. Thanks," Bulma said and drunk the hot chocolate. 

"So, what's going on?" Yamcha asked drinking as well.

"I…I don't know how to say it."

"Take your time," Yamcha said. "I have a feeling it's about Vegeta though."

Bulma nodded. Whenever she had serious problems with her husband or anything, she always talked to Yamcha about it. Despite their breakup, they remained good friends.

"So, what have you been up to?" Bulma asked. "It's been a while since I've seen you. A year I think."

"Nothing much. Same as always."

"Dating?"

"Yeah, I've been on a few dates, nothing serious."

Bulma felt sorry for Yamcha. It seemed everyone had moved on in their lives, marrying, having children while he stayed the single bachelor. He never said it but Bulma knew Yamcha was disappointed in that he couldn't find anyone to permanently settle down with and was a little envious of his other friends having a family. They all had someone even Piccolo had Dende, Mr. Popo and Gohan to hang out with if it wanted. Yamcha had his friends but they had their own lives now and he wanted female companionship. 

'He probably wished he had my life,' she mused. 'If only he knew the truth.'

Bulma set her mug down on the coffee table. She looked at Yamcha as if ready to talk. "Vegeta cheated on me."

Yamcha almost spit up his cocoa. He quickly swallowed and set his mug down. "Vegeta? Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Who did it he cheat on you with? How do you know?" Yamcha asked.

"I know. Trust me." She starts crying again. "How could she do this to me? We were never the best of friends, but I did respect her."

Yamcha never liked it when Bulma cried. She was always a strong woman and to see her cry show a sign of weakness and it made him angry that someone did this to her. "I'm gonna go beat Vegeta up."

"No!" Bulma cried grabbing onto Yamcha. "No. Don't go after him. I don't want you to tell anyone about this. Promise me, Yamcha. Promise me you won't say anything."

Yamcha saw the plea in Bulma's blue eyes and forfeited. "All right. I won't say anything. What are you going to do? Leave him?"

"No. I love Vegeta. I have a child with him. I want to work things out and it's not his fault. It's that woman's fault. He seduced her. She lied to me. She pretended to be my friend. She's loud, rude, obnoxious, and he slept with her." She cried even harder and buried her head in her hands. "How could she do this to me? Some honor and loyalty she has."

Yamcha embraced Bulma and she clutched to him crying heavily, soaking his white undershirt. "I'm sorry about this, Bulma. You know if you ever need anything, I'll always be there for you. I love you and that will never change." 

Bulma pulled back smiling and sniffing. She embraced him once more. "I know and I'll always love you too, Yamcha."

To Be Continued

AN: You guys hate me for writings this chapter don't you? Hee. Hee. The lyrics of the song Bulma was referring to, aren't my creation. It's from "Power of Goodbye" sung and written by Madonna. There. I wrote my disclaimer and I can't get sued.

Shygurl: Yep, she HAD to know. Can't keep her in the dark forever. She called Chi-Chi a slut because she's upset that she slept with Vegeta. In some cases, from what I've seen on TV anyway, a woman's husband, boyfriend, etc, cheats the woman would call the woman he cheated with her on a slut, whore, etc. She laughed because she's upset with Chi-Chi and wanted her to feel pain. Did you feel sorry for her here?

Oninu: Definitely poor Bulma in this chapter. Your sister wants to read? Oh, boy. I hope she likes it.

Clemen: Yeah, I feel sorry for them, too and it's not going to get pretty later on. Shame on me for writing a story like this. 

Mistress of Darkness: LOL! I should put 'The End' as a joke in a future chapter. I really would scare you then. I have to give respect and show gratitude to the man who created it all.

Three Fates: LOL! I know you LOVED this chapter. You were probably the only one. Hee. Hee. It was all about Bulma.

Vampiric Entity: Is a Mandarin like a fruit? Thanks for the suggestion, but I have a name and thanks for the compliment.

Midnight Goddess: Bulma's not a moron. Just mad and want Chi-Chi to feel the pain she is feeling. I bet you wanted to skip this one. Hee. Hee. Since it was all about Bulma.

GOGI: You know me and you I'm going to do something. It is a drama after all. Heh. Heh.

Cb: Welcome back from your vacation. 'Embodiment of Fire' comes on next week. I can't wait! So look for it.

Girl: It makes you feel even sorry for her now from this chapter, doesn't it?

Saiyanjin-Princess: Bulma had to find out. It's fun this way.

Vampkestral: LOL! What will Bulma do indeed? Doesn't it make you mad that I know and no one else does? Hee. Hee.

Lotus Demon: Beep. Beep. Bulma's mad because her husband cheated on her with Chi-Chi and she's pregnant with her kid. In some cases, reality and TV, the woman the man cheated his wife, etc. on is often thought of as a whore, slut, etc. Bulma's just mad at Chi-Chi now and wants her to pay. I can understand Bulma and feel sympathy for her, but still, she was wrong for what she did. It won't be a simple split for them.

Danichan667: So, did you feel sorry for her?

Hikari no Tabi: LOL! It seems I'm making a lot of people hate Bulma more. No, it's gonna get more surprising and crazier now. I actual had to take a scene out of one chapter and make it as a flashback into the next so you guys won't know what hit you. Heh. Heh. It's cruel I know but it's fun. Arigato for the review. I'm thinking Arigato means thank you in Japanese. I can only pick up as little as I can from watching the Japanese versions. Hee. Hee.

La De Da: LOL! Thanks. Bulma's just mad.

Leigh: WOW! You hit the nail on the board all right. On everything. You know how Bulma is. Her behavior is like that. Be nice one minute and rude the next. I think they already showed it on CN but in the Frieza Saga was screaming at how much she hated Goku, Krillin and Gohan for leaving her stranded and she calls them her friends. Ouch.

Princess Frieza: Unfortunately, she would, but Bulma can be like that.

Xonnie: Thanks!

Xshiny: Did you like this chapter?

Ssjchika: LOL! That'll be funny to see since Chi-Chi's pregnant and all.

Chuquita: Oh, that is sweet. AAH! Why did you tell me? I wanted to be surprised! I don't like to know too much about the future eps. Of those shows. Oh, well. I'll get over it. I'll see it this fall anyway and I'd probably have forgotten you said that.

Moon Girl: Yes, someone thought this chapter was funny! Whoo-hoo!

ChibiOdango: Good luck on your story. Thanks for the review.

Myr: I made that comment before I saw the reviews and I'm completely blown away about what these reviewers have said. I'm surprise so many people wanted V/CC to get together, so many people hated Bulma and they love this story. I thought I would get flamed a lot and at the end everyone will like it, but I'm thinking when they do finish this story, they will not like it flame me for ending it like I plan to, so I may have to change the ending and that's going to make the story a little longer.

GD: G/V as in Gohan/Videl right? Oh, boy. I wonder what you have plan. Yeah, it's a sad situation for all four of them. I know a lot of people don't feel sorry for Bulma but I do, in this chapter anyway.

The Lost Saiyan: LOL! Let's see how many people is that now? I had them liking Bulma before this story and now I have them hating her. 

Lady Athena: Hmm, I'm getting the feeling that you hate Bulma. Hee. Hee. Bulma has Trunks to live for so she won't kill herself. Did Bulma let Roshi touch her breasts to get the Dragonball? I know in the edited version it was implied that she flashed for him. I know you hated this chapter. The next chapter has Bulma in the beginning but a lot of it will be Goku, Chi-Chi and Vegeta. Actually I didn't think you could write a review this long, but I loved reading it!


	13. Part Thirteen

Unexpected Love

Part Thirteen

Vegeta awakened to find that Bulma wasn't in bed with him. He wasn't surprised. Bulma sometimes pulled late nighters to get work on products done for Capsule Corporation. Vegeta thought about seeing her in the lab. When she did all nighters like this, he would find her asleep at the computer. Sometimes he would yell at her to get up and other times he would put her to bed himself, but this time he decided not to go in the lab and went to the training room.

Bulma entered her home. It was after six in the morning. She thought about the talked she had with Yamcha and thought how much that had helped. Bulma talked to Yamcha for a couple of hours before leaving his place, and after getting a very late nightcap at a bar and talking to another person who helped about her problems, Bulma felt even better after that and headed home. 

She opened the door to Trunks' room and saw that he was still sleeping. Trunks was probably the only person that kept her sanity and hadn't made her go completely over the edge yet. She walked in and stared at the boy. His wild purple hair a mess all over his face as he rolled over in his sleep. Bulma ran a hand through it and kissed his forehead. She loved him and didn't want him to be hurt. If Trunks ever learned about his father's discrepancies he would be hurt and think ill of his father, something she didn't want. Bulma left her son and entered her bedroom and saw Vegeta wasn't in there. He was always up early to do his training. She shook her head. He would never stop. 

Bulma went into the bathroom to take a shower. 'I wonder what the child will look like. More like Vegeta or Goku? I'll know soon. It'll all be over then.' Bulma turned off the water, dried off and went to sleep. She was just too tired to think about this now.

****

"Hey, it's me--big brother Goten here. Can you see in there?" Goten asked his baby brother through his mother's stomach.

Chi-Chi was sitting up in bed and Goten was cuddled beside his mother talking to her stomach. His hand was on Chi-Chi's large abdomen, waiting for the child to kick under his hand. Goten knew the child couldn't say anything so he expected him to kick. Sure enough he did.

Goten giggled. "Look, Momma. I made the baby kick."

Chi-Chi laughed and rubbed her stomach. "I know. I felt it."

Goten laughed and looked at his mother's large stomach. "Big brother Gohan and Dad are making breakfast so make sure you eat it." Goten looked at his mother, a curious look on his face. "Momma, do babies eat inside their Momma's stomach?"

"Of course, Goten. While in the stomach, the food the mother eats also goes to the baby but the not through its mouth. It goes directly to the stomach, through your belly button," Chi-Chi explained.

Goten lifted up his pajama shirt and pointed to his belly button. "You mean here?"

"Exactly, Goten."

"How come? Why can't it go in the mouth?"

"Because that's how it is when a child is inside the mother," Chi-Chi said. "It was the same for you and it was the same for Gohan."

"Oh, okay," Goten said accepting it. "I can't wait until he's born, Momma. I want to teach him how to fish, how to fly, turn into a Super Saiyan. I can't wait to play with him."

"I have a feeling you're going to be a great big brother to the baby." 

The door opened and Goku stepped aside and Gohan walked in pushing a cart in. "Oh, I see breakfast is here," Chi-Chi said seeing the large amount of food. Chi-Chi was feeling tired this morning and Goku told her that he and Gohan would make breakfast. 

Gohan placed a tray before her. Chi-Chi looked at the breakfast food before her. "This does look good." Chi-Chi looked at Gohan. "Thank you. I should be able to cook lunch and dinner today."

"Come on, Goten. Mom and Dad are going to eat here while we eat in the kitchen," Gohan told his little brother.

"Okay," Goten said hopping off the bed and left the room with his brother.

Goku sat beside Chi-Chi in bed and watched her eat. "Well?"

"It's good." She looked at him puzzled. "How come you're not eating?"

"I already ate. I got a big Mount Paouz fish before I help Gohan with breakfast," Goku explained.

"What, you're afraid of eating my food like you did at that dinner two weeks ago?" Chi-Chi joked as she ate. She expected Goku to say something but he didn't. "Goku," she looked at him and noticed he was staring at her food. Chi-Chi rolled her eyes, buttered her biscuit and put it in Goku's mouth. "Here."

Goku munched down on the biscuit. He smiled thankfully at Chi-Chi for letting her have some of his food. The Mount Paouz fish was good and it filled him but with hot, breakfast food before him, be couldn't help but want some of it.

"Goku, I've been thinking about the dinner with Vegeta and Bulma lately and I feel sorry for Vegeta and the fact he won't get to know his son."

"That's what he wants, Chi-Chi. I tried to talk to him but he said this is to protect the child and any other way would be disastrous," Goku explained.

Chi-Chi nodded. "I know. I want to have a talk with Vegeta. It's time I do. I can't keep avoiding him. It wouldn't be right that this child doesn't know his whole heritage even if it is complicated. It's getting closer to the time of the baby's birth. We have to deal with the possibility that the child will have a distinctive physical feature from Vegeta and I want Vegeta to accept the child no matter what happens. I know I already do, but are you ready, Goku?" Chi-Chi asked. "You keep saying let's wait until the child comes out, but I can't wait. I need to know what we will do now."

Goku put his arm around Chi-Chi and allowed her to lean on him. "I've thought about it and I'm ready. If the child looks a little like Vegeta, we'll come out with what happened. We'll tell Gohan and Goten first."

"Tell them what?" Chi-Chi asked.

"We'll tell them that we were together as Vegito. We've been apart for so long and since we thought it was forever, we decided to be together regardless of the consequences. It's the truth," Goku said simply.

"Yes, but I wonder if Gohan and Goten would accept it and the baby. There's Bulma and Trunks to deal with. That's another reason why I wanted to talk to Vegeta. I know we'll be ready for any backlash that will come our way, but he should be prepared, too. Besides, I have to talk to him about his feelings for me. I could barely look at him after what we've done when the fusion was over and sitting across from him during that dinner wasn't comforting to me either."

Goku thought about what his wife said and realized it made sense. "I understand. I'll get Gohan to take Goten out of the house and I'll bring Vegeta here by Instant Transmission later. That way, you and Vegeta won't be interrupted when you talk."

****

"9,078, 9,079, 9,080, 9,081," Vegeta stopped in his one hand pushups when he saw blue boots materialize before him. He frowned, knowing the shoes anywhere. He looked up and saw Goku smiling down at him. "What do you want now, Kakarot?"

"Chi-Chi wants to talk to you."

Vegeta looked at Goku suspicious. "No."

"She really needs to talk to you, Vegeta, especially about the baby."  


"There's nothing to say," Vegeta argued and resumed his pushups. "9,081. I told you everything that I had to say on the matter. 9,082. Now leave me to my training. 9,083."

"If you don't come with me to talk to her, then Chi-Chi will come to you. Either way, you're going to talk. Chi-Chi can be one determine woman. She got me to get my driver's license and that wasn't easy. I failed that sucker five times before getting it," he laughed. "By the way, you stopped at 9,081."

Vegeta stood up. "In other words, you're saying I have no choice. I stopped at 9,080."

"Basically, yeah," Goku said with a smile. "No, you stopped at 9,081."

Vegeta folded his arms. "Very well, but I should warn you that I never slept with Bulma and if I come in contact with Chi-Chi's scent again…I will get uncomfortable and irritable."

"What?" Goku said surprised. "But it's been at least a month now. You mean you haven't? Wow. I thought you and Bulma--"

"Never mind my sex life!" Vegeta roared. "I'll go all right. I'll keep control of myself."

Goku sniffed. "Make sure you take a shower, too. You stink." Vegeta glared at Goku. "You do. Man, how long have you been at it without a shower?"

Vegeta's fists clenched. He went to bed last night after training and didn't take a shower. Bulma wasn't there anyway. She had been ignoring him a lot. He got up first thing in the morning and trained without taking a shower. "All right! I get the point! Now, leave me alone! I'll fly to your house this afternoon!"

"All right. See ya, later," Goku said cheerfully and disappeared using Instant Transmission.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and got back on the floor to do his one hand pushups. "What number was I on? Argh! That Kakarot always mess things up for me."

****

Chi-Chi sat outside with Goku enjoying the nice warm air as they wait for Vegeta to arrive. Chi-Chi had her back resting against a tree and Goku was lying beside Chi-Chi with his hands behind his head. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay when Vegeta comes? Suppose he comes on to you?"

"I can punch him. I still have a good right hook. Also, you're going to be in the house so I can scream and you'll be here in a second. I don't think Vegeta would want to talk to me with you around."

"Do you think he would talk to you about his feelings at all? You know how he is."

"I don't think I can but I will try. We have to get this out. There are a lot of things to discuss."

"We still need to find a name," Goku said. "Are you going to ask him?" He smiled as he felt one of Chi-Chi's hands in his hair massaging it. He liked it when she did that.

"I plan to. I want it to mean something," Chi-Chi said.

"It better not mean food," a harsh voice said.

The two felt a presence and looked up as Vegeta landed. His arms were folded and he had his usual glare. Seeing his cue to leave, Goku got up and went into the house. Vegeta watched as Goku left and wondered if coming here was a good thing.

"Come on, Vegeta. Sit down," Chi-Chi said patting the grass. "We have to talk."

Vegeta sat two feet from her. Ever since he landed, he smelt her scent and it was slowly making him irritable and aroused. "Talk. I don't have all day."

Chi-Chi placed her hands on her stomach and looked at him. "I wanted to know if you are absolutely certain on not wanting any contact with the child."

"I thought Kakarot already told you what I said," Vegeta growled.

"He did, but I want you to have some participation. It is your child, too. I want the child to know you."

"What, you're going to give me babysitting duties?" Vegeta asked harshly.

"No, but you would probably want to give the child sparing lessons or spar with him yourself. Be with him like you are with Trunks. You can help in a name. Goku and I haven't decided yet," Chi-Chi explained.

"You do realize it will be a bad thing if I spend time with a child that supposedly isn't my own. Certain people will get suspicious, particularly, my own wife."

"We have to deal with that anyway. What if the child gets your forehead? Or your hairstyle? What if it does come out that the child is yours, too? Goku and I have talked about this. I'm ready for the backlash of the child if it comes to that and I won't be ashamed of it. Neither will Goku. Goku and I have decided if the child looks a little like you, we will tell Gohan and Goten before they see the baby. We hope they will understand."

"What will you say to them?" Vegeta asked. He was inching closer to her. The smell was drawing him.

"We will explain that I was with Vegito when the child was made. I was with their father when he was in control of the body, but you are also the father since you were there. It'll be uncomfortable but I think they will understand." Chi-Chi groaned feeling the baby kick hard. "Do you want to feel the baby kick?"

Vegeta looked as if he was curious. He never felt a child kick inside the mother's womb. He didn't even touch Bulma's stomach when she was pregnant with Trunks. He felt Chi-Chi taking his hand and placing it on her stomach. The child kicked again, a little harder and Chi-Chi groaned. Vegeta was in awe. His child, a part of him was alive in Chi-Chi. He felt the strength of the child and pride rose in him.

"The child's ki is very strong," Vegeta murmured.

"It is. Goku, Gohan, and Goten keep saying that. Do you want to help name him?"

Vegeta looked up at Chi-Chi and pulled his hand away. Her scent was distracting him. He looked away and folded his arms. "I don't have a name. You and Kakarot figure it out. Like I said, you and Kakarot can raise the child without my help."

Chi-Chi sighed in defeat. She wasn't going to convince him to change his mind. "All right then. Is there anything special you want of the child?"

  
"All I ask is that the child be strong and knows how to fight."

Chi-Chi laughed. "That won't be a problem with Goku around. He'll probably start training the child at three. Goku joked that the child could turn into a Super Saiyan at one. I hope that's not the case. The last thing I need is to change the diaper of a one year old Super Saiyan."

"What about this education?" Vegeta asked. "You were on Gohan about it. I don't want a child of mine to be some weak bookworm."

"And I don't want my child to know nothing but fighting!" Chi-Chi argued. "He'll get an education but he can train, too. He can't make a living on fighting. With an education, he can."

"As long as the child can fight, I don't care what you do. I know you and Kakarot will raise the child well," Vegeta said. "Is that it? Can I leave now?"

"Actually, I want to apologize for getting you in the middle of this. If I hadn't tempted--"

"Stop," Vegeta said. "It's not your fault. I could've taken over and stop you and Kakarot, but I didn't. I won't interfere anymore. I know where your feelings lie and I accept that. Besides, I have my own family."

Chi-Chi looked at Vegeta regretfully. "I'm sorry for not having feelings for you. Maybe if there was a time where Goku never existed, we might've been together."

"Stop trying to be sympathetic to me. It's my fault. I shouldn't have feelings for you. You are a married woman. You belong to someone else, my rival of all people. I should loathe you instead of caring for you. I shouldn't have said anything about my feelings."

"That's true," Chi-Chi agreed. "But it did lead way for the creation of this baby and I don't have any regrets about that." Chi-Chi groaned in pain. "Except when he kicks." She looked at Vegeta smiling as she rubbed her stomach. "This child is probably going to stronger than everyone."

Vegeta smiled at that. To have his son defeat Goku, even it's his son, too, that would make him happy. Finally, someone of his blood defeating Goku. "When the child is older, you can bring him around Capsule Corp. so Trunks can have someone to spar with. I'd love to see this child at five defeat Trunks. That will keep him on his toes with training instead of slacking off."

Chi-Chi laughed. "Goten told me he almost defeated Trunks and promises next time he will win. When the child is born, we're all going to be family, Vegeta. I know you don't like Goku because he's stronger than you, but I would like for us all to be friends. If not for yourself, do it for the child."

Vegeta looked at Chi-Chi as if thinking. Friends with Goku and his family? Ending a competitive fight for years? After all they've been through, especially with this fusion, it might be possible to end the feud between him and Goku. After all, they were going to be fathers of the same child. It was going to be a new beginning for all of them.

A little smile curved the corner of his mouth. "Maybe. Maybe we could."

To Be Continued

AN: Ff.net went nuts last week and a lot of the reviews didn't get posted but I got it in my email. Sorry if I missed replying to anyone's reviews because I might have missed it when I was reading the emails. Good news and bad news depending how you look at it. I'm blown away at the reviews for this story. I didn't expect the reviews to go this way. I thought I would get a lot of flames (which I'm grateful I didn't). I didn't expect so many Bulma haters or people wanting Vegito and Chi-Chi to get together, so because of that, I don't think many people would like the ending I have planned. I think it's a cool ending, but I don't think you guys would like it so I'm seriously considering changing the ending but that means this story will be longer. If I choose to continue, when I get to the supposed last chapter, I will reveal the ending I had planned and what new endings could happen. So, basically, anything is possible. Bulma could actually die, Yamcha and Bulma could get together, Bulma and Vegeta could work things out, etc. I haven't made my decision yet, but I'm seriously considering changing the ending.

BTW, of all the chapters to read, you really need to read and hopefully review (please review) the next chapter. It's the big one. I'm so anxious about it that I want to say what happens, but I have to hold it in a little longer.

Farore: If Yamcha knows what's good for him, nothing. He was actually thinking of going after Vegeta, a lot of good that will do him. He doesn't know Chi-Chi is the woman Bulma's referring to. LOL! I'm making a lot of people hate Bulma through this fic.

Mistress of Darkness: LOL! I think you like this chapter because Bulma cried a lot and felt pain. Some call this a torture Bulma chapter. If that's not it, you can tell me. I won't get mad but I wouldn't advise a Bulma lover to read it. 

Leigh: LOL! Yamcha will get his butt kick if he went after Vegeta. You're so right about the Bulma bringing all of what will happen on her and she will have no one to blame but herself. Won't say how it happened but you're right. Hey, have you been sneaking on my computer and reading the future chapters on this story?

GOGI: Thanks!

Baby Kitty: Hope you are sitting down because I have a lot to say to you. I think this story shows why it was a good thing Goku and Vegeta didn't stay fused. I don't mind you review after each chapter. I love it! More reviews for me. Whoo-hoo! I'm not a Chi-Chi hater. I'm the total opposite so I won't be mean to her in my stories. Some ignore Chi-Chi because she doesn't get as much airtime as Bulma, and they only see her angry side and think that's what Chi-Chi is all about when it's not. She deeply cares about her family and is very protective of them and this may shock everybody but Goku does love his wife. She's done so much for Goku and her kids, they she rarely if ever get praises for.

I don't want to hate Bulma either. She's okay, not my favorite, but you'll hate Bulma soon in this story. Bulma laughed at Chi-Chi because she wanted her to fall. I noticed in a few eps. Bulma is a little too close to Goku. When Goku and Gohan went into the Time Chamber, Bulma jumped right in front of Goku looking him over, startling Goku btw and asking him if he was really gonna go in the chamber. I thought that was strange. She did call him a stud one time but that's cool because Goku is. Hee. Hee. There's also the tournament where Chi-Chi and Bulma argued. Chi-Chi said Goku would win but Bulma said Vegeta would win and said something along the lines of 'Who's got the halo and who doesn't?' That was mean of Bulma to say. Goku sacrifice himself for everyone. She was also mean to Chi-Chi telling Marron that Chi-Chi was older than her when Marron referred to them as middle-aged ladies. Thanks for liking the story!

Princess Frieza: Thanks. The baby will be arriving soon.

Lady Athena: LOL! Nothing will change your feelings for hating her guts. Bulma is blaming Chi-Chi because she doesn't think Goku knows any better. Remember in the last chapter in the flashback, she told Yamcha about Goku not seeing them in five years and having a kid and not telling them about it but she blame Chi-Chi. She thinks everything is her fault. She thinks Chi-Chi seduced Vegito including the Vegeta side because she believes Vegeta would be faithful to her no matter what but couldn't resist Chi-Chi. Bulma doesn't like Chi-Chi too much in this fic. As you know, Bulma can be selfish and she wanted Vegito to herself not caring Goku's also in there. She's going to get her say in the big confrontation and then she will have no one to blame but herself. I know you're confused but you'll understand soon. Well, now that I'm thinking of changing the ending, she could die. Who knows now.

Oninu: Hee. Hee. I think you might want to sit back for a while.

Shygurl: I'm thinking about changing the ending so anything is possible.

CB: Yes, another cliffhanger. You should know me by now that I'm going to do that. I thought a lot of people would feel sorry for Bulma but it seems a lot of you enjoyed that torture chapter of Bulma's feelings. Surprise me. 'Embodiment of Fire' airs Thursday 8-6-03.

Trina Monkey: Vegeta wouldn't get accepted if he went back to Chi-Chi because she loves him and Goku's not going to share his wife. You don't like any member of the Son Family? Ouch! Well, since I'm seriously thinking about changing the ending of this story, anything is possible, so a lot of Bulma fans won't like it.

Three Fates: Right now, Bulma is very ignorant and blinded by her anger and jealousy and it's going to make things worst. You'll get your scene but it's going to be complicated. LOL! You're the only one who loved this chapter without thinking it's a torture fic to Bulma. Hee. Hee.

La De Da: LOL! Well, I'm glad you like it.

Girl: Bulma won't be telling Yamcha that it was Chi-Chi Vegeta slept with. No, they didn't sleep together. It doesn't say nothing will happen though now that I'm considering changing the ending.

Hikari no Tabi: My feeling sorry for Bulma isn't for this chapter is later on how everything will turn on her because of her. It sounds a little confusing but once that chapter comes out, you'll see what I mean. Hoema? LOL! Who came up with that name? I think it was Lady Athena. Hee. Hee. I think that Yamcha and Bulma were each other's first loves. Some people don't think they ever did and even though they argued and broke up a lot, I do think they did love each other at one point and they still do, but not as a couple, just as friends. 

Grrr: Lay off the caffeine. I'm not turning this story into a Bulma based story and I'm not going to center this story on her. It was just one chapter and it had to be written to get her side of things.

Xshiny: LOL! Yeah, let's bring on the Bulma/Yamcha romance! Hee. Hee. No, I don't think I will head in that direction. We'll see if I decide to change the ending.

Chuquita: It's okay. I'll probably forget it when DB starts again anyway. I can understand your excitement. I want to say what happens in this story that's going to make the reviewers go ballistic but I have to hold on a little longer. It's not far away!  


Danichan667: You will never feel sorry for Bulma I see, but you're going to mad at her. I'm kind of excited to see your review on the next chapter. I know you will have a lot to say there. 

Moon Girl: You're not alone. A lot of people hate Bulma now and will go livid in another chapter.

SsjChika: I guess you're relieved to see Bulma wasn't in this chapter much. 


	14. Part Fourteen

AN: If you're a huge Bulma fan, for the love of Kami, leave now and don't read this story again. You won't like this.

Unexpected Love

Part Fourteen

"Like this, Momma?" Goten asked as he hung the fabric of baby animals on the wall.

Chi-Chi looked up at Goten in the air. He was helping her with decorating the baby room. Goku had brought the crib, baby chest and a couple boxes of toys out of storage. After helping Chi-Chi and Goten put the crib back together and cleaning off the dust, Goku was back in the storage room now looking for the boxes of baby clothes. 

"Yes, like that." She told him and sat down on the floor carefully and opened one of the toy boxes. "Oh, I remembered this."

"Remember what?" Goten asked he landed and sat beside his mother. "What's that?"

"It's a baby mobile," Chi-Chi said and turned it on. A soft melody began to play. "You used to listen to it when you were a baby."

Goten dug in the box. He pulled out a stuffed teddy bear. "I remember teddy!" Goten said.

Chi-Chi laughed. "Yeah. You used to go everywhere with your teddy bear. You almost went in the washer after it when I threw it in there to clean it. You won't mind that your new brother will be sleeping with it, do you?"

Goten shook his head cheerfully. "No, he can have it."

Goku came in with two boxes under one arm and his other hand pushing the stroller in. "I've got the boxes. Goten, come get one of these."

Goten took the stroller from his Dad and Goku put boxes on the floor beside Chi-Chi. "I got the clothes," Goku said and opened the box. "These are the ones Goten wore, right?"

"Yeah, some of Gohan's clothes are in there. They are a little old fashion, but the fabric is good and tough--perfect for a half Saiyan baby."

Goku pulled out a blue shortall set with matching baby booties. "I don't remember Gohan wearing this."

"Oh, Bulma bought that for me with Goten. She bought and gave me some of Trunks clothes as a baby, too. She said since it's been so long since I had a little boy, my clothes were old fashioned," Chi-Chi explained. 

Goten looked at the small baby clothes. "I can't believe I wore this. It's so small," Goten said in wonder.

Chi-Chi laughed at her youngest son. "You were a cute little baby." Chi-Chi said and took some more clothes out. "It's been years since they've been worn. We have to wash it all before the baby is born." 

They all heard a knocking at the front door. Goten jumped up. "I'll get it," he said and hopped out of the room.

Chi-Chi looked at Goku slyly. "Ready for loud crying, diaper changing and late-night feedings again?"

"Sure," Goku said cheerfully.

"Yeah, you say that because you're going to leave me with most of the work," Chi-Chi said.

"No, I won't," Goku said putting an arm around her, one of his hands on her stomach protectively, feeling somewhat protective and affectionate. "I promise to help out more."

"You say that now. Wait until the baby is crying at three in the morning and you roll over and say, 'Chi-Chi, the baby's calling for you.' That's what you will say. I remember you doing that with Gohan."

"I only did that when Gohan was first born and you were breastfeeding him," Goku said. He hugged her close to him and smelled her dark hair. "You smell nice." He buried his head in her neck. "Very nice." Goku gave gentle nips on Chi-Chi's neck, causing Chi-Chi to squeal. 

"Goku!" Chi-Chi laughed, trying to push him away. 

Goku pulled his lips from her neck suddenly and looked at her in her eyes, a soft look on his face. "You look very pretty when you're pregnant." 

Chi-Chi was surprised at his sudden display of affection and closed her eyes as Goku kissed her on the lips. Chi-Chi kissed back firmly, her fingers in his hair massaging his scalp and black hair. Goku moved as close as he could to Chi-Chi. One of his hands caressing her back, causing Chi-Chi to arch closer to him.

"See, Goten. This is how babies are made."

Goku and Chi-Chi opened their eyes and pulled away to see Bulma and Goten standing in the doorway. "Bulma," Chi-Chi said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit. Obviously, it was a bad time," Bulma said and stared at Chi-Chi's bulging stomach. The anger in her started to rise, but Bulma pushed it down. She looked back up at Chi-Chi. "I came to take you shopping. It's been eight years since you had a kid and the style for children's clothes has changed."

"I don't need to get new clothes because it's the latest, Bulma," Chi-Chi said.

"Oh, come on, Chi-Chi. You're my friend. Let me take you to get more clothes for the baby. I'll pay for it of course. It's my gift to you since I didn't get a chance to throw you a baby shower."

"Thank you, but it's really not needed," Chi-Chi said. "We have plenty of clothes."

Bulma sifted through the clothes. "No, you need better clothes than this. Come on. Let me take you out. While we're out, we can get loaded on diapers, baby wipes and bottles. You can never have enough diapers and baby wipes."

"That's true," Chi-Chi noted. "All right. I'll go with you."

"Great!" Bulma beamed. "Let's go now. We should shop before the stores closes."

Goku helped Chi-Chi off the floor. "Let's not be gone too long, Bulma. I have to get dinner started for these three hungry men." Chi-Chi looked up at Goku. "I'm leaving you and Goten to finish with the baby room, Goku. Do you think you can do that?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yeah, Chi-Chi. It's no big deal."

"Uh-huh," Chi-Chi said doubtfully but gave Goku a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back soon." Bulma kept herself from rolling her eyes once more at the affection between husband and wife.

Goten tugged on his mother's dress. "Momma, can I come too?"

"No, Goten. This is woman's stuff. You'll get bored," Bulma said.

"It might not be as fun as spending the day with your Daddy, and if I know you two, you're going to be sparring," Chi-Chi said. "I'll see you two later." Chi-Chi left the baby room to get her purse and then left with Bulma to go shopping.

****

"Theses are some cute sleepers. Don't you think so, Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked Bulma.

Bulma looked at the dark blue sleeper Chi-Chi was holding. "It is cute. The blue reminds me of the color of Vegeta's uniform. Don't you think so?" Bulma picked up an orange baby bodysuit. "And look at the color of this bodysuit? If you blend the two together, it would resemble Vegito's uniform. I think you should get it, Chi-Chi. It might look cute on the baby."

Chi-Chi looked confused for a moment and then at the two colors. "It does resemble that uniform, but I like the colors. You're right. It may look cute on the baby. Goku always did look good in orange and blue."

Bulma kept herself from rolling her eyes again. 'Tramp.' "So, are you excited about the baby?"

"Of course I am. I always wanted a big family."

"You and Goku must've have really got it on that night he separated from Vegeta," Bulma said suddenly. "I guess I can understand that. Seven years is a long time."

"Yeah, it is," Chi-Chi said absently putting another sleeper and bodysuits in the cart.

"I think it's amazing that the kid was conceived that night Goku was himself again. Talk about the odds. But hey, I guess when you're fertile, you're fertile. Amazing how one night could change everything," Bulma said and continued. "That's how it happened with me and Vegeta. That one night and Trunks was conceived. I love him but Trunks was kind of an accident."

"That's life, but I'm sure Trunks was a good accident." Chi-Chi said and put some diapers for newborns in the cart. 'Wonder why Bulma is talking his way.'

"Was the baby an accident?" Bulma asked suddenly.

Chi-Chi stopped looking at the baby paraphernalia and looked at Bulma surprised. "Bulma, how could you say that?"

  
"Some babies are," Bulma said. "But that doesn't make you love it less. I'm not insinuating anything, unless…" she looked at Chi-Chi cautiously. "Was the baby was an accident?"

Chi-Chi swallowed hard. Suddenly the room felt hot and her mouth was dry. She could almost feel herself starting to sweat. "The baby was a surprise, but Goku and I are happy and will love the child no matter what."

"What do you mean by that?" Bulma asked cautiously. "You make it sound as if something will be wrong with the child."

"No," Chi-Chi shook her head. "There's nothing wrong with the child. He's fine."

"Of course he is," Bulma said cheerfully. "From the way you were talking, I got the feeling something wasn't right."

Chi-Chi did her best to laugh it off. "You're not making any sense, Bulma. Come on. Let's finish shopping." Chi-Chi stopped and placed a hand on her stomach. "Ooh…this baby. He's a strong one all right. Sometimes I think he's punching my stomach instead of kicking it," Chi-Chi joked. Chi-Chi rubbed her stomach for a moment. "I think I'm fine now. Let's continue."

Chi-Chi stopped and looked at a bouncer. "I could use another of this. Gohan and Goten loved playing on the bouncer as a baby. So much that they both broke it. I knew they were strong then but I didn't think anything of it." Chi-Chi picked it up and put it in the cart. "Have you and Vegeta thought about having another child? It could be a playmate for this baby here."

'Oh, yeah have two half siblings play together and not know they are related.' "No," Bulma said. "I don't think Vegeta and I would be having another child."

"Why not?" Chi-Chi asked. 

'Because I don't want that slimy cheat to ever touch me again. No, I mustn't blame this on Vegeta. He had no control over his feelings but Chi-Chi should did. How can she claim she loves Goku and sleeps with my husband? Yuji's right. It's her or me.'

"I think one is enough. Could you imagine another Vegeta running around, Chi-Chi? So proud and boastful?" Bulma asked. "Luckily you don't have that problem because your child's father is Goku."

Chi-Chi smiled weakly. "Yes, that's true."

"He's probably going to be innocent and naïve and have such a pure heart and ride Nimbus because _you_ and Goku are such good people."

Chi-Chi smiled. "I hope to raise another good boy like Gohan and Goten." Chi-Chi looked at the items in the cart. "I think we have enough and I'm rather tired. How about we checkout and go home?"

A brilliant smiled crossed Bulma's face. "I think that's a great idea, Chi-Chi. Let's go. Why don't go in line? I have to make a call anyway. Capsule Corp. business."

"All right, and before we leave, I really want to thank you taking time out of your busy schedule to do this for me. It was very nice of you." Chi-Chi moved closer and despite her large abdomen in the way, managed to give Bulma a hug. "You're a very good friend."

"Of course I am," Bulma said proudly. "I'm the best."

****

After purchasing the baby items and loading them in Bulma's car, the two left the mall. Bulma only drove for a mile, when she turned into a bank and parked the car. She left the car running and unbuckled her seatbelt. She opened her purse and pulled out her wallet.

"I hope you don't mind me stopping for a moment before I drive you home, Chi-Chi, but I have to get some money out of the bank. I'm ordering dinner tonight and I have to get about two hundred out to feed Vegeta and Trunks," Bulma explained.

Chi-Chi unbuckled her seatbelt, getting relief from having her large stomach free from the belt. Being in this stage of pregnancy, it was uncomfortable to have that belt around her stomach. "No, I'm fine. I understand. I sometimes wish I could order out like you."

Bulma smiled and got out of the car. She walked briskly to the bank and waited behind two people who were also at the ATM at the bank waiting for their turn. Bulma saw a young man with jeans, T-shirt and a leather jacket stepped out of the back passenger side of a dark car. Bulma looked away and concentrated on moving up in line as the second person in front of her left the ATM.

The man looked as if he was walking to the bank but at the last moment, he threw on a black ski mask, ran towards Bulma's car and got in. Chi-Chi was startled to see this strange man get in the car. 

"Who are you?" Chi-Chi demanded. "This isn't your car!"

"It's mine now!" The man said wickedly. He put the car in drive and nearly flew out of the parking lot at high speed.

Bulma looked away and saw her car nearly flying out of the parking lot. "Hey, wait!" She yelled as she ran out of line. "Stop thief! That's my car!!" 'Payback, you slut. I won't you or that child take Vegeta from me.'

A man who was in line with Bulma ran to her. "Your car was stolen?"

"Yes!" She feign being panicked. "And my pregnant friend is in there!"

"I'm a detective," the man said immediately showing his badge. He took her hand. "Come on. I'll call any units nearby from my car and get your friend back."

'Oh, great,' Bulma panicked as she was pulled to the detective's car. 'This wasn't part of the plan. If the detective catches him, he may blab on me.'

"Let me go right now!" Chi-Chi ordered.

"Okay," the man said wickedly. He pressed a button on the driver's side and Chi-Chi's door opened. "Don't you just love these newly modeled cars? Now get out!"

"Have you lost your mind?!" Chi-Chi yelled. "I'm not getting out while you're driving! I'm pregnant! Stop the car and let me out!"

"Nah. It's more fun this way!"

Chi-Chi tried reaching for the keys of the car but the man struggled with her. "Let go, lady!" He growled as Chi-Chi pulled the mask off and got a good look at him. With one hand on the steering wheel and struggling to keep control of the road, he punched Chi-Chi in the face hard and pushed her out of the car.

Chi-Chi cried out as her body was pushed out of the car and came in contact with the hard concrete of the street, knocking her out. She rolled twice before her body came to a complete stop. 

****

"Okay, Goten, give it all you got," Goku told his son.

After they had taken all the baby clothes and toys out of the boxes, Goku and Goten went outside to spar to pass the time as they waited for Chi-Chi to come home and cook dinner. 

"All right, Daddy. I'm gonna give it all I have," Goten said. He was in Super Saiyan form and Goku hadn't changed to a Super Saiyan yet.

Goten ran to his father to strike him and that was when Goku felt a strange pain in his heart. He knew without fully thinking it that something terrible had happened to Chi-Chi. Out of nowhere a small fist came in contact with Goku's face, sending the adult male Saiyan to the ground. 

Goten ran to his father concern. "Daddy, are you okay? I didn't hit you too hard, did I?"

Goku immediately stood up, a pain look on his face, but there was no denying the anger on his face. His wife was hurt and someone had to pay. "Your mother. I have to go to her, Goten. Stay here," his father ordered. Using Instant Transmission, he searched for Chi-Chi's ki, found it and vanished.

Goku gasped in horror as he materialized and found Chi-Chi lying on the hard concrete pavement of the street unconscious. She was lying on her side. Goku gently rolled her over onto her back. There was a large gash on her forehead with blood leaking out. Her legs and arms had scrapes on them with slits of blood oozing out and she looked lifeless on the ground.

"Oh, Kami! No! Chi-Chi!!"

To Be Continued

AN: Let the Bulma bashing begin! I'm kidding but I bet a lot of people are furious with Bulma and Bulma fans are furious with me for making her do such a thing. I told you Bulma fans not to read this story! At the beginning of the next chapter, there is a flashback that will explain as to how Bulma came to this decision. Oh, boy, I'm very nervous on reading the reviews to this one. Please be nice to me.

Vancouver: Have the guts and accept the bashing of ChiChi and Goku haters to do it, but reading reviews like yours makes it all worthwhile to write and continue it.

Saiyanjin-Princess: You'll know soon now after this chapter. I bet you're mad, aren't you?

Moon Girl: Are you going mad at this evil cliffhanger?

XMadgirlx: LOL! Sorry about your capture. Just knock 'em out and hurry back to read this chapter.

The Lost Saiyan: LOL! I can imagine that you are mad at Bulma had set up for Chi-Chi and you want her blood. I think everyone is mad at her for this chapter. I'm gonna cringe when the reviews come.

Leigh: You might be really stressed out with this chapter. Yes, I'm a very big Chi-Chi fan and a huge Goku. I just love that couple and I'm proud to admit it. I'm still debating if I should end it like how I planned or if I should make a new ending. This chapter and the next two chapters are really going to make me decide.

Jason: Well, according to a lot of people Bulma already is one. For your information although I haven't seen DBGT yet, I have seen every episode of DBZ Cartoon Network has aired since it's beginning in the fall of 1998 till now. I've also seen the movies they aired plus the ones they didn't air--Cooler's Revenge, Return of Cooler and Lord Slug. I've also seen the Japanese Versions of many DBZ episodes and Bulma is sometimes worst than the English version. Bulma not only has major mood swings but she can be whiny, selfish, spoiled and sometimes not a good friend. She did try to leave Goku, Gohan and Piccolo on Namek. Yes, Bulma does love Vegeta 100%. I wasn't implying that she wasn't in this story and if you're referring to the B/Y thing in the previous chapter, they are just friends. 

As for Vegeta being a better husband than Goku, I wouldn't even go that far. Just because he stays with his wife doesn't make Vegeta a good husband and certainly not a better one than Goku. Have you forgotten in the Android Saga when Vegeta was going to let Bulma and baby Trunks crash their plane and die when he was chasing Dr. Gero? He didn't even care to save him. If it wasn't for Future Trunks, Bulma and baby Trunks would be dead. Vegeta doesn't even hug his family like Goku. The only time Vegeta showed any care for his family was when he was about to die. He hugged Trunks when he was about to die against Buu. He even said it himself. Vegeta could've hugged Trunks when they were alone but he never did that. Make sure you get all your facts straight before you make comments such as Vegeta being a better husband than Goku. 

Making that statement about Goku and Uub, shows that you don't understand Goku all that well if at all. How many episodes of DBZ and DB have you seen? Goku only leaves to train, fight, and to protect his family. In DB, you see why he loves to fight and in DBZ, you see how he has changed his views on fighting and how his family has made him come to his new view. He always comes back. The only times Goku left is when he died with Raditz, he had to go to Namek to help Krillin and Gohan, stayed on Yardrat to get well and learn IT which was useful in fighting Cell, stayed dead for the safety of the Earth and trained Uub because he saw potential in him and plus he would be a good addition to the Z-fighter team. There is another reason for Goku to train Uub but it will take too long to explain and this reply is long enough already. Think about this suppose Uub was trained by the wrong person and used his power for evil, it'll be the Majin Buu Saga all over again. Besides, Goku made the promise to Buu to fight again and not Vegeta. If it was Vegeta, he probably would've left too. Whenever Goku left it was always for the safety and protection of his family. All the other times, he stayed home with his family, like that five years before DBZ started and the ten year period before he left with Uub. The only people that he really didn't see were his friends. A lot of reviewers are against Bulma in this story because they don't like her, not because of this story, but they don't like her from DB/Z/GT. Are you a B/V fan? I told you people not to read this story. If you are one, I suggest you stop reading now.

ButterflyV: During that seven year period of Goku's death, Chi-Chi did understand Goku's reason to fight. She did train Goten and didn't protest when he was training with Trunks to be Gotenks. Of course she was unconscious at the time because she fainted. The reason Chi-Chi stopped Gohan from fighting because she doesn't want her son to get hurt. Would you really want your five-year-old and eleven-year-old on the battlefield fighting evil monsters that can blow up the planet? During that time of Goku's death, Chi-Chi saw it was vital that he fought and she does understand a Saiyan ways better now.

GD: LOL! You're too much sometimes! The new kid may explain that his father Goku is married to his mom Chi-Chi so that might put an end to the gay Daddy theory. Still, a lot of people would be confused.

Midnight Goddess: Let me guess. You're furious and you want Bulma to die after reading this chapter? The story was suppose to end in the 18th chapter I think but I may continue. The decision isn't final yet. I'm not going to bring Vegito back. Sorry. That's just too easy. Chi-Chi would've fallen for him completely but since he's separated it won't happen. I don't think Goku would want to share his wife with another man. He's naïve and all but he's still a man. Remember you're suppose to have my back and I think a lot of Bulma lovers will want my hide for making her do this.

CB: Vegito can't come back. Well, he could but I'm not bringing him back. I wonder how your review to this will be. Mad like everyone else, wanting Bulma's blood. 

Girl: Hope you like it.

Chuquita: Everything's topsy-turvy here! Now the next big ep to look for is Transformed at last! One of my favorites even though I was scared of Goku when he transformed. Maybe it was a good thing Chi-Chi didn't get stronger and learned to fly because she would've been on the battlefield and a distraction to Goku because he would've been worried about her safety.

Hikari no Tabi: I know you're mad. Hee. Hee. Maybe shocked too, but definitely mad.

Sammi: LOL! I wonder what you have to say for this one. You're probably mad at me for this horribly evil cliffhanger. I wonder what your pal Piccolo will say to you to calm you down.

Contrail: Bulma's behavior right now is inexcusable! After their breakup, I think Bulma and Yamcha loved each other as friends. I don't particular like all the Yamcha bashing that's given to him. He's a cool guy. He's just not right for Bulma but I thought he was cool even if he had a wandering eye. Bulma's eyes wandered too.

GOGI: How'd you feel about this chapter?

Lady Athena: I know you have a lot to say. I'm very anxious to read your review! Goku always want someone's food. Hee. Hee. He's adorable just like Goten. He trust Chi-Chi and even though he's not fond of Vegeta for having feelings for his wife, he believes he wouldn't act on his feeling. He only did that when he was Vegito and never as Vegeta. You're really going to be looking for that confrontation on Bulma now. Remember nice and long review. I know you'll write one. Let all your anger and feelings out. Just don't direct it at me. Hee. Hee.

Danichan667: I'm anxious for your review too. I know you're mad! Sorry but I won't be bringing Vegito back. Yeah, you have a right to be a little scared of what I wrote but you're probably more shock and angry than anything else.

Baby Kitty: Bulma called Goku a stud in the Trunks Saga. It was in the English version. I think it was in one of the episodes where they were waiting for Goku or after he landed on Earth. You can be naïve and look good. G/CC are my favorite couple. They're so cute. I'm not fond of Goku and Chi-Chi bashing either and ready to defend them when necessary. 

Princess Frieza: I think you mean interaction between Chi-Chi and Vegeta. I messed up like that in my writings sometimes too.

Xshiny: If I don't continue with the original ending I had plan, I'll tell you guys what it is. I think Vegeta could be civil. It'll take some time and years but it'll happen.

Oninu: It's more dramatic now. That's my devious mind working there. Make everything light for a couple of chapters and then I drop this shocking bomb. I understand your comments. You're a B/V fan right or you prefer to see Bulma with Vegeta and not see him with any feelings for anyone but her? I said from the beginning this is one weird story for any fans of Bulma to not read. You probably want to strangle me now.


	15. Part Fifteen

Unexpected Love

Part Fifteen

__

After talking to Yamcha for a couple of hours, Bulma decided to head home. Looking at the clock on her radio, she saw it was a quarter pass three. The hotspots of the city were still lit up as people continued to party. It was the weekend of course. A group of young people drove passed her in the car yelling something incoherent. Obviously some were drunk.

Bulma couldn't help but laugh as she thought back to some of the reckless things she did when she was in her twenties. Bulma frowned. She wasn't in her twenties anymore. She had just entered her forties. She still looked good she confidently told herself. She wasn't sagging anywhere. She was a fit as ever. She didn't have any wrinkles or any gray hair. Even young men were still hitting on her. Well, when she went out alone anyway. If she went out with Trunks to go to the store or take to a movie or park, men would steer clear of her, referring to Trunks as excessive baggage they did not want, but if Bulma went on a shopping trip of her own or anywhere by herself. She still could get some men to turn their heads or hit on her to get her number.

Naturally she refused them. She had a husband after all. However, having a man hit on her boosted her confidence. It showed that she was still pretty even though she knew it herself and that she still got it. It would've been nice if Vegeta complimented on her beauty often, but he didn't. He would probably pay Chi-Chi a compliment than her.

'How in the world could he want Chi-Chi?' Bulma asked herself as she drove. 'She's loud, overbearing. She would keep him from his training while I nourished it. I gave him that gravity room. What can she give him? I'm certainly prettier than her. I'm smarter than her too, and I know I'm a better lover than her. The only thing she has on me is her cooking. Hmm, I guess that could be one thing. Saiyans love to eat and Chi-Chi is a great cook. She's also a good homemaker too. She cleans Goku and their boys' clothes, the house, everything with no problem at all. She can sew and make any type of clothing. She even made me a nice cotton sweater for my birthday. I can't really do any of those things.

'And why should I?! I'm too smart and pretty for that stuff. I'm rich. I can buy clothes. I'm smart. I'm too busy with making inventions. She's just some subservient wench doing everything for her husband and sons. Maybe that's why Vegeta wants her because she would just roll over and do what he wants like she does for Goku. Well, I'm not like that! I demand respect! I'm an independent female! I…' she stops when she passes a club. 'I need a drink.' Bulma turned in, parked her car and went inside the club.

There was an average number of people in the club, some dancing to the lively music playing, others talking at some round tables and at the bar. Bulma sat herself on an empty barstool. Noticing what she was wearing compared to the young women wearing skimpier and more seductive clothing, she felt a little subconscious. 

'I'll just get a drink and go.' "Give me a martini," she told the bartender.

A minute later, he gave Bulma her drink. Bulma handed him her money. "No, thanks. It's on the gentleman at that table over there."

Bulma turned to see where the bartender was pointing at. She saw a slim, young man sitting at a table with a bunch of burly other men. All of them were in suits that looked expensive. Though attractive he was, she had no interest in him but she was going to take the drink.

Bulma turned and quietly drunk her Martini. She then felt a body sitting next to her empty stool.

"Like the drink?" the young man asked.

"I did order it," Bulma said flatly.

The man put his arm around her and Bulma shoved it away. "Thanks for paying the drink, but I'm married. So leave me alone."

"I don't see a ring," the man commented.

"My husband and I don't need one."

"Can't see how your husband would let you go to a bar this late in the night by yourself," he said smoothly.

Something about the way he mentioned her husband made Bulma snapped. "I don't need my husband telling me what I can and cannot do! I'm independent! I can do what I want! I've done more than he ever did for our kid! If anyone should cheat it's me! So back off!" Bulma turned away and finished the rest of her drink.

The young man gestured to the waiter to bring another martini. He quickly got it and placed it before Bulma. After she finished her first drink, she drank the other.

"So, that's why you're here. Wanna talk about it?"

Bulma inwardly groaned realizing what she just blabbed. "Despite my outburst, I don't talk about my private life." 

"Why not? You probably won't see me again anyway and besides it's not like I haven't heard it before. One of my guys, Lee is going through the same thing. His girlfriend cheated on him with another guy. She told Lee that they baby was his but when the baby came out, it didn't look like him. It looked like the other guy she slept with. So, at least your husband didn't get a woman pregnant."

"Wanna bet?" Bulma asked wryly. "And what's worst, it's with a friend of mine who's married. I was friends with her husband first and she takes him from me and our friends for five years. They have two kids together and now she has to go after my husband."

"Ouch. I didn't know that. It angers you that she did this to you?"

"Yes," Bulma spat bitterly.

"It angers you that she took your friend away and now her husband away from you. I bet you were the one who got her and your friend together."

Bulma looked at him as she realized something. "As a matter of fact, if it wasn't for me, they wouldn't have met."

"You want to make her pay for this betrayal but you don't know how," he continued.

"I do!" Bulma said angrily.

The man smiled wickedly. "I think I can help with that."

"How?" Bulma asked. "There isn't anything you can do."

"I could get rid of the baby for you. It's an obvious problem. The way I see it, your 'friend' could be hovering this over your husband and if the baby is out of the way, your friend probably won't bother your husband again and she can stick with her own husband."

Bulma thought for a moment. "You're right. If the baby dies, Chi-Chi can't hover that over Vegeta. She can't bother him anymore and she'll stay with Goku, but I don't think I can do that."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. If you want your happiness and your husband back, it's the only way."

"I do want to be happy again. I don't want to mad at Vegeta anymore. It's not his fault. I also don't want Trunks to be mad at his Dad because he will if the child comes out looking like his Dad and then there are Chi-Chi's boys. They won't like the kid either. With the baby gone, everyone would be happy."

"Let me take care of it, for a fee of course."

"How much?" Bulma asked cautiously.

"Five thousand zeni as a down payment and another five when the job is done and I can assure you it won't get traced back to you. I'm Lao." He held his hand out to her.

Bulma took her hand in his. "I'm Bulma."

Bulma rode in the passenger side as the detective car sped down the empty street. 'That driver better not let this cop catch up to him or I'll be in trouble.'

****

Goku touched Chi-Chi's neck to fell a pulse. Much to his relief, he found one. Goku tore off a piece of his training gi on his shirt and wrapped it around Chi-Chi's head to stop the bleeding. "You're gonna be all right, Chi-Chi. I promise you. I won't let you and our child die."

Goku looked over Chi-Chi and gasped in horror as he saw liquid slowly pooling out from between Chi-Chi's legs. To make matters worst, it wasn't blood. "Oh, Kami."

Goku carefully picked Chi-Chi up. He was about to take off when he heard someone call his name.

"Goku!!" Bulma called running to him.

"Bulma? What happened to Chi-Chi?" Goku asked angrily.

"Some guy took my car and she was in it," Bulma explained panicking. Bulma looked Chi-Chi over and saw how injured Chi-Chi was. "Is she all right?"

"No, I have to take her to the hospital," Goku said and took off into the sky.

The detective who was talking to some cops over the car radio got out just in time to see Goku fly off. He was startled because he never saw a man fly before. "W-what was that?"

"That's my friend's husband. He's going to take her to the hospital."

"How did he get here? I need to question him and you."  


"You can't question him now! He's trying to save his wife. He had nothing to do with this?!"

The detective wasn't sure. He looked down at where Chi-Chi's body was. He put on a white glove and picked up a black mask. "This could be evidence. If the carjacker wore this then our victim must have pulled it off and got a look of the man. We have to hope she makes it." The cop's cell phone rang and he answered it. "You found the car abandoned? If the bank security cameras don't pick up his face, then we have to hope the victim becomes conscious."

Bulma listened on as the detective talks to another cop. 'He got away. Good. Hopefully, it won't be trace back to me.'

Once Goku landed at the hospital and got assistance, Chi-Chi was carted off into surgery. Goku wanted to be in there with her but one of the nurses told him he couldn't, that he would be in the way. Goku couldn't stand there pacing in the hospital, so he took off, looking for Gohan and Videl. They were supposed to be watching over the city as Saiyanman and Saiyagirl.

Gohan and Videl were flying over West City observing for any crime. "It's been a quiet day so far, Videl. We can catch that movie after all."

"Gohan!"

Gohan looked up and saw his father flying towards him. From the look on his father's face, he knew something was wrong. "Dad?"

Goku stopped in front of Gohan, a pained look on his face. "Gohan, I have some bad news. Something horrible has happened to your mother. She went shopping with Bulma and she was in the car and someone took it with your mother inside and she was left on the road. I don't know all that had happened but your mother is seriously injured."

"Oh, no," Videl gasped shocked.

Gohan was horrified at what his father said. "Dad…what about the baby?"

Goku shook his head. "I don't know. The doctors are doing everything they can. Please, get Goten. I have to get back to the hospital to see if your Mom is through surgery."

"Okay, Dad. I'll get Goten and we'll get to the hospital as soon as possible."

Gohan was about to fly off when Videl grabbed his right arm suddenly. "Let me know what happens. I'll be praying for your family."

"Thanks, Videl," Gohan and took off with his father. They split in separate directions, Goku going back to the hospital and Gohan going home to get Goten.

'I wonder if I should tell Vegeta what is happening now. It is his child, too. No. Bulma can tell him when she gets home. If not, I'll tell him later after I know Chi-Chi and the baby are all right. They have to be.' Goku clenched his fists angrily. 'How could someone do this? Whoever they are, I'm going to find the person responsible for this…and I will kill him.'

****

In less than an hour, Goku was reunited with Goten and Gohan. They all waited patiently in the emergency room for the doctor to come in and tell them if their mother and unborn child are all right.

Goku had Goten in his lap as he sat in a chair. Gohan out of his Saiyaman clothes, was pacing the floor furiously. "How could this have happened? Who could've done this?"

"I don't know but we are going to find out," Goku said determined.

"I'm going to make them pay when I get to them," Gohan said angrily as he clenched his fist.

"I hope Mommy and the baby are all right," Goten whimpered.

"It'll be okay, Goten. Your mother is a strong woman. She and the baby will pull through," Goku told his son.

"Yeah," Gohan said. "Mom is a tough woman. She did train you and when Lord Slug tried to take over the Earth, she helped knocked two of Lord Slug's men out."

Goku nodded remembering that incident. He was also upset to discover Chi-Chi was hurt in that small fight too. She kept trying to tell him and Gohan she was all right, but every now and then she wince in the pain from the kick in her stomach she got. Goku remembering forcing Chi-Chi to stay in bed until she was well again. 

The door opened and all three looked at it to see a man in green scrubs. "Son Goku?"

Goku placed Goten in an empty chair and walked to the doctor. "I'm Goku."

The doctor saw Gohan and Goten. He assumed those were Goku's son. "I need to speak with you alone."

Goku walked outside the room with the doctor. At that moment, Bulma just arrived. She had spent the last couple hours talking to the police, giving them her story. Since the police was investing her car for fingerprints, Bulma had to get a cab to the hospital. She kept her distance but listened carefully to what was being said.

"Is Chi-Chi all right?" Goku asked.

"We had to act fast. If we didn't, we would've lost them both," the doctor began. "Your wife has a serious concussion and is critical condition. From what you told us, we determined your wife was pushed out of the car, but before that she was punched in the face. She has a slight bruise on her left cheek. It had to have happened so fast because there was no way she could've protected the baby. She rolled twice before stopping and that caused injury to the baby in the womb. Your wife still hasn't regain consciousness, and…" he paused. This was part of the job he hated. "The baby didn't survive. When we brought your wife into surgery, we saw that her water had broken and the baby's heart rate was dropping. We had to take the baby out by caesarean."

"Caesarean? What's that?" Goku asked confused. 

"We had to cut open your wife and take the baby out. It was our only chance of saving the baby. For a child that was only in its eight month, he looked as if he was in his ninth month, but it wasn't ready for delivery. The child's umbilical cord was wrapped around his neck and it was choking him, which was the cause in the dropping heart rate. We were able to cut it off…just not in time…he was still too young to survive and with the accident…I'm sorry. We did everything we could," the doctor said somberly.

Goku clenched his fists, holding his emotions in. He couldn't believe he lost his child. No parent should go through this. Goku knew he had to be strong. He had to for his family. He looked at the doctor, eyes full of emotion. "I…I want to see the child…but I have to break the news to my sons."

"I understand. I'll be down the hall."

Goku turned around, working the emotions in his head, trying to think of how he would break the news to his sons, especially Goten. That little boy was so happy and excited about another baby in the house and now he was going to break his heart and tell him that he won't be a big brother.

Goku turned the knob and entered the room. He had a somber look on his face. Gohan got a horrible sinking feeling in his stomach. Goten looked at his father worried.

"Daddy, are Mommy and the baby all right?" Goten asked.

Goku picked up Goten and sat in the chair with Goten in his lap. Gohan sick feeling worsened. 'Something's not right. Dad's not saying anything.'

"Goten, the doctors did everything they could to save Mom and the baby," Goku began. "Mom was able to pull through, but she has a bad concussion and is in critical condition."

"Is critical bad?" Goten asked innocently.

"Yes, Goten," Goku said as gently as he could. "It's bad, but your mother is going to pull through."

"Did the baby make it, Daddy?"

Goku could already feel his heart breaking and it was taking everything in him not to shed a tear. He had to be strong for Goten. If he saw him cry, then he knew Goten would, too. "No, Goten," he said gently. "The baby didn't make it. He died. The doctors tried everything but the baby was too young and…he just didn't make it."

Tears started to fall slowly and then fast from Goten's eyes. "My baby brother's dead? No, he can't be dead! He can't!" Goten cried.

Goku hugged Goten close to him and Goten cried even harder. "It's okay, Goten. Go ahead and cry."

Gohan was close to tears himself. His baby brother was dead. There were so many things he wanted to do with the baby too and now he was gone. He could tell his father was on the verge of tears. It was the first time he ever saw his father close to tears. Gohan knew if he did, then his Dad would lose it and he didn't want to cry in front of Goten. He was already losing it and the little boy had suffered enough. Gohan sat by his father and embraced his Dad and little brother, trying to keep strong in this difficult time.

Outside, Bulma watched them, a tear shedding from her eyes. Hearing Goten cry, made her cry. 'What have I done?'

To Be Continued

AN: In case you're wondering, yes Vegeta will find out about the baby in the next chapter. I don't think anyone liked this chapter. Off topic, I just got the first tournament and the Red Ribbon Saga of Dragonball on DVD. It's a lot funnier than the CN cut version. If you could, you really should get. Oh, especially read the subtitles for the Japanese version to know what they _really_ said!

CB: I'm not sure how my story made you feel better considering how the chapter ended but I'm glad it did. Yuck! Don't be a cannibal. Hee. Hee. No your review didn't bore me.

Dark Goddess: I end in cliffhangers because I love it and it gets you to come back.

Noname: Well, Chi-Chi is still around but the baby…

Xephon: Oh, I understand you feeling weird about Vegeta liking Chi-Chi. That is kind of an odd pairing, but yeah, Bulma has to pay for what she did.

Goten's Guardian Angel: You've been gone for a while. Yeah, it was difficult for me to write that scene with Goten learning that his baby brother died. Cliffhangers make the reviewers come back.

Baby Kitty: You need to study not read this story. Studying is more important. This story will be here when your major tests are over. Good grief I sound like a mother here. Anyway, I laughed at Chi-Chi trying to get to Namek and I was glad she never made it. She would've proved a distraction to Goku and Frieza could've used that to his advantage.

Vampkestral: I just want to warn people to leave because they might read something they don't want to see about a character they like. Thanks for your words. I appreciate that. Hope you continue to like this story.

GOGI: Oh, I hope I didn't make you cry from this chapter.

Jason: Well, I don't know anything about DBGT so I can't comment. Well, I hope you enjoy Chilla's Revenge.

Danichan667: LOL! Ouch! I'm glad I'm not Bulma. I'm not sure that CC/G/V threesome could work. I know Goku never had a reason to be jealous but I don't think he would want to share his wife with anyone no matter how pure of a heart he has. Hee. Hee. How do you kill Bulma with toothpicks and napkins?

Girl: Yeah, we're coming into the darker part of this story. Hope you continue reading though.

Xmadgirlx: LOL! Wear a poncho and you won't get hit.

Constucticons: Hmm, have you been watching Transformers? If you destroy my puny fic, then I won't be able to continue and all the reviewers will come after you. Heh. Heh. Glad you like the story.

Leigh: Wow! A lot of people want Bulma to die. Yeah, I can see the reason why. Goku is upset all right and you know how Vegeta can be. Yeah, it's slowly unraveling.

Lady Athena: Yeah, you can guess what will happen between Bulma and Vegeta when it comes out. Yeah, what Bulma did is about as low as you can go and after the baby dies, NOW she's feeling guilt about it. No, don't think about disemboweling Bulma in school. Let me do that. Hee. Hee. Focus on your grades.

Shiomei: They won't be happy that's for sure.

La De Da: Ouch! I'm getting a lot of that! I shouldn't be laughing but I am.

Lil Chi: Thanks! Yeah, there's going to be serious repercussions for Bulma.

Moon Girl: Oh, you know you love these evil cliffhangers. Bulma's not thinking clearly. She's blinded by her own anger and jealousy. 

Midnight Goddess: Thanks for the protection! Yeah, she is upset about that Vegito thing and a lot of things. Her anger and jealousy is what going to destroy her. It's all gonna come out that's all will say.

Ssjchika: LOL! It would've been funny to see Chi-Chi do that when she's pregnant.

Oninu: I don't like adultery either though I kind of wrote a story that implied it. Whoo! No one wants to beat my head in or hang me. I'm happy. I did mention a few chapters back that it was going to get ugly.

Xshiny: Yes, I don't get a mob sent after me. Good, because I like my legs. Bulma just mad and blinded by her own anger and jealously and like you said in a previous review, it will be her downfall.

Chrissy: Oh, wow thanks! That's a big praise. It's even worse for Chi-Chi since she's still out and the baby's dead. 

Contrail: Yep, a very bad thing. I remember Bulma demanding a foot massage from Yamcha, but I found the whole scene funny when Chi-Chi said they had a collect call from Bulma and Yamcha said don't accept but Chi-Chi told them that Bulma found a way to defeat the Androids and Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Master Roshi said "Accept the charges!" I like Yamcha and I don't like it when authors said he beat Bulma and that's why she left or Vegeta came to the rescue. First of all, Yamcha's too scared of Bulma to hit her and despite his wandering eye he is a gentlemen and he wouldn't hit her. Bulma wouldn't stay in an abusive relationship.

Princess Frieza: Um, no, Chi-Chi made it but not that baby. That's just sad. I felt like crying and I wrote this.

Dillipops: Thanks!

Hikari no Tabi: Yeah, that was very low for what Bulma did to Chi-Chi and in my opinion and probably many others; it's too late to feel guilty now. So far, I haven't received any hate mail and I'm happy. It's not going to get any better, especially for Bulma as I said everything's slowly unraveling.

GD: Yeah, it's cruel but it would've been a miracle that the baby survived an accident like that. LOL! I see you're glad missing the ortho.

Chuquita: Yep, Bulma was in cahoots and it's gonna come out in it's own way and then comes the confrontation. Oh, that's a nasty chapter.

SSJ Kain: Thanks! Yeah, Bulma's upset. She's blinded by her own anger and jealous and it's sad to see how she lets it consume and how what will happen will happen and she won't have anyone to blame but herself.

The Lost Saiyan: Yeah, Bulma will get hers. You guys probably be cheering on that one. Hee. Hee. Vegeta's not going to be happy when he learns what happened to his kid that's for sure. A little sneak peek: Vegeta will see Chi-Chi in the hospital and something rather unexpected will happen. Okay, maybe to me it's unexpected.


	16. Part Sixteen

Unexpected Love

Part Sixteen

Videl ran off the elevator as soon as the doors opened. She made a quick jog to where Gohan was in one of the many waiting rooms of the hospital. Gohan had called her not too long ago and from the sound of his voice, she knew it wasn't good. When he told her what had happened, Videl dropped what she was doing and rushed to the hospital.

Videl went to the waiting room Gohan told her where he was. She opened the door and Gohan looked up. Videl went straight into Gohan's arms. "I'm so sorry," Videl cried on Gohan's chest.

"Thanks. I'm just glad you're here now," Gohan said. "I'm feeling a lot better now."

Videl looked over to the sofa and saw Goten was sleeping with a light blanket on him. "How's Goten taking it?"

"He cried for an hour in Dad's arms until he cried himself to sleep," Gohan explained.

"Where is your Dad anyway?" Videl asked noticing Goku wasn't in the room. 

"He went to see the baby. He's taken it hard too. We all are. I've never seen my Dad like this. He looked as if he was about to cry."

"He just lost his child, Gohan. It would break the strongest of men," Videl explained. "Do you know what happened?"

"From what I gathered from Dad, some punk stole Bulma's car while Mom was in it. There was a struggle and he must have pushed Mom out."

"That's horrible," Videl said.

The two sat down on the sofa near Goten. "Yeah. Dad waited until Goten was asleep to tell me that the baby's heart rate was dropping so they had to do a caesarean and discovered the baby was being choked by its umbilical cord. I can imagine that…" he paused feeling himself getting choked up. "When Mom was pushed out of the car and rolled onto the street…the cord wrapped around the little guy's neck. He didn't stand a chance Videl."

Videl hugged Gohan tightly. "It's okay," she said fighting her own tears as she imagined the pain the little baby went through. "You know I'll always be there for you, Gohan. I love you."

"I know, Videl, and I love you, too. Thanks for coming."

****

Goku held the lifeless child in his arms, a heavy feeling in his heart. The child looked like Vegito. His hair was naturally black, spiky and shaped more like Gohan's when he was a baby. 

'You didn't have a chance to live. It's not fair. How am I going to tell your mother and Vegeta that you didn't make it?'

He placed a gentle kiss on the baby's head and gave the child back to the nurse. Leaving the room, Goku headed for Chi-Chi's room. He hadn't seen her since she left earlier that day. Now it was nighttime. He expected them to be sleeping together at home and not be in the hospital. 

Goku saw Chi-Chi lying on the bed. A large bandage was wrapped around her head, covering the large gash he found on her when he discovered her on the street. He saw different monitors beeping. He didn't know what they were all for but he imagine it was helping with Chi-Chi getting better.

Goku climbed in the bed with Chi-Chi. He linked one of her hands with his and stared at her sleeping form. "I'm sorry this has happened to you, Chi-Chi. Maybe I should've gone shopping with you. If I did, I know I could've stopped this from happening. The doctor said your situation is critical. I want to help you, Chi-Chi, but I feel…helpless. This is the first time I can't help you, Chi-Chi. Whenever you needed help, I can do something about it, whether it was getting an extra fish for dinner or driving you to the store, but this…I can't help you on. You have to do it yourself. All I can do is cheer you on. Wake up, Chi-Chi. You may have lost the baby but you still have me, Gohan and Goten."

He watched Chi-Chi carefully as she slept. He didn't want to leave her now. 'I have to tell Vegeta about the baby. It's too late now. He's probably sleeping. I'll tell him in the morning.' He moved as close as he could to Chi-Chi without disturbing her and fell asleep.

****

Bulma paced the hospital halls for hours. She hadn't gotten the courage to go home, not while everyone was still up. Since it was past eleven, everyone had to have been asleep now. She couldn't face Vegeta earlier not in the state she was in. If she went home now, he might ask where she was but knowing she was with Chi-Chi, he might not ask. She was so confused she didn't know what to do.

Bulma passed the waiting room where Gohan and Goten were. She looked in and saw Goten sleeping on the sofa and beside him were Gohan and Videl talking. Videl was holding Gohan's hand and listen to him as he poured his feelings on the whole situation out to her. Bulma kept walking until she came to Chi-Chi's room. When she peeked in through the glass, she saw Goku sleeping with Chi-Chi.

'I can't believe I let it go this far. I actually killed someone tonight…a little baby. I can't let anyone know about this.'

Bulma kept walking and thinking. 'What if by some chance Vegeta does find out? No, he can't. He'll never want to be with me again. I couldn't bear that. I love him. I need him. I have to make sure that Vegeta doesn't leave me. There's only one thing I can do now to make Vegeta stay with me.'

With an idea, Bulma raced out of the hospital and drove home as fast as she could. All the lights were off when Bulma came home. Bulma quietly went upstairs to her bedroom. Vegeta was in bed sleeping. Bulma pulled out a piece of lingerie out of the dresser drawer and went into the bathroom. 

Bulma started a bath, filled with hot water and poured in a large amount of her best scented bath oil. Bulma got in and bathe herself gently. 'I have to make sure Vegeta doesn't find out or leave me no matter what. If he gets me pregnant and still finds out what I did, he can't leave me.'

After the bath, Bulma let the water out, dried herself and primp herself carefully with light makeup and perfume before pulling on her lingerie. A low-cut transparent pink gown. After checking herself out, Bulma entered the bedroom. Bulma pulled back the covers and got in bed with Vegeta. She looked down at him, sleeping peacefully. 

"You certainly were gone a long time to shop for baby clothes," Vegeta muttered.

Bulma jumped. She didn't tell him where she was going. In fact, he was in the gravity room when she left. "How did you know I went shopping?"

"Your mother told me."

"Oh, well never mind that," she said giving him a passionate kiss, which startled Vegeta. She pulled back looking at him. "Do you know what I want to do tonight?"

"Sleep." Vegeta said and closed his eyes.

Bulma laughed. "No, and you know it." She kissed him again. "It has been a while. Come on." She began kissing his neck. "It's been two months." Bulma worked down to plant kisses on his muscled chest.

"Whose fault was that?" Vegeta asked smartly.

Bulma pulled back to look at him. "I've been busy okay. I work and you train all the time. Naturally, we won't be in the mood certain times because we're busy and all the work we do is tiring. I know sometimes you're exhausted from your training and I am from work at Capsule Corp." She took the straps of her gown and pulled it off, revealing her nude body to her husband. "But I'm not tired tonight," she said huskily, pushed him on his back and straddled him. "You can lose one night of sleep, can't you?"

"You really want this tonight?" Vegeta asked getting turned on himself. It's been two months since he had sex and he had turned himself to intense training to get his mind of it, especially when he thought of Chi-Chi's new scent.

"Of course." Bulma moved closer to rubbed her body against his, please to find a response from him. "I'm always gonna want you, Vegeta." 

****

Gohan awakened to the sun in his eyes coming from the window. Gohan squinted as the sunlight hit his eyes and looked over and saw Videl sleeping on his shoulder holding his hand and he saw Goten snuggled on the sofa sleeping. He looked around and saw his Dad wasn't in there. 

'Maybe he stayed with Mom,' he figured. 'I need to see her anyway.'

Gohan tapped Videl on her shoulder. Videl slowly opened her eyes. She smiled at Gohan. "Morning. Sleep well?"

"Yeah," Gohan said. "Could you take Goten to get some breakfast in the cafeteria if he wakes up before I get back? I'm going to go see my Mom and talk to my Dad some more. I think he stayed with my Mom."

Videl smiled. "Sure. Go ahead."

Gohan pulled himself from the blanket, yawned and stretched before he left the room. Gohan went to the restroom first to use it and then clean his face at the sink. He'll have to take Goten home so they could shower and get a change of clothes, but he wanted to check on his Dad first and see his Mom.

Gohan talked to a candy striper who showed him where his mother room was. To his surprise, Gohan didn't find his Dad there but he was in there he noted from the large crease in the bed. What was even a bigger surprise were balloons hanging all over the room reading 'Get well soon,' 'Sympathy for your loss.' There were also stuffed animals on a table with little cards.

"Where did this come from?" Gohan asked.

"Oh, well, your mother's accident was on the evening news and since last night and early this morning citizens have been sending balloons, stuff animals and small donations. A few reporters and detective were here to talk to your father this morning before he left. Your father didn't say much to the reporters except that he was grateful at what the people were doing with their donations. He talked to the detective who gave him more information on the case and then he left."

"How long ago was that?" Gohan asked.

The teenager thought for a moment. "It was an hour ago because I was just coming in. I asked your Dad if he wanted me to bring him something to eat since he slept in here with your Mom, but he said no. He did go by the waiting room before he left. He saw you sleeping and didn't want to disturb you or your brother," the nurse explained.

Gohan looked at his watch. It was ten-thirty in the morning. Normally, he would be up earlier than that but he and Videl were up late into the night talking. 'Where could Dad have gone? Dad turned down food? Something's not right here. Well, he could be depress. That could account for Dad not eating.' 

The candy striper left the room and Gohan sat down in a chair and held his mother's hand. "I'm sorry this happened to you, Mom. Don't worry. We're going to find out who did this to you and make them pay. Just be strong, mother, and wake up. We're all praying you wake up--Dad, me, Goten and Videl. Oh, I have to tell the others what's been going on. I call Capsule Corp. and get Trunks. Maybe he will be able to cheer Goten up." Realizing what he had to do, Gohan kissed his mother on the forehead and left the room.

Gohan found the same candy striper who showed him his mother's room working at a nurse's station. "Excuse me, but I wonder if I could see my baby brother? He died yesterday."

The teen looked uncertain. "Um, I don't know. I mean I've been volunteering here about a month now and no one asked me that. I guess it wouldn't hurt. You really want to see a dead baby?" She covered her mouth embarrassed. "Oh! I didn't mean it like that. I just thought you wouldn't want to see it because--"

"I understand," Gohan cut her off. "He's still my brother and I can handle it. Please, can I see him?"

The young woman frowned uncertain. "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

****

Vegeta fought his invisible opponent with kicks and punches and throwing in flips to avoid possible attacks. He felt a presence and turned to face the opponent. He saw it was Goku. Vegeta felt odd feeling with Goku's sudden presence. Goku wasn't smiling at all. Goku always smile. He got a sinking feeling something was wrong.

"Kakarot?" He asked worried.

"Has Bulma told you?" Goku asked quietly.

Bulma? He recalled last night with Bulma wanting him to make love to her. She didn't give him any indication something was wrong. "Bulma hasn't told me anything. Why? What's going on?"

Goku looked surprised at Vegeta's answer. "I thought Bulma told you."

"No," he began, slowly losing his temper of not knowing what was happening but everyone else did. "Bulma hasn't told me anything. What's going on, Kakarot?"

"Vegeta, I have some bad news," Goku began slowly. "Yesterday Bulma took Chi-Chi shopping for some baby clothes. Something happened on their way back. The detective on the case told me that Bulma was at the bank getting money out. She left her car running and some guy came and stole it. Chi-Chi was inside the car. There was a struggle and Chi-Chi was pushed out of the car."

Goku swallowed hard keeping his emotions in. He looked at Vegeta, whose face had hardened in tense anger. Goku continued. "I felt her pain and came to her by Instant Transmission. I got her to the hospital as fast as I could. The doctors did everything they could. Chi-Chi has a severe concussion and is in critical condition. The baby didn't make it. They had to do a caesarean, um, cut Chi-Chi opened. It was the only way since Chi-Chi's water broke. The baby didn't make it. He was choking on his umbilical cord when they got him out. They worked as fast as they could but they couldn't save him."

Goku saw a vein popping on the left side of Vegeta's forehead. He felt Vegeta's energy rising rapidly. The ground started shaking. Goku knew if he let Vegeta continue, he would blow up the room as well as Capsule Corporation. Goku grabbed Vegeta's shoulder and shook him. 

"Vegeta, calm down. I understand how you feel but you have to calm down or you're gonna blow this whole building up."

Vegeta shoved Goku off him. He turned his back on Goku and slowly calmed down. In a voice mixed with anger and softness he asked, "Did you see the baby?"

Goku sighed heavily. "Yes. He looks a lot like us as Vegito."

Vegeta's fist clenched. "Who's the punk that is responsible for this?" Vegeta asked angrily.

"I talked to the detective assigned to the case. The police aren't sure who's behind this. They found Bulma's car two miles from where I found Chi-Chi. The bank cameras weren't able to pick him up until after the mask was on him. The only thing they have going is the mask that Chi-Chi ripped off. They are hoping Chi-Chi will wake up soon to identify the guy. They didn't find anything missing from Chi-Chi and Bulma's purses or the car so the detective asked if I or Chi-Chi had any enemies.

"Since all my enemies are dead and I know Chi-Chi didn't have any enemies, I told him no. The detective still thinks we have an enemy we might not know about because if it was a simple robbery, the thief would've taken Chi-Chi and Bulma's purses since there was some money and credit cards in there and kept the car and stripped it for parts since it's very valuable. I don't know why someone would strip a car for parts. Wouldn't it be better to drive it? If you take the parts away, you can't drive it, right?" Goku thought innocently. He shrugged his shoulders confused.

Vegeta let it all take in, ignoring Goku's last thoughts. The last time he saw Chi-Chi was that afternoon at her house where he felt the baby kick for the first time and move around in Chi-Chi's stomach. At first he was startled by the movements in Chi-Chi's stomach, but soon he was amazed at what the child was doing. He felt strong power coming from the child.

Now, Chi-Chi was seriously injured, fighting for her life and his son was dead, murdered by some street punk. Vegeta wondered why Bulma didn't tell him. As talkative as she can be, he thought for sure Bulma would mention this to him, but instead she was eager for him to make love to her. Why? He growled, clinching his fists. "I will kill the punk who did this! He and anyone else involved will not escape my wrath!"

****

Gohan walked to the morgue with the candy striper. No one was in the room, which the candy striper was grateful for because she wasn't sure if this was hospital procedure. 

The candy striper was holding a form that read which box the Son baby was. "Okay, according to the papers, the baby is in this one," the candy striper said standing in front of drawer where the baby would be in. "This is kind of creepy. No offense, but I never seen a dead body before and dead bodies creep me out." The teen pulled opened the drawer. There was a white cloth over a small body. She looked away and pulled back the cloth.

Gohan blinked and looked at the candy stripper. "Is this the baby?"

The candy striper looked at the forms in her hand. "Yes. This is the Son baby. I heard dead people look a little different from when they are alive," she explained.

Gohan looked at that baby, his eyes glazed with shock and he felt he was going to hyperventilate. 'The baby…he doesn't look like Dad completely. He looks a lot like Vegito.'

To Be Continued

Dark Aries: LOL! Hee. Hee. I think you got your point across to a certain person. I've gotten less than a handful of flamers and I'm happy about that and the positive reviews I got because I didn't think many people would like it but you do! You guys are nice too especially to review and I have laughed a lot over a lot of them, especially over the hate of a certain character and how you guys want to strangle me for the cliffhangers.

Magmaqua: What have you told me about cliffies? Um, no more of them? ::screams and runs from the Big Bang Attack and Kamehameha Waves::

Royal Princess: Yep it did. Sorry.

Nani: Glad you like it.

Xephon: Yeah, being realistic and all, I don't think the chances were good for the kid. 

The Lost Saiyan: Sorry, but you're gonna have to wait to see how it resolves. Even I got a little bit emotional at the end of that chapter and I wrote it. No, it's not a complete angst. I think I rated it as Drama/Romance/Angst/Soap Opera/Total Wierdness/What the @#$%!*@$#. I think I said something to you about Vegeta seeing Chi-Chi in the hospital. Sorry to get you confused that it was this chapter, but it's the next one. 

SuperSaiyanman: Um, yeah, um okay.

Sammi: Aw, I even got Piccolo to cry. LOL! I think your slaves have hightailed it to the Lookout. So, how did you get Piccolo to stay?

Chi-Chi: Sorry. ::hands box of tissues:: As you can see, Vegeta is very upset.

Danichan667: A very creative imagination you have. Hee. Hee. About the baby dying, I was trying to be realistic. If a pregnant woman in her third trimester gets pushed out of a speeding car (God forbid that should ever happen because that's horrible), chances aren't good for either mother or child.

Negi Ramen: LOL! I think I screwed up a lot of people view of characters with this story. People who used to like Bulma despise her now and wants her to die.

Girl: Yeah, it is sad the baby had to die.

SSJ Kain: Bulma's lost her mind to be blunt. She let her anger and jealously consumed her.

Hikari No Tabi: Bulma lost it and it's typical that you do something bad, you suddenly have remorse as if you realize what you did was wrong but in the heat of the moment, you thought it was right. Chi-Chi will recover and not lose her memory. I hadn't even thought of that but I won't do that. We all know Vegeta has a short fuse and how angry he was when Mirai Trunks died. Seriously, that confrontation is not going to be pretty. 

Vampkestral: They will be angry that's for sure.

ChoasBlade: Very well said and thanks for the review.

GD: Confrontation is ugly I'm telling you. I know what they do to babies when someone wants to abort a baby and that's horrible. A child dying isn't pleasant and Bulma…well you can guess.

GOGI: You and 95% of the people reading this.

Lady Athena: I know you were mad. Wait a minute. _You_ have a Bulma plushie? I really want to say what's gonna happen between Bulma and Vegeta, but you're gonna have to wait…patiently hopefully. I can tell you that Chi-Chi will wake up only to learn what happened and well, she will deal with it with Goku's help of course. LOL! If you or Danichan had wrote this, Bulma would've been dead chapters ago.

Oninu: WOW. I didn't expect that kind of reaction from you. I know you'd be mad, but WOW.

Leigh: I agree the B/V bond isn't as strong as G/CC. She probably did make the gravity room to be close to Vegeta because he used to train in the Capsule ship before there was a room made in the house. Bulma can be selfish and needs to think of others than herself. I watched some of the DB eps on DVD and she was kind of mean to Yamcha.

CB: You have to find me to do that. Hee. Hee. Sorry I hurt your feelings for this. If you want, you can borrow Lady Athena's plushie of Bulma. I'm still wondering how she got that and beat it up.

Xonnie: Thanks. Goku and Vegeta will be upset to put it mildly.

Constructicons: Hmm, should I take the threats as a good thing to bad thing. Hee. Hee. Thanks for the review.

Ssjchika: I hid the chainsaw so you wouldn't come after me in case. I have to protect myself you know!

Chuquita: Yes, Goku saw the baby and it looks a lot like Vegito. This was a mean cliffhanger too. Now Gohan knows.

La De Da: To be honest, Chi-Chi's gonna be kind of weak having a caesarean to be kick Bulma's butt, but she's gonna find out like Goku and Vegeta will and I know I keep saying it over and over but it really is gonna be ugly.

Midnight Goddess: I think it's risky to put stories like in fan fiction because a lot of people won't like it or it might be uncomfortable. That hospital scene is in the next chapter. I like it. Some might be cheering 'Yeah, Vegeta! All right!' You're ready for Bulma to die, aren't you? I appreciate your kind words. That's very nice of you to say that. I took an idea you had? Really? Well, you can go write whatever you had planned. I don't mind. I'd like to read it.

Chrissy: I have to keep writing or all these reviewers are gonna kick my butt. Vegeta's reaction isn't too surprising.

Moon Girl: Bulma's lost it. Simple as that. 

Goten's Guardian Angel: Yeah, it was evil of me to kill the baby but realistic. The next chapter is very interesting. The guy responsible for hurting Chi-Chi will come back. 

Princess Frieza: Bulma's finally feeling guilt for what she's done but now she's getting really desperate to hold on to Vegeta. 

ChibiRena: Thanks.

Laina: I'm not taking this as a flame. I'm confused. If you really don't like this story, then why are you reading this? You're only wasting your time reading it and my time reading your review. For the record, Bulma and ChiChi are friends not best friends and as for your thoughts on babies, I'm not even going to comment on that. I think Dark Aries, Xephon, Lady Athena, Danichan667 and Chaosblade said enough on that issue. 

Dillpops: Sorry. Just being realistic. 

Saiyanjin-Princess: Yeah this is a sad chapter, probably the saddest one I guess. Bulma's gonna get hers eventually, but you have to be patient.


	17. Part Seventeen

Unexpected Love

Part Seventeen

Yamcha hummed to himself as he scraped his cooked three eggs on a plate with his five slices of bacon. He picked up his plate, along with his bowl of cereal and milk and carried it all in the living room. He had the TV on to the mid-morning news. He hungrily ate as he listened to the reporter.

"Back to our top story of an eight month pregnant woman pushed out of a speeding car," a reporter said.

'Pregnant woman? That's just sick. What is this world coming to?' Yamcha thought as he ate his breakfast and listened to the story.

"The pregnant woman was on a shopping trip with her friend, Bulma Briefs, daughter of the head of Capsule Corporation. The two were heading home when Ms. Briefs stopped at an ATM. Ms. Briefs left her car running and a car thief jumped in and drove off in the car with the pregnant woman inside. According to the detective and doctors, there was an apparent struggle and the pregnant woman was pushed out of the car.

"We've learned last night that the pregnant woman is in critical condition but she lost her child. Reporters were able to talk to the husband who didn't have much to say this morning."

Yamcha gasped in shock when he saw a grief stricken Goku on the screen. "My sons and I are dealing with this tragedy the best we can and we thank you for your donations."

The screen switches back to the reporter. "The father was referring to the donations of the flowers, balloons, stuffed animals and money citizens have sent to the hospital since the story broke out."

Yamcha tuned the reporter out as he took in what he saw and heard. Chi-Chi was in an accident. Chi-Chi was pregnant? He didn't know that. The last time he saw her was on the Lookout when Goku was Vegito. A startling realization dawned on him. Chi-Chi was eight months pregnant. Vegito was separated eight months ago. Bulma came to him two months ago saying Vegeta cheated on her. He thought back to his talk with Bulma.

__

Yamcha almost spit up his cocoa. He quickly swallowed and set his mug down. "Vegeta? Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Who did he cheat on you with? How do you know?" Yamcha asked.

"I know. Trust me." She starts crying again. "How could she do this to me? We were never the best of friends, but I did respect her."

Yamcha never liked it when Bulma cried. She was always a strong woman and to see her cry show a sign of weakness and it made him angry that someone did this to her. "I'm gonna go beat Vegeta up."

"No!" Bulma cried grabbing onto Yamcha. "No. Don't go after him. I don't want you to tell anyone about this. Promise me, Yamcha. Promise me you won't say anything."

Yamcha saw the plea in Bulma's blue eyes and forfeited. "All right. I won't say anything. What are you going to do? Leave him?"

"No. I love Vegeta. I have a child with him. I want to work things out and it's not his fault. It's that woman's fault. She seduced him. She lied to me. She pretended to be my friend. She's loud, rude, obnoxious, and he slept with her." She cried even harder and buried her head in her hands. "How could she do this to me? Some honor and loyalty she has."

"It was Chi-Chi?" Yamcha guessed. He listened again when he saw a detective on the screen with a reporter.

"There's not much evidence to follow since the bank wasn't able to catch a visual of the man's face," the detective explained.

"Detective, was this a robbery or was the victim target?" the reporter asked.

"It wasn't a robbery because the car was found two miles later and nothing was missing including the women's purses. This led me to believe that the pregnant woman was a target. Her husband claims he and his wife don't have any enemies but so far our evidence points that way."

Yamcha's face turned pale. "Bulma, you didn't. Tell me you didn't."

Yamcha dumped his food, took a quick shower and flew out the door. He had to talk to Bulma.

****

Gohan left the morgue in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he saw. 'The baby looked a lot like Vegito which means Mom must've slept with Vegito and not Dad. Well, she did sleep with Dad but she also slept with Vegeta. This is confusing. Why though? Did they know the baby was Vegito's or just Dad's? They were pretty much all over each other.' Gohan recalled the few times he would leave for school or come home from school and found his parents being very affectionate with each other.

'I always thought the kid was conceived after Dad was back. Possibly the first night, but now… Does Vegeta know? What if Vegeta is also the father? Kami, this is confusing. There are so many questions and I know Mom and Dad know. I have to find Dad and find out what's going on?'

That was when he saw Videl and Goten coming out of his mother's hospital room. Goten was holding a teddy bear.

Gohan smiled at his little brother as he picked him up. "Hey, Goten, how are you doing?"

Goten had a frown on his face. He clutched onto the teddy bear tightly. "Fine," he said sadly.

Gohan forced a smile. "Where did you get the teddy bear?"

"It was in the room with Mom. There are balloons, flowers, and stuff animals everywhere, Gohan," Goten said in his pure, innocent voice.

"So, you saw Mom," Gohan said. "Did you talk to her?"

Goten nodded. "I told her I love her and I'm sorry she lost the baby and that she gets well. Where's Daddy?" 

"We thought he was in the room with your Mom," Videl spoke.

"Oh, well, Dad had to talk to a detective and reporters and then he left. He had some important things to take care of but he will be back soon, Goten. Don't worry," Gohan soothed his little brother.

"Okay," Goten said accepting that.

"Why don't we go home, clean up and get a change of clothes and come back here?" Gohan suggested. "You know how Mom is about cleanliness. She wouldn't want to responsible of us missing a shower."

"All right."

Gohan sat Goten back on the floor. "Why don't you wait at the end of the hall while I talk to Videl for a second?"

"All right, Gohan," Goten said, still holding a teddy bear and walked to the end of the hall.

Gohan embraced Videl. "Thanks for taking Goten to get breakfast and keeping him company, Videl."

"I'm glad to. So," she pulled back to look at him. "Did you see the baby?"

Gohan had a grim expression on his face. "Yeah."

"Oh, I bet it was tough seeing him. Don't worry. It'll get easy overtime," Videl told him.

'I hope so,' Gohan thought.

****

Bulma awakened feeling pretty good about herself. Vegeta ravished her the night before. She thought for sure she gotten pregnant that night. Bulma also awakened to find Vegeta not in bed with her. Figures. He was off to training again.

Bulma rolled out of bed and pulled on a robe and went looking for Vegeta in the training room. She gasped when she saw Goku in there talking to Vegeta.

"Goku."

Goku looked back at her, a frown on his face. "Hi, Bulma."

Bulma brain quickly scanned to say something. 'Okay. Think, Bulma. Think. Goku doesn't know what you did. You shouldn't be nervous to see him. Ask him why he is here?' "Goku, what are you doing here?"

This time it was Goku to look nervous. Bulma didn't know about the baby being Vegeta's, too. "Oh, I, uh--"

"Kakarot was just telling me about losing his child," Vegeta spoke for Goku.

"Oh, right," Bulma said. "I'm sorry about that, Goku, but why are you telling Vegeta this? You two aren't exactly friends."

Vegeta spoke for Goku again. "The child was a Saiyan and Kakarot is a Saiyan. Why shouldn't he tell me and why didn't you tell me about the accident last night?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma swallowed hard as the spotlight was on her. "Well, it was late, Vegeta, and I didn't want to mention it then. Besides, you're not too fond of the Sons anyway." Bulma looked at Goku and changed the subject. "How is Chi-Chi anyway, Goku?" Bulma asked.

"Still in critical condition," Goku answered.

"I'm sorry, Goku," Bulma apologized. "If I hadn't stop at the bank--"

"It's not your fault, Bulma," Goku said. "It's that car thief's fault. The police said that once Chi-Chi wakes up and she gives a description of the guy, they should be able to find him. The police thinks someone was out for Chi-Chi but that's impossible since she doesn't have any enemies."

A flash of panic appeared on Bulma's face that Vegeta saw but Goku didn't. 'Oh, Kami. If they find him, they may snitch on me.' Bulma smiled. "That's great, Goku. I hope they find them. I'm gonna go get dress and take Trunks to the hospital. I'm sure Goten would like the company."

Goku smiled gratefully at Bulma. "Thanks, Bulma. I appreciate that."

Bulma nodded and left the room. Goku let out a sigh of relief. "That was close. For a second there, I thought Bulma would find out with her questions."

"She didn't. That's important," Vegeta said staring at the door. 'Why do I get the feeling Bulma's hiding something from me?'

****

Bulma walked off the elevator with Trunks holding flowers in her hand. They entered Chi-Chi's room and Bulma placed the flowers next to another bouquet that a stranger sent to Chi-Chi. 

Bulma looked down at Trunks. "Hey, why don't you check in the waiting room down the hall to see if Goten is there."

"Okay," Trunks said and left the room.

Bulma pulled up a seat next to Chi-Chi's bed. She looked at Chi-Chi, bandaged up, quietly breathing. "I'm very sorry this happened to you."

"Are you?" a person asked.

Bulma turned and saw Yamcha standing in the doorway. "Yamcha?"

"I saw the news this morning," Yamcha said closing the door behind him. "I thought about that conversation we had two months ago. Bulma, please tell me you didn't have anything to do with this."

"I didn't," Bulma lied.

"Stop lying. I know you did." Yamcha ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "The detective said someone might have been out for Chi-Chi. She's eight month pregnant. The fusion ended eight months ago. You knew it was Chi-Chi and you didn't tell me. Instead, you hired someone to kill her. How can you do something so stupid?"

Tears weld up in Bulma's eyes as she realized there was no use hiding it from Yamcha. "It was a mistake."

"A mistake? If you came to me, I could've stopped you from doing something so stupid. Do you realize how many lives you've just ruined?" Yamcha asked.

"What about my life?!" Bulma shouted. "I was going to lose Vegeta forever if I didn't do anything! He already cares about her, probably more than he cares about me! I know I was probably wrong for killing the baby because of Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan and Goten, but Vegeta. He might care for that baby more than Trunks. I don't want to lose him, Yamcha. I don't want Trunks to lose his father."

"Probably wrong? Bulma, you are wrong," Yamcha said. "You killed an innocent child who had nothing to do with his creation and you almost killed Chi-Chi."

"I didn't mean to kill her. It wasn't part of the plan," Bulma said.

"What was the plan?" Yamcha asked. "You've come this far admitting it. You might as well tell me everything."

Bulma sighed as she turned around to look at Chi-Chi's sleeping form. "The guy was supposed to inject a poison into Chi-Chi's stomach, killing the baby but not harming Chi-Chi. I don't know what I was thinking. Maybe I had too many Martinis to agree to something like that, but I'm really thinking about me and Vegeta."

Bulma's cell phone rings and she dug in her purse to retrieve it. "Hello?"

"Hey, babe. This is Yuji Lao, the guy you talked to in a bar a couple of months ago. I caught the news and heard the baby is dead. My part of the bargain is done so it's time for you to pay up your other half."

"I don't have to pay you anything," Bulma snapped. "You weren't supposed to hurt Chi-Chi."

"Our job requires us to knock off the kid any means necessary and we did. So, it's time for you to pay up. If you don't, I'll just go to the police."

Bulma laughed. "Like they will believe you against me. I'm one of the richest women in the world while you're nothing but a common street thug. I can get the best paying attorneys to defend me against your crooked ones. Once Chi-Chi gets conscious, she's going to give the police a description of the guy you hired and he'll be sent to jail if he's lucky because her husband is the strongest man alive and can destroy your hired man in a blink of an eye so leave me alone!" Bulma turned her cell phone off and shoved it in her purse.

Yamcha had his arms folded as he looked at her. "Let me guess. Those were the hired help that nearly killed Chi-Chi."

"Yep, but that's the last time I'll deal with him. He won't be bothering me again."

Lao slammed his cell phone down on his expensive desk. He pressed his finger down on his phone. "Masako, get in here."

No more than fifteen seconds later, Masako entered the room. "Yes, sir."

"Did that woman you kicked out of the car, Son Chi-Chi, see your face?"

A flash of guilt crossed Masako's face and he lowered his head. "Yes, sir. She pulled it off my face and I had no choice but to push her out. She was causing a struggle."

Lao rose out of his seat and slapped Masako across the face hard. "Idiot! You weren't suppose to let anyone see your face. If that woman wakes up, she'll be able to identify you, which will lead you to me. I want you to go to the hospital and kill this woman."

****

Trunks entered the waiting room and didn't find anyone in there. He decided to wait. What could he tell Goten? He lost his baby brother. There wasn't anything Trunks could think of to make Goten feel better. He could suggest sparing but thought Goten wouldn't want that.

He read a few magazines to make the time go by. His mom sure was spending more time with Chi-Chi than he thought. He knew they were friends and all but they weren't that good of friends. He thumbed through the pages and then tossed it on the table. He walked out the room.

Trunks left the room and walked down the hall, heading towards Chi-Chi's room. That was when he noticed Goten in the arms of Goku who was walking besides Gohan.

"Hey, Goten," Trunks said. "Mom and I came looking for you."

"Oh, Gohan and I went home to shower and get some clothes. That's where Dad found us and drove us back here."

"I'm sorry about your Mom and your baby brother, Goten," Trunks said and looked up at Goku and Gohan. "You too, Goku, Gohan."

"Thanks, Trunks." Goku sat Goten on the floor. "You want to talk to Trunks for a while?" Goku asked.

"Okay. If Mom wakes up, you will tell me right?" Goten asked.

"Of course," Goku said.

Gohan watched Goten and Trunks go into the waiting room. Now that he was officially alone with his Dad, he could talk to him about the baby. 

"Goku. Gohan. How's my precious daughter?" Ox-King said as he approached them.

Grandpa. Gohan didn't want his grandfather interrupting him now but his daughter was hurt so he can understand putting his talk with his Dad off.

"Same condition when I called you," Goku said. 

Ox-King goes in the room followed by Goku. Gohan walked in last to see his mom. To their surprise, they found Yamcha and Bulma in there, who explained they just came to see Chi-Chi.

Goten stared at the teddy bear he got from his Mom's room. Trunks was sitting next to him. "I'm really sorry about your Mom and brother, Goten. At least you still have one. You have Gohan."

Goten sniffed holding back a tear. "I wanted another brother. I wanted to be a big brother to him like Gohan is to me."

"Your Mom and Dad could have another baby," Trunks said. "I wish mine would. I wouldn't mind having a baby brother or even a baby sister to play with. At least I wouldn't be the only kid in the house."

"Why don't you ask your Mom and Dad for a kid?" Goten asked.

Trunks shrugged his shoulders. "My parents aren't like yours, Goten. If I ask my parents a question like that, they would probably argue about it and say no or say it's none of my business. They're not affectionate like yours who wouldn't mind having another kid. My parents would rather be dead than be caught holding hands, giving hugs or doing all that kissy stuff like I've seen yours when I was at your house. I just don't know, Goten. I guess they could if they really want a kid."

"Well, if your parents don't have another kid and my parents do, you can play with him and pretend he's your brother or sister," Goten suggested.

Trunks smiled at his best friend. He was a little naïve at times and annoying but his heart was always in the right place. "Thanks, Goten. I'd like that."

****

After the Ox-King, Bulma and Yamcha left Chi-Chi's room, Gohan thought he finally had some alone time with his Dad and could question him about his deceased baby brother that looked so much like Vegito. That was when Goten entered the room saying he was hungry. 

Goku mentioned he was hungry too. They all left the hospital and went fishing and quietly spent time together talking about their Mom and baby brother. Goten started to cry again but Goku was able to comfort him.

They went back to the hospital that evening. Goku had put Goten to sleep on the sofa in the waiting room closest to his mother's room. Goten was sleeping soundly for thirty minutes now so Gohan thought it was now or never.

"Dad, I went to the morgue and I saw the baby this morning. He looks a lot like Vegito. Either there is a strong coincidence or Mom slept with you when you were Vegito and that means Vegeta is also the father of the baby."

Goku looked stunned that Gohan knew. "I didn't think you would find out."

"So, it's true. Why didn't you tell me?" Gohan asked.

"It's complicated, son," Goku said.

"Dad, I can understand you not telling Goten. He's eight, but I'm nineteen years old. I'm going to be twenty soon. I can handle it. I want to know what happened. I think I deserve that much since you and Mom kept this from everyone, except maybe Vegeta."

Goku sat at a table and Gohan sat across from him. "If I'm going to tell you this, I guess I'm gonna have to you everything. This may not be easy to take but it all started when you came back from Namek."

****

He spotted her through the hospital window of her room. No way was he going to go in the hospital to her room. Someone would spot him and that would raised suspicions. Vegeta pushed the window open and stepped inside. He saw Chi-Chi lying on the hospital bad, head bandaged up, and a bruise on her face that were healing slowly. She looked so peaceful as she slept, but Vegeta was angry she was put in this condition. 

Vegeta walked over to Chi-Chi on the bed and stroke her face, where the bruise was. "I'm sorry this has happened to you. It was actually… nice to think I was going to be father again and have a strong child… stronger than I had possibly imagined. Of course part of his strength comes from Kakarot…and you. Gohan and Goten didn't get all their strength from their father. A lot of their fighting spirit comes from you."

Vegeta sighed. Talking about his feelings wasn't his strong point and he didn't like it. "You're strong and your husband, father and two sons will want you to get well." He looked away as if to check if anyone was around watching. He didn't see anyone. "I…want you to get well. I…I…love you…" 

He just sat there in his seat almost not believing he said it. He felt it but he also loved Bulma and thought it was wrong to love two women but seeing Chi-Chi like this in the hospital, it just slipped out. "And," he began, "if you tell anyone I said that, I'll deny it." He said and became serious again. "I'll find out who did this and killed them myself."

Vegeta rose from his seat and as he approached the window, he heard someone entering. Vegeta quickly jumped out the window and looked to see who entered. 

Vegeta didn't know it but it was Masako, the man who hurt Chi-Chi. 'He doesn't look like a doctor, nurse, or someone Chi-Chi would know.'

Masako looked over Chi-Chi in bed. "Hey, lady, I'm sorry for doing this but the boss said it's either you or me and I want to live. If you didn't struggle and let me take you somewhere where I could inject the poison in the baby, you wouldn't be in this situation." Masako pulled out a needle and prepared to insert it in Chi-Chi when Vegeta flew through the window and slammed Masako in the wall, a hand was around Masako's throat.

Masako struggled to pull free from Vegeta's death grip but it was useless. "What…are you?" He asked in a strained voice.

"The question is--who are you? Talk. Before I break your neck."

"Ma..sako. That's my name."

"What are you doing here? Why were you trying to kill this woman?" Vegeta asked.

Before Masako could answer, he and Vegeta heard the door beginning to open. With swift speed, Vegeta flew them both out of the window. Masako screamed when he realized he was standing over the hospital in the air and so was Vegeta.

"You can fly? What are you?" Masako asked frightened.

"I'm asking the questions here and if you want to live you will tell me everything I want to know starting with why you want that woman dead!" Vegeta barked.

"It's not I like I want to. She's a pretty lady and under better circumstances I could hit her pretty good in the sack. I…" Masako started gasping for air as Vegeta's hand on Masako's throat tightened. 

"I asked why you want that woman dead and that is all you will tell me."

Vegeta released some hold on Masako's neck. "Okay. Okay. I work for a big man and he was paid to take the baby out. I was given this needle," he shows it to Vegeta, who takes it and crushes it in his hand. "I was to kidnap the woman, take her somewhere and inject it in the woman's stomach, but I botched it. When she argued, I thought I could shut her up by opening the doors and threaten her to leave, but I didn't know the woman would put up a fight. One thing led to another and the woman was pushed out of the car. The boss ordered me to do it right tonight by killing her so she wouldn't wake up, identify me and lead it back to him."

"Where is your boss?" Vegeta asked.

"He's at his place having a private meeting with his men."

"Show me."

"I can't show you!" Masako argued. "He'll kill me!"

"Do you think you have a choice now?" Vegeta threatened.

Masako gave up. "Okay. Okay. I give. I'll show you."

In Chi-Chi's room, a nurse was checking up on her progress when she heard Chi-Chi groan and her eyes slowly fluttering. The nurse immediately left to go to the waiting room where Goku and Gohan were to alert them that Chi-Chi was awakening.

****

Vegeta flew to Yuji Lao's home with Masako who was still locked in Vegeta's grip. He was calm yet furious. He was going to find out once and for all how and why this came to be. Vegeta spotting Lao and a few other men through the window roof sitting at a round table.

Vegeta crashed in through the window. Lao and his men jumped from their seats and pulled their guns out on Vegeta all except Lao. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" a man asked.

Vegeta scanned the man. All of them had their guns aiming at Vegeta. All except one. Vegeta knew from experience that the leader of the group didn't always have his weapon out but his associates did. Vegeta released Masako and with swift speed, grabbed hold on Lao's neck. Everyone startled at first from Vegeta's speed aimed their guns at Vegeta.

"So you're Lao. You know if they shoot me, which will be pointless, they will kill you."

Lao raised his hand and lowered it. The men lowered their guns. "I'm Lao. What do you want?"

"You were hired to take out that pregnant woman that lost her child. Why?"

"I don't have to tell you anything." 

Vegeta smirked. "Is that a fact?" Vegeta tightened his hold on Lao's neck and formed a ki blast in his other hand and aim it at Lao's groin. "Unless you want your favorite organ missing, you'll tell me everything."

Lao started sweating and his heart pounded. "Okay, I'll tell. This woman wanted the baby out of the picture."

"Name!" Vegeta yelled. "I want a name!" 

"Briefs. Bulma Briefs."

Vegeta eyes rendered in shock. His eyes widen in horror at the revelation and a sick feeling rose in his stomach. He quickly composed himself. "Why…did she do this?"

"She said her husband cheated on her with that woman in the hospital and got her pregnant. She wanted him to pay. She thought the child would make her life and her family's worse than it already it was. So she paid us to do it."

Vegeta released Lao and he rubbed his sore neck. "Kill him!" Lao ordered.

The men fired their guns on Vegeta. To their shock, it didn't have any affect on Vegeta. He stood there, taking it in, then his power level rose higher. He pulled out one hand and aimed it at the men, who began stuttering as an energy ball formed in his hand. Vegeta released it around the whole room. The ball absorbed everyone including Lao and Masako.

'I said I'd kill the persons involved for hurting Chi-Chi and killing my son and I did that.' Vegeta thought and flew upward in the sky and heading for the hospital with one person on his mind--Bulma Briefs.

To Be Continued

AN: Heh. Heh. Talk about an evil cliffhanger! The confrontation is on now! In case you didn't know, it's going to be in the next chapter. Also, the story was suppose to end in the next chapter. I haven't said what my final decision will be on changing the ending or not, but I have made up my mind now and you will know at the end of the next chapter what it is. Hmm, now when should I update? In six months? ::all the reviewers have Kamehameha Waves, Distructo discs, guns and bats in my direction:: Hmm, maybe three months. ::all reviewers have tanks, spirit bombs, Masenko-Ha in my direction.:: Hmm, maybe I should stick with my regular updates and update next Friday. ::all reviewers nod their heads in agreements despite a few who wants me to update on Saturday and Sunday.::

I wonder if anyone was surprised at Vegeta's confession in the hospital. I wonder if I'm gonna get pounded for it. Hee. Hee. I'm a little giddy today because I'm so excited Dragonball is finally coming back Monday! And I get to see more Inuyasha! Yay!

Dragon's Moon: LOL! You're getting into this. Yes, it's just a story so anything goes. 

GOGI: Thanks.

Xmadgirlx: No. I got it from a Writers Guide of Fun Cliffies.

The Lost Saiyan: So far Gohan isn't being catty and isn't giving indication he will be. He's Goku and Chi-Chi's son so you know how he will react. About Vegeta, I guess you know now. Hee. Hee. How did you know it was going to be long?

Bugabuu: Thanks. If you like this one, you're going to love the next chapter.

Sammi: I've pushed you beyond your limits. I'm probably went way overboard this time. If you want Bulma to suffer, put her with Piccolo in your stories. That way he won't be alone.

@@: Thanks!

Goten's Guardian Angel: Of course Gohan's smart enough to figure it out. You might fall out after reading this chapter. Hee. Hee.

Chi-Chi: He's livid now! You should read next week's. Hee. Hee. Stop kidding. You LOVE cliffies!

Mistress of Darkness: She's in more trouble now. Confrontation time!

SuperSaiyanman: The dragon balls were used eight months ago to separate Goku and Vegeta so it's still inert until four more months. You have to wait to find out the rest.

The Shell: I can safely say that no one here is a pure hearted and forgiven as Goku. I consider myself a pretty nice person but if it were me, I would've finished Frieza off on Namek because I knew he wouldn't change. I remember a few years ago when I first saw it that I was yelling. 'Don't believe him, Goku. He's lying. He's not gonna change.' He was just too evil. Goku also struggled with that decision of sparing Frieza. It wasn't easy for him. I think they showed the ep. Tuesday. Remember in the Cell Saga, Goku wanted Gohan to finish Cell off, but Gohan was a little too cocky but kept telling Cell to give up instead because he really didn't want to kill anyone but until his Dad died he saw that Gohan had to do it.

And since it is just a fic and Bulma's been doing some nasty things, what's the big deal if the reviewers want her to die. I said from the beginning if you're a huge Bulma fan or a B/V not to read this story, so a lot of Bulma and B/V haters were drawn to this story. Also it's not just Vegeta's fault. In a way it's everyone's fault. Goku, Chi-Chi and Vegeta could've told Bulma about the baby but they were naively hoping the baby wouldn't have Vegeta's characteristics. They were trying to spare the hurt Bulma would feel. Aw, crap, I'm giving parts of the next chapter away. I better stop. But no matter how wrong Goku, Chi-Chi and Vegeta were, Bulma had not right to kill baby. She should've confronted them with what she knew.

Leigh: Gohan is Goku and Chi-Chi's kid, so you already know how he will take it. Bulma being pregnant? Hmm, I guess you will have to wait to find out that one. Heh. Heh. You must read the next chapter and hopefully review. Everyone needs to review the next chapter as well as this one.

Chris: ::sighs:: Have you seen the Cell Saga? If you remember it, you would've remembered how furious he was when Cell killed Mirai Trunks. You would've remembered how Vegeta attacked Cell with everything he had and you saw how before all that Vegeta didn't even acknowledge Trunks. He didn't really want to train with him when they were in the hyperbolic time chamber.

Oninu: Read the next chapter.

Moon Girl: You might like the next chapter.

Hikari No Tabi: I know you're anxious for the next chapter. You're going to love it. I'm sure you like this one when Vegeta came to the rescue and killed everyone off.

Jade: Yep, the baby's dead. Gohan's smart. Of course he would find out. 

Lady Athena: You might be thinking, "No, I want to get to the next chapter now! Vegeta knows Bulma is behind this! I can't wait! I can't wait! I can't wait!" Chi-Chi is waking up now. Xshiny ask for a Videl/Gohan scene some chapters ago and I thought why not. I never write anything about them any. LOL! You're turning everyone away from Bulma. Well, family first and then the world huh? If she reads this, she definitely will hate Bulma.

Girl: It's more than complicated now.

Quasi-Saiyan: It could be because it's so complicated and not easy to write, but it's still fun to do. I agree. I think a lot of women would've reacted the way Bulma did except for the baby, but I think some would confront their husbands. Bulma would've gotten off easy if she did but now that Vegeta knows what Bulma did…well you have to read the next chapter. 

Danichan667: I know you loved this one and aching to see the next one! You're probably dancing happily knowing Vegeta knows and what he said in the hospital and how he saved Chi-Chi from Masako. I am too. About Bulma and Vegeta being together, I'll answer that question in the next review. 

Chichi Son: How was Vegeta sick? Glad you like it though.

GD: Gohan's mad what happened to his mom. I guess you like Vegeta in this one. You should. He was the hero. Hee. Hee.

Lil-mightygem: The next chapter. You just have to be patient. It's just one more week. 

Chuquita: She's desperate and not thinking. Dragonballs were used eight months ago and won't be working for another four months. 

CB: I think you guys have a lot of patience with me for dragging out the long awaited confrontation. One more week to go! She can be annoying but I don't hate Bulma like the rest of you guys so it's easier for me to write about her and not kill her so soon. How can I kill her before everyone finds out what she did? That wouldn't be fair. Heh. Heh.

La De Da: The story is kind of addictive isn't it? I can't make it end! It's too much fun to write! It Vegeta doing the butt kicking in this one. I'm actually looking forward to the reviews on this one and the next one.

Xephon: Next chapter for Goku's reaction. You have to wait to see what Vegeta will do. Gohan obviously figured it out because he's smart. Next Friday. Just one more week to find out everything. You can wait that long right?

Skittlekicks: You have a good point of a lot of what you said but you have to wait one more week to find out Goku and Vegeta's reactions. Hee. Hee. Confrontation time! Strange, I'm excited for the next one to be out.

Midnight Goddess: LOL! I know what you mean! I feel like jumping in the stories all the time and say what's going to happen. I sometimes do that for TV shows. I know I did that with DBZ and DB during the tournament sagas. Whoo, I know you're ready for the next one. Everyone is. Just one more week for the confrontation. Part 18 is ready to go but I need to wait another week to post it. Having another baby will make things worse. Can I come to the party? Chi-Chi punching Bulma? Interesting. Heh. Heh.

Divine Heart: Thanks!

Dillpops: Vegeta's know about Bulma and it's not going to be pretty afterwards.

Ssjchika: You have to read the next chapter.

Constructicons: Nah, I'll keep going regardless. Thanks for the review. Glad you like the story.

Princess Frieza: You must love this chapter then now that Vegeta knows. 

Contrail: Yep, it's hitting it next Friday when I update. I'm excited I'm finally getting to the confrontation.


	18. Part Eighteen

Unexpected Love

Part Eighteen

Vegeta flew through the sky with several thoughts and feelings running through his mind and body. It was cool that night but not even the cool air could comfort him. Lao words continued to shake the core of his body. Briefs. Bulma Briefs. She knew about the baby being his. How did she know? How _much_ did she know?

'It's my fault,' Vegeta thought guiltily. 'I killed my son. If I told her about the baby…' he then became angry. 'How could she kill an innocent child? My son. Why?

'How many months did Bulma know about Chi-Chi carrying my child? She knew Chi-Chi was pregnant two months ago. Could it be then, but how did she find out?'

Vegeta gasped as it began piecing together. "The dinner. Was that a setup to find out? Bulma was acting strange after she left the lavatory. She was quiet and not as talkative. If she found out then, how did she do it? I never said anything. Kakarot and Chi-Chi never said anything.

"Ever since that night, her behavior has been strange. She resisted me when I wanted to make love to her ever since then and all of a sudden last night she wanted me. Yesterday, Chi-Chi had her accident." A sick feeling rose in his stomach. "What in Kami's name was Bulma thinking last night?"

****

"So, that's how it happened," Gohan said once his father finished explaining everything to him. He rose from his seat and walked around, pacing. Goku watched his eldest son carefully. This was a lot for him to take in and he wasn't sure how Gohan would handle this news.

"I can't believe Vegeta loves Mom. All this time he had feelings for Mom." Gohan finally said after five minutes of silence. He rubbed the back of his head nervously as he looked at his father. 

"I can understand you and Mom, well, you know. It's been seven years and that's a long time for, um, you guys to be apart and the fact that Mom was there everyday and you couldn't, um, touch her and stuff," he felt his face flaming. "I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later, but why didn't you tell me when Mom was pregnant?"

"We didn't know what the child would look like. We hoped the child took on physical characteristics from me and Chi-Chi, especially Vegeta. He definitely wanted that. We didn't know how you guys would take it. We weren't too sure if you would accept the child if you knew the whole truth. However, Chi-Chi was ready for the confrontation if the child showed any of Vegeta's traits," Goku explained.

Gohan nodded understanding. "It is a lot to take in, but I would've accepted the child. It's part Vegeta, but it's also part you and Mom and he's my brother regardless. I would never treat him differently because he's my brother. You and Mom taught me family isn't always blood related. Grandpa Gohan wasn't related to you by blood but I still consider him as my great grandpa. Piccolo's not related to me by blood but I consider him family so of course I would accept the new baby as family regardless."

Goku smiled, happy Gohan accepted the child. "Thank you." Goku looked at Goten sleeping. "What do you think Goten would've thought about it?"

Gohan looked at his little brother who was sleeping on the sofa. "Goten's so carefree and innocent. He would've accepted him. He would've been confused but he'll look to the positive side of it. He's a lot like you, Dad."

At that moment, a nurse enters the room. "Son Goku, you wife is waking up."

Goku and Gohan immediately left the room to Chi-Chi's room. Goku pulled a seat next to Chi-Chi. He watched as her eyes slowly open. It was blurry at first but she saw Goku. "Goku?"

Goku smiled. "Yeah, it's me."

"Kami, I feel sore," she groaned. "What happened?" she asked weakly.

"You were in an accident."

"I was?" Chi-Chi said surprised and then suddenly remembered what happened. "Goku, what about that baby?"

Goku frowned. He took her hand in his. "I'm sorry, Chi-Chi, but you lost the baby."

"I lost the baby? How?" Chi-Chi asked as tears started to fall.

"You were pushed out of the car and the baby was choking on the umbilical cord and didn't make it," Goku explained as gently as he could.

"The baby…died," Chi-Chi said as tears streamed from her eyes.

Goku nodded sadly. "Yeah. I'm sorry. The doctors did everything they could."

Chi-Chi started crying heavily. Goku crawled in the bed with Chi-Chi and held Chi-Chi as she sobbed heavily. "My baby…gone. It's not fair. It's not right. Why couldn't it have been me? It's my fault. I wasn't able to protect him."

"Shh," Goku gently rocked her. "Don't say that. It's not your fault. You did everything you could to protect our son. No one expected this to happen. It's not your fault. And don't say why it wasn't you who died and not our son. Think about Gohan and Goten…and me. We would all be lost without you."

Goku pulled Chi-Chi's face from his chest. He gently brushed the tears from her eyes. "We'll get through this…together."

"Yeah, Mom," Gohan said speaking up for the first time since Chi-Chi had awakened. He walked over to the bed and gave her a quick hug. "We'll all get through it together. I'm gonna go get Goten."

Chi-Chi watched him walked out the room. She then looked at Goku. "Did you see the baby?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"He looked a lot like Vegito."

Chi-Chi expression was calm. "I see. I wonder if it was a sign. Still, I was willing to risk any negativity of the truth because it was my son."

"I know. I would too," Goku said hugging Chi-Chi.

Gohan found Goten sleeping. He shook Goten gently. "Hey, Goten. Wake up."

Goten opened his eyes. "What is it? Is it time to eat?"

"No. Mom's awake."

"Mom's awake!" Goten sat up fast knocking his head against his big brother's head.

"Ow, Goten. Anyone told you, you have a hard head. Goten?" He looked around and saw his brother wasn't in the room, but the door opened. 

Goten ran to his mother's room as fast as he could. He pushed the door opened and saw his mother awake in his Dad's arms. "Momma!"

Chi-Chi looked at the door and saw Goten. "Goten."

Gohan entered rubbing his head and Goten climbed up in bed and hugged his mother. "I'm glad you're awake, Momma. I was afraid you would never wake up. I'm sorry about the baby."

"I'm sorry you won't have a baby brother. I know you were excited in having one," Chi-Chi told her son.

Goten looked up at his mother hopeful. "You and Daddy can have another baby, can't you and I can have another brother?"

Chi-Chi bit her lip unsure how to answer. She was young enough to have a child but she knew it would be a while before she and Goku thought about that. "Not right now, sweetie. Mommy needs to heal from her injuries and talk to Daddy about this."

Goten nodded happily. "Okay." He hugged his mother. "I'm so glad you're gonna be all right, Momma."

****

After another hour of talking, a nurse entered saying that Chi-Chi needed her rest. Gohan and Goten left to sleep in the waiting room but promised to be back in the morning, leaving Chi-Chi and Goku alone before Goku left.

"So, have you told Vegeta?" Chi-Chi asked quietly.

"Yeah, I did."

"And?" Chi-Chi said waiting for his reaction.

"He was furious and threatened to kill everyone involved. I left him after that this morning and I haven't seen him since," Goku said. Goku looked up as he felt a ki approaching. "I sense Vegeta approaching."

Not a moment later, Vegeta was standing outside Chi-Chi's window. Vegeta stepped inside and looked at the two together and then his eyes fell on Chi-Chi alone.

"How are you?" he asked in his rough voice.

"Horrible. I lost my child and I'm still sore from the cesarean. I'm sorry I lost the baby." She started to cry again. "I never held my child in my hands and felt his tiny, warm hand in my own." Goku hugged her again to soothed her.

Guilt filled Vegeta as he knew it was his own wife behind it. "You'll get better over time. Kakarot, I need to talk to you." Vegeta turned and walked out the window.

Goku tucked Chi-Chi back in her bed. "You should get your rest now. I may be a while, but I'll be back as soon as I can." He placed a kiss on her lips and then left to join Vegeta outside.

Vegeta flew on top of the hospital and landed. Goku landed in front of him. "What is it?"

Vegeta pondered for a minute on how to get it all out. The direct approached always worked. He looked at Goku with serious eyes. "I came by to see Chi-Chi earlier tonight. When I left, another person entered. He didn't look like anyone Chi-Chi knew so I listened in on the conversation. Turns out he was the man who pushed Chi-Chi out of the car only he came here now to finish the job."

"What?!" Goku snapped, his energy rising at a phenomenal rate.

This time it was Vegeta who calmed Goku down and not the other way around. "Don't worry. I stopped him."

"Where is he?" Goku asked still angry.

"Dead."

  
Goku's energy returned to normal as a state of shock covered Goku's face. "What? Dead? You?"

"I made him tell me why he did it first. Apparently, he was doing the dirty work of his boss, Lao who was hired to kill the baby. Chi-Chi was never supposed to be hurt. The man who kidnapped her was to take Chi-Chi somewhere to inject a poison into Chi-Chi's stomach, killing the baby but there was a struggle. The guy meant only to intimidate Chi-Chi when he opened the door on her and not push her which he did. Because Chi-Chi knew what he looked like, he was suppose to kill Chi-Chi so when she awakened she wouldn't identify him and lead it all back to his boss. I had the runt take me to Lao where I found out who hired him to the baby. Before I killed Lao and all of his associates, I learned who hired him," Vegeta explained and let out a heavy sigh.

Something about the way Vegeta talked, made Goku feel uneasy. "Vegeta…who is it?"

Vegeta looked away for a moment as if struggling to say but then he looked at Goku, eyes stern. "Bulma."

Goku's eyes widen in shock and his mouth dropped. Then the look of horror mixed with disbelief stained his face. "B-bulma? She's my friend." He couldn't believe it. His friend who he knew longer than everyone was behind this? "How could she? She didn't know. I didn't tell her. Bulma didn't know. Why? Why would she do this?"

Vegeta sighed, locking his emotions inside him. "She found out Kakarot, probably at the dinner two months ago."

Goku looked as if the wind was knocked out of him. He thought it was some stranger who wanted Bulma's car but now he discover it was his own friend who was behind this. "Bulma? I can't believe it. We've been friends longer than anyone. How could she do it?"

"Revenge," Vegeta said simply. "Lao told me that Bulma knew I slept with Chi-Chi when I was Vegito. She knew the baby Chi-Chi was carrying was mine and yours."

"But how?" Goku asked.

"We'll only get that answer when we confront Bulma. Let's go," Vegeta said and took to the sky.

Goku flew after Vegeta, all the while thinking about Bulma and the fact that she was responsible for the death of his child. She knew him longer than anyone. She was the one who found him on Mount Paouz which lead him to meet his future wife and all his friends. Though he knew her the longest that didn't mean he knew her better than anyone. He knew she could be selfish sometimes, vain and arrogant but he never thought she would go this far. 

****

Bulma was getting ready for bed when the door to her bedroom opened and Vegeta entered. Bulma smiled. She hadn't seen him all day and wondered where he was and who did he see like Chi-Chi. "Vegeta, hi. Where were you? I checked all over the house and you weren't here."

Vegeta didn't say anything after he stepped in and then Goku entered. Bulma raised a confused eyebrow. "Goku, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk, Bulma," Vegeta said serious with his arms crossed. 

  
"About what?"

"About you hiring some lowlife thug to kill Chi-Chi's child and almost Chi-Chi herself," Vegeta answered.

Bulma felt her heart pounding. "W-what are you talking about? I-I didn't hire anyone to hurt Chi-Chi or her child."

"Stop lying! I know you did!" Vegeta shouted. "I spoke to the thug who pushed Chi-Chi out of your car and Yuji Lao, the man you paid to set it all up! He said it was you who paid him to hurt Chi-Chi!"

Bulma saw Goku and Vegeta looking at her waiting for her to answer, to respond. Goku had a look that was saying 'Why and how could you do this?' He looked disappointed and still in disbelief that she did it. Vegeta looked upset and that made Bulma upset. How could he be mad at her for what he did?

"You're upset with me! Me, Vegeta!" Bulma yelled. "You of all people shouldn't be upset! How do you know some thug pushed Chi-Chi out of the car and that Yuji Lao was paid to do it by me! What, you personally investigated and you're going to avenge your lover being hurt and the death of your child?! Or did you do it already?! Oh, that's just great! You would do anything for your lover, wouldn't you?!"

Vegeta eyes rendered in shock. He knew Bulma knew but to hear her say it was still hard to believe. Bulma saw the look on Vegeta's face and continued.

"Yeah, don't act so shock, you know you care for Chi-Chi. I know! And so does Goku! He was fused with you for four months! How can you get mad at me for what happened to Chi-Chi when you were lusting for her while married to me?!"

Vegeta composed himself. "How exactly did you find out?"

"Find out what?!" Bulma asked furiously. "That you cared for Chi-Chi while with me or that you screwed and knocked the whore up?!"

"What?!" Goku snapped, speaking for the first time. He felt Bulma went to far now. "Wait a minute, Bulma," Goku said stepping out the doorway and further into the room.

"Don't try to defend her, Goku," Bulma said as she saw Goku approach her. "You of all people shouldn't be defending her! She slept with another man. She's married to you, but she slept with Vegeta."

"I was there," Goku pointed out sharply.

"Only because you were fused with Vegeta. She was probably thinking of Vegeta the whole time. She's supposed to be a woman of honor and loyalty and she's not! She got pregnant with my husband's child! Vegeta was already drawn to her before this whole fusion happened and with the child I was going to lose him forever! And then there's Trunks. Vegeta would care for that baby more than his own son with me! If I didn't get rid of that baby, Trunks and I would lose him forever," Bulma explained.

"So you finally admit you were behind Chi-Chi being hurt," Vegeta said.

"Yes! I did it! I paid Lao to poison the baby so it would die, but I didn't mean for Chi-Chi to be hurt. That wasn't part of the plan." Bulma said.

"You don't think my wife would be hurt by losing her own child?!" Goku asked angry. At first, he was shock by now hearing how Bulma talked about his wife, Goku was becoming furious.

Bulma looked at Goku and saw the anger in his eyes but she refused to step down. "The child was a mistake. You and Chi-Chi could make another one. I was doing you a favor in the long run. Imagine how that child would feel knowing it has two fathers. I was saving the child from having a nervous breakdown when he grows up."

"How could you say that, Bulma? About my own child?" Goku asked in disbelief at what a woman he considered to be his friend for so many years said. "About Vegeta's child? Your husband?"

Bulma scoffed and looked at Vegeta. "Husband. Lately, it's been in name only. Tell me this, Vegeta. Whenever you and I made love, were you thinking of Chi-Chi the whole time, every time because this is how it all started!"

"Started?" Vegeta asked surprised. 

"Vegeta, I found you sleeping in our bed having a sex dream about Chi-Chi. I know it was about Chi-Chi because you called her name! I couldn't believe it. My husband thinking about Chi-Chi of all people. How could you, Vegeta? How can you think of her than me? Besides the fact I am you wife, I'm prettier than her. I'm younger looking than her. She's nothing but a plain face looking Amazon. She's a worn out housewife. She's only good for cooking, cleaning and lying on her back! How could you want her?!"

"Bulma, I won't let you continue to talk this way about my wife," Goku warned.

Bulma didn't apologize. She continued with her insults. "I always thought that Chi-Chi would want nothing from you, Vegeta, because she was still mourning Goku and loved him or so I thought, but she probably wanted to take you from me for who knows how long. I bet you were jumping for joy to learn that you were fused with Goku so you can finally have her and she was probably happy to have you two fused together so she can have the both of you together. That's probably why she put up such a fight to get you to stay with her than me on the Lookout! I bet you two were screwing each other the first night and every night after that!"

"Bulma, that's enough!" Goku shouted angrily.

The room fell silent when a creaking sound was heard behind the three adults. They all looked to the door and saw Trunks standing there in his pajamas. 

"Trunks," Bulma whispered. "How long have you been standing there?"

Trunks stood there in shock of what he heard. "Is it true? That baby that Goten's Mom lost was my half brother? You like Goten's Mom, Dad?" he asked.

"You weren't suppose to hear this," Bulma said approaching him.

"Stay away from me!" he snapped. "Did you hire someone to kill my half brother?" He looked at his father just as angry. "You like Goten's Mom?" he asked in disbelief again. "How? Why?"

"Trunks," Vegeta said at a loss of words himself.

"I had a brother and I didn't know about it! How could you do this to me?!" He asked his parents angrily and then ran out the room.

"Trunks, wait!" Bulma called out. Vegeta placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Bulma, before you go telling Trunks lies about what happened. It's time you learn the truth."

"What?" She snapped back pulling away from him. "I already know the truth."

"No, you don't," Goku interrupted.

"No, I'll explain it, Kakarot. She'll believe it more if it comes to me," Vegeta said. "I've made a mistake with my feelings for Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi never came onto me. I came on to her. She kept her distance from me. I confronted her with what I felt because I thought the fusion was permanent and I would be staying at her home forever. She told me not to do this, to think of you and Trunks, but I couldn't deny what I was feeling.

"I realized nothing would happened so I backed away. I was going to forget about her and stay committed to you. Chi-Chi was confused about everything but she remained faithful and loyal to Kakarot. The night the child was conceived, it was conceived by Kakarot and his wife. They wanted to be together. It's been seven years for them. The temptation of being around one another but not touching was too great and they gave in, like we did when Trunks was conceived. I could've stopped them but I didn't. I wanted to be with Chi-Chi as well and I was wrong for that. I shouldn't have done that. I should've been more faithful to you. The only person Chi-Chi thought about was Kakarot, not me. It will always be that way."

Bulma looked from Vegeta and Goku and saw the honesty in both their eyes. Vegeta looked as honest as the night he told her about his past. She knew then he was telling the truth.

"Oh, Kami. You're telling the truth. Chi-Chi never wanted you. She loved Goku all along."

"Yes, and even though I was wrong for my feelings and never telling you about the child, you were just as guilty if not more for killing the child, a child who did not ask to be born, who was innocent in this whole matter!" Vegeta shouted. 

"Vegeta," Bulma quivered.

"You almost killed Kakarot's wife because of your jealousy and anger! That is inexcusable as well as the death of this child! The child is more Kakarot's and his wife than my own. And yet, they wanted me to be apart of that child's life. If you had talked to me, we could've worked this out. I never would've left you and Trunks because of that child. Despite my infidelity, I was willing and determine to stay with you and be a husband to you and father to Trunks. I was going to stay, not leave," Vegeta explained.

Tears of joy sprang from Bulma's eyes. "Oh, Vegeta, you were going to stay. You weren't going to leave me."

She went to hug Vegeta but he stepped back. "No. You killed a child, Bulma. Even though the child was more Kakarot's and his wife, a part of me was there. It was still my child and you killed it. I can never forgive you for that. I can barely look at you now for what you did." 

He walked pass Bulma to leave. Panicking, Bulma grabbed Vegeta's right hand. "NO! You can't leave me! I'm your wife! I--I made a mistake I know that but we can work it out! I love you! I'm willing to forgive you if you forgive me." Tears pooled out of Bulma's eyes. "Please, Vegeta. Give me another chance."

Vegeta pulled his hand out of Bulma's reach and she stumbled to the floor on her knees. Bulma watched as Vegeta walked out the door and said the one thing she could think of to get Vegeta to come back.

"I'm pregnant!"

Goku gasped in surprise and Vegeta entered the room once more, a look of shock on his face. "What…did you…say?"

"I'm pregnant," Bulma blurted.

Vegeta stepped further in the room and looked down at Bulma who was on her knees. "How do you know? We only slept together for the first time in two months yesterday." Bulma was quiet for a moment, not knowing what to say and then Vegeta caught on to what was going on. "You don't know. You're just saying this to get me to stay." A look of horror and realization dawned his face. "That was why you wanted me to sleep with you last night? To get you pregnant so I can forget about the child I lost?" He shook his head. "I…never would have thought you…" he was at a lost for words. "I don't believe this." He turned and walked out the room.

Goku started to leave but Bulma grabbed a hold of his hand.

"No, Goku. You can't let him leave me. Don't you see? I did it to keep me, Trunks and Vegeta as family. I was doing it for my family. I'm sorry for what happened but you can forgive me, can't you? Can't you talk to Vegeta into forgiving, too? I could be pregnant with his child. Please," she cried. "I need him."

Goku looked down at Bulma mixed with anger, disbelief and sadness. "How can you expect me to forgive you when you killed my child and almost killed my wife, not to mention insult her the way you did tonight?"  


"I'm sorry, Goku. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I was angry. I wasn't thinking, but you can forgive me right? You have such a good, forgiving heart. You spared Frieza. You can spare me, can't you? I knew you longer than anyone. I got you from that mountain and showed you a whole new world. I introduce you to your wife. You owe me so much."

"I owe you?" Goku repeated not believing Bulma said that.

"I didn't mean it like that. I need you to forgive me. I was wrong."

"I'm sorry, Bulma, but I can't forgive you for what you did. How can I?" He pulled away from Bulma and left the room, leaving Bulma alone.

"No! You can't leave me! Come back, Vegeta!" Bulma cried. "Come back! Vegeta!" She fell to floor and cried harder than she ever had before, feeling she had lost Vegeta and her son forever.

To Be Continued

AN: Okay, by reading above, you see that I have changed the ending and I will continue with the story. Here's what the original ending was suppose to be. Chi-Chi was going to wake up and realize it was all a dream. Don't kill me yet! Let me explain. I did have a dream where Vegito wanted Chi-Chi and I thought why not end it in a dream, too. I thought it would be funny, but then I read the reviews and so many people were getting into and loved this story, especially people who aren't fans of Bulma and B/V. I didn't expect these type of reviews. I'm not complaining. I didn't know there were so many people who hated Bulma. Where did you people come from? So, I knew a lot of people would be disappointed if I ended like this in a semi cliffhanger and I decided to continue. I don't know the new ending yet because new ideas are coming to me for future chapters so we'll see. If the new ending sucks, blame yourselves. Hee. Hee.

BTW, let's not have the craziness this week like we had last week, okay. 

Bugabuu: You wanted Chi-Chi to die? Eek! I'm glad many ChiChi lovers didn't see this review.

Quasi-saiyan: ChiChi doesn't know he said it because she was still knocked out. I don't have plans of him ever saying it again but since this is incomplete, we'll see.

Libra: Thanks!

Sammi: That's the plan. But see, since this is Friday, you don't have to worry about homework if you have any. You can push it off.

Saiyajin Princess: Thanks. I hope you continue to like it now that I've changed the ending.

GOGI: She was a little bit but she accepted it.

Candy: Thank you for understanding it's just a story and not something to get worked up about. 

Jnbg711: Wow. That's a nice compliment. Thanks! Glad you like my stories.

Olga: She's getting punished all right. 

Rachel: To each his own.

Debido: When I wrote this story, I looked at it from views of all the main characters in this story, so while I agree on some part of what Bulma thoughts were and the fact that it was everyone's fault on what happen, I have to disagree on other areas of Bulma's thoughts and certain predictions you made but I won't say which one because I don't want to start anything here. I respect your opinion. 

Crashbandicoot: Wow, thanks!

Midnight Goddess: LOL! A clone of Chi-Chi. Talk about the drama and possible confusion. Hee. Hee. No, this story is still going and it's really because of all the Bulma and B/V haters! I bet you were happy after reading this chapter. No, Vegeta an forgive her after this. It was too much on the relationship. Let's be real, he couldn't have and if he does it's going to take time.

Vampkestral: LOL! Well, he was upset with her that's for sure and their relationship now…um, not good.

Nacobe: You should've pace it out instead of reading it all in one day. That way, you won't have to wait so long for an update. Hee. Hee. Thanks for the review!

Chi-Chi: Basically telling her their relationship is over that's what Vegeta said. He didn't kill her. Sorry.

Hikari No Tabi: I think 95% of the people have been looking forward to this moment. I think 95% are disappointed that he didn't kill her. Heh. Heh. Truth is, he still loves her, but he despises her a whole lot more now, and he's also the mother of his other child Trunks, even though he doesn't like her now, too. Thanks. I'm trying to keep it as much in character as possible.

Chuquita: Yeah it was a good chapter. You have to wait and see if Bulma is pregnant. Heh. Heh.

La De Da: LOL! Whoa, you really like this, huh. Hee. Hee.

Ssjchika: Thanks. Bulma got hers and it wasn't pretty for her.

Leigh: So, was my first ending what you expected? A part of him still loves her, but he's rethinking it some. LOL! I don't think Vegeta would take his child from the mother.

GD: Oh, I know the feeling. I have a niece myself who's three. Yeah, I just want to hug sweet, little Goten too. He's so adorable. Piccolo ripped his ears off in the DBZ move Lord Slug.

Lady Athena: You're mad and excited. Mad at the things Bulma said about Chi-Chi and wished Goku or Vegeta struck her but excited about how it all came out in the confrontation, right? I know you have a lot to say. Is your cousin screaming for Bulma's blood too?

The Shell: I appreciate you stopping this war.

Xshiny: Yep, I added the G/V thing. Feel sorry for Bulma? You're in the minority on that one. Hee. Hee.

Cb: The only that gets me about the fusion thing is Goku's feelings. I just don't think he would want to share his wife with anyone. He's kind hearted and all but I think even Goku has his limits. Actually, Vegeta loves both woman. Yes, that can happen just watch Inuyasha. Heh. Heh. That's the most confusing and dramatic love triangle I've seen. If ChiChi gets pregnant, it's going to be a while.

Fusion Isle: ROFLOL! I shouldn't be laughing but I am. Kill the beast? You reviewers are something else. Yeah, this was my most wicked cliffhanger but you know you like it. To everyone wanting Bulma's blood, it was a beautiful sight but to those who don't want her blood but continue to read, it's not.

Chris: I think he would've and I'm not saying it because I wrote the story. Vegeta is very private when it comes to his feelings. So, he will say it when no one is around or he is near death like it did with Trunks.

Contrail: Yamcha does have a brain. He figured a lot of things out in dragon ball like Goku's tail needed to be cut off, Master Roshi being Jackie Chun and some of Goku's strategies in fights at the WMA tournament. He'll be there to talk to Bulma. You'll understand later.

Girl: Thanks. To a lot of people standards I've seem to make him in character.

Dragon's Moon: Hmm, now if you said--oh, wait, I can't say that. Young minds shouldn't know what I was thinking with that. Heh. Heh. Anyway, happy you liked this chapter and hopefully the next one.

Sadako Tokumei Kibou: Yes! I surprised someone with Vegeta's confession. Thanks! Hope you like this one.

Moon Girl: LOL! You don't want to see Vegeta upset. More importantly you don't want to get him upset. Are you pleased? Shocked?

Xmadgirlx: How can I make evil cliffies without guilt? Um, because I can. Hee. Hee. No, I didn't make Vegeta kill Bulma, mostly because is his feelings and Trunks.

Danichan667: You're probably dancing happily now but disappointed Vegeta didn't kill Bulma. Wants to but can't. Well, he thinks Bulma might be pregnant. He's not going to kill his own child. Also a part of him still loves her and there's Trunks. He's not going to kill the mother of his child. She got what was coming to her and then some.

Dillpops: Thanks.

Royal Princess: Sorry, no deaths here.

Princess Frieza: I won't lie. The last chapter was evil but fun. You know it was. It kind of looks like Vegeta left doesn't it.

Katie: Thanks!

Constucticons: Glad you like it. Hope you like this chapter.


	19. Part Nineteen

Unexpected Love

Part Nineteen

Vegeta stood at the end of the hall with his arms folded. He could still hear Bulma crying for him. He sighed and kept walking until he was outside his home. His mind worked frantically trying to get all that was running in his mind, from what he learned tonight, all that happened tonight settled, but before he could do that, he felt Goku's presence.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta."

Vegeta rolled his eyes not expecting that remark from Goku. "What are you talking about, Kakarot?"

"Bulma. I'm sorry you had to find out she was behind this. I put all my faith and trust in Chi-Chi. Ever since I married her, I always believed she was right and did what she wanted."

"That's because you're an idiot."

Goku ignored Vegeta and continued. "I never had to doubt or question her motives because it was all good. Even if I didn't understand it, I knew she was doing it for the right reasons."

"What about Chi-Chi wanting Gohan to study and not fight?" Vegeta asked.

"I know she does that so Gohan can have a life outside fighting. Gohan doesn't fight to fight and build his strength. He only fights to protect. He's not a fighter like you or me. So becoming a scholar is another option for him and he really likes to do that.

"What I'm trying to say, Vegeta, is that I don't know what I will do if I woke up one morning and find out the woman I've been married to for the past twenty years isn't who I thought she was. I could never imagine Chi-Chi lying or killing anyone, especially someone as innocent as a child. She may have a tempter but Chi-Chi's always been so kindhearted and caring. She can still ride Nimbus. I know you must be confused about Bulma and your feelings for her now. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

"Leave me alone." Vegeta folded his arms and turned his back on Goku as if thinking. 'It's my fault this has happened. If I hadn't confused Chi-Chi with my feelings, Kakarot wouldn't have come out to talk to her, and then he--we wouldn't have slept with her.'

"You really need to stop blaming yourself, Vegeta," Goku said. "It was going to happen anyway. I haven't been with my wife in seven years and seeing her everyday without touching her was too much of a temptation for me to resist. One way or another, Chi-Chi and I would've wound up in bed together."

Vegeta scowled and glared at Goku. "Who told you to read my mind?!" 

"Sorry. I thought if I talk to you, you would talk back," Goku answered.

"I told you to leave me alone." Vegeta turned away and folded his arms as he looked up at the moonless sky. 'Dumb Saiyan. Messing up my concentration. Still, he's right. There's no reason rethinking what could've been done. It's over. Considering what Bulma did, Earth's culture would consider her actions grounds for divorce, but I can't leave. I have a child with her and a part of me still loves her. Once a Saiyan chooses a mate, he chooses one for life. No matter what happens during their marriage, they can't leave one another.' He frowned. 'Not that I have anywhere to go anyway.'

"You could stay with Chi-Chi and my boys for while until you figure out what you want to do," Goku suggested.

Vegeta growled. "Stop reading my mind?! You're obviously not thinking because living with you is how this whole mess got started!"

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to help." Goku dug his hands in his pocket. "Boy, these past two days have gone from bad to worst, to good and horrible again."

"What good has happened?" Vegeta asked irritated.

"Chi-Chi woke up."

"Oh," Vegeta said and looked away.

"I'm going back to the hospital now. Chi-Chi's probably sleeping right now. I'll have to tell her this tomorrow. This is going to crush her--to know Bulma was behind the baby being dead. All this time Chi-Chi was worried about Bulma's feelings on the whole matter of the baby. Talk about irony. I'll see ya later, Vegeta."

"Kakarot, wait."

Goku looked back at Vegeta. "What is it?"

"Bulma made the mistake of killing the baby. The least I can do is do whatever I can to revive it. If not for the sake of his fathers, then for his mother who is dealing with the loss a lot greater than anyone else."

"Revive the child how?" Goku asked. "The second wish of the dragon balls was used eight months ago to separate you and me."

"I'm not thinking about the Earth dragon balls. Just the ones on Namek. We used it a year ago to revive the people of Earth. Since you saved the Nameks from Frieza and they like you, perhaps they will grant you to use a wish to revive the child," Vegeta suggested.

"But the baby was in the womb when the accident occurred. How would we make the wish?" Goku asked.

"It's a risk but full bloodied Saiyans are strong. We've sent babies into space. You. You were a newborn when you were sent off to Earth. Saiyans gestation period is eight months while a human is nine. Trunks was born just days before his ninth month."

"Gohan was born at eight months and three weeks. Chi-Chi and I were worried because a normal pregnancy was nine months, but when he came out, Gohan weighed and was healthy as a newborn. I don't know when exactly Chi-Chi had Goten," Goku thought aloud.

"How many months was Chi-Chi exactly before the accident?" Vegeta asked.

Goku thought for a moment. "Um, we had an appointment a week ago. Chi-Chi was eight months, a week and," he count on his fingers. "Three days. Come to think of it, the doctor said the baby was almost full term."

"With the Earth's technology, it's a chance the baby can survive on its own. The child has two of the strongest Saiyans' blood in him. If given a chance, the baby could live."

Goku thought for a moment and realized this plan could work. "It's a risk I'm willing to take. If the child doesn't survive being out of the womb early then it's meant to be and I'll accept that."

"You don't have time to waste. You better go to the new Namek now," Vegeta suggested. "Oh, and don't blab the Nameks everything. Just explain it by leaving me out as the father."

"You're not coming?" Goku asked. 

"And let them question why I'm there?"

"You can say you're there for support. Besides, it's your child too. They won't think anything about as long as I don't tell them the whole story."

Vegeta thought about what Goku said. He unfolded his arms. "Fine, Kakarot. Let's go."

****

Trunks landed at the hospital. He had been flying around the city with no destination in mind. He woke up to his parents arguing. That was no big deal, but then he heard Goku and his voiced was raised at his Mom. Curious, he left his room and heard everything. Chi-Chi, his best friend's Mom was pregnant with not only her husband's child but Vegeta, his father. His mother set it up that Chi-Chi nearly died and lose the baby. It was almost unreal to believe.

When he saw the hospital, Trunks knew this is where he had to go. He entered the hospital and took the elevator to the floor he knew Goten was on. He walked on the floor and stopped by Chi-Chi's room first. He entered her room and found her sleeping soundly. 

Trunks stared at Chi-Chi. This is the woman his Dad loved. All he saw was Goten's mom. The times he visited the Son household, he found Chi-Chi to be nice. Of course he remembered when he was younger and he teased Goten and made him cry. Chi-Chi would scold at him and then he had to deal with his Mom.

When he visited the house when his Dad was Vegito, Chi-Chi was still nice. He never paid attention to any interaction between Chi-Chi and Vegito, but now he wished he had so he could notice anything. He was confused. All this time, he was going to be a big brother and he didn't know it. The feeling of lost wasn't as deep as Goten because he knew he was going to be a big brother. Goten felt his brother grow inside his mother's stomach. He talked to the baby. Goten would tell Trunks about him talking to the baby and feeling him kick and Trunks felt a little envious because he wanted another sibling and wanted to experience the same thing.

Trunks felt anger towards Chi-Chi, Goku and his father. How could his father love a woman that wasn't his own mother? He never thought about his parents feelings for one another but he did think they cared for each other. Now it looked to be a lie. They didn't tell him. They didn't tell anyone. They kept it all to himself. Trunks didn't think to get mad at Gohan or Goten because he didn't they think knew either. 

'If the baby looked like my dad, would they even tell me?'

Angry, got up from his seat and began to walk out until he heard Chi-Chi mumbling behind him. Trunks looked back and saw Chi-Chi awakening. He just stood there, not sure to run, not sure to stay. He wanted to ask her questions, but then she didn't know what had happened tonight. 

Chi-Chi opened her eyes. Through her blurry vision she saw Trunks. "Trunks?"

Trunks stepped forward. "That's me," he replied with sarcasm.

Chi-Chi rubbed her eyes and sat up in bed. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home sleeping?"

Trunks rubbed the back of his head trying to think of something. "Um, Mom and Dad had a fight and they woke me up so I left."

"A fight?" Chi-Chi said surprised. 

"I'm sorry you lost the baby," Trunks blurted, hoping to get the topic off him. 

"Thank you."

"What was it like? I mean, carrying the baby?" Trunks asked.

"He was a tough baby," Chi-Chi said. "I never had a baby kick so hard or so much. He couldn't stay still. He moved around a lot. Guess he gets that from his father."

'Which one?' Trunks thought. 

"Trunks, it's late. Shouldn't you be going home? I know you're a Super Saiyan and can handle anything out there but your mother would be worried or frightened to check on you and find out that you're not in bed."

"Like I care what she thinks," Trunks scoffed.

"Trunks," Chi-Chi scolded. "I don't know why you're upset with your mother but I'm sure she loves you and would be concern if you weren't home."

"I guess. I just needed to get out of the house."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Chi-Chi asked.

"No," he quickly answered. "Did you and Goku have a name for the baby?"

Chi-Chi shook her head. "No. We had the same problem with Gohan. Goten was easy."

"How come?"

"His father was dead and I wanted to name our son in remembrance of him," Chi-Chi explained. 

"Do you wonder what the baby looked like?" Trunks asked curiously.

"I do, but Goku told me what he looked like."

"What did he look like?" Trunks asked taking a sit by her bed.

Chi-Chi thought it was strange that Trunks was questioning her about the baby. She still didn't understand how an argument from Bulma and Vegeta could send him out his huge home. Something happened and it wasn't good. "He looked like his father."

'Which one?' Trunks thought again.

"If it didn't look like you wanted it to, would you like it anyway?"

Chi-Chi looked surprised at Trunks question. "Well, of course. It's my child. I would accept my child no matter how he looked like."

Trunks let the answer sink in him. 'It seems Chi-Chi would accept the baby. I guess it's because it's her kid, but Mom didn't. Still, how could Dad do it? Dad supposed care for my Mom. Not Goten's Mom.'

"Trunks?" Trunks jumped and looked at Chi-Chi. She looked concern at him. "Are you all right? Did something bad happened at your home?"

"I'm fine. Everything's okay."

Chi-Chi knew that Trunks wasn't going to say anything and she accepted it. "I'm not your Mom, but I'm sure she's worried about you. If you're not going to go home, then call her to let her know you're all right. Then you can stay here with Gohan and Goten in the waiting room. You're still a child and even though you can handle anything out there, I don't think you should be out there by yourself, especially in your pajamas," she added with a smile.

Trunks blushed embarrassed. He was so mad with his parents that he didn't realize what he was wearing until Chi-Chi pointed out that he was still wearing pajamas. 

"Uh, yeah. I guess I'll go now." Trunks got up from his seat and left the room. His anger for Chi-Chi dwindled, but it didn't mean he stopped being angry at his parents.

Trunks opened the door to the waiting room and saw Gohan and Goten asleep on the sofa. He started to go in but thought it was best if he didn't. Gohan and Goten would ask questions he didn't want to answer when they woke up. So, Trunks headed back home, but he didn't go this room. He stayed in one of the many guestrooms. Trunks knew he would have to face his parents eventually but he didn't want to see any of his parents now. He was just too angry.

****

A hospital worker entered the morgue. Another person had died today. This wasn't a surprised. Someone was dying everyday. He pulled out an empty slot and started to put the dead body in when he heard a cry. It sounded like a baby. The worker shrugged his shoulders and put the body in. When he closed the drawer, he heard the cry again.

"It sounds like it's coming from in here," the worker thought. He looked around and listened for the sound. It was coming from one of the slots where the dead bodies were. As he got closer and closer to the sound, it got louder. He pulled opened a drawer and to his shock found a baby crying.

"Oh, good Kami. There's a live baby in here." He carefully picked up the little boy, crying in pain. "It's okay. I'm gonna take you to a doctor so he can fix you up. You're going to be okay now."

The worker quickly left the room to find the nearest doctor.

****

Chi-Chi snuggled closer to the warmth that surrounded her. The scent was familiar and comfortable. It almost made her feel like she was home and she was never this comfortable unless Goku was by her side. Chi-Chi's eyes fluttered opened and there was Goku looking down at Chi-Chi smiling.

"Goku?"

"Hey!" he said cheerfully.

Chi-Chi looked puzzled. What did Goku have to be so happy about? He lost his child. "Goku, I know you are usually cheerful, but what could you possible have to be cheerful about? We just lost our child."

Goku grinned and gave Chi-Chi a quick kiss. "I have great news. Vegeta came up with an idea to bring the baby back to life so we went to the New Namek to ask Moori if we can use a wish to revive the child. He let us!"

"Our…baby's alive. He's alive?" Chi-Chi asked as if she couldn't believe it.

Goku nodded happily. "Yes, he's alive. I saw him."

Chi-Chi threw her arms around Goku and hugged him tightly, tears of joy bursting from her eyes. "Oh, Goku! That's wonderful! Our child's alive!"

Goku pulled back to look at Chi-Chi. "Yeah, but I still have more to tell you. The child is in intensive care. Remember I was telling you about the baby? I mentioned the doctor said the child was nearly full term. Well, the baby lungs aren't fully developed but the rest of him is okay. So as long as the baby's lungs develop, he'll be okay."

Chi-Chi started crying on Goku happy at the news her son was alive. Goku just held her until she cried herself out. He was glad to know that the plan had worked. After getting the wish granted, Goku and Vegeta returned to the hospital, trying to find out news that the baby was alive. One of the nurses told Goku that the child was found alive in the morgue by one of their workers and that the child would be all right. 

Chi-Chi pulled back and wiped the tears from her eyes. "That's great. Can I see him? I want to see my baby."

"Sure, why not," Goku said and helped Chi-Chi out of the hospital bed.

That was when Chi-Chi saw Vegeta. He was sitting in a chair; arms folded looking out the window. "Vegeta, how long have you been here?"

"I told Vegeta he could stay here at least until I told you about the baby. He's too upset to go home," Goku explained.

Chi-Chi looked confused. "Why are you upset, Vegeta?"

Vegeta huffed and continued to look out the window. Chi-Chi walked over to Vegeta with Goku's arms around her. Vegeta was caught off guard when Chi-Chi hugged him. 

"Thank you. If it weren't for you, our child wouldn't be here right now."

Vegeta slowly put his arms around her to return the hug, but just as quickly removed them when he realized who he was hugging and her husband was watching them. Chi-Chi then moved back into Goku's arms and the two walked out the room.

When a nurse saw Goku walking Chi-Chi in the intensive care, she gave him a wheelchair to push Chi-Chi in, since she was still healing from her cesarean. They viewed the child through a clear, plastic container, protecting the child from any outside infections. The baby's eyes were closed as he slept and breathed evenly. The heart monitor beat steadily. One of the baby's hands touched the plastic case it was in as it moved carelessly in his sleep. Chi-Chi touched the plastic where her son's hand was.

Seeing her child in its protective casing, brought a tear to her eye. "My poor baby. Keep fighting. I know you can pull through." She watched the baby sleep and took notice of his features.

"He's beautiful," Chi-Chi murmured. "It's almost like when I had Goten and he looked so much like you. This child looks a lot like you and Vegeta when fused but his hair isn't the same. Thank, Kami for that. His hair doesn't need to be sticking up in all kinds of directions," Chi-Chi joked.

Goku rested his hands on Chi-Chi's shoulders. "We're gonna have to tell the others about him, Chi-Chi. Gohan already knows."

Chi-Chi looked up at Goku surprised. "What? Gohan knows. How did he find out?"

"He went to see the baby in the morgue."

"What about Goten? Does he know?" Chi-Chi asked.

"No," he said seriously. "There's a lot that's been going on in the past twenty-four hours that you don't know about. Come on. Let's go somewhere and talk."

Chi-Chi took one last look at her child and then at her husband. "Okay." Something inside told Chi-Chi she wasn't going to like this.

Goku rolled Chi-Chi out of the room. Not long after that, Vegeta entered the room. He looked down at the little boy sleeping. This was the first time Vegeta saw the child and it amazed him at how much he did look like him as Vegito. He read the name on the tag- Son Baby.

'So, there still isn't a name for the child,' Vegeta thought. 

He lightly tapped the plastic case. On instinct, the baby's hand moved. A smile curved on Vegeta's face. "You have in you the blood of a Saiyan Prince," he half rolled his eyes, "as well as Kakarot's, one of the strongest Saiyans around. Giving up isn't in your blood, so don't give up now. You will live."

To Be Continued

SSj4 Yuffie: It doesn't bother me that Bulma wanted Gohan to take her home. What bothers me is that she waited until Gohan saw his home before telling him to take her home. If I was in Bulma's shoes, I would've told Gohan to take me home when everyone took off to find Dr. Gero and have him call me about Goku's progress. If Gohan had taken Bulma home first and then went to his home, he would've saved a lot of time. Bulma lives in West City and that's 500 miles away from Gohan's home. She should've told Gohan to take her home when everyone left to search for Dr. Gero. She even could've said it when they took a break before going to Gohan's house, but no she waited until he saw his home in the distance. She caused Gohan to waste a lot of time from almost arriving at his house then turning around, dropping her at her house and then going back to his house. And since we're referring to the Japanese version here, in the Japanese version Bulma was being selfish and telling Gohan he didn't know what it was like to be a Young Missus, not caring about the fact the boy wants to see his sick Dad. Last time Gohan saw his Dad he was very ill and he didn't know if he got well or not. Gohan was very worried about his father. She didn't even think about the fact that Gohan may be tired from lugging Yajirobe on his back and carrying her and Trunks all those miles. Bulma also said that Gohan was like his Dad that way meaning he didn't understand was it was like to be a woman and she also told Gohan he will have a hard time with women later on. In the Japanese version, Bulma did not even thank Gohan for turning around.

ChiChi's not perfect. Of course she has faults. For one her temper, but she is kindhearted, always means well and is the only one other than Goku and his boys that can fly Nimbus. Bulma can't. About Gohan training, ChiChi just didn't want her son fighting because she was afraid he would get hurt or worse killed, but she gave in and allowed Gohan to train. She even let Goku take Gohan in the Time Chamber to train. Hello, Gohan was an 11-year-old boy. Granted he's the son of Goku, but still. Wouldn't the mother in you want to protect your child from getting hurt and killed no matter how strong he may be? Would you really want your child to face a terror like Cell? Even on the battlefield when Cell was taunting and beating on Gohan trying to get Gohan to unleash his SS2 powers on him and Gohan didn't know how yet, Piccolo told Goku that it was too much on Gohan and to take him off the battlefield. Goku said Gohan would be fine but Piccolo kept at it and told Goku Gohan was just a child and can't handle this. Somehow that got through Goku and he started to realize that maybe Gohan couldn't fight Cell. He then ask for a senzu bean because he was about to get into the fight with Cell again, but then didn't have to. 

Trunks did cheat. Goten forgot about not turning into a SS. He is Goku's son and is absentminded like his Dad. Trunks knew he wasn't suppose to change but he did it anyway to win and tried to cover it up by saying that Goten changed so he should too. Goten is not an idiot. He's naïve and innocent just like his father. Bulma was not acting lady like. She gloated over the victory and have you forgotten how arrogant she became saying Vegeta would win the tournament. ChiChi calmly told her that he will not win against Goku and that Goku hadn't lost a fight. Bulma asked why Goku has a halo then. I don't know about you, but I find that as an insult. Goku sacrificed himself to save the Earth. Chi-Chi was not being a gold digger. She was looking out for Gohan's future so he wouldn't have to struggle with money like she. Goku never worked so she had to depend on her father for money. She didn't want her son to have to worry about money or struggle like she did. 

ChiChi is protective of Goku. She doesn't want her husband hurt or killed. In one way or another, we're all possessive of the ones we love. Not psycho possessive of course. We'd like to spend more time with our boyfriends, girlfriends and spouses. There are times we'd like to be with them and not have anyone else around. If it was the other way around, ChiChi would not have gone as far as Bulma and I'm not saying it because I'm writing this story. ChiChi would be angry and hurt, but she would not have gone as far as killed the baby, especially if it was Goku's child. She doesn't even have the financial resources and ChiChi just isn't that mean and coldhearted.

For someone who likes ChiChi, you certainly don't understand her character. You're being hypocritical about people bashing one character when you're doing the same thing with ChiChi, whom you said you like by calling her a gold digger. If ChiChi was a gold digger, no way in the world would she have stayed with Goku. She wouldn't have even married him. 

Raquel: Glad you like the story. We'll see what Chi-Chi does. Heh. Heh.

Moon Girl: If you feel sorry for Bulma, you're in the minority here, but I bet you were happy with this chapter.

Xshiny: Yeah, but to a lot of people it's too little, too late for Bulma to beg for forgiveness. You have to wait to find out the answers to those questions. Yes, you see. Cliffhangers are fun! 

Debido: Yeah, I started having doubts about my first ending around the seventh or eight chapter of this story because people were really getting into it and I realized it would be really mean and unfair if I ended it like I had first thought. You're very understanding, because some people aren't so understanding. Reading other people stories, reviewers would jump down the author's throat and like to scratched their eyes out because the author didn't write the character or story the way they wanted it. Tom Clancy? Please. I'm nothing compared to him.

Bugabuu: Thanks.

Quasi Saiyan: I don't think long reviews are pointless. The reviewer has a lot to say and I like reading long reviews. 

SSJ Kain: Coldhearted person thingy? Hee. Hee. Funny. Thanks. I hope you like this chapter.

Moonlight Angel: You're the cousin. I think you had a LOT of enlightenment from Lady Athena. I agree. She would've gotten off a lot better if she had confronted them. About Bulma calling Chi-Chi a whore. She's upset and if you find out your husband cheated on you, you would blame the other woman because you don't want to think anything bad about your husband. Yes, Bulma did try to seduce Vegito and he turned her down which made Bulma mad and led her to separate Goku and Vegeta. Hey, you don't have to be sad about the baby anymore since he's alive. Bulma's already suffering. She lost the ones she tried to protect and keep, but it's not over.

Lady Athena: Oh, stop lying. You LOVE Bulma. ::dodges dagger being thrown in my direction:: Yep, Bulma was wrong for insulting Chi-Chi in front of her husband no less, but she was foolishly trying to justify her needs. Still, I know you are happy that the baby is alive again and it's mostly thanks to Vegeta for coming up with the idea. All he has to do is let his lungs finish developing and he'll be okay. Chi-Chi finds out about Bulma in the next chapter. She won't be happy that's for sure. Is the Bulma dartboard a head shot? I bet there are a few more darts on Bulma after what she said about Chi-Chi in 'Krillin's Proposal.' 

Hikari No Tabi: So far, the only ones dealing with it are Goku, Vegeta and Trunks. Chi-Chi will find out in the next chapter. Most of it comes out in the next one. Can't say everything. I thought the Trunks/ChiChi talk was nice.

La De Da: Like it, huh?

Xephon: Yeah, I think 95% of the people here wanted her to die, but that's taking the easy way out. They wanted to hit her but they are still gentlemen in the end, somewhat. Hee. Hee. I'm sorry, but you will have to wait another chapter for that. Just one more week for Chi-Chi's reaction.

Mirokufan: Thanks. It's not complete yet, but I hope to soon. I think you're the only one who thought it was funny to end it with a dream.

Gogirl: I didn't like the ending at first but I understand why he did so I'm not mad. So you're a member of the Bulma hating club too. Hee. Hee. It's growing. Yeah, better days look hopeful for the Son family since the baby is back! It doesn't really matter that Vegeta loves Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi loves and is dedicated to Goku so nothing will happen between them. I adore Goku. I think that's very obvious in my stories. Hee. Hee. Your A/U fics sounds interesting. If you want to and you can do something different from the way it's been written previous then go for it! 

Dragon's Moon: It's okay. I bet you're happy the baby's back. I had to deceive people and avoid answering the question with the dragon balls because I didn't want anyone to know I was bringing the baby back. I wanted to surprise everyone. I'm not sure if I did.

Ssjchika: LOL! I think everyone wanted Goku to do that, but he's gentleman and as much as he probably wanted to, he couldn't. I think if anyone else was in that situation, Bulma would've gotten a serious beat down.

Constructicions: You might have thought you were funny with this review but I wasn't. It was offensive and if can't write anything positive in your review, then don't write anything at all.

GOGI: Well, the baby's back so anymore kids might be pushed back. 

Sammi: Vegeta did yell at Bulma. Maybe not as much as you wanted him too, but he did yell at her. Aw, see. Piccolo was nice enough to give you a tissue. You should be nice back and free him unless he has a secret crush on you and wants to be with you. Heh. Heh. That's probably why he's still hanging around you. He's strong enough to have been escaped from you.

Cb: When I updated twice a week, it was summer and a lot of my reviewers were out of school. School has started again so I'm sure a lot of the reviewers can't spend as much time on the computer as much as they could when they were out of school or can't get online until the weekend. You guys got homework, projects, etc, which can be time consuming. So I decided to update on Fridays and update once a week so everyone will have plenty of time to read the story, and I plan on continuing that way. Just be patient. It's only once a week and not several weeks and months apart. It's not that bad. Signing on. I think you will need an email. I'm not sure. It's been over a year since I logged on here and I can't remember. As for viruses, it depends on your computer. If you have anti virus and firewalls, you should be okay. Just try to get an account here and see if ff.net requires an email address. I don't know when they will air the 23rd tournament. I assume later this year here but since you're in Puerto Rico. I don't know. 

GD: Chi-Chi and Bulma. Wow. A lot of people have opinions on that one. ::grins wickedly:: I love Fridays! The weekend is here! Going out and movie time but there aren't any good movies out so forget that. I love Inuyasha! Kikyo's got some problems. I'm so glad CN's airing it and uncut. Hope you didn't lose cable during the DBZ movies because that will suck.

Shygurl: I think this chapter was a little emotional with the baby. Laughing at Bulma, tsk, tsk. Hee. Hee. Well, you weren't the ones wanting her dead. 

Oninu: It's only a story and I'm putting her in a certain situation where I think she could act this way.

Leigh: So, what did you think the ending would be? I can't see Goku lusting after Bulma. That seems totally OOC for him. There are a lot of B/V fics which surprised me that there are so many Bulma haters. She's not perfect and neither are any of the other characters. I didn't like how Bulma made Gohan drop her at her place first when he was in eyesight of seeing his home and checking on his sick father. Then she also insulted Chi-Chi at the World Tournament when Goku came back for a day. 

Girl: Yes, I'm continuing with the fic! 

Chuquita: No funeral for the baby since he's alive! Yay! Vegeta and Trunks will have a talk in the next chapter.

Xmadgirlx: Aw, I feel so special.

Lady Kouga: Bulma's desperate. Simple as that. She deserved a slap for her behavior in the last chapter. I wanted to slap her and I wrote it!

Contrail: A lot of people would've been unsatisfied and flamed me for that ending. I think her punishment of losing her family is better than death. 

Sadako: Chi-Chi's response is in the next chapter. Hee. Hee. Things are a little better. The baby is alive again, but everyone has to find out about the baby's true heritage now. I can't say anything about Bulma being pregnant.

Midnight Goddess: I think you and everyone else would want to strangle me for ending it as a dream. 'Cares'. LOL. Yes, that's one way of putting it without adding the 'l' word. Wow. Everyone wants Bulma to get beat up by Chi-Chi. Well, I guess you will have to wait and see what I do with that one. Heh. Heh. I want to say but I can't. If I had continued it with Vegito/Chi-Chi, yes, Chi-Chi would've fallen for the Vegeta side as well. The only thing that has me against this fusing of Goku and Vegeta again is that I don't think Goku would share his wife. He has the purest heart, but I just don't think he would share his wife with another man. There will be disagreements about Vegeta loving Chi-Chi. You see Gohan's not accepting of it and then there's Trunks. Vegeta's reading my fic. Don't tell me he wanted a lemon too. Hee. Hee.

Nacobe: Death is too easy and besides, Vegeta can't kill the mother of his other child, Trunks. Thanks for the compliment.

Danichan667: Oh, stop lying. You know you love B/V. ::ducks fire from flame thrower:: It would've been too easy for Bulma to die. Besides, I have other things for her in future chapters.


	20. Part Twenty

Unexpected Love

Part Twenty

Vegeta flew home in need of talking to Trunks. Moori kindly granted Goku use of the Dragon balls. Without a dragon radar, Goku and Vegeta had to search the hard way in finding the dragon balls. After the Namek dragon revived the baby, Goku and Vegeta returned to Earth. They searched for the baby's ki and found the child being checked out by a doctor. When the doctor stepped out of the room, he was surprised to find Goku and Vegeta there and explained to Goku about the baby's lung still not fully developed, but once they do, the child will be fine. 

After that, Goku and Vegeta returned to Chi-Chi's room. She was asleep again. Both men were tired so Goku slept with Chi-Chi and Vegeta, still not wanting to go home, slept in a chair by a window. After checking on his child after Goku and Chi-Chi left the intensive care room, Vegeta headed for home to talk with his other son. 

Vegeta found Trunks in one of the guest rooms sleeping. His hair wild as it looked Trunks had trouble sleeping last night. Vegeta walked over and sat on the bed. He shook Trunks. "Trunks. Get up."

Trunks slowly opened his eyes and saw Vegeta. He frowned and pulled the covers over his head. "Leave me alone."

Vegeta pulled the covers off. "No. We're going to get all this out."

"I heard enough," Trunks growled and pulled the covers back over his head.

"You don't know anything if you think what you heard last night is all you need to know! Now get up!" He ordered. 

Trunks pulled the covers off him and sat up. "I'm up. Now what?"

Vegeta stood up and walked out the room. "Come with me."

"And what if I don't?" Trunks asked.

Vegeta looked back at Trunks irate. "Then I will drag you myself and you won't like that so come with me!" Vegeta ordered and marched out the room.

Trunks stuck his tongue out at his father who was gone before getting out of bed and following his father out of the house. When they stepped outside, they flew to the top of the large capsule dome and sat on top. Vegeta smacked the back of Trunks head. 

"Ow!" Trunks groaned rubbing the back of his head. "What was that for?"  


"For sticking your tongue out at me. Now listen because I'm not saying this twice. It was never meant that you learn about the child and everything this way. It wasn't intended for you to learn about this at all."

"I bet," Trunks replied smartly. "How in the world could you love Goten's Mom? You're suppose to have those feelings for _my _Mom."

"I…I do," Vegeta said reluctantly. He hated this. He hated talking about his feelings, especially in front of his own son.

"You do?! How in the world could you love two women, Dad?!" Trunks yelled. "I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you!"

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you either!" Vegeta remarked. "Talking about my feelings isn't something a true Saiyan talk about. We keep it inside. It shows weakness to the enemy." He sighed. "But it must be done. You need to understand.

"I was attracted to Kakarot's wife before I cared for your mother. It's not something I'm proud to admit but I was. I knew it was stupid. After all, she was Kakarot's wife--a man I despised, but aside from all that she was a married woman, not for the taking. I pushed whatever feelings I had for her aside. I didn't see her often anyway because she lived so far away and rarely comes into the city. I've forgotten about the feelings I had for her and moved on with your mother and had you. 

"It was only until I was Vegito and that I stayed at Kakarot's home the feelings I had for Kakarot's wife resurfaced. I tried to deny it but each day I stayed, the more I cared for her."

"Ugh, this is gross," Trunks groaned.

"Pipe down and listen! I'm not repeating it twice and you better not tell anyone about this if you know what's good for you! I told her how I felt and she rejected me."

"Why did you tell her?" Trunks asked confused and disgusted.

Vegeta was quiet for a moment. "I thought I was stuck as Vegito forever. I figured she would've found out eventually. It was stupid. I know. I backed down though. Kakarot surfaced more and…the child was created when Kakarot was in control of the body, not me. So, the child belongs to Kakarot and his wife, but Kakarot and Chi-Chi still wanted me to be apart of the child's life. I was reluctant because I didn't want anyone to know what happened. I knew you and Bulma wouldn't like the child, but after I had a talk with Chi-Chi, I decided to think it over. It wasn't until the child's death that I made a decision."

"And what was that?" Trunks asked.

"I've decided I wanted to be apart of the child's life. I may deny it but he is my son."

"So, what does that leave me? Were you ever gonna tell me?" Trunks asked.

"I was, but I needed time," Vegeta said. "This isn't something easy to say."

"Did you ever love Mom?" Trunks asked.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. 'Why did he have to ask me this?' For five minutes, Vegeta didn't say anything. "Yes," Vegeta said quietly. "I still do. That's why after I was separated from Kakarot, I was going to forget my feelings for Chi-Chi and focus on Bulma and you. You are my family. I was never going to leave like your mother thought. There. I said all I have to say and this remains between us. You can hate me for what I've done for the rest of your life but not the child. He had nothing to do with this."

Trunks sat there quietly taking it all in. It was so confusing to him. "I don't know what to say. I mean, I still don't get it. I don't like it that you like Goten's Mom _and_ my Mom…but I wouldn't mind having another brother. It would've been strange because it's from you, Goku and Chi-Chi. That's not normal. Goten did tell me if he and his parents had another kid I could pretend he was my sibling, too."

"He did?"

"Yeah."

"And you would've wanted that?" Vegeta asked seeing a slow smile on his son's face.

"Yeah," Trunks began slowly. "I wouldn't mind being a brother to the kid. Goten's my best friend but he's also like a brother to me, too," Trunks explained.

Vegeta was relieved. At least now he knew Trunks wouldn't hate the child. "It seems you will get that chance to be a sibling to the child."

Trunks frowned in confusion. "I will?" 

"Yes. Kakarot and I went to Namek where the dragon balls originated from to revive the child. He is alive again."

Trunks looked startled. "What? The baby's alive?"

"Yes. He's still in the hospital because his lungs are underdeveloped but he should be fine once they develop fully."

"I'd like to see him," Trunks said.

"Fine. We'll see him later, but there's something else you should know."

"Like what?"

"Your mother may be pregnant."

"What?!" Trunks yelled. "Gee, you help get Goten's Mom pregnant and then my Mom. You're kinda of busy. Ow!" Trunks cried out as Vegeta slapped him again on the back of his head hard. 

"As I was saying," Vegeta went on with a missed stepped, "she told me last night. Your mother doesn't know for sure. I won't know until a while from now."

"If Mom doesn't know, then why did she tell you?" Trunks asked still rubbing his head.

Vegeta sighed. "To get me to stay."

"Are you and Mom gonna stay together?" Trunks asked.

Vegeta sighed again. "Trunks, the situation is difficult to explain. By Saiyan law, I am not to leave my wife no matter what."

"But are you?"

"I can't."

"But a part of you wants to," Trunks figured. "I don't like what Mom did. She killed my half brother by hiring that guy. I don't know how to feel about her. I don't even want to see her now."

Vegeta just stared at Trunks. He didn't know what to say because he felt the same way. 'I don't want to see her either, but I have to.'

****

In Chi-Chi's room, Goku sat beside Chi-Chi in the bed and explained about Bulma's part in the death of their child and his and Vegeta's confrontation from her.

"After that, Vegeta had enough and left," Goku finished.

Chi-Chi sat there in shock silence. She didn't know what to say at first. "Bulma? I can't believe it. It was her all this time. She paid some thug to kill my baby. She knew about the parentage and she didn't say anything. Why didn't she? We could've worked this out." 

"I know, but Bulma was blinded by her anger she wasn't thinking straight. I'm not justifying her actions. I wish she came to us about it," Goku said. "For Kami sakes, she killed a child. She almost killed you."

"I know. No matter how mad she was at us, she had no right to kill the baby. She could've taken her anger out on us, but not on an innocent child," Chi-Chi said. "That day of the accident. It was all a setup. She set me up so that my child would die! She killed my child because of her own selfishness! How could she do that?!" Chi-Chi shouted and then thought about Trunks coming to her room last night. "You said Trunks heard you and ran out? Oh, Kami. That's why he came to the hospital last night."

"Trunks was here last night?" Goku said surprised.

"Yeah. I was surprised myself. I asked him why he was here. He said his parents were arguing. I didn't think that was what he heard. That poor boy. No wonder he didn't want to go home. Did he stay here? I told him he could in the waiting room with Gohan and Goten."

"I checked on them before I came in your room after Vegeta and I got back. He wasn't there."

"Maybe he did go back home," Chi-Chi figured. "Bulma. How could she?" Chi-Chi asked herself feeling betrayed. "We weren't best friends, but…"

Goku took hold of Chi-Chi's shoulders. "It's okay. The child is alive now."

"Speaking of children, I think we better tell Gohan and Goten about the baby being alive," Chi-Chi suggested. "Wait. Do they know about the baby being alive?"

"No."

"I guess we should tell them then. We'll have to sometime," Chi-Chi said getting out of bed. She groaned as she placed a hand on her stomach as she got in a wheelchair. "What about those senzu beans? Can't they heal me?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that," Goku said absentmindedly. "I'll ask Korin for some beans later."

Goku and Chi-Chi entered the waiting room and found Gohan and Goten sleeping. Chi-Chi picked up Goten on her lap. "Goten. Goten."

Goten slowly opened his eyes. "Momma."

"Hey," Chi-Chi said smiling warmly at her son.

Goten sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What is it? Is it time to eat?"

"Not yet. Goten, your father and I have wonderful news to you and Gohan. Your baby brother is alive."

Goten eyes widen in excitement. "He is?!"

Chi-Chi nodded. "Thanks to your father and Vegeta."

Gohan jumped in taken aback. "Vegeta?"

Goten didn't pay attention to his brother. "Where is he? I want to see him."

"He's in intensive care. His lungs aren't fully developed, but they will be and once they are we can take him home, but before you see him there's something your father and I have to tell you."

Gohan looked at his father. He could tell by Goku's expression that they were going to talk about the baby's heritage. He looked at Goten wondering what he would say. "Oh, boy," Gohan said.

Chi-Chi eyed Gohan a moment before looking back at Goten. "Goten, there's something else you need to know about the baby."

"Like what? He's not hurt anymore is he?"

"No. It's just that there's something else that you would notice about the baby and your father and I think you should hear from us first before you see him. When Mommy and Daddy created this baby, Daddy wasn't exactly himself."

Goten's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?" Goten asked.

Chi-Chi bit her lip, wondering how to say it exactly. "It's just that when the baby was created… Do you remember when your father shared a body with Vegeta and sometimes, your Daddy's personality would come out and at other times Vegeta's personality would come out?"

"Yes."

"Well, Goten. It's just that I created the child with Vegito. Your father was in control of the body at the time but I was with him as Vegito."

Goten looked confused. "But wasn't Vegeta sharing a body with Daddy as Vegito?"

"Yes, he was," Chi-Chi answered.

"What does this mean?" Goten asked not fully grasping.

"Well, it means that not only is your father the father on the new baby but Vegeta is also the father, too."

Chi-Chi, Gohan and Goku watched Goten carefully for his reaction. Goten looked at his mother confused. "Vegeta is also the father of the baby?"

"Yes, Goten."

Goten looked as if he was thinking for a moment. Bafflement still all over his face, but there was a hint of hope. "Does this mean that Trunks is also brother to this baby like me?"

"Yes, Goten," Chi-Chi answered, wondering what was in his mind.

Goten was quiet for a moment before he suddenly smiled. "Does this mean that Trunks can play with the baby like me?"

"It is his brother, too. I haven't thought about it but if he wants too, then he can."

"So, we can play with it together?" Goten asked cheerfully.

Chi-Chi was surprised at Goten's cheerfulness. "Yes."

"Wow. I told Trunks that if you and Daddy had another baby he could pretend it's his brother and play with but since the baby is his brother too then he won't have to pretend."

Chi-Chi nodded, pleased that Goten was fine with it. "Yeah, that's about it." Chi-Chi looked to Gohan. "Gohan, what do you think?"

Gohan only smiled. "It's like I told Dad. He's still my brother no matter what and I wouldn't treat him differently, but how will Trunks take it?"

"I'm sure he would like it! He told me he wanted another brother," Goten said cheerfully and looked at his mother. "Can we see the baby now?"

"Sure, Goten."

****

The Son family walked to the intensive care room and found Trunks and Vegeta approaching the room. Goten ran to Trunks. "Hey, Trunks, we get to share a brother! Isn't that cool?"

"Uh, yeah, Goten. Sure," Trunks answered uneasily. 'I can't believe he's taking this so easy. I can't believe I'm envying him.' "Wanna go see him?"

Goten nodded and looked at his mother. "Can we, Mom?"

"Gohan, go show them the baby?" Goku told his son. 

"Sure, Dad. Come on, guys," Gohan said walking the two in.  


Vegeta made sure Gohan and the two younger Saiyans were far in the intensive care room before he looked to Goku and Chi-Chi. "I assume Kakarot told you."

Chi-Chi had a grim expression on her face, thinking about Bulma. "He did."

"I've thought about what you told me at your house. Remember?" Vegeta asked Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi shook her head. "Um, no."

"When you were talking about the future of the baby. Don't you remember what you said to me?" Vegeta asked.

Chi-Chi thought for a moment and remembered. "Something about us all being friends because of the baby."

Vegeta looked through the window of the intensive care room, watching Gohan, Goten and Trunks look at the baby. "I've decided that things have and will continue to change with the birth of the child. I want to be apart of the child's life and so would Trunks, and to do that there should be a peaceful resolution between us. For the child's sake, I'd like to try."

"Well, sure, Vegeta," Goku said cheerfully. "It's about time we end this senseless feud. Don't you think? If we don't do it for the child, then it would never end."

"If you say so." He was little regretful the feud was over but he knew this was the right decision.

"I'm glad you've come to this decision on your home," Chi-Chi said. "I was hoping you would see it this way. With you taking an active role in the child's life, the child won't feel abandoned by you if and possibly when he learns the truth. Sometime when the child is older, I think we should tell him everything." Chi-Chi looked reluctant with the question she wanted to ask Vegeta. "What are you going to do with Bulma?" 

"I haven't decided. There are still things we must talk about alone, but there's something I like to get over with now while you and Kakarot are here. What _is _the child's name going to be?"

Goku scratched his head. "Oh, yeah. We still have to come up with that."

  
"I've thought of one," Chi-Chi spoke.

"It's not Einstein is it?" Goku asked worried.

"Einstein?!" Vegeta gagged.

"No, it's not Einstein. I've thought we could name the child after the two fathers who worked together to revived him. What about Gogeta?" Chi-Chi suggested.

"Gogeta?" Vegeta said unsure.

"Gogeta," Goku said aloud. "I like it!"

"You would," Vegeta remarked rolling his eyes.

"I don't want to raise any questions from the child too soon with the name Vegito and there's also the Bulma factor. She was already upset about the baby. Naming the child after you directly would really send her over the edge and who knows what will happen."

Vegeta pondered this thought for a moment. "At least it does have some of a Saiyan name with it, and it's not underwear. I have no objections to it."

Chi-Chi smiled. "Good." Her smiled was immediately replaced with a frown and groan as she held her stomach. "Ow. I'm still sore. I need to get back in bed."

"Okay, Chi-Chi, but there's something I've been meaning to do," Goku said.

Chi-Chi looked back at her husband puzzled. "Like what, Goku?"

A wicked smile crossed his face. "Watch." He turned Chi-Chi's wheelchair around. "Watch the kids for us, Vegeta. Ready, Chi-Chi?"

"Ready for what?" Chi-Chi asked worried.

"This!" Goku speeds down that hall. He raised his feet on the back of the wheelchair, making him and Chi-Chi to speed down the hall. "I always wanted to do this!"

"Goku, are you nuts?! Slow down!" Chi-Chi yelled. "We're gonna crash into that wall!"

"This is fun! All right!" Goku yelled laughing at the same time. He held onto the handles and with his feet slowed down to a complete stop when they reach the end of the hall. Goku looked down at Chi-Chi who had gathered her breath and started laughing. Goku laughed with her. He turned the wheelchair towards the right and sped down the other hall, both Goku and Chi-Chi laughing.

Vegeta watched Goku and Chi-Chi speed down the hall and Goku's constant shouts of 'whee!' can be heard even at the end of the other hallway they turned on. The Saiyan Prince groaned and shook his head. "I can't believe he's a Saiyan _and_ stronger than me."

To Be Continued

AN: To the Bulma and Bulma/Vegeta fans. I consider myself to be a person with a lot of patience but even the most patient person loses it. You Bulma and B/V fans really need to get a life. I told you countless times ever since the beginning for the past three months now that this isn't a story for Bulma and Bulma/Vegeta lovers and yet you foolishly continue to read it and then you whine to me about how you don't like how Bulma is being portrayed or whining about Goku/ChiChi and Vegeta aren't being fair and cheating on Bulma. What the heck is that?! Why do you continue to torture yourselves in reading this story? It's not going to get any better for Bulma. I will repeat in all caps--IT'S NOT GOING TO GET ANY BETTER FOR BULMA! So stop reading and stop trying to justify her actions, especially to me because I'm turning death's ear to it. Don't tell me that you want Bulma to leave and find another man to be happy and blah, blah, blah. That won't happen. This isn't a story for people who like Bulma or B/V so stop reading it and if you're not going to stop reading it then stop whining to me about it. I've made up my mind about MY story and I'm not going to change it. I'm very stubborn about this because it's my story and I can write whatever I want, just like you can write whatever you want. 

Most of the people who read this story likes it so it's not like the story is bad because you keep reading it. The reviews speak for themselves and if you don't like it, that's your dumb fault for reading it. Blame no one but yourselves. I don't have a gun aiming at you guys head forcing you to read this story. I don't read stories that bash ChiChi or Goku. (I'm not even bashing Bulma here. I'm just putting her in a situation where I think she may act.) If the author gives a warning at the beginning about bashing any of the Son family or if I discover I don't like how the character is portrayed in the story, I hit the back button and go somewhere else. You people can do the same thing so give up on the hope that Bulma's life is gonna get better. For crying out loud, it's just a story. There's no reason to bring up debates of morality and logic here. It's MAKE BELIEVE!! I swear, if it was ChiChi, I wouldn't be hearing complaints. All you Bulma and B/V lovers wouldn't be saying anything, but since it's Bulma, oh, wow it's offensive and unjust as if some of what you Bulma and B/V fans make about Goku and ChiChi, Gohan, Goten and Yamcha, especially Yamcha aren't offensive and wrong because it is.

This is to all reviewers. If you guys recommend this story to someone else, make sure they are not a hardcore Bulma and B/V fans. No sense getting them riled up and annoying me over a story they know they won't like.

To me fanfics are just stories to read for relaxation or something to get into to forget about what's going on in reality for a bit. Just like movies or reading a good book. It's an escapism, not something to make debates about or question every detail. If you do that, you really lose the fun and enjoyment of reading a story, watching a movie, TV, etc.

Good news is that I've finally figured out how to end this story and there's an ironic twist to how I came up with it. Now only less than a handful of people know what will happen so I'm asking them to keep hush hush on it until it comes out. Okay?

Okay. I know there haven't been any Bulma sightings for the past two chapters and some people have been looking for it. That's because there are major Bulma stuff in the next two chapters and that includes Bulma and Chi-Chi meeting face to face, Bulma and Yamcha and Bulma and Vegeta scenes. Heh. Heh. I bet some people are wondering about that Bulma and Yamcha thing. Only I know what it is. Trust me. Whatever you're thinking, it's wrong. Maybe except Leigh since she's been onto to something for a while now. 

Yay! Cooler's Revenge is airing today! Finally! A non-depressing DBZ movie!

ChibiRena: Oh, you're so sweet. Yay! I got cheering flags. It's okay you haven't been able to review. 

C-town Chica: You got that right Chi-Chi's cool. This whole story is like some crazy soap opera isn't it? Hee. Hee. Yeah, there's gonna be some suffering on Bulma's part.

Royal Princess: Yeah, our hardened prince is softening up some to his child. I'm not gonna make him too soft because that wouldn't be Vegeta.

Quasi Saiyan: Well, the reviews are directed to me so you don't have to read it.

Jago: No, I'm not talking about when he changed before Gohan. I'm talking about when he changed before ChiChi. I don't think Goten would be so absentminded that he forgot he transformed into a SS in the same year he showed it to his brother. I've already gotten an answer to the question.

Maggio: Sorry, no Vegito. It's that whole Goku not wanting to share his wife with another man thing. No, I won't be ending the story in the next chapter so that should make you extremely happy. I have an ending for it so I have to work it in.

Vampkestral: Yeah, Vegeta did good in this one! See. He's changing and not so bad anymore.

Xephon: Hmm, I'm not sure about reading that Bulma story. You might want to jump on my back like those Bulma fans saying it's not fair to her and blah, blah, blah. About the tail, I don't think Saiyans have it as newborns. I think it comes in sometime afterward. When they showed that flashback of Gohan as a baby when they were naming him, he didn't have a tail, but later on when Goku and ChiChi were walking him in the woods he did have one.

Xshiny: Hee. Hee. Not that bad of a cliffhanger. It's not a cliffhanger at all. ChiChi is upset as you can see and she and Bulma will meet in the next chapter. I love drama too!

Xmadgirlx: Yippee!

The Lost Saiyan: Uh-oh. Then I don't think you will like this name then. Well, Gogeta does have a Saiyan like name to it. It has the last part of Vegeta's name.

Negi Ramen: I'm sort of wrong for tormenting them into thinking the baby was dead for good. ChiChi's upset and the two will meet in the next chapter. That's something to look forward too. Rats. I think I gave something away.

Lady Saphire: You like B/V stories. I have one question for you. Why are reading this even after all my warnings since the beginning for people who like them don't read this? When you say, Goku/ChiChi and Vegeta are cheating on Bulma, what do you mean exactly? Vegeta cheated on Bulma but not Goku and ChiChi because they do not belong to Bulma. In a previous chapter, Goku and ChiChi were preparing to tell everyone everything if the child had Vegeta's features. They didn't want to say anything to protect everyone's feelings, as wrong as that may seem, but since the child has Vegeta's features, they were going to tell everyone everything. It's not easy for a woman like Bulma? What do you mean? Compared to ChiChi and a lot of other women, she has it pretty good. She's rich. She never has to worry about money. She spends a lot of her time, relaxing, building things for Capsule Corp and shopping. She doesn't have to cook meals for three hungry Saiyans or clean their clothes and keep a clean house. She has servants who do that. She doesn't home school her kids. I don't get what you are saying. Vegeta does love Bulma, but he also loves ChiChi. As for Bulma going away to find another man to be happy, I'm sorry but it's not going to happen here. So you might want to stop reading though I know you won't. Just a suggestion though.

Leigh: You feel sorry for Bulma? ::Strangles Leigh:: No, I'm kidding. I wouldn't do that. I'm really happy that get you Bulma so well, especially about being rich allowed her to get her way. That part of Bulma being spoil and she going to a convent, really leads to something in a future chapter of mine. You're not exactly right but you're on to something, which leads me to think you're somehow reading things on my computer or we're really thinking alike on this story. Bulma suing for custody is laughable since the baby isn't hers.

Girl: Yay, the baby's alive. Let's celebrate!

Hikari no Tabi: No, that wasn't the final chapter. Sorry. It's gonna be a few more chapters since I just figured out how to end this story and I have to work it in. Bulma and ChiChi meet in the next chapter and what happens…well you can pretty much guess and be right. It's gonna be worth the wait. Trust me. You may like it.

Saro: Thanks!

Midnight Goddess: Shame on you--keeping Vegeta's dinner from him and here I thought you were in love with him. Hee. Hee. Next chapter is the moment you've been waiting for, besides the ending anyway--ChiChi and Bulma meet face to face. That may be your new favorite moment.

Moonlight Angel: Next chapter I promise. ChiChi and Bulma will see each other face to face. I can't say what happens but you can pretty much guess. Goku and ChiChi will be happy for a little bit. You're right about Vegeta and Trunks comforting in other. I thought the talk they had was kind of funny. 

La De Da: I see you're wild about this story. Trunks is a little better though. ChiChi and Bulma face each other in the next one.

GOGI: Yes, I'll will show them interacting with the child. 

Ssjchika: I'm doing good. You'll have to see what happens between them when they see each other in the next chapter. Heh. Heh.

Lady Athena: Trunks is confused but that talk with his Dad helped. I thought it was kind of funny. Bulma and ChiChi meet in the next chapter. You can imagine what will happen. The B/V fans who complain about this story are annoying me. It makes no sense to me to continue to read a story you won't like.

Libra: I don't think this will turn into a war. She saw her mistakes so it's no biggie now.

Piccolo: Well, take good care of Sammi, but you have to admit, you're the dummy for making a bet with Vegeta. Slight? It's a big hint that many people want Bulma's blood. What can Vegeta do to you if you skip out on the bet? 

GD: Well, Goku and Vegeta were going to go to the baby after it's revival but since he was in the doctor's hands when they got back, it was okay. No. I've never watched Buffy. Yeah, I'm nuts about Inuyasha, too! Is it just starting over there? Some people hate Inuyasha because of how he's treating Kagome, but I can understand the poor guy's struggle, even though he has to drop Kikyo. That woman…

Moon Girl: Yep. The baby's fine and he'll get to go home soon!

Danichan667: Of course I had to bring the kid back. ChiChi and Bulma face off in the next chapter.

Oninu: You do realize it's just a story and not something to get worked up over. If it doesn't end well, it doesn't end well. It's not real anyway. Not all stories have happy endings. Avoiding the true ending by pretending it's a dream if it doesn't end the way you want it, is rather sad. 

Gogirl: Named after both his fathers for bringing the baby back to life. Pretty easy, eh? Confrontation between ChiChi and Bulma in the next chapter. So, is it ChiChi who's gonna wonder about her life? That should be a fun read.

Shygurl: Yes, ChiChi found out about Bulma but she won't see her until the next chapter. Goten easily accept it though Trunks is a little confused by it all, which is understandable. No, I can't tell you if Bulma gets Vegeta back or not, but you'll find out soon.

Chuquita: Yes, the baby's alive despite some people who wanted the baby to stay dead. ::growls:: It's a little of both saiyan and human. I think the naming is all right. Why not name the baby after his fathers.

Sadako: What does Sugooi means? I don't think the baby should stay dead either. It's not right to kill a child because of someone's selfishness. The child did nothing wrong. Goten's okay, but Trunks…he's the guy that's suffering. Vegeta can't suddenly stop loving Bulma no matter what she did. A part of him still cares even though he's angry right now.

Wawashkesh: You're right. Jealous is an ugly beast. Goku wouldn't hit someone weaker than him, especially a woman.

SSJ Kain: Yay! Baby's alive! Let's throw a party! LOL! Simple name. 

Lady Kouga: Yeah, I feel sorry for Trunks, but he'll get better. A lot of people are furious with Bulma. She meets ChiChi in the next one and you know how that will turn out. Hee. Hee.

Dillpops: LOL! Yea, could be something like that.

SSJ4 Yuffie: I have reviewers that are protective of ChiChi and if you say something bad about her, be prepared to get cursed out and severe retaliation. We all say things in the heat of the moment we may regret later. That's why I try to wait to respond to something that makes me angry.

Butterfly: Let me guess. You're a B/V fan? I remember you making a comment about ChiChi doesn't understand a Saiyan ways, which you are VERY wrong about and it shows you not really watching the show. There was a little thing about ChiChi training Goten. That makes me think you don't like ChiChi, which you probably don't. I told you B/V fans over and over not to read this story but it seems you people are just too hard headed to listen and will do what you want. This may come as a surprise to you but I am not a B/V hater so get that out of your head. If you read my previous stories like "His Special Gift", "A Broken Promise" and "Romancing the Wife," which your probably haven't, where B/V are a couple but not a main part of the story, you will see I'm not hating on them. This is just a story my mind conjured up. They're not my favorite couple. G/CC are but I don't hate B/V. I'm not telling you where I'm going with this because that's giving the plot away. Since you don't like this story, I would tell you for the thousandth time to not read it but I know that won't work. You're too hard headed and foolish. So, if you hate it, don't whine about it to me about how much you hate it and blame yourself for continuing to read this story even after all my warnings.

Contrail: Nope. The baby won't stay dead. I couldn't do that. ChiChi's mad now and she will face Bulma in the next chapter. THAT should be interesting.


	21. Part TwentyOne

Unexpected Love 

Part Twenty-One

Chi-Chi looked down at Gogeta's face with a loving smile as she breastfed him. Two days ago, the child was able to go home. It was five days after the child's revival that his lungs were fully developed and he was able to go home. The doctor was surprised the baby healed so well since he expected ten days. Goku went to Korin to get a senzu bean for Chi-Chi but unfortunately, the senzu beans Korin were growing weren't ready and so Chi-Chi still suffered mild to severe pains and required lots of rest since her body was still healing from the cesarean. 

During Chi-Chi's stay, Krillin and his family visited everyone once they heard the news from Goku over the phone. Krillin and 18 learned the shocking news about the baby's heritage, what Bulma did and Vegeta's feelings for Chi-Chi from Goku and Chi-Chi. Krillin was more than stunned. He freaked while 18 was more cool and collected on the matter, though it surprised her. After that surprising news settled, Krillin and 18 were still happy for Goku and Chi-Chi and congratulated them on the baby. There were also more visits from Ox King, Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar and Yamcha, who pretended to be shock on the matter.

"He sure does like to drink his milk," Goku commented as he watched Chi-Chi. 

Chi-Chi chuckled. "He's half Saiyan. What else do you expect? You remember how Gohan was and Goten…he definitely had your stomach."

Goku was sitting backwards in a chair, rocking it slowly as he watched Chi-Chi in bed breastfeeding Gogeta. "Goten told me Trunks was coming over today. Vegeta might be coming as well."

"Is that why Gohan took Goten with him to the movies with Videl?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Gohan didn't think Vegeta would be too comfortable if he and Goten were here at least for the first few times they come by," Goku explained. 

"I saw the looks Trunks gave me at the hospital and given the situation, I understand, but I think he's willing to be fine with it for the baby and all. Being comfortable with this situation isn't going to happen overnight." Chi-Chi yawned, tiredly. She hadn't got much sleep last night since Gogeta was crying every two to three house like newborns normally do. With Chi-Chi having to stay in bed most of the time still recuperating, Goku was the one to bring the baby to her to feed it. He and Gohan had the unpleasant duty of changing the baby's diapers which amused Chi-Chi. Thinking about the way Goten had covered his nose when he watched Goku changed Gogeta's diapers caused Chi-Chi to laugh.

The two looked up when they heard a knock at the door. Goku sensed out the ki. "It's Trunks…and Vegeta. I'll get it."

"Goku, wait." Chi-Chi fixed her gown and robe and put Gogeta over her shoulder to burp him. "They came to see the baby." Goku picked Chi-Chi up gently and carried her and the baby downstairs. Goku sat Chi-Chi on the sofa and went to answer the door. He let Vegeta and Trunks in. Trunks went straight to Chi-Chi while Vegeta stood at the door.

"You told us that we could see the baby. Well, Dad and I came to see the baby," Trunks said.

Chi-Chi was surprised by Trunks words. She got the feeling he thought she wasn't going to make good on her word. "It's fine. I was burping him. He'll be okay to hold now. Would you like to hold him?"

Trunks looked nervous. "Uh, sure, but I never held a baby before."

"Sit down." Trunks sat next to Chi-Chi. She held Gogeta out to him. "Just hold your arms like mine. Yes, like that," Chi-Chi instructed Trunks and gently put the baby in his arms. "Elevate the head with your arm. Okay. That's it."

"Wow, he's small," Trunks commented.   


"Babies are like that," Chi-Chi explained and wince in pain as she felt pain shot up in her. She put a hand over her healing stomach.

Trunks noticed Chi-Chi winced. "Are you okay?"

"Just some pain from the cesarean and the injuries I received," Chi-Chi explained. "I'm still hurt from it all."

"Kakarot!" Vegeta snapped. "I thought you were going to give Chi-Chi those senzu beans!"

Goku looked at Vegeta and saw he was visibly upset. "I did, Vegeta, but Korin said the beans won't be ready until a week from now. Until then, Chi-Chi has to take it easy. She's still suffering a lot from her injuries. Trust me; I want Chi-Chi well as soon as possible."

Vegeta looked embarrass for being over concerned over Chi-Chi's injuries. His eyes went straight to Trunks who gave him a knowing look and resumed looking at the baby. 

"I guess Gogeta's okay," Trunks said. He smiled to see Gogeta looking at him. "Hey, he's looking at me." Trunks eyes bugged out when he saw a brown tail unwrapping from the cloth the baby was in. "The baby's got a tail?"

"He is half Saiyan. Sometimes half Saiyans have tails," Chi-Chi explained. "It didn't fully grow until yesterday."

Trunks looked at his father. "Did I have a tail?"

Vegeta folded his arms. "As a newborn you did, but it was removed."

"Why?" Trunks asked confused.

"To avoid questions like this. You don't have one now and it's likely the baby won't have his for much longer, so don't worry about it," Vegeta argued. If his son was shock to see a tail on Gogeta, he would be even more shock to know on a full moon, Saiyans with tails turned into giant monkeys and caused rampage and destruction wherever they go.

"Fine," Trunks snorted. He looked up at Chi-Chi. "I can come over and see the baby when I want to right?"

"Yes, Trunks. He is your brother, too. I want to make this as comfortable as possible and this will benefit the child in the future. There's a big chance when Gogeta gets older, we will tell him. It would be shocking at first but he wouldn't feel too bad or confused knowing that you and Vegeta were in his life," Chi-Chi explained.

"I guess I can understand that." Trunks looked down at his little brother. The baby yawned and moved his little arms around as if trying to stretch. Trunks laughed and looked at his father. "You want to hold him?"

"What?! I don't hold babies!" Vegeta argued.

"You didn't hold me?" Trunks asked.

Vegeta stammered. "I, uh, well, that is--stop asking me these questions!"

"Oh, that's because Vegeta was scared to hold you, Trunks. He thought he would drop you. Isn't that right, Vegeta?" Goku said jokingly as he nudged Vegeta in the ribs.

Vegeta pushed Goku away. "I was not afraid to hold Trunks! He's a baby! Why would a warrior like myself be scared to hold a baby?!" Vegeta yelled.

Just then, Gogeta started to cry. "Why did you have to do that, Dad? Now you got the baby crying." Trunks looked at Chi-Chi. "How do you get him to stop crying?"

"Oh, just gently rock him."

"Okay," Trunks said and did what Chi-Chi told him, gently rocking Gogeta until he stopped crying. He breathed a sigh of relief when the baby quiet down. He looked at his father. He had never seen him out of control before. A wicked scheme came in his mind. "If you're not scared of holding babies, then why don't you hold Gogeta?"

"Because I don't want to," Vegeta said.

Trunks laughed. "You're scared, aren't you? I never thought my Dad would be scared to hold a baby," he teased. It was the only time he could get at his Dad and he wasn't going to miss it. All his life, his Dad has been tough and proud. Trunks could get away with his smart mouth with his mom and grandparents but never his Dad without getting hit, but this time he could.

"I'm not scared."

"Then prove it," Trunks pushed him on.

"I don't have to prove anything," Vegeta argued.

"Uh-huh," Trunks laughed. 

Vegeta saw that Goku and Chi-Chi were starting to laugh, too. This angered Vegeta even more. He never like being laughed or mock at and he was getting it from his own son. They took a day off from training today, but Vegeta was going to make Trunks pay tomorrow when they have an extensive training session. 

"Fine," Vegeta huffed marching over to Trunks. Vegeta wasn't scared of holding a baby. He just didn't know how to and he didn't want to break any bones on the baby if he held it the wrong way. He was very strong and babies weren't. He didn't want to harm his son, and he wasn't going to embarrass himself in front of his son, Goku and Chi-Chi, but seeing his son, holding the baby made Vegeta see it couldn't be that hard. "Give me the baby. I'll show you and you're going to pay for this when we train all day tomorrow."

Trunks still laughed. The training session was going to be tough but it was gonna be worth it seeing his Dad like this. "Do you even know how to hold a baby?"

"Of course I do! You put it in your arms and that's it. Now give me the child."

Trunks laughed as he floated to his father's height and handed him the baby. As soon as Trunks transferred, Gogeta in Vegeta's arms, he started crying. Trunks laughed and Vegeta sent a death glare to his son that finally shut Trunks up and made him float back to the floor. 

Chi-Chi slowly stood and help Vegeta with holding the baby, trying as hard as she could to keep a straight face. It was clear Vegeta knew nothing about holding a baby. He didn't have Gogeta's head elevated right and the arms and legs were in all directions. Once Chi-Chi got Vegeta to hold the child right, the baby stopped crying. 

"See, anyone can hold a baby," Chi-Chi said biting her lip, keeping her laughter in.

Vegeta stared at the child. Gogeta looked back at him with curious eyes. Vegeta remembered when Trunks saw him as a newborn, Trunks cried, but this child wasn't crying. He felt the child's tail come up around his wrist and something in Vegeta's heart stirred. 

Vegeta handed the child back to Chi-Chi. "I've seen enough." He glared at Trunks who looked as if he was regretting what he did to his Dad. "We're going home. I suggest you prepare yourself for training tomorrow."

****

Bulma emerged out of her lab. It had been her only comfort to work on something or play with some gadget her mind conjured up. She hadn't seen Vegeta since he left that night. Her father and mother would comment on seeing him in Capsule Corp. With her home so large, it was easy to miss him. Also Vegeta was a warrior and Saiyan. He could pick up on her ki and go somewhere else to avoid her. Giving up on the fact she would find Vegeta, she went looking for Trunks again. Whenever Trunks saw her, he would go into another room and shut the door or he wouldn't talk to her and talk to anyone else in the room whether it's grandmother, grandfather, or the animals in Dr. Briefs' menagerie just like now.

That morning Bulma's mother told her about Trunks going to see the baby at Goku and Chi-Chi's. Bulma heard about the baby's revival on the news and it didn't take long for Bulma to figure out that Goku and Vegeta went to the new Namek to use the dragon balls.

Bulma stared at her son from a distance in her father's menagerie. Trunks was alone feeding a pet dinosaur. Bulma slowly walked in the room. She stopped when Trunks turned his head and saw her. He looked back at the dinosaur. Bulma continued on until she was a foot from him and got on her knees.

"Hi," Bulma said softly. "You like, Dino, don't you?"

Trunks ignored her. 

"I used to play in here when I was a little girl." Trunks still remained quiet, but Bulma continued, determine to talk to her son. "Grandma told me that you went to see the baby. So, what did he look like? Does he favor your father more or Goku?"

"Why? So, you can have it killed again?" Trunks asked, speaking to his mother the first time since that night.

Bulma took it as a good sign that Trunks was finally talking to her, but sadden by his accusation. "I know what I did was a bad thing. I'm very sorry it happened."

"I don't believe you. I heard you that night. You wanted to kill the baby."

"I know what I did and I was wrong for that. I was upset, distraught, confused. I was afraid your father would leave me and you."

"So you killed my brother?" Trunks asked.

"Trunks…"

"Dad said he wasn't going to leave us then. He's not even going to leave us now."

Hope sprang in Bulma's eyes. "He said that? Vegeta said that?" Bulma grabbed Trunks desperately. "Please, tell me he said that."

"Yeah, he did." Bulma sighed with relief but then Trunks added. "But it might be because of the baby and his oath as a Saiyan."

Bulma's eyes were filled with sadness knowing he wasn't staying for her. "Trunks…do you think you could ever forgive me for what I did? I love you, Trunks. I was just looking out for you. You must understand that. I would never do anything that would intentionally harm you." She paused before asking carefully. "Do you like this baby?"

Trunks was quiet before he answered. "Yes."

Bulma bit her lip nervously. "I didn't know you would like the baby. I thought you would hate it"

"Why would I hate my brother? He didn't have anything to do with this. It's you and Dad I'm not really happy about."

"Trunks," Bulma said surprised. "When did you get so wise?"

Trunks rolled his eyes. "It's nothing. Dad explained to me Gogeta's just a baby and had nothing to do with his creation. Dad's right. The baby didn't ask to be born so why should I be angry at him."

"Gogeta? That's the child's name?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah."

Bulma looked uncertain on what to think. 'It had to have been Chi-Chi who suggested that name. No way would Goku or Vegeta be able to come up with a name. At least it's that name and not Vegito. I don't know if I could take it.' "How do you feel about your father now?"

"I told you. I'm still mad at both of you. I'm just a kid. I shouldn't have to deal with this, but I have to deal with Dad loving another woman and you killing the baby he created with Goten's mom."

"I know you won't be able to forgive me over night, but I hope in time you will. I love you," Bulma said and hugged Trunks. "Don't ever forget that."

Trunks blushed uncomfortably. He didn't like being told mushy stuff like this even from his mother fond of her or not. "Uh, yeah."

Bulma looked back at him. "I do, you know. I really love you." She kissed his right cheek.

"Mom!" Trunks blushed embarrassed and rubbed his right cheek. 

Bulma only smiled and walked out of the room. She had felt better now than she had in days now having talked with Trunks. It was a struggle for her son but she was sure he would forgiver her over time. 

Now if only she could talk to Vegeta. That would be the toughest. She hadn't seen him at all since he walked out on her. Bulma checked by the gravity room to see if he was there and found he wasn't. Bulma knew Vegeta was still here and yet she hadn't seen him. With an idea, Bulma entered Vegeta's old bedroom before they were a couple.

Bulma was startled to actually see Vegeta there. He was in the middle of getting dressed as he stood before Bulma in a pair of pants. "Vegeta," Bulma whispered.

Vegeta just stared at her before looking away. 

"Please don't run away from me," Bulma begged as she came closer to him. "We have so much to talk about."

Vegeta sat down on the bed, knowing Bulma was right. "I suppose we do. So talk."

Bulma got on the bed with him and hugged him from behind. Her arms were wrapped around Vegeta's shoulders and her head leaning against his. "I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry about what I did."

"Are you?" Vegeta asked.   
  
"Of course. I know what I did was wrong. I see that."

"You waited until after the child died to come to this decision, after you realized you could be caught I bet," Vegeta said.

"I know. You're right, but you're not a saint here either," Bulma remarked simply.

"I never said I was. I was wrong for feeling that way for Kakarot's wife and I will be wrong for these feelings for the rest of my life."

"Did…did you ever love me?" Bulma asked quietly. 

"You know--"

"No, I don't!" Bulma yelled. "Ever since that night I heard you dreaming about Chi-Chi, I've doubt you loved me! I was beginning to think you never loved me and that the reason you stayed with me was because of Trunks and all the conveniences I have here like the gravity room!" Bulma held him tighter in fear of losing him. "Let's face it. Before we slept together, you were rude to me, you hardly said a word, and you always wanted to be alone. Even now, you're like that."

Vegeta felt liquid on his shoulders sliding down his chest and knew Bulma was crying. "You don't know what I've been going through. After that day, I started questioning everything about us. I even question your motives for training Trunks. I thought you wanted to train Trunks to be as strong as Gohan because you wanted a son like him."

Vegeta scoffed. "I wanted Trunks to be stronger than Gohan not be like him. I wanted a child of mine to be stronger than that goofball Kakarot's child. He's stronger than Goten so that's a start."

"Vegeta…I need to know. Who do you love more--me or Chi-Chi?"

"I'm here with you, aren't I?"

"That's not an answer. Tell me--how is it you fell in love with her? What does she have that I don't have?"

Vegeta tensed up. "Bulma…" he paused not knowing what to say. He didn't know how to say it. Bulma would be furious. He felt her shaking again and knew Bulma was silently crying on him. He didn't say anything. He allowed her to shed her tears and let those tears spill on his chest. 

"You can't even answer that. Do you even love me now? Can you give me that answer?"

This was difficult. He hated talking about his feelings. "I…do."

Bulma felt some relief spread through her. At least he does love her but how much? "Oh, Vegeta. What's going to be become of us? Would we ever be together again? You can forgive me, right? I heard the baby is alive so no harm done."

"No harm done?" Vegeta questioned.

"Yeah. The child is alive so we can put this behind us. We can move on with our life, our child."

"Do you even know if you are pregnant?" Vegeta asked.

"No. It's still too early to know for sure," Bulma answered. "But I'm sure I am."

Vegeta turned around to face Bulma. Her face was stained with tears. Vegeta ignored that and placed a hand on her stomach searching for a small ki. He looked at Bulma, an unreadable expression on his face. "Well, I know."

"And?" Bulma asked hopefully.

"I'll let you find out on your own," Vegeta answered.

Bulma chose not to respond to that. She hugged Vegeta close to her. "Trunks told me that you weren't leaving, so you can come back to our bedroom. We've got so much ahead of us. We have a baby in our future. I know you don't want to say it now, but I know it's true. So, you have to forgive me for the sake of our baby. I know it. I bet if I talk to Goku and Chi-Chi, they would forgive me."

"I wouldn't go to their home if I were you," Vegeta warned

"I've been friends with Goku and Chi-Chi longer than you. They are good, simple people. They will forgive me. I know it. Watch and see." Bulma hopped off the bed and headed out the door.

Vegeta shook his head as he watch Bulma leave. "She's making a big mistake."

****

Goten rock the baby in his cradle. Chi-Chi was lying on the sofa watching Goten. Gohan was in the kitchen getting started on dinner. With Chi-Chi still bedridden most of the time, the chores she's used to doing relied on her husband and sons now. Gohan was working on the side dishes while Goku was gone fishing for dinner. 

Goten looked back at his mother with a cheerful smile. "Gogeta sure does sleep a lot."

"He's a baby. All newborns sleep a lot," Chi-Chi explained.

Goku entered his home. "I'm back. I got a big fish outside cooking." He walked over to look down at Gogeta sleeping. It's been nearly twenty years since he's seen a newborn and played with his own child. He missed Goten's childhood. He wasn't going to miss this child's early years. Goku was distracted from his thoughts when he heard a knock. He opened the door. "Bulma?"

Chi-Chi snapped her head at the door. Gohan looked at his mother and saw anger in her eyes. Gohan then looked at Goten. Goten didn't know about Bulma hiring the child to be killed. All he knew was the baby was made with his Mom and Vegito. Gohan saw his mother rise from the sofa and slowly made her way to Goku's side.

'Uh-oh. This can't be good.' Gohan walked over to Goten, standing by his brother protectively. 'I may have to cover Goten's eyes from any violence.'

Bulma look worried when she saw Chi-Chi come by Goku's side. "Chi-Chi, hi. How are you feeling?"

"Still in pain," Chi-Chi answered brusquely.

Bulma heard the anger in Chi-Chi's voice was beginning to second guess her decision in coming here. "Listen, I came by to apologize. I know what I did was wrong and I want to ask for forgiveness. The baby is alive now and that's all that matters. I'm sure we can put this all behind us." She pointed to her car. "I, uh, I brought the items we bought at the store of your accident. It's a peace offering, Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi stepped forward ahead of Goku and he felt Chi-Chi's ki rising and her blood beginning to boil. Gohan felt the same thing from his mother. "Uh-oh," Gohan said and covered Goten's eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing, Gohan?" Goten asked. "I can't see. Move your hands."

"You expect me, us, to easily forgive you for what you've done and then you try to bribe us by those _gifts_ you bought. You set me up! You set me up so my baby would die and nearly killed me!" Chi-Chi yelled angrily.

Gohan looked down at his brother who had stopped struggling. 'Oh, no. Now Goten knows.'

"I'm really sorry, Chi-Chi. I--" 

Bulma was silenced when Chi-Chi punched Bulma. The blue haired woman fell on the ground hard. Bulma groaned sitting up. Her head was throbbing painfully like someone hit her with a bat. She heard a ringing inside her head. She heard about ringing in the head but she didn't think it really happened.

"Chi-Chi, ow. I--

"That was for my son."

Bulma slowly rose on her feet. She stumbled a bit to get her balanced. "Chi-Chi, I'm really--" 

Bulma was silenced again as another of Chi-Chi's fist hit her face. Chi-Chi looked down at Bulma angry. "And that's for what you did to me. How can you think I forgive you for what you've done! I don't want your gifts and I don't want your friendship! You took so much from me! My baby was taken out of me while I was unconscious! I will never know the feeling and joy of giving birth to my child! I--" Chi-Chi fell to her knees suddenly as she felt pain shoot up her spine. Goku rushed to Chi-Chi and picked her up. "Goku, I'm not finished!"

"Chi-Chi, you're still healing from your cesarean. You shouldn't overwork yourself. You still need to rest," Goku told Chi-Chi. She gave in, knowing he was right. Goku stared a Bulma as if he didn't know her anymore. "Bulma, I think you should leave." With that, he turned away and walked back in the house, closing the door behind him.

That was when the couple was met with Goten's shocked eyes. "Momma, was that true? Bulma had the baby killed?"

Guilt filled Chi-Chi's heart. She didn't mean for her innocent son to hear this. "Oh, Goten. I hadn't meant for you to know. Bulma found out about the baby and she was angry. She had the baby killed."

"Why did she do that?"

"She was very upset about the baby, Goten."

"That's not a good reason," Goten answered. 

Chi-Chi looked sympathetically at Goten. "No, it's not."

Goten sat down frowning. "I guess that's why Trunks hasn't talked about his Mom lately. He said he was angry with her but he didn't tell me why."

Chi-Chi moved out of Goten's arms and sat beside him. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

"So, Bulma's not our friend anymore?" Goten asked.

"It looks that way, Goten," Chi-Chi said and hugged her son to comfort him. "It looks that way."

****

"I can't believe you went to Goku and Chi-Chi's house," Yamcha told Bulma.

Bulma didn't dare go home with the way her face looked. If Vegeta saw it, she figured he wouldn't say anything except 'I told you so'. She didn't want to here what Trunks would say. Yamcha was shocked to see Bulma looking the way she did when she showed up at his place. The color around her eyes were darkening to reveal two blue/black eyes.

"I thought I could apologize," Bulma said with an ice pack on both eyes. "I didn't think she would punch me. I didn't even think her punches could be that hard, especially she's in. I was seeing double all the way here. If I didn't have my car on auto, I never would've made it here."

"Have you ever heard of adrenaline?" Yamcha asked smartly. "Chi-Chi's one of the strongest women in the world _and_ she's Goku's wife. What did you expect?" Yamcha asked. "And you know Chi-Chi's temper. You saw how she nearly attacked Maron. That poor girl would have had a broken arm, leg and a busted face if Chi-Chi attacked her. You're lucky Chi-Chi's pains attacked her because I don't think Goku would've stopped her." Yamcha let out a sigh. "You're gonna hate me for saying this, but you're had it coming."

"I what?"

"Come on, Bulma. You hired someone to kill her child. You can't expect Chi-Chi to easily forgive you for that. How would you react if Chi-Chi did the same for you?"

Bulma sighed thinking about it. "I guess I would still be upset and not forgive her, too."

"You should've waited days, weeks before you went to them, but there's something else I think you should do first. It would really help you but you may not like it."

Bulma sat up off the sofa and removed the ice packs on her eyes. "What is it, Yamcha?"

Yamcha rubbed his hands nervously. He knew he was going to get an earful of this from Bulma, but he knew it would really benefit her. "Bulma, I think you need to see a psychiatrist."

And that was when he was hit with both of Bulma's ice packs and a couple of pillows off the sofa. "You think I need to see a shrink?! I am not crazy! I am perfectly normal!"

"You think what you did was normal?" Yamcha asked and dodged another pillow being thrown at him. He grabbed both of Bulma's hands to stop her from throwing anything else at him. "You're not crazy, but I think you need to talk to someone about this. Your marriage is on the rocks, your only son doesn't really like you and you lost two close friends because you hired someone to kill their child. Your life isn't looking good right now."

"So what? It doesn't mean I need to go to some quack shrink. They would think I'm crazy. That's what psychiatrist do--label all their patients as crazy."

"Bulma, you're not crazy. You need someone to talk to about this. Seeing a shrink is not a bad thing. Now I know this great psychiatrist--"

"You saw a shrink?"

"Well," Yamcha pulled away and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Actually I'm dating her."

"You're dating a shrink?! You expect me to see a shrink whom you're dating?! Have you told her about me?! How long have you been dating her?!" Bulma screeched.

"Uh," he blushed. "Two and a half months."

"Two and a half months?! Yamcha, I saw you two months ago! You didn't tell me you were seriously dating someone!"

"Come on, Bulma. I only went out with her twice by that time I saw you. How can I tell if it's serious after two dates?"

Bulma started to open her mouth to argue but quickly shut it. He was right. It's not serious if one goes on two dates with someone. She folded her arms and looked at Yamcha seriously. "Is it serious?"

Yamcha looked flustered. "Well, um, I…don't know. We've been dating two and a half months now. She hasn't spent the night or anything. I haven't dated anyone else. I like her. Uh, I guess, but hey, this isn't about me? This is about you. Kaori is a really good psychiatrist."

"How would you know? You've only dated her two and a half months. I thought shrinks weren't suppose to talk about their patients, and let's say I do see her; what makes you think she won't blab to you about it?"

"Bulma, I already know your faults and all that you've done. What in the world could she tell me that I don't know and I know she won't. She's not like that. She's a really good person. Come on. I'm your friend. I wouldn't do this if I wasn't your friend and trying to help you."

Bulma sat back down on the sofa with no pillows. "I guess. How much does she know about me?"

"Well, not much. She doesn't much about you or the guys really. It has been two and a half months and I haven't introduce her to anyone yet. We're just dating now." Yamcha sat beside Bulma and put an arm around her. "She's not going to judge you, Bulma. She's going to help you. Come on. Do this for me--a friend."

Bulma thought and thought and then sighed giving in. "All right. I'll go but she won't discover anything that I don't already know."

"You might be surprised. Sometimes other people can see what kind of person you are better than your own self," Yamcha said. "Kaori told me told me that."

"I bet," Bulma said wryly. "Fine. I'll do it, but just to prove how wrong she and you are about that saying."

To Be Continued

AN: I bet no one knew I was going to do that. I bet I even outsmarted Leigh! Muwahahahaha!! Next chapter is very interesting with Bulma and Kaori. I'll even throw some humor between Goku and Vegeta. In case you can't tell, I'm very excited about the next one.

Xonnie: Thanks!

Babykitty: Hey! How you've been? I wasn't expecting to talk to you this soon. I hope school is going well for you.

Moonlight Angel: I don't mind long rants. I like reading long reviews and hearing you guy's opinions, well to a certain extinct. You should read the emails I get on that topic about B/V. But yeah, I totally agree with you on the Yamcha thing. He's not what they make him out to be when they say he was abusive, a drunk, etc. They have never showed that in DB/DBZ and that's just not Yamcha's character at all. You were probably cheering on the ChiChi and Bulma confrontation. I had to throw humor on the Vegeta/Trunks talk. It wouldn't seem real if they had a straight talk about the whole thing especially how Vegeta is with his feelings. It's really a hot button for me if someone who doesn't like the way a certain character is portrayed suddenly thinks they know my story so well, a lot more than me--the author, they have the right to criticize and tell me how to write my story to how they see fit. It angers me because I'm the one who spent hours, days and weeks brainstorming, writing and rewriting this story and they who spent a couple of hours or a day or two to read this story know more than me about my own story. If I was a professional writer and they were the editor I sent my story to for them to critique, then that's a whole different story, but it's not the case here at all.

Kily: I apologize. I won't put you all in the same category. I'll say some are like that. Thanks for the feedback. I'm not taking it as a negative response. 

Xshiny: I know! Drama is cool! Like the new DB eps. I'm so excited about it and every episode is like a cliffhanger! I'm lovin' it! I don't know how everything will exactly turn out but I don't want to know. I want to wait for it! LOL! There were punches instead of slaps. Bulma didn't get a hit in. Bulma's not really a fighter anyway.

Short Stuff: Thanks. I'm really amazed and touched myself about how many people are into this story. It's really a positive feeling and nice to know so many people like. At least I know I'm not writing it for nothing.

Mely: I'll try to from now on. I haven't got anything yet again so my rant might be working, but you should see some of them I got in emails. Yeesh!

Hikari No Tabi: LOL! That whole wheelchair thing sounds like something he would do. I'm guilty for doing that with grocery carts sometimes. I think you're pleased with the Bulma and ChiChi confrontation. Since I've been getting responses with some B/V fans who actually like this story, we shouldn't label them together. I'm a little surprised myself.

Quasi Saiyan: Nah, I wasn't offended. I was just stating a simple suggestion.

SSJ Kain: Hee. Hee. Goten's not clueless now. He had to find out somehow. It would be a little strange to Goten to not see Bulma around to visit the baby when Trunks and Vegeta do. Trunks is more aware of things than Goten. Trunks is more exposed to things (look at his parents) while Goten is sheltered. He wasn't as sheltered as Gohan but ChiChi kept him from a lot of the bad things the real world has to offer. Plus Goten is a lot like his Daddy.

Midnight Goddess: Vegeta doesn't want to strangle me for those pictures I sent does he? Heh. Heh. It's nice though. Yeah, I wasn't going to let Bulma get away without getting hit by someone. You probably wish she did more. You know how ChiChi is. She would've clobbered Maron if the others didn't hold her back.

Maggio: How did I come up with this story? I had a dream. No, seriously, I had a dream. In the dream, Goku and Vegeta were stuck as Vegito. I can't remember all that happened because it's been over three months since I had that dream, but I do remember the different personalities coming out to talk to Chi-Chi and the Vegeta side admitted he had feelings for her. I also remember a kiss shared between ChiChi and Vegito. No sex scene. Just a kiss. Anyway, I woke up thinking about the dream and I thought it was so good that I decided to write a story like that. I swear, I wouldn't be writing this story right now if it wasn't for that dream. Oh, yeah, I have some more ideas for Goku and ChiChi. The real challenge is getting it on baby. I have another long story in the works but it's nothing like this. It has a lot of romance, humor and drama. It won't be up until near the end of dragon ball. You won't see this one coming. I'm a solid G/CC fan and to make a V/CC story would mean I have to bash Goku a little and I love Goku. I never really thought about writing a V/CC fic. This story is probably as far as I would go in matters of a V/CC fic.

Xmadgirlx: Thanks. Just read and write a lot and have a unique imagination and you're good to go!

Chi-Chi: LOL! Grocery carts are fun too!

C-town Chica: Vegeta's not the type to openly express his emotions but I think when he cares for someone, he cares for them deeply. Look how he reacted when Mirai Trunks was killed by Cell. He does love his son. LOL! Vegeta's line is true about Goku. Goten's a cutie. ChiChi sure did let Bulma have it in this one.

Sammi: ::holds up picture of five-year-old Gohan sleeping in Piccolo's lap and another picture of Piccolo making funny faces at Goten when he was a baby:: If you hit me, I'm sending this picture to all the characters of DBZ. Vegeta would get a crack at seeing those pictures. Goku would, too! By the way, I have several copies. 

La De Da: LOL! Fridays are fun because the weekend has arrived! ChiChi could beat up Bulma because she's a fighter herself. I know you loved this chapter.

GOGI: I'm keeping my lips sealed on that one.

Xephon: I'm sure you're one of the many readers who liked what happened to Bulma here, but you might've wanted more done to her like a broken arm or leg. Heh. Heh. Next chapter is really good. Nah, I don't think you'll say what some have emailed me and that's a good thing.

Lady Athena: LOL! Goku and ChiChi are just cute together. He would do that. Well, Bulma did get beat up by ChiChi so that's payback. If she wasn't still weak, Bulma would've gotten hurt a lot worst. I know you're extremely happy.

Sadako: I laughed a lot when I wrote that conversation between Trunks and Vegeta. It wouldn't be right if it was all serious between them. Goten is more accepting of the kid than Trunks for obvious reasons. Now that you've seen the confrontation now you have to wait for Bulma seeing the shrink. That's a good one if I do say so myself.

GD: I've been watching the ones from CN so they haven't reached 120 yet. I'm waiting for it though. If it takes too long I may buy the DVDs. No plans for an Inuyasha fic. Have you read the one about Inuyasha's guide to dating? It is so funny and so true about dating, asking people out, preparation, etc! I think it's written by Scorpiogal or something like that. It's in the PG-13 section in Humor. 

Moon Girl: I haven't tried that with a wheelchair but I have with a grocery cart, but I can imagine Goku and ChiChi doing something like that. 

Oninu: Aw, don't be scared. It's just a story. It's not like its Master Roshi in a thong. Heh. Heh. Now, there's something to be scared about. Actually, that's something to have nightmares about.

Wawashkash: You can guess what could happen but you may be wrong.

Gogirl: You can't do anything if they email you. Goten's just like his Daddy. He's always looking on the good side of this. I'm glad you laughed at Goku and ChiChi. I thought it was funny and it's something I'd like to try. Yay! Can't wait for the story. I'll wait for it! I don't like spoilers anyway.

Chuquita: LOL! A lot of people loved that scene. I think it was funny too! Naming the baby Gogeta wasn't really hard. It's gonna be a few more chapters before I end it.

Shygurl: Aw, Vegeta and Trunks had a bonding moment. Hee. Hee. With them, it was bound to funny. The baby's really gonna bring them all together. It's already starting.

CB: Yeah, I wondered where you were. Gogeta was an easy name. Hee. Hee. Well, thank you. I have a lot of patient. It really comes in handy. I can imagine you chasing those certain group with an object. I like surprises, receiving and giving. My only regret is that I can't see you guys' reactions. I know I would love to see your reactions to this chapter. I love to write. If you write a lot and think creatively I'm sure you can produce something. I don't know much Spanish now. I used to but I forgot. The Return of Cooler is funnier, believe me. It's all due to Vegeta and Goku's interaction together. 

Mai: Hey! I can't blame Chi-Chi for getting mad at Goku. Goku didn't stay dead because he thought it was more fun. He stayed dead because he thought he was the cause of all the destruction and enemies on Earth because they were always after him--the Saiyans, Frieza and Androids, and with him staying dead, he assume the Earth would stay peaceful. I'm pretty confident that Goku had a strong feeling he would die. He knew he wasn't stronger than Cell and he didn't want Chi-Chi to be alone and so he left her Goten. One of the big deals of this story is that Bulma hired someone to kill an innocent baby and that's why many people are upset with her in this story, but some have come to her defense and you should see the emails I've gotten. You can email me if you want. I'm not going to flame you.

Rogue: That's why it's fan fiction. Hee. Hee. The Japanese version of Bulma and Vegeta's get together is explained better than the English version. Mirai Trunks told Goku that Yamcha was a bit of a playboy and so Bulma dumped him. She then noticed how alone Vegeta seem and before she knew it she was falling for him. According to Trunks, they never married because that's the way his mom was and Goku agreed on that topic it sounds like Bulma. In 'Z Warriors Prepare' it was basically the end of Bulma and Yamcha because Bulma was so concern about Vegeta and when he blew up the capsule he was training in and he stumbled out of the rubble very injured, Bulma was all over Vegeta right in front of Yamcha. I don't if Yamcha was concerned but he should have been seeing his girlfriend holding another man like that and her staying with Vegeta while he was recuperating, it really shows she was falling for him. Poor Yamcha should've been concerned.

Dillpops: Be a little more patient, please? It'll come. Next chapter would show the family ties building between Goku and Vegeta. Heh. Heh.

Danichan: I love Goten. I can't wait to see him again in this weekend's ep of DBZ. Okay, you read the story, dancing happily Chi-Chi punched Bulma not. Now go to school with a big smile on your face. ^_^ 

Lady Saphire: Well, if you want to read it to learn English, then go ahead, but if you're disappointed about what happens to Bulma, don't say I didn't warn you. Maybe you didn't mean it like that but in your first review you said Goku, ChiChi and Vegeta are cheating on Bulma. I don't think ChiChi cheated on Goku. You're not really looking at the situation clearly. Even though Vegeta was part of the body, ChiChi was really with Goku since he was in control of the body and that was the person she wanted to be with--her husband. Goku and ChiChi thought the fusion was permanent and they wanted to be together and they talked about this and agreed to do it still. It has been seven years for them. You can't blame them for giving in to each other. The whole talk between Goku and ChiChi on this situation was in Part Six of the story. 

If you mean Bulma wants a life like ChiChi because she wants a man to love her, then you're confusing me. Whether you want to believe it or not, Vegeta does love Bulma in this story and in the DBZ series. He died for them when he went against Buu. That's showing love, the first time he ever showed love for his family. He may love one woman more than the other but he does love Bulma. Yes, it can happen for one person to love two people. It happens in reality and in stories. Have you seen the anime Inuyasha? If Vegeta didn't love Bulma in my story, then he wouldn't have went back to Bulma after the fusion was over and try to make his marriage work and forget about Chi-Chi. You might not know this but in the Japanese version Bulma invited Vegeta to stay with her at Capsule Corp. He preferred to be left alone but she invited him to stay and had a convincing argument. You can't be serious to say that you would kick your husband out of the house if he had a sex dream about another woman. You have every right to be mad and beat the crap out of him with your pillow but kicking him out of the house is a bit extreme. He hadn't done anything with the other woman physically. It's a dream. I'm not saying it was right for Vegeta to have that dream about ChiChi because it wasn't, but kicking him out of the house is a bit much. 

It's not like Bulma doesn't have the backbone to kick Vegeta out. That's your misinterpretation. She deeply loves him and wants to work this marriage out. If you ever have, seen or read that kind of love, then you would understand. You're also wrong about Vegeta's feelings for Trunks. He loves both his sons equally. The only reason Vegeta told Bulma to get rid of the baby was because he didn't think she could handle giving birth to a Saiyan baby because the pregnancy is tough. I made that point in my story. The reasons I don't think you should continue to read this story is that you see Bulma in one way (whatever that may be) and you're not looking at her except in that light you put her in and you're misunderstanding the characters in this story and my story in general. You keep changing the events in the story to the way you see it than what I actually wrote. I really suggest you reread certain chapters of this story like four and five about why Vegeta wanted Bulma to get rid of the baby before you make your arguments. 

Butterfly: What you don't understand about your viewpoint on ChiChi and everyone else depending on Goku is because he's the man to get the job done. Everyone got their butts kicked by the Saiyans, the last four members of the Ginyu Force and Frieza but Goku was the only man strong enough to defeat them. Goku is stronger than all of them, he's a master in martial arts, and he's the hero of the show. Now when Cell came along, Goku knew it was time for someone else to be a hero. I believe it was the heart virus that was a wakeup call to him that he wasn't going to be around forever and therefore he trained his son to take his place. Now, Gohan can balance schoolwork and training well I agree but not good enough. 

Truth is, Gohan isn't a warrior like Goku and Vegeta. Gohan fights to protect his family and friends. Goku fights to protect his family too but before he had a family and friends, Goku fought for his own enjoyment and to get stronger. Goku still fights like that in his adulthood. Vegeta fights to be the best and strongest warrior and the fact that Goku is stronger than him pushes him on to continue even when he feels like quitting. Vegeta knows now that Goku will always be stronger but that's not going to stop Vegeta from continuing his training. It works in a positive way for Vegeta now. In times of peace, Goku and Vegeta continued to train whereas Gohan didn't. When Cell died, Gohan proved to be stronger than Goku and Vegeta. He didn't train at all in those seven years. All he did was study. Goku continued training and went to the level of SS3. If Gohan had trained during those seven years, Gohan would've reached SS3 and he would've defeated Fat Buu but he didn't. In the end, it was Goku who defeated Buu. He had the help of everyone on Earth but it was Goku who did it.

About your thought on ChiChi not understanding a Saiyans ways, in a previous review you made it seem that Bulma did understand that. You said and I quote, "Don't know why Vegeta would start to develop feelings for Chi-Chi, she's never understood what it means to be a saiyan and is always trying to stop the saiyan kids from learning how to fight. At least Bulma understood that." ChiChi has been a fighter whereas Bulma hasn't so how in the world can Bulma understand more than ChiChi on that matter. Also if you read my other stories, then you would see I'm not a B/V hater. I'm not trying to argue with you. I'm just pointing out the facts.

Leigh: Hmm, did you figure this out? I told you, you were on to something. So, can your clever mind figured out what will happens in the next chapter? It's definitely one to remember. I bet you were surprised about that Bulma/Yamcha thing. Oh, I love a good mystery too! I love figuring things out on my own. That's one of the reasons why I don't spoilers.

Girl: LOL! Yeah, the name was pretty easy and cute.

Ssjchika: I'm blushing with these compliments. Thank you. Yeah, Chi-Chi did go after her. If her pains didn't act up, Bulma might've been in the hospital now. Trunks and Vegeta are warming up to the baby. Shocking I got Vegeta to hold the baby.

Romy: Well, Vegeta's going to spend time with his other son so his life is getting a little better. I think you will like the interaction between Vegeta and Gogeta. 

Lady Kouga: Revenge of Cooler is a little better because of the Goku and Vegeta interaction. They're so funny. I bet you loved this one with the punch.


	22. Part Twenty Two

Unexpected Love

Part Twenty-Two

Bulma drove to her psychiatry appointment annoyed and anxious to get this over with. "I can't believe I let Yamcha talked me into seeing a shrink. I'm perfectly fine. I don't have any problems." She turned on the street the building Kaori worked in was on. "I wonder what he told her about me. She knows about the Dragonballs because Yamcha showed her one once and she remembered that Namek Dragon in my backyard when we revived me, Krillin, Tien and Chiaotzu. Just how trustworthy is she.

"Shrinks are all for charging high prices and blaming all your problems on your mother," Bulma muttered as she parked her car.

Bulma entered Kaori's office and noticed the office was like many psychologist offices she's seen on TV with the long couch, wall of credentials and large window giving a nice view of the city. 

Kaori looked up and rose from her seat at her desk to take a seat at the chair in front of the long couch, holding her pad and pen. "Hello, Ms. Briefs. Come have a seat."

Bulma took in Kaori's appearance. She wasn't sure why she felt a little jealous of this woman. Maybe it was because she was dating her ex. Kaori was pretty with long brown hair pulled back and green eyes. She was slim and as tall as Yamcha. She was younger too, around thirty. 'What's Yamcha doing dating a young woman like her?' Bulma wondered.

"On the couch?" Bulma figured and sat down. "You can call me Bulma." She laid down and stretched out. "I hate my mother. There, you cured me. Can I go now?"

Kaori crossed her legs and chuckled. "It's not like. A lot of problems aren't from the mother but it does often starts in the childhood. Yamcha told me you've been having some problems in your marriage, your child and two good friends--Goku and Chi-Chi. He didn't go into details about it, but he said it all ties together."

"How did you and Yamcha meet?" Bulma asked.

"A teammate of his from his baseball team set us up."

"And you hit it right off?"

"Yes, we did. He's a very nice man, but enough about me. Yamcha told me you two were together for a long time before you broke up."

"Yeah, we were."

"How did you meet?"

Bulma put her hands behind her head making herself more comfortable. "He was a desert bandit after the dragon balls Goku and I were collecting."

"How did you meet Goku?"

"He was on a mountain by himself. He attacked me thinking my car was trying to eat his fish. Goku never knew anything about the city or technology. He was as far as a country hick could be. Well, farther if you ask me. He was so naïve that he never met a girl and he had a tail and thought _that _was normal. He was really strong, too. Only a child and he had the strength of a man. Ten men actually. He had a dragon ball and so I convinced him to come with me to help find the other dragon balls."

"So _you _were initially after the dragon balls?"

"That's right," Bulma said.

"Yamcha told me about collecting all seven balls you will get a wish. So, what was your wish going to be?"

"A boyfriend."

"A boyfriend? Couldn't you find one in the city?" Kaori asked.

"Please. Those boys were boring. They were all into their looks, stupid and not good enough for me. With the dragon, I knew I could wish for the perfect boyfriend."

"So, you decided to ask the dragon for a boyfriend. When you collected all seven, did he grant you your wish?"

"No. Oolong--a pig Goku and I met in search of the dragon balls wished for the world's most comfortable underwear."

Kaori blinked. "Underwear?"

"Long story short--some bad guys were after the dragon balls, too. We all got captured and they took our dragon balls. Oolong and Puar were the only ones to escape and Oolong made the wish. He's a pervert and said the first thing to come to his mind. Through it all, Yamcha and I decided to get together. Goku left to go training with Master Roshi. He's a martial artist and another pervert we got a dragon ball from. We all met again at the Martial Arts Tournament. We met Goku's friend Krillin who trained with him. They all did well. Goku got second place. That's amazing for a twelve year old."

"It is. So, what did you do after that?"

"Yamcha, Oolong and I headed back to my home while Goku went searching for his grandpa's dragon ball."

"So, you and Yamcha were living together at your home?" Kaori guessed. "How old were you?"

"16," Bulma answered. "It's not like that, Doc. He had his own room. Are you jealous?"

"No. This has nothing to do with me and Yamcha. I wouldn't be a good shrink and certainly wouldn't recommend Yamcha to have me talk to you. So, your parents approved of Yamcha staying with you?"

"Well, not at first. My Mom didn't mind but my Dad was concern until I told him Yamcha didn't have a home of his own and we have so many rooms so why not let Yamcha have one."

"Tell me about your parents."

"My Dad is head of Capsule Corporation. He created the capsules. He's a genius. I'm glad I got his brains and not my Mom's. She's a complete ditz. I remember when Goku first came to my home; she offered Goku alcohol as refreshments. Can you believe that? Giving alcohol to a child."

"So, you never had any brothers or sisters?"

"No, I'm an only child and I like that. I didn't like playing with kids anyway. The boys were into race cars and action figures and the girls were into playing with dolls and talked about getting married. I was more into adult stuff like my Dad's inventions and being independent."

"So, how was your relationship with Yamcha when he was living at Capsule Corp?"

"Yamcha and I were having a good time together but then he started getting attention from female fans and it drove me mad. I guess they found out Yamcha lived here after the Martial Arts Tournament. Everyday they would come and call for Yamcha and it seemed like he enjoyed it. I bet he was cheating on me with them."

"Did you ever catch him cheating on you with these girls?"

"No," Bulma said slowly.

"Well, how did he act around these girls?"

"He would blush and laughed nervously. It angered me."

"Who were you angry with--Yamcha or the girls cheering for him?"

Bulma sat up. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm asking you a question. Were you worried about Yamcha and that he might leave you for one of those girls?"

"A little," Bulma said and laid back down. 

"Weren't you secure in your own self to be sure he wouldn't leave you for these girls?"

Bulma sat up angry and began yelling. "Of course I was! I'm smart, beautiful and a lot better than those girls! Yamcha would've been a fool to leave me!" 

"I see. So, did you ever confront Yamcha about the girls and tell him that you didn't like it when they came over and wanted them to go away?"

"Yeah, I told Yamcha, but he would always say the girls meant nothing to him."

"Did you believe him?"

"A little," Bulma said reluctantly.

"Was the matter ever resolved?"

"Somewhat. I dumped him and I left with Goku on another adventure for the dragon balls. I was going to wish for another boyfriend."

"But wasn't Goku looking for his grandpa's dragon ball?" Kaori asked.

"Yeah, but I wanted a new boyfriend. It didn't matter because Yamcha and I made up. Goku collected all dragon balls to revive the father of a friend of his who was killed by some bad guy. We didn't see Goku again for another three years since he went on a training journey in preparation for the World Martial Arts Tournament. He was always leaving us," Bulma finished sadly.

"And you didn't like that."

"Well, no. Goku's a friend of mine. I like to keep in touch with my friends. I didn't mind him getting strong and training. I was really surprised to see him when the 23rd Tournament came around."

"Why?"

"By that time, Goku had grown up into a young man. I was amazed. I never knew that twelve-year-old boy I found on the mountain would grow up into a handsome young man. That was a tournament we would never forget. Goku won and he got married. I couldn't believe it. Goku getting married," Bulma shook her head still thinking about it.

  
"What's wrong with Goku getting married?"

"Because it all happened too soon in one day. We first met Chi-Chi when Goku and I were first searching for Dragonballs. Chi-Chi was gone and her father offered Goku his daughter hand in marriage if he found her. Goku was a very naïve kid and he accepted thinking it was food. He didn't know it was going to come back and haunt him."

"Haunt him?"

"Yeah. He got married to her because he made the promise. They left and we didn't see him again for five years. That's a long time," Bulma said bitterly.

"You sound angry."

"Wouldn't you be if you haven't seen your friend for five years?" Bulma asked.

Kaori flipped a page on her notepad and continued writing some notes. "So, what happened to you in those five years?"

"Nothing much. Yamcha and I were still together. He joined a baseball team, but we broke up. I can't remember why. Krillin told me about a reunion and that Goku was coming. I was excited. I was going to see my friend again. When I saw him, I was shocked. Goku had a kid."

"He has been married for five years," Kaori pointed out.

"That's not it. It's that he didn't tell us about Gohan's birth when it happened. We were his best friends and he keeps that important event from us out of our lives," Bulma explained.

"He could've been busy with his life as husband and father. It is time consuming. You yourself said he leaves for periods of time," Kaori kindly pointed out. "But he told you about his son at the reunion."

"He should, no would've told us about it the moment it happened. I bet it was Chi-Chi's influence," Bulma said angrily.

"You seem angry towards Goku's wife, Chi-Chi. Care to elaborate? What do you think of her?"

"Chi-Chi is a housewife. She forced Gohan to study at a young age. All she wants is him to be a scholar. She pretty much controls Goku. She whined a lot about them fighting but it has been to save the world. She's not that pretty. She doesn't wear much of any makeup and she wears those unfashionable dresses that makes her look older than me. She wears the same old hairstyle day in and day out. She never jazz herself up with a new hairstyle or dying her hair. She just keeps it plain and simple. I don't see how Goku likes that, but he's pretty simpleminded, too, so I guess they work together that way.

"The only good thing about her is that she can really cook. She needs to because Goku eats a lot. Besides all that, Chi-Chi does love Goku and is loyal. She's never dated anyone in all the time he was gone. I guess she's a pretty good Mom now. Gohan is on his way to be a scholar and their other son is like his father. She's not as strict anymore."

"You mean after Goku's second death?" Kaori asked.

Bulma looked up at Kaori. "Yeah. How did you know?"

"Yamcha told me about the Dragonballs, Goku's deaths, his death and your adventures from Namek, Cell and Majin Buu. Yamcha tells me that Goku is a Saiyan, an alien from another planet."

"Yeah."

"How did you feel to discover one of your closest friends was an alien?"

"I was shocked. Even Goku didn't know but after I thought about it, it made sense. Goku was extremely strong as a child and he had a tail. That should have told us he wasn't human. We suspected something was wrong with him when he turned into a giant monkey."

"A giant monkey?" Kaori said surprised.

"Yeah. When there was a full moon and Goku looked at it, he turned into a giant monkey. We never told Goku about it. We thought it was best. He was innocent and happy. I don't think he would like to know he turned into a giant monkey, especially the same monkey that killed his adopted grandfather."

****

Vegeta flew to Goku and Chi-Chi's house as fast as he could. He had finished his training, took a shower and was going to rest his body with a nap when Goku called Capsule Corp. to tell Vegeta there was a big emergency at his house and that Vegeta had to come immediately. Thinking it was the baby or Chi-Chi, he flew as fast as he could. Vegeta landed and slammed the door open. 

"What's wrong?" Vegeta asked. "I was going to take a nap."

"Shh." Goku said holding Gogeta in his arms. "I just got him to sleep. He had a bad dream."

"Don't tell me you called me over for that," Vegeta said irritated as he folded his arms.

"Ever since Chi-Chi ate the senzu bean, she has been taking care of the baby and doing her regular chores. She looked really tired today because she was up most of the night with the baby. I told her to take a nap and that I would take care of Gogeta for the rest of the day."

Vegeta looked suspicious. "What does this have to do with me?"

"Uh, well, I wanted your help in taking care of Gogeta."

"What?!" Vegeta snapped. 

"Shh!" Goku told Vegeta. "Gogeta's taking a nap and Chi-Chi's sleeping upstairs."

"Where are your sons? Why didn't you get them to help?"

"That's because Gohan's at school and Goten's spending the day with his grandpa. Come on. It'll be fun. You can help. It's not that bad. Just changing diapers, feeding and playing with the baby," Goku explained.

"I don't do those things," Vegeta said proudly. "I'm a Saiyan warrior."

"I'm a Saiyan warrior," Goku added.

"You're an idiot, Kakarot," Vegeta argued.

"Come on. If you stay, I'll spar with you and let you win," Goku said persuasively. 

"I'll kill you if you let me win," Vegeta said.

Goku laughed. "Yeah, I guess you would do that. I would be making it too easy for you." 

Vegeta growled agitated at Goku's remark. "The baby's sleeping now so let's spar."

"Vegeta, we have to watch the baby," Goku said. "You can't leave him alone."

"He's sleeping. All he does is lie there and cry. He's not going to go anywhere," Vegeta explained.

Goku blinked. "Wow. You really have no experience in watching babies."

"And why should I?!" 

"If you really want to spar, I'll put Gogeta in his carriage and we can take him outside. We'll have to be really quiet so we don't wake Chi-Chi," Goku said putting the child in Vegeta's arms. 

"W-what are you doing giving me the child?" Vegeta asked.

"I have to get the stroller for the baby. I can't do it with the child in my arms," Goku explained and left.

Vegeta growled angrily being left in charge of the baby. He didn't know anything about babies and Goku left the child in his charge. Vegeta looked down at the baby in his arms still sleeping. The baby moved in his strong arms seeking more of Vegeta's warmth. Holding the child, he noticed the baby's tail was gone now. Gogeta moved closer in Vegeta's arms and an uncomfortable feeling stirred in Vegeta. He didn't want to become too attached to the baby but he was. Vegeta looked upstairs with a scowl. 

'What's taking Kakarot so long? He has been gone five minutes. It couldn't take that long to get a carriage since the bottles and diapers are on the kitchen table.'

Looking at the baby sleep, made Vegeta want to sleep. He hasn't had much sleep lately. All he has been doing was training. Bulma was still trying to get him to forgive her. It was hard for him to do that. It was his son that she killed. He wanted Cell to die when he killed Mirai Trunks. Bulma…he didn't know what he wanted since the situation was different. With Goku taking so long, Vegeta decided to lay down. As soon as he heard footsteps, he would sit up and pretend he wasn't holding the baby close to him.

Vegeta laid on the sofa with the baby resting on top of his chest, a protective arm around the baby. Vegeta closed his eyes just like the baby did his. It amazed him to feel the baby's heartbeat against his own. The feeling was nice. 

'I never held my first son as a baby. I often visited Trunks at night when he slept in his crib and stealthily sneak out before anyone entered when the baby cried. I was a different man at the time. I wasn't ready for fatherhood. It just dropped in my lap unexpectedly. 

'At the time, I was consumed with becoming a Super Saiyan and defeating Kakarot. All I wanted to do was beat Kakarot, to prove I was the strongest Saiyan. I wasn't ready for fatherhood. I had other priorities. Now looking back on it, it seemed wrong. I was blind, blinded by my own anger and jealously to see the truth. No matter how much I tried and trained, I was never going to be stronger than Kakarot. At the time of our first battle, we were evenly matched. Both of us were battered and beaten. Kakarot couldn't lift his own body off the ground while I struggled with what little strength I had to make it to the ship and escape. 

'On Namek, I was stronger than he was on Earth and couldn't get a hit on Frieza, whereas Kakarot did. Kakarot, who didn't know anything about his Saiyan heritage except fighting, unwittingly became what I longed to be my whole life--a Super Saiyan. Goku defeated Frieza but still showed mercy to the tyrant. I knew I could never do that. I would've ruthlessly killed Frieza. At first, I was upset that I could be defeated in battle by the child of a low class Saiyan, but now that this Saiyan surpassed me by becoming the legendary Super Saiyan and defeated the man that killed our race, I was jealous. Jealous of Goku's strength. How could Kakarot, the son of a low class Saiyan achieve something before the Saiyan Prince? The jealously and anger I felt towards Kakarot continued on through the Androids and Cell.

'When I first emerge from the Time Chamber, I was at last stronger than Kakarot. However, when Kakarot and Gohan emerge, Kakarot had surpassed me even more. While Kakarot stayed out of the chamber in the nine days before the Cell Games, I went in there for another forty-seven hours, nearly two years by the Time Chamber time and yet I still wasn't nearly as powerful as Kakarot when he went against Cell and Gohan, Kakarot's son who I was stronger than when the whole Android ordeal began became stronger than me while in the chamber for a year. It wasn't fair. How could a child surpass me? What was Kakarot's secret? 

'I couldn't believe how Kakarot easily sacrificed himself. I knew at the time I never would made that sacrifice. Kakarot showed no fear when he died. I shed tears when I was going to die by Frieza. Kakarot just smiled and said goodbye. I never understood until I died at the hands of Majin Buu. I guess then I realized I loved my family and how much I loved them to give up my life so they could live happy and in peace just like how Kakarot wanted for his family.'

Vegeta rubbed the back of the baby sleeping on him. 'I never thought that I, Vegeta, Saiyan Prince would be a husband and father and here I am one, sharing a child with Kakarot, my once sworn enemy. It sounds too ridiculous to be true, but it is and because of this child, I'm beginning to see how selfish and foolish I was to be jealous of Kakarot. He always will be a better fighter than me because of how we fight. That fool's heart even got me to change my ways just like this child is beginning to, but no matter what, I will still strive to defeat him, only it won't me out of hate and to kill.' He smirked. 'One day, I'll get him.' 

Vegeta was starting to feel a twinge of regret. He never did this with Trunks. He never laid him on his chest and let him sleep. He never did a lot of things that other fathers would do but that just wasn't Vegeta. Being open like this, showed a sign of weakness to him. He was only holding the child like this now because he was alone. 

Feeling a presence, Vegeta opened his eyes and saw Goku holding a video camera. Vegeta's blood pressure began to boil as he realized he was being taped. "Kakarot, what are you doing?!"

"I'm filming. Videl bought this for us after the baby was born. It's a pretty fun gadget. I wish Chi-Chi and I had this when Gohan was born."

"Kakarot," Vegeta growled and sat up, still holding the baby in one arm on his chest. "Shut that camera off."

"Why?" Goku asked naively.

"I don't want to be filmed."

"Afraid the camera would add ten pounds?" Goku joked.

"What are you talking about?!" Vegeta yelled. The baby stirred and Vegeta rocked the baby so he wouldn't cry. Vegeta then realize he was doing this while Goku was still filming. He looked back at Goku, an irate expression on his face. "Kakarot, shut that camera off!"

"Why?" Goku asked again.

"I told you why. I don't want to be film and it's not because I'm afraid it will add ten pounds. If you don't stop filming, I'm going to throttle you!"

"Kind of hard to do when you have a baby in your arms," Goku joked.

Vegeta rose off the sofa still holding the baby in his arms, angry as ever as he approached Goku who was still holding the camera and stepping back from Vegeta. "Give me that camera."

"Are you going to destroy it?" Goku asked.

"Yes!"

"Then I can't let you have it," Goku responded. "Did you know your nose flares when you're really mad?" Goku asked. "Wow! This zoom in is amazing!"

"Did you know that I can break your legs when I'm really mad?!"  


"Still can't see how you can do that when you have a baby in your arms."

Vegeta looked down at Gogeta. He was waking up now. Gogeta yawned and laid his head against Vegeta's muscled chest. Vegeta had to get the child out of his arms and his hands around Goku's neck. He looked around and saw no place to put the child without thinking he may roll off. 

"Kakarot, I'm warning you," Vegeta paused when he felt something from the child. He looked down at the baby and then at Goku. "Kakarot, the child did something."

"Well, what does it feel like?" Goku asked.

"I don't know. I think he did something down here," Vegeta said patting on the baby's bottom. Yep, he did something all right. Vegeta sniffed the air. "Something smells."

"He probably crapped," Goku said simply.

Vegeta looked at Goku disgusted at the word he used. "Kakarot, you are a vulgar idiot."

Goku laughed. "I may be a vulgar idiot, but I don't have to change the baby."

"I'm not changing the baby! I don't know how to change it!" Vegeta yelled, causing Gogeta to cry. 

"Well, you have to do something now. The baby's crying, I'm holding the camera and Chi-Chi's still sleeping and I don't want to wake her up so you have to hurry and change the diaper."

The crying of the baby got to Vegeta. He felt some sort of responsibility to the child, especially since he made him cry. "I hate you, Kakarot," Vegeta said walking the baby to the table where the diapers, baby powder and baby wipes were. He laid the baby on the table. "How do I get this thing off?" 

"Just pull the two sticky tabs at his waist," Goku instructed as he pulled a fresh diaper out of the package of diapers while still videotaping Vegeta.

Vegeta did what Goku told him and pulled back the diaper. He saw the mess Gogeta made. "Oh, that's the most disgusting thing I have ever seen and what a terrible smell! How could a baby let out so much!" 

"Come on, Vegeta. You have to be quick about it. He's still crying." Vegeta removed the diaper and folded it. He saw a trashcan and tossed it in there.

"You know, there was a diaper pail you're suppose to put it in," Goku said. Vegeta told Goku to shut up. Goku handed Vegeta baby wipes. "Now, you have to clean the mess around him."

Vegeta took the wipes from Goku and wiped the baby clean. "I don't believe this. Me--a Saiyan Prince wiping up after a baby. Kakarot, I'm seriously considering recanting what I said about ending the feud."

Goku laughed and ignored Vegeta. "You're such a kidder." He knew Vegeta didn't like this and it made it even funnier. Goku handed Vegeta a clean diaper. "All about fatherhood. You know you're slow about this, Vegeta. I would've already had the diaper on the baby."  


"Shut up," Vegeta said, putting the diaper on the baby.

"It's on backwards," Goku pointed out. 

"Be quiet," Vegeta ordered turning the diaper around. "What, I pull these tabs here?"

"Yep, and stick it to the front of the diaper," Goku said.

Vegeta finish putting the diaper on properly and picked Gogeta up. He wasn't crying anymore. "Finally," Vegeta groaned. 

At that moment, Chi-Chi came down the stairs. "Goku, I heard the baby crying and--Vegeta," she said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Goku turned the camera off and approached Chi-Chi. "You missed it, Chi-Chi. Vegeta changed Gogeta's diaper."

Chi-Chi blinked surprised. "He did?"

"But don't worry. I have it on tape," Goku said. "So, you can see. It's really funny."

"Kakarot!" Vegeta growled. 

"You can't do anything with the baby in your hand," Goku pointed out. He took the tape out of the camera. "Besides, it's just film."

"I don't want anyone to see that film!"

Worried about her child, Chi-Chi took Gogeta out of Vegeta's arms. "What about Gogeta, Vegeta? He might like to see that you did care for him when he was baby. Come on, let's keep the film," Chi-Chi pleaded with Vegeta. 

He hated being double teamed like this, especially when he have feelings for the mother. Vegeta sighed. "Fine, the child, you and Kakarot can see but no one else or I'll kill you both," Vegeta threatened. "I've wasted enough time here. I'm going home."

Chi-Chi watched Vegeta leave and looked at Goku. "Why was Vegeta here?"

"Oh, I invited him here to spend time with the baby. I had him think I couldn't watch Gogeta by myself. Now, I have to think of a way to get him back next time," Goku thought.

Chi-Chi blinked. "You did what?" 

****

Bulma was at her weekly appointment with Kaori again. By each meeting, Bulma was growing more and more comfortable with talking to her. She had told her about her adventure on Namek and the time leading up to the Androids.

"So tell me about your breakup with Yamcha."

Bulma scoffed. "I bet you've been dying to hear this."

Kaori frowned. "Bulma, I'm here to help. I'm not going to judge."

Bulma sighed. "Fine. Yamcha and I have been drifting apart. I'm not sure when it started. Yamcha and I broke up in the first year of his training for the Androids."

"How did it come about?"

"I realized Yamcha and I weren't going anywhere. I just didn't like him with the women gushing over him. I felt I was competing for him. I was his girlfriend, I shouldn't have to compete."

"Did Yamcha date these girls?"

"He would blush and look uncomfortable but I knew he wanted to be with them and that made me so mad."

"How do you know? You never seen him with date these women."

Bulma fumed. "You're just saying that because you're going with Yamcha! You would defend him!"

Kaori shook her head. "No, I'm not. Look at what you've told me--you mention Yamcha had a fan club of girls, but he never got involved with any of them. He always blushed around these young women but never did anything. It shows a sign of insecurity to you that you thought he was being unfaithful to you because of those girls."

Bulma jumped from her seat. "I am not insecure! I'm very secure in myself! I'm beautiful! I'm smart! I don't need any reason to be insecure!"

"Bulma, calm down. I can hear you just fine. Take a moment to calm down and let's continue. We still have thirty minutes left."

Bulma sat down on the couch took the glass of water Kaori handed her. Bulma drunk the water while Kaori jot a few notes down. 

"So, you broke up with Yamcha because you were drifting apart."

"Yeah, and I just didn't feel the same for him as I did before. I don't know. It was like I was falling out of love of him or something. I mean, I still love Yamcha as a friend but not like a boyfriend. I felt like I was destined to be with someone else."

"So, did you find anyone?"

Bulma sat the glass aside. "Yeah, in the unlikeliest places you could say--Vegeta, the Saiyan Prince."

"The Saiyan that tried to kill Goku?" Kaori asked.

"Yes."

"Tell me about him--your first impressions."

"Well, I thought he was an arrogant, snobbish prince. He was a murderer, but he did change. He didn't want to kill our friends anymore. After Frieza, he was so consumed with Goku because he turned into a Super Saiyan and he wanted that power. He even went so far as to look for Goku in space. Could you imagine all the galaxies he visited just to find Goku and ask him how he became a Super Saiyan? I call that guts and something to admire. He was also kind of cute.

"After he returned to Earth, I offered him to stay with me at Capsule Corp. He didn't want to accept my offer but since I told him Goku had to come to my place first when he returned to Earth, he agreed. Besides, he had no other place to go. It was logical that he stay with me."

"So, your boyfriend at the time--Yamcha and Vegeta stayed at your home?"

"Yeah," Bulma answered as if that was no big deal.

"Yamcha was fine with that?"

"It doesn't matter if Yamcha was fine with it. It is my house and I invited Vegeta to stay not him," Bulma said proudly.

"I was referring to the fact that another single man, who you thought was cute, was living in the same house with you and your boyfriend," Kaori said.

Bulma didn't understand the indications Kaori was making so Kaori continued. "Tell me more about Vegeta."

"Like I said, he's quite admirable. He's arrogant and too proud for his own good. He used to nearly kill himself to be a Super Saiyan. I remember in the first year of the Androids, Vegeta almost killed himself when he blew up the Capsule ship he was training in. He was badly injured and I was so scared. And yet, he continued to train. That jerk didn't realize how worried I was for him!"

"Why were you scared?" Kaori asked. 

"Because I thought he was going to die." Bulma answered thinking Kaori was nuts for asking that question. 

"Were you attracted to Vegeta at the time then?" Kaori asked.

Bulma thought for a moment. "He was kind of cute if that what you mean. It's strange, but after I broke up with Yamcha, I was more drawn to Vegeta."

"Is it because you were attracted to him while dating Yamcha?" Kaori asked.

Bulma furrowed your eyebrows. "What are you trying to say?"

"You told me that you and Yamcha broke up in the first year training for the Androids. You just told me now that Vegeta was cute and that you were very worried for him. Isn't it possible that you were secretly attracted to Vegeta without being aware of it?"

Bulma thought about what Kaori said and flared up. "Are you trying to say I was unfaithful to Yamcha?!"

"I admit you're being a bit one sided. In the previous sessions, you mentioned how you thought Jackie Chun, Commander Blue, Zarbon, and even Goku were attractive at one point without Yamcha knowing you thought this and yet you get upset with other girls being attracted to Yamcha and you think he's attracted to another girl, which hasn't been proved."

Bulma opened her mouth to say something but then shut it. She never looked at it that way. It was making her look as if she was the bad person. "If I find someone better for me, is that so wrong?" Bulma asked smartly.

"No, but these men were too old, too young and bad guys. Do you think it was fair to Yamcha to like these men?"

"You're being unfair!" Bulma accused.

"No, Bulma. I'm being fair. We're you attracted to Vegeta when you broke up with Yamcha? Think about this and be honest."

Bulma was quiet for a few minutes before she answered. "I guess I was a little, but he did help me with my breakup."

"How?"

"I was moping around being depress that Yamcha and I were over and he told me to stop moping and move on in his own little way," Bulma said with a smiled. "I looked at my life and compared to others, I had it pretty good. I started to admire Vegeta more and before I knew it, I was falling for him. I never felt this way before, not even with Yamcha."

"What did find attractive with Vegeta?"

Bulma smiled. "A lot of things. Vegeta is just handsome. I mean, he has this dark side and it's kind of cool. He's also very strong. He has so many problems in his past, but I knew I could help him through it. It takes a woman like me to understand Vegeta. His arrogance isn't so bad either. It shows he won't be pushed around. He's strong and proud. What I don't like is that he's not expressive with his feelings. The only times he initiate holding or kissing me is in the bedroom. Never in public. He never once held my hand. He never held our son. He always made him train. I've accepted that's the way he was because of his past. He could never show emotion because he consider that a weakness. I never had to worry about other women because he's not a public person and when he does go out in public he completely ignores everyone and has this arrogant scowl that no one wants to go near him."

"I see," Kaori said jotting some more notes down. "So, Vegeta was different from Yamcha in ways of attracting women?"

"Yeah, I never had to worry about him or so I thought," Bulma said bitterly.

Kaori picked up on the bitterness of Bulma's voice. Looking at the clock, she saw they had ten minutes left and knew what Bulma had to say would take more time than they have left. "We've only ten minutes left. Why don't we pick up next week where we are?"

Bulma looked at the clock regretfully. She didn't want to go home now. She wanted to talk about her problem, talk about Vegeta's infidelity. They were getting so close to it. Bulma rose from the couch. "Yeah, I suppose so. Thanks, Doc. I'll see you next week."

As Bulma drove down the streets of West City, she thought about what Kaori said about her attraction to Vegeta when she was with Yamcha and the other men before him while she was with Yamcha. 'I never did anything with them. I just thought they were cute. There's nothing wrong with that.'

****

"Bulma, hey," Yamcha said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I just had an appointment with Kaori," Bulma said stepping in.

Yamcha closed the door. "Really? How did it go?"

Bulma looked around the apartment. It was clean. That was strange since Yamcha was kind of junky person. "Where's Puar?"

"I left her at Master Roshi's. Kaori is coming over later," Yamcha walked over to the kitchen where he had water boiling. 

Bulma sat at the barstool in front of Yamcha's stove and watched him cook. "Since when did you cook?"

"I can't eat takeout all the time. I dabble some. Remember I cooked for you once when I was living with you?"

Bulma thought about that. "I remember burnt food. I don't see why you did that anyway. I have cooks who can cook for us."

"I know, but I wanted to do something for you. I've been freeloading off you by living with you and letting you buy me clothes and pay for everything. I wanted to do something for you once instead of you doing something for me all the time," Yamcha explained and poured the spaghetti in the boiling water.

Bulma started to feel guilty for what she just said. "Yamcha, how was I to you as a girlfriend? Why do you think we broke up? How do you see me? Be honest."

Yamcha's eyes furrowed in confusion. "Bulma, what are you getting at?"

"I need to know," Bulma begged. "Just tell me please. I know you'll be honest."

"So can Oolong."

"Yes, but you'll be nicer about it."

Yamcha sighed not sure how to say it. "As a girlfriend, you were a handful at times. I mean, you got mad too easily, you were kind of thoughtless. You yelled at your parents a lot then. You always wanted things your way and nothing else. I guess that goes with you getting your way all the time as a child and you being rich. It made you spoil, but I still like you. You were smart, pretty, had a great body, nice when you wanted to be. I thought you were the one for me. We may have our disagreements, but I thought we would always be together.

"As for breaking up, I didn't know what to think at first. Things were going so well. I felt guilty for spending most of my time training with you, but I had to. Those Androids were going to kill me in three years. I thought you would understand. When you said you wanted to breakup because you thought I was going to looking at other girls, I didn't understand. I haven't been looking at woman. I was training. I thought you wanted to get married. I brought the suggestion up when Goku wished you have a healthy baby." 

"I thought you were kidding," Bulma said.

"Well, in a way, I wasn't. I have been thinking about it, but I knew you would say no. You told me that you didn't want to marry or have kids. You said you didn't have time for that. You felt that having kids would take away your appeal, but then you had Trunks. I started thinking--maybe it wasn't me you wanted to have kids with."

Bulma looked at Yamcha confused. "What do you mean?"

"I started thinking maybe you wanted to breakup with me so you can pursue Vegeta with a guilt free conscience."

"How do you figure?"

"Before we broke up, I look back at our relationship in the past few months. Things started to go bad when Vegeta came back from out of space. I didn't notice it then but you were kind of throwing yourself at him."

"I was not!" Bulma argued.

"You told me to be honest."

Bulma slumped in her seat. "Fine."

"When Frieza landed and we were running to his ship, you were calling for Vegeta to carry you than asking me--your boyfriend. I just ignored it. I really should've picked up on something when Vegeta's ship exploded and he came out of the rumble barely conscious and how you rushed to him and were all over him. I just didn't know what to think. Maybe you were just concerned, but then you stayed with Vegeta all through the night while he recovered and got mad at him when he went back to training. At the time, I didn't see it but you were falling for him while with me. I thought about that when I moved out of your place and got my own apartment. My suspicions were confirmed when you told me you were pregnant with Trunks."

Bulma took in what Yamcha just said now and what Kaori said about her being attracted to Vegeta while with Yamcha and not being fully aware of it. 'Maybe I was. I have been selfish.' She looked at Yamcha with mournful eyes. 'I've been so wrong about him.'

Bulma rose from her seat and hugged Yamcha. "I'm sorry. I've been wrong about you. You've been such a good friend to me. I've been so selfish. I'm sorry for the bad things I did in our relationship."

Yamcha was surprised about the hug. 'Wow. Kaori's sessions really got to her. She really can help Bulma with this problem with Goku, Chi-Chi and Vegeta.' "It's okay. I did some bad things too. It's in past now. Besides, I've met a great girl."

Bulma pulled back and wiped a tear from her eye. "I see. Well, I have to go anyway and you have to get ready for dinner. I'll see you later, Yamcha."

****

"So, the child came as a surprise?" Kaori guessed.

"Yeah. I wasn't expecting to have kids but it was just that one night. We didn't use protection either so…but I didn't want to give the child up. Vegeta told me to get rid of it. I was so angry with him for that comment that I told him I would raise the child on my own."

"Did he hate the child?"

"No, because after I yelled at him, he wanted to marry me. I told him no. I don't need to be marry to have a child. He does train Trunks now but Vegeta's not an expressive even with his own son. Still, I know he loves Trunks. Neither of us has been in a good spots lately."

"Would you like to talk about that?" Kaori asked.

"You know about everything else, so why not," Bulma said. "After Goku's death with Cell, Vegeta and I married. It was during that time, I was beginning to see that he loved me, but I also discovered something else. Vegeta was attracted to another woman. He had a sex dream about Chi-Chi, Goku's wife, his rival for Kami's sake! How can he think about her? 

"It made me rethink our whole relationship. I wondered if every time we made love if he was thinking of her or the real reason he trained our son was to make him like Chi-Chi's son. Our families used to have gatherings but I put an end to that as soon as he called Chi-Chi's name in his dream. I was never angry at Chi-Chi. She was mourning the death of her husband and was dedicated to him and raising their children. I thought as long as I kept Vegeta from Chi-Chi, everything would be fine. He would forget about her and think about me again."

"Why didn't you confront Vegeta about the dream?"

Bulma became quiet and hugged herself. She looked down at the floor, refusing to answer.

"Bulma?" Kaori called concern.

"I--I was scared of losing him."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It wasn't as if Chi-Chi was attached to anyone. She was a widow, but a part of me was scared. Vegeta never show much affection to me and I was scared knowing that he liked Chi-Chi, he was going to leave me for her. I was scared that if I said something, he would admit it and then leave me.

"I was thrilled Goku was coming back, even it was for a day but I was more excited to know that Goku had been revived. I knew Vegeta had no choice but to give up on any infatuations he had for Chi-Chi, but the nightmare for me began when Vegito showed up."

"Vegito?"

"Goku and Vegeta did a fusion and became one form--Vegito. He was the one who defeated Majin Buu. They went to the new Namek to revive everyone on Earth. The problem was that Goku and Vegeta were stuck in the body. It only got worse when Chi-Chi asked where Vegito would stay and he chose to stay with Chi-Chi. The idiot claimed he didn't think to ask the Namek dragon to separate him and Vegeta because he was told the fusion was permanent."

"And you were worried Vegeta would be more drawn to Chi-Chi?" Kaori figured.

"Exactly!" Bulma exclaimed. "With Vegeta living there, I knew he would probably like Chi-Chi more and more. That's why almost everyday, I visited him to let him know he couldn't do anything and that he should forget about Chi-Chi."

"Why didn't you use the Dragonballs on Earth?" Kaori asked.

"Because we already used one wish to revive everyone who died at the tournament and told the Dragon we'll use the wish another time. So instead of a year, it would take four months before they were ready," Bulma explained. "I had to keep an eye on Vegito until then. I came by the house almost everyday, asked Trunks about his visits, and I even came with Vegito, Chi-Chi, Goten and Trunks when they went to the zoo. I knew Vegito didn't want me to come, but I did anyway."

"How did Chi-Chi and the children take the zoo trip?"  


"Chi-Chi was surprised, Goten didn't care, and Trunks didn't want me around. He was anxious to get away from me that day." Bulma laid back on the sofa. "It was interesting…that day."

"Why? What happened?"  


"I pulled Vegito away from Chi-Chi and the kids so I can have a moment alone with him. I told him I missed him and that I wanted him. I knew that he wanted me, too."

"How did you know?"

"It's been a couple of months. I know my Vegeta."

"But wasn't Goku in this body, too? Would it be fair to him and his wife if you slept with Vegeta, knowing Goku was in that body?"

At that, Bulma laughed a loud arrogant laugh. It was sort of if-only-you-knew kind of laugh. She refused to compliment on that. "Vegito turned me down."

"So, when four months were exactly up, you searched for the dragon balls, right?" Kaori said.

"Actually, I didn't," Bulma said quietly. "I waited. It was over a week after the dragon balls were ready before I went after them."

"You seem to be against this fusion greatly so why didn't you find the dragon balls the moment they were ready?"

Bulma shook her head. "I was stupid, foolish. I actually thought he would come to me in that form, but he chose to stay with her, Chi-Chi. At the time I didn't think he would have a chance with Chi-Chi."

"Bulma, let's go back a second. You said you wanted your husband to come to you when he was Vegito? Why? Wouldn't being with your husband in that form mean you would want to be with Goku?" Kaori asked.

Bulma never looked at it that way. "What are you trying to say? That I have feelings for Goku? Goku is just a friend."

"Is he to you?" Kaori asked. Bulma looked at her in disbelief. "You did mention you thought he was attractive once and you also mentioned how upset you were for Chi-Chi taking Goku from you and the rest of your friend when he got married."

"You're reading it all wrong. Goku is just a friend." Bulma saw the look Kaori gave her. "I admit I thought he was kind of cute and when we were younger like in our teens, I thought he was closer to my age until I found out he was actually twelve, but it's not like that now. He's only a friend."

"Answer this question--if Goku never married and you weren't with Yamcha or Vegeta, would you have made a move toward him?"

Bulma glared at her, not liking Kaori's question. "I…I…I don't know. I mean, I don't think so. I…" she shook the thought out of her head. "I'm through talking about this. The dragon was able to grant my wish in separating them. After that, things went back to normal. Until I stumbled upon Trunks and Goten talking. Goten mention Chi-Chi was pregnant. I didn't think anything of it. I went to congratulate Goku. Turns out Chi-Chi was six months pregnant. This is six months after the fusion was over. I became suspicious and invited Goku and Chi-Chi to dinner with me and Vegeta and there I discovered without them knowing that Chi-Chi was carrying Goku and Vegeta's baby. You can imagine my anger. I refused to believe it was Vegeta's fault. I didn't want to believe that my husband betrayed me so I put the blame on Chi-Chi. I hated that woman so much. I blamed her for everything. I did things to her that I'm beginning to regret."

"What did you do?"

Bulma rubbed her hands together nervously. "Everything I say is kept in confidence right?"

"Of course, Bulma. Whatever you say here will not leave this room. You know that."

"It's not like you can do anything about it anyway," Bulma rambled. "There's no crime. It's over now. Everything's fine now."

Kaori looked concerned. "What did you do, Bulma?"

"I hired the baby to be killed." She saw the surprise on Kaori's face. "I was upset and I was scared I was going to lose Vegeta because of that child. I knew the child would be stronger than Trunks and I had to do something to keep him. Eventually, Vegeta found out I was the one behind the baby being killed and Chi-Chi getting hurt. Both Goku and Vegeta confronted me."

"What happened?"  


"I discovered I was wrong about a lot of things. A part of me wanted to think Chi-Chi seduced Vegeta when he was Vegito and that she wanted him too, but I was wrong. Vegeta came on to Chi-Chi and told her his feelings only because he thought the fusion was permanent. Chi-Chi rejected him and told him to think about me and Trunks. She was remaining faithful to Goku. However, she did sleep with Vegito. During the time the child was conceived, Goku was in control of the body. He wanted to be with Chi-Chi and she wanted to be with Goku. It has been seven years for them and I guess being in that house without touching was too much a temptation. They waited until after the four month period."

"So, you're saying they waited until they thought it was permanent?"

"Yes, and so I'm at fault because of it. Vegeta was never going to leave me or Trunks. He told me that night of our confrontation, but that didn't stop him from being upset with me. He was furious that I had the child killed. He doesn't really think of himself as the father since it was Goku and Chi-Chi making love. He thinks it's their child, but a part of him knows he's the father, too." Bulma's voice quivered as she started to cry again. "What makes matters worst is that our son heard us and he hates me, too. I tried everything to get Vegeta back," Bulma said as the tears came out harder. "I even told him I was pregnant."

"Are you?"

Bulma shook her head. "No, I'm not. My period came weeks ago. We haven't been intimate since the night of Chi-Chi's accident. See, I thought with me being pregnant he wouldn't leave me. He's not going to leave me because of his Saiyan pride but our relationship will never be the same. He moved out our bedroom to his old room. I sleep in there with him but he doesn't say anything. He doesn't want to kiss me or make love to me. The baby has been revived with the dragon balls but he refuses to be with me," she cried even harder, ruining her mascara. Kaori handed Bulma a box of tissues. "It's not fair. I love him so much. I only did it because I loved him and I wanted him to stay with me."

"How is your relationship with Goku and Chi-Chi?"  


"They don't like me anymore. Chi-Chi punched me out when I tried to apologize. I brought her gifts for the baby but she refused them."

"That's bribery."

"I was hoping it would help mend the friendship." 

Kaori got out of seat and sat next to Bulma. "It's going to take time for the relationship to mend, Bulma, but you must look at the mistakes you made before anything can be done with your relationship with your son, husband and friends. You had your husband's son killed. You took a brother from your son. You killed the child of two good friends of yours. The child may be back now, but those feelings of what you did are going to be with them forever. If they forgive you, it's going to take a while. You have to admit that you've been selfish, wrongly jealous and must see that talking things out with the parties involved would've solved this problem instead of taking matters into your own hands, which made everything worst. 

Bulma blew her nose. "I'm seeing I've been selfish about a lot of things over the years. I never really saw I was. I've been wrong about a lot of things and a lot of people."

"It's not all your fault, Bulma. Your husband, Vegeta, must take part of the blame for his feelings for Chi-Chi. You both have to work it out together. All your life you've been used to getting things your way. You've been spoiled and pampered and when something doesn't go your way, you get mad and let your anger take control and that left many dire consequences. You've also been used to the fact that whenever you have something and you see something better, you drop what you have and go to the next best thing.

"It's not going to be easy but I'm sure your son, husband and friends would like you again and forgive you, but you must prove to them you're a changed person. In our next session, we can talk about how you can make amends. We've discovered the problem. Now it's time to fix it." 

"So, I'm not crazy and I don't need to go to a mental hospital?" Bulma sniffed as she blotted her tears away.

Kaori smiled. "No, you're not, but I do recommend more sessions. Twice a week would be good or whatever you're comfortable with. I'm always gonna be here if you need to talk to someone."

To Be Continued

AN: Whew! My longest one yet. I tried cutting it down and it's still long! Okay, people, if you're still sitting here reading this and haven't fallen asleep, get up and stretch. You should. I would also like to say that I've mixed some of the Japanese version dialogue in this story like Bulma's mother offering Goku alcohol as a child, Bulma asking Vegeta to carry her to Frieza's ship when he was on Earth and I'm sure there was something else but I can't think of it now.

GOGI: Thanks!

Negi Ramen: I hope you didn't fall asleep on this one because it was long. Hee. Hee. 

Moonlight Angel: No, Bulma didn't get beat up in this one. I hope you laughed with Goku and Vegeta's interaction with the baby.

C-Town Chica: Well, if you loved the Vegeta/Trunks interaction, I'm sure you loved the Goku/Vegeta/Gogeta interaction.

Midnight Goddess: LOL! I know Vegeta wants to get me for this one. If I know you, you loved Bulma crying in this one. At first, I thought you were going to picture yourself there. Nope, Bulma won't get lock up but she is seeing how wrong she has been and is going to work on changing. If you dream hard enough you might make your Bulma wish come true. I see Vegeta aiming that ki at me so I'm gonna go.

Lady Sapphire: I never said it was wrong. Wow. You're doing everything you can to defend Bulma. Through the flashbacks, I was showing that Vegeta cares for ChiChi as well. We all knew he loved Bulma but I wanted to add a twist to the story by having Vegeta care for ChiChi. In Inuyasha, the character Inuyasha loves two women. Their personalities are different and they resemble each other but he loves both. It depends on what kind of man you have and that's all I will say on the issue because I don't want to start anything. I didn't add Dende for two reasons--1. I didn't want to and 2. If Dende had healed ChiChi and she attacked Bulma in good health, Bulma would be in the hospital right now in serious condition and you like Bulma so I know you wouldn't want to see that happen to her. I basically spared her life. Bulma is not weak in my story. That's your misinterpretation, but in the series she is a bit insecure. If she was so secure in herself she wouldn't have to brag all the time that she's so beautiful and so smart and be so jealous if Yamcha had a fan club. I consider myself attractive and smart but I don't say "Oh, I'm so beautiful or I'm so smart. I can do this. I can do that." I let it be shown through my actions on how I do things, how I dress and how I carry myself. It might be because you read a lot of B/V fics that you are seeing ChiChi in a different light because most of the B/V authors do not write about CC right. They totally misread her. I'm getting tired of defending how I portray the characters in my story because I'm putting in them a different situation never seen on the series because people like you don't like it. Whenever you see Bulma 'acting' brave it might be a fight but there are no fights here. You're also forgetting the fact that Bulma can be very selfish to her friends, even though she does help them. In my story, Bulma has been bossy and noisy. I'm keeping them in character as best I can and some reviews have said they have been in character. Like I said, I'm tired of defending how I portray my characters and this is my last time responding to a review like this. I have better things to do. I've said all I had to say in my AN in the last chapter and you obviously ignored what I said and if I keep getting these kind of reviews I'll just delete it or ignore it depending on the mood I'm in when I read it, because I'm tired of going through this.

Sammi: Yes, I would do it. Heh. Heh. Aw, I didn't mean for Piccolo to cry. I didn't think he had it in him. ::hands Piccolo a tissue:: Are you this emotional because you are fused with Kami?

Girl: Yeah, I know and it's helping her.

Leigh: LOL! You're too much sometimes. A lot of people think it's crazy to see a shrink because most people prefer to keep their feelings in and not talk about their problems. Talking about it to others make them think something is wrong with them in the head.

Monkeyby: Thanks.

Dark Goddess: Sorry, no Vegeta/ChiChi moment in the romantic sense here. ChiChi is in love and dedicated to Goku and Vegeta knows there isn't a chance and he's not going to get involve. 

Chi-Chi: You and 95% of everyone agreed to that.

Butterfly: They rely on Goku and their encouragement is lifted because he's the leader of the group and he knows what's best to do to survive. How many times do I have to say that? It's not only like this with Goku. It's with many leaders in other shows. He was the one with the suggestion of the Time Chamber to defeat the Androids and Cell. Goku was referring to someone younger to take over his job like his sons or even Vegeta's son. The others aren't committed to fighting because they have other interest. Krillin really got into fighting to get girls. That was mention in Dragonball. I'm not sure which version it was but he did say that. They are also humans, Nameks and not Saiyans. It's in their blood to fight. However, Tien had wanted to surpass Goku. He knows he won't reach that goal, but he'll continue to fight. They will never be as strong as Goku and Vegeta because they are NOT Saiyans. It's obvious we will forever have different viewpoints on this and I'm tired of defending myself here and writing such long reviews on this matter that doesn't really have much to do with what's going with the story right now. All we're doing is going back and forth with our opinions and I don't want start anything like The Shell so I'm through talking about this right now. If I get reviews like this, I'm either going to ignore it or delete it depending on my mood.

Quasi Saiyan: I hope the Vegeta/Gogeta/Goku scene made you laugh and kept you awake during this story. Hee. Hee. I'm not going to reach thirty that's for sure. I've written it and I have to divide it in chapters now. It'll be in the twenties.

La De Da: Nah, you're not violent, just excited.

Xephon: Hope this chapter wasn't too long. I tried to cut it down and it was still long. Oh, well, maybe the Goku/Vegeta/Gogeta moment made you laugh.

Sadako: She's finally getting the help she need. I'm sure you found the Vegeta/Gogeta/Goku moment funny.

Brittany67: Thanks!

Lady Athena: LOL! That baby is a miracle. He's softening Vegeta up. LOL! Burned at the stake! Kaori is really starting to help her see she has a problem and they are going to work on it. Bulma better keep on hiding from you.

Moon Girl: She's going to work on it now that she realized she's been selfish, spoiled, etc.

Dragon's Moon: You know, I have been thinking about a sequel.

Danichan667: Hope you didn't fall asleep with Bulma's shrink session. 

GD: LOL! Goten's a cutie. Which Inuyasha episode is that? The one with his brother and Sesshamaru commented how heavy Inuyasha's sword was or is that the one Inuyasha attacked that village and his brother fought him to knock some sense in him and he realized he was demon side was getting out of control?

Contrail: Since you're a Yamcha fan, I'm sure you were glad about him in this one. He gets such a bad rep in certain fanfics.

Xmadgirlx: Did you laugh?

Xshiny: Poor Goten had to know the truth. I'm loving the DB eps. I wish they were show the extended song. It's much longer on the DVD and I like the lyrics. It really captures the mood of DB.

SSJ Kain: About that Gogeta growing up, ::Goku rushes in and covers my mouth and drags me out of the room:: Sorry. He says I can't say anything.

Gogeta's Nemisis: Really? Gogeta has an enemy? I didn't know that.

Oninu: Poor Goten had to know the truth. Everyone else knew.

Chuquita: Yeah, I wanted to see Chi-Chi kick butt on the TV especially Maron's, but we don't get to see that because she could do some serious damage. I know you were laughing at the Gogeta/Goku/Vegeta thing.

Ssjchika: LOL! A lot of people were dying for Chi-Chi to deck Bulma. Bulma's finally getting the help she needs so that's a good thing.

Dillpops: Thanks!

Gogirl: I bet you didn't see it was going to be this long. Yeesh! Even I didn't think it would be this long. LOL! I was stunned too when Goku told Icarus to leave Gohan alone so he could finish his homework. I was like, "What?!" About the Cell Saga, wow it's been three years since I've seen it, but for some reason I keep remembering seeing their bed and Goku's shoes by it and that eerie moody like music playing. I could be imagining it, but for some reason, I think I remember seeing their bed unmade. At the time, I wasn't thinking about them sleeping together the night before. I was thinking about the fight with Cell. I do remember ChiChi begging Goku to not let Gohan fight. On Goku crying, I think that's all due to the voice actor for Goku. I think his name is Sean Schemmel. I could never get his last name spelled right. I have the DVD version of Embodiment of Fire and the ep. where Goku has a nightmare about ChiChi being killed by the Androids. In the Japanese version, Goku sounds concern and love for her and all, but to me I think English voice actor for Goku puts more emotion to it. You really feel like he cares deeply for his wife. Oh, did you noticed when Goku had a nightmare about ChiChi dying to the Androids, he put more fighting into it when she was killed more than when his son and Krillin were killed? Interesting. And morons say he doesn't love his wife. Were they sleeping when these moments were on?

Kily: He'll be fine.

CB: I keep hearing GT comes out in October. We'll have to wait and see. The Return of Cooler was funnier than Cooler's Revenge. I wanted them to show "Lord Slug" but I guess they won't. CN were only airing them in September. I don't know if they will air any other. 

Constructicons: Sorry. Vegeta and ChiChi won't have sex.

Lady Kouga: Bulma is beginning to see the error of her ways. Took her and me long enough to get that out. I can't believe I let it be this long.


	23. Part Twenty Three

Unexpected Love

Part Twenty-Three

Bulma sat outside her home in the backyard. The sun was gone and the streetlights were on the streets while her backlight was on at her house. She sat outside thinking about her appointments with Kaori and come to terms with some startling realizations about herself. She thought about her life as a child to now as an adult and thought about the times she was selfish, conceited and irresponsible. 

'How could I do those things?' Bulma thought to herself. Hearing footsteps, Bulma quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. 

"Bulma, dear, what are you doing out here? It's getting dark and cold," Mrs. Briefs called out walking to her daughter, a blanket was in her arms. 

"I'm just sitting out here thinking. I've got a lot to think about, Mom."

Mrs. Brief sat in a patio chair beside her daughter and placed the blanket on the back of her chair. "Because of what you did to little Gogeta?"

"Yeah, Mom, and a lot of other things," Bulma said depressingly. 

"Have you and Vegeta done any talking?"

"A little, but not enough. He's still not talking to me."

"He can't be mad at you forever, dear. He has to forgive you, especially with you pregnant and all," her mother said soothingly.

"I'm not pregnant, Mom," Bulma answered with a sigh. "I was hoping I was, but I'm not and with the way things are going with us, I'll never be again. I really need to be alone, Mom," Bulma said kindly telling her mother to leave.

"Um, sure dear," Mrs. Briefs said getting up. "But if you want to talk, I'm here. We can talk and have those cakes I buy at the bakery shop. It really makes things better." 

After hearing the door close, Bulma sighed. She shivered. The night was getting a little cooler. "I've done so many bad things in my life. No wonder I could never fly Nimbus. Still, I did do a lot of good, but what I've done so far is the worst. How can I get Goku and Chi-Chi to forgive me for what I've done, much less Vegeta and Trunks?"

Bulma felt a blanket on her shoulders. She needed that since she was starting to shiver. "Thanks, Mom." When she didn't hear her mother say anything, she looked back and saw Vegeta. He took a seat in the chair that was once occupied by Bulma's mother. 

"Your mother said you've been out here for three hours so why are you out here?"

"I had to think." Bulma maneuvered herself so that she was facing Vegeta. "Vegeta, there's something I need to tell you."

Vegeta didn't like this. Lately, whenever she had to say something to him it wasn't good and it never made him comfortable. "What?"

"For the past two months, I've been seeing a psychiatrist."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "You what?" 

"She's been helping me with this whole situation about the baby, you, Goku and Chi-Chi and pointed out the mistakes I've made and the things I've done. I never realized it before but I've been a selfish person. I've been rude and I've done some very despicable things lately. I see why Chi-Chi hasn't forgiven me. If it was Chi-Chi who did that to Trunks, then I don't think I could forgive her. Kaori, my shrink told me that if I want to save our marriage, we should go into counseling."

"Counseling?" Vegeta nearly shrieked. "I'm not talking to anyone about our marriage. It's no one's business but our own!"

"Marriage?" Bulma scoffed. "What kind of marriage is this? We barely speak to each other. The only reason we are sharing the same bed is because I'm sleeping in your old room with you. You won't even let me touch you." She sighed, giving up when Vegeta didn't reply back. "I told Kaori you would say something like this. So, she suggested coming over here and giving us private sessions."

"No!" Vegeta said vehemently. "And I'll blast her to bits if she shows up!"

"I told her that, too," Bulma said wryly. "So, she suggested that we try talking to each other, spend time together, slowly work our way back to where we were or go about our normal business before this happen and let time slowly heal everything. It's going to take longer than counseling sessions but it's sure to work. She believes over time, you, Trunks, Goku and Chi-Chi will forgive me as long as it shows that I'm changing. I've learned a lot from Kaori about how I was and I'm working on being a better person. It's going to take time and more therapy sessions though."

Bulma left her seat to sit next to Vegeta. She placed a hand on his face. "I hope you can forgive me." She ran her fingers softly in his hair and gently pulled his head down to hers for a kiss. Much to Bulma's dismay, she found Vegeta resisting and not responding back in the kiss. She pulled away holding back her tears. "I see where I stand." She looked away, refusing to show her hurt. "You're not going to try anything with Chi-Chi, are you? You know there's no chance."

Vegeta folded his arms arrogantly. "Don't be foolish. Of course I'm not."

Bulma looked down at her feet refusing to look at Vegeta in the face. "So, how is the baby?"

"He's fine."

"Do you see him often?"

"I see him when I can or when Kakarot calls with some kind of ridiculous emergency and he wants me to help him with the baby. Trunks sees the baby more than me."

"And he likes the baby?"

"Yes… he does."

"Wouldn't it be nice if we gave Trunks a little brother or sister?" Bulma asked quietly slowly reaching out her hand to his.

Vegeta looked at Bulma oddly. "Bulma, how can you suggest a thing right now?" 

"I'm not talking now," Bulma said slowly grasping his hand and holding it tightly. "Maybe when we're more comfortable with each other. I believe it's possible to savage what's left of our marriage. I know it won't be easy, but I want to try to get back to where we were."

'I won't give up,' Bulma thought determined. 'I'll never give up.'

****

Chi-Chi sat on the sofa breastfeeding Gogeta. Goku, Gohan and Goten were gone training and spending the day together, leaving Chi-Chi by herself. Gohan had finished his finals from a semester of college and was on break now. They weren't returning until dinner. 

Chi-Chi laughed softly as she looked down at her child. Gogeta was a greedy baby like all her sons. He was three and a half months now. Trunks has been a frequent visitor to the Son household wanting to hold the baby or spend time with him. He often made the baby laugh making faces for him.

She looked up at the door when she heard a knock. She remove Gogeta's mouth from her breast and the baby started crying. She knew Gogeta didn't like to be interrupted when it was his feeding time. She quickly covered up and put the crying baby over her shoulder trying to calm him down as she went to answer the door.

"Vegeta, hello," Chi-Chi said kindly. "Shh! Calm down," Chi-Chi told Gogeta.

"Where's Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

"He and the boys are out training. They won't be back until this evening."

"He left you here alone?" Vegeta questioned. 

"I can handle myself. Besides, Goku's not that far away," Chi-Chi said trying to readjust Gogeta on her as he cried.

"If you can handle everything by yourself, then why is the baby crying?" Vegeta asked.

"That's because _you _came by while I was feeding him. It's dinner time for him and Gogeta doesn't like to be interrupted when he's being fed. A Saiyan trait, I assume?" 

"Maybe," Vegeta answered stepping into the house. 

Chi-Chi closed the door. "Could you keep your back turned while I finished feeding Gogeta?" Chi-Chi requested. "It's the only way he's going to be quite for a while."

Vegeta kept his back to Chi-Chi. "Go ahead."

In a matter of moments, the baby's crying was silenced and the sound of sucking was heard in the room. "If you want to meet with them, they are in the mountains nearby. They planned to be out there the whole day."

"Actually…I prefer to not see Kakarot for now. I came to see the baby."

Chi-Chi blinked in surprise. "You did?"

"I haven't been here in a while. Trunks has and he said the baby has grown and whenever I do come over, Kakarot takes out that blasted camera and films me."

Chi-Chi laughed. "Goku's in love with that camera. He tries to film everything."

"Are you still feeding?"

"Yep. I told you. He eats a lot. So…how are things at your house?"

"Fine."

"Trunks doesn't talk much about his home life either. He did mention he was talking to his mother more now. Whenever he comes over, he just wants to play with the baby or spar with Goten. Still, I can't help but be a little curious. How is Bulma?"

"She's fine. She told me she was seeing a shrink."

Chi-Chi took Gogeta off her breast and put him over her shoulder to burp while fixing her clothes. "Bulma's seeing a shrink?" Chi-Chi nearly gasped.

"Apparently, she's made some progress and is working on changing herself. She realized what she did was a terrible thing and she wants all of us to forgive her again."

Once the baby burped, Chi-Chi walked over to the sink and turned the water on letting it filled up. She pore some baby soap in the water and allow the bubbles to fill in. She sat Gogeta on the counter by the sink.

"Well, I won't lie. She does need help."

Vegeta heard the baby giggling. He turned to see Chi-Chi undressing Gogeta. He walked over to her and watch her put Gogeta in the warm water. The little boy cooed and splashed the water with his hands. He loved taking baths, too. Chi-Chi laughed.

"Maybe a therapist will help her. She certainly needs to see one after killing an innocent child. I hope she gets the help she needs. Do you think you can forgive her, Vegeta?" 

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"I guess," Chi-Chi said watching her son happily play in the water as she bathed him. "When I look at my baby, I can't see how she could do something as evil as killing him. He's just a child, Vegeta. He had nothing to do with this. He didn't ask to be created. I don't see how anyone could harm a child." Chi-Chi rinsed him off and wrapped the baby in a warm cloth.

Gogeta laughed and cooed being wrapped in warmth. Chi-Chi talked sweetly to him and showered the baby with kisses causing him to giggle. She quickly put a diaper and clothes on him. The child was growing more and more into the image of Vegito but his look was softer and happier. His hair was short and a little shaggy like Gohan's as a baby.

"He behaves very well when he's fed. Once he's fed, he's quite content. Just like Goku." She picked him up and handed him to Vegeta. "You said you wanted to spend time with the baby."

Vegeta sputtered at first but then took the baby from Chi-Chi. Over the times he's visited his son, he learned to hold him with ease, but he was often startled when someone handed the baby to him. He still wasn't used to holding a child and looking to what he called vulnerable. Gogeta smiled at Vegeta as he held him. "Kakarot's content with anything," Vegeta snorted. 

Chi-Chi laughed. "You're right about that. Gogeta has some of your habits though."

"He does?"

Chi-Chi nodded as she went to check on her food cooking on the stove. "Just the other day, I was feeding Gogeta some powdered cereal and he didn't want it. He got this stubborn look on his face that looked a lot like you and he knocked it out of my hand. He has both of his fathers in him. Goku can't wait to train him, but I told him I won't be having any of that until he's five."

"Five?" Vegeta said disgusted. "I was training Trunks before that."  


"I don't care," Chi-Chi argued. "I'll allow both you and Goku to train Gogeta but I want him to get an education. He needs to have something else to fall back on. He can't train all the time. He can't make a living on that."

Vegeta chose not to say anything otherwise he'll have Chi-Chi yelling at him. He looked at Gogeta in his arms. The child took his thumb out of his mouth and reached for Vegeta's nose. Vegeta pulled back out of the baby's reach. Gogeta stubbornly reached for his father's nose again. Vegeta raised the child over his head, causing Gogeta to shriek in joy being high in the air. He reached for Vegeta's hair and when he couldn't reach for it another stubborn look crossed his face. Right then, Vegeta saw a bit of himself in the child.

"I see what you mean when you say he looks like me at times. I wonder if he will notice our similarities when he's older."

"Time will tell," Chi-Chi said walking away from the stove. 

Vegeta walked the baby to the sofa. Gogeta giggled along the way and laid his head on against Vegeta's chest and popped his thumb back in his mouth. 

"You can watch him while I finish with dinner."

Vegeta watched Chi-Chi work away at dinner. While it was cooking, Chi-Chi brought the clothes she had hanging outside into the house. The TV was on to help make the time pass with Vegeta as she folded the clothes and assisted him changing diapers and helping calm the baby down when he had a crying fit as babies occasionally do. After helping Vegeta with the baby and with dinner just cooking, Chi-Chi told Vegeta she was going to lay down and rest a bit and to bring the baby to her if he cries and he can't handle it.

After a while of watching the baby, Vegeta got up and walked with Gogeta. He walked with the child around the house to where Chi-Chi shared her room with Goku. As Vegito, he never entered the room. Chi-Chi never allowed it, feeling that room belong only to her and Goku. The room was simply decorated with a bed, chest, dresser, a little desk where Chi-Chi had a sewing machine on. There was an unfinished outfit on the desk. It looked like another gi suit for Goku. Only it wasn't his normal red gi. The sleeveless shirt was light blue; the pants were dark green with a white obi and orange wristbands. He looked around the bedroom and saw it wasn't like the bedroom he shared with Bulma. Their room was more lavished and extravagant. Their dresser wasn't full of family photos but of Bulma's makeup, nail polishes, perfumes, lotions, creams and jewelry. The simplicity of Goku and Chi-Chi's room gave it a more homely feel to it. 

Goku and Chi-Chi's dresser was decorated with pictures of the family--a wedding picture of Goku and Chi-Chi, a picture of Chi-Chi holding a newborn Gohan and right beside her was Goku, a picture of Goku, Chi-Chi and Gohan right before the Cell Games because Goku and Gohan were in their Super Saiyan forms, a picture of Chi-Chi with Gohan and Goten--taken during Goku's death. There was also that one picture Bulma had taken of Goku on his one day back. They were all walking to the sign up area where Bulma thought to take a picture of the family. Goten was sitting on Goku's left shoulder and he had one arm around Chi-Chi's waist and another arm around Gohan's shoulder. Lucky for Bulma, she put it in a capsule before Piccolo destroyed all the cameras at the tournament. He looked on and saw another picture of the family after the fusion ended and before it was discovered Chi-Chi was pregnant. Lastly, there was a picture of the family together once more with Chi-Chi in the center holding Gogeta as a newborn.

He looked over and saw Chi-Chi lying on the bed sleeping. He walked over to her and sat next to her watching her sleep. She looked pretty and yet tired. He reached out and touched her face gently and just watched her. Hearing a noise downstairs, Vegeta immediately got up and left the room. 

Vegeta walked down the stairs and found Goku, Gohan and Goten entering the house. Goku looked up at Vegeta and smiled. "Hey, Vegeta! I thought I felt your presence here. Let me get the camera."

'Oh, good Kami,' Vegeta thought. 'How many more times must I suffer? I better leave before that fool get that camera.' He grunted when Gogeta finally grabbed his nose. He looked at the boy who smiled happily at him. A slow smile curved Vegeta's face as well.

FLASH

Vegeta blinked after being blinded temporarily and looked in Goku's direction who had taken a picture of him and Gogeta. "Kakarot!" Vegeta growled angrily.

****

Chi-Chi laughed with Gogeta playfully as she finished giving him a bath. She helped the four-year-old out of the tub and wrapped a soft, large towel around him. 

"Now, you're all nice and clean," Chi-Chi said drying Gogeta. She left the towel around Gogeta as she turned her back to get Gogeta's clothes. That was when the two heard a knock at the door.

"It's Vegeta and Trunks!" Gogeta said gleefully and ran out of the room.

Chi-Chi turned around and saw Gogeta gone. "Gogeta!" Chi-Chi called out going after him. For his age, the child was very fast.

Gogeta raced to the door. Since he couldn't reach the doorknob, he pushed a chair to the door, climbed up on it and opened it. He jumped down and looked up and saw Vegeta staring down at him. "Vegeta!" He saw Trunks standing by his father. "Trunks!"

Vegeta looked down at his son, standing naked with a towel around his shoulders. He knelt to the boy's level, wrapped the towel around him properly and picked him up. "What are you doing answering the door by yourself and naked?"

"I was excited to see you, Vegeta," Gogeta answered cheerfully.

"Gogeta, you don't answer the door without me, your father or your brothers," Chi-Chi said upset as she approached the two holding Gogeta's clothes.

Gogeta looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, Momma."

Chi-Chi took Gogeta out of Vegeta's arms and sat him on the sofa where she began dressing Gogeta. "Hello, Vegeta. Trunks. You two are a little early. I thought you were coming after breakfast."

"Trunks is excited about this weekend with Gogeta," Vegeta answered. 

Trunks sat beside Gogeta. "Ready to spend the weekend at my house?"

"Yeah!" Gogeta said excitedly. "What are we going to do? I've never been at your house before."

"Well, it's really huge and we have a lot of things like my grandpa's menagerie."  
  
"What's a menagerie?" Gogeta asked confused.

"It's a collection of animals. My grandpa has a lot of orphaned animals. We have dinosaurs, dogs, cats, tigers. It's a lot of fun to play with them. We did have a bear but grandpa had to get rid of it because he was eating some of the animals."

"Did the animals have honey on it?" Gogeta asked innocently.

Trunks furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "No. Why do you say that?"

"Because bears eat honey. It's in one of my books about this fuzzy bear who eats a lot of honey and he has a pig as a friend and rabbit and owl and this little boy. So, did the animals have honey on them and that was why the bear ate the animals?" Gogeta asked naively.

Trunks felt a sweat dropped down the side of his face. "Uh, yeah."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. 'Oh, Kami. The child has Kakarot's brain.'

Right then Goku and Goten entered the house both hungry from their morning in training. "Hey, Vegeta. Trunks. Ready to watch Gogeta? He has a lot of energy," Goku said cheerfully.

"We'll be fine," Vegeta answered. 

"Hi, Daddy!" Gogeta exclaimed hugging his father by the pants legs. He looked up at his father. "Daddy, when can I fight like you and Goten and Gohan?"

Goku ruffled the little boy's hair. "When you're five, just like I promised your mother."

Gogeta frowned. "But I wanna fight now. I can do it. I've been watching you when you fight with Goten and Gohan."

Goku laughed at the boy's excitement. "You will. Next year. I promise."

That wasn't enough for Gogeta. He began jumping up and down impatiently. Chi-Chi noticed this. 'Well, he's inherited Vegeta's impatience.'

"Please, Daddy. I can be a Super Saiyan like you," Gogeta said still jumping up and down. 

"I know. I'm betting you'll be the youngest Super Saiyan ever if you can beat Goten," Goku said.

"Yeah. I was five when I transformed," Goten said proudly.

Gogeta smirked, looking like his fathers as Vegito… "I can beat that," he said and transformed into a Super Saiyan at ease in front of his family.

Chi-Chi gasped and fell to her knees in shock. Goten and Trunks mouths flew open. Goku and Vegeta stood there shock as well seeing their four-year-old son standing before them as a Super Saiyan. They then looked at each other as if saying they will be the first one to train Gogeta.

Chi-Chi crawled to Gogeta and grasps his shoulders. "You're a Super Saiyan…at four years old. How? You never had any training." Chi-Chi suddenly scowled and looked at Goku angrily. "Goku, did you train, Gogeta? I told you to wait until he was five."

Goku waved his hands defensively. "No, I didn't."

"He didn't, Mommy," Gogeta jumped in. "I learned by watching Daddy when he fought with Gohan and Goten. So, now that I can be a Super Saiyan, can Daddy teach me now?"

Chi-Chi shook her head at Gogeta. "No, son. You're going to be five soon. You can wait until then, can't you?"

Gogeta frowned. "I guess so, but I really want to now."

Chi-Chi smiled and kissed Gogeta's forehead. "Good boy. I'm gonna go get your bag." 

Goku watched Chi-Chi go up the stairs. He then looked at Vegeta. "Vegeta, could I talk to outside for a second?"

Vegeta folded his arms and walked outside with Goku. "What is it, Kakarot?"

"Chi-Chi really want this and I know you want to train him now. I know I do, but it's just one more year so let's wait."

"What makes you think I won't wait?" Vegeta asked.

"I know you, Vegeta. You want to train him as much as I do and as soon as possible. Gogeta will be five in nine months. Let's both agree to wait."

Vegeta sighed. "Fine. Kakarot."

Chi-Chi stepped out with a Gogeta holding her right hand and she holding a large backpack over her shoulders. She handed Vegeta Gogeta's large bag. "Okay. In here are Gogeta's clothes, his toothbrush, his favorite teddy bear and everything he will need for the weekend."

"Teddy bear?" Vegeta inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, he's a child and he has a stuffed animal. There is nothing wrong with that," Chi-Chi argued. "Anyway, everything should be in there." Chi-Chi knelt to Gogeta's level and hugged her son. "Mommy's gonna miss you. I'll see you next week."

Goku ruffled Gogeta's hair. "See you Monday, tough guy. You can use my Nimbus to ride to Vegeta's house."

Gogeta jumped up and down excited. "Can I call Nimbus, Daddy?"

Goku laughed. "Sure."

Gogeta, excited, put both his hands on the side of his mouth. "Flying Nimbus!!"

Nimbus sped through the sky in a swirl and landed in front of Gogeta. Gogeta hopped on the cloud. He waved to Goku and Chi-Chi. "Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad, Bye, Goten. See you Monday!"

Vegeta and Trunks took off into the sky and Gogeta followed flying alongside Vegeta on Nimbus. 

Chi-Chi watch them leave worried. "I hope it was a good thing to let Gogeta stay with Vegeta and Trunks for a weekend at Capsule Corp."

"Vegeta said Bulma is out of town for the weekend on Capsule Corp. business with her new assistant and it was Bulma's idea for Vegeta to bring Gogeta over. So, there's nothing to worry about," Goku said. "I guess she's really trying to change her ways."

"It's going to take more than that," Chi-Chi said and walked in the house.

When they arrived at Capsule Corporation, Gogeta jumped off Nimbus and looked at the large dome home in awe. "Wow. This place is huge! I hope I don't get lost here," Gogeta said worried.

Trunks laughed. "Not with me around you're not. Come on. Let me show you around."

Gogeta held Trunks hand as he showed his little brother around the house. When they entered the menagerie, they found Dr. and Mrs. Briefs playing with the animals.

"Hi, Grandma. Grandpa. This is Gogeta," Trunks introduced them.

Mr. Briefs was petting his pet dinosaur when he approached Gogeta. "Well, well, so you are famous Gogeta we've heard about it."

"Famous? What's famous?" Gogeta asked confused.

"It means you're really popular. I told my grandparents about you," Trunks explained.

"Oh," Gogeta said.

Mrs. Briefs took a look at Gogeta. "Oh, my, he really does favor Goku and Vegeta."

Everyone's eyes bugged out as the secret was slipped. Gogeta looked at the others confused.

"Dear, what did you do that for?" Dr. Briefs scolded his wife.

Mrs. Briefs looked confused. "My, what did I say?" She then realized what she said. "Oh, dear. I didn't mean to."

Gogeta looked confused. "Huh?" He tugged Trunks pants. Trunks knelt to his level and Gogeta whispered. "Trunks, your grandma is strange."

Trunks laughed nervously. "Yeah…she is. Ignore what she said. She talks gibberish."

"Gibber--what?" Gogeta said clueless.

"Just pretend you didn't hear what she said," Trunks said.

"I didn't understand what she said," Gogeta responded.

Trunks smiled and rubbed Gogeta's head. He stood up to face the adults. "Come on, Gogeta. Let me show you my room."

After playing with Trunks in his room, Vegeta arrived to tell Trunks it was time for training. Trunks gave Gogeta clothes he wore when he was younger to come in the room with him.

Gogeta looked around the room. "What is this place?"

"It's my training room. This is where Trunks and I spar."

"Am I going to spar?" Gogeta asked.

Vegeta smirked. "Yes, but you can't tell your mother about it. This is a secret between us."

"'Kay!" Gogeta said cheerfully. He looked around and saw a machine with several gadgets on it. "What's that?"

"This is a machine that raises the gravity levels in the room." Vegeta looked at Gogeta and saw that the little boy looked lost. "It increases the weight level in the room." Gogeta looked lost again. 'Oh, Kami. The child really does have Kakarot's brain.' "Let me turn on the machine to show you." Vegeta turn the machine to twenty times normal gravity. 

Gogeta collapsed to the floor. He tried to lift himself but couldn't. "Ow! It's…heavy…in…here…Vegeta!"

"That's what gravity is," Vegeta said and turned the machine off.

Gogeta rose off the ground. "That's heavy."

"You'll get used to it. Now, you said you learned by watching Kakarot and his sons fight."

Gogeta nodded. "Uh-huh."

"What do you know?"

"Um, I know how to punch and kick and dodge. I can't fly. I don't know how my Dad throws those light things out of his hands."

"Those are his ki blast. Now," he said getting in a fighting stance. "Let's see what you can do."

Gogeta blinked. "I'm supposed to attack you?"

Trunks laughed. "Don't worry, kid. My Dad made me do the same thing when I turned into a Super Saiyan. Hopefully, Dad won't hit you."

"I want you to turn into a Super Saiyan first," Vegeta instructed. "I'll let you have a slight advantage." 

"Um, okay," Gogeta said and transformed. He got into a stance similar to Goku's. "Are you ready?"

Vegeta smirked. "I'm always ready. Come on."

Gogeta ran towards Vegeta charging. He threw a kick and punch but Vegeta easily dodge both. Vegeta smirked confidently. 'He won't be able to hit me, but his speed is impressive for a four year old.' One moment Gogeta was in front of him and the next he was gone.

"What?" He turned and saw Gogeta bounced off the ceiling, his right foot aiming at Vegeta and coming in perfect contact with his face. This move sent Vegeta back a few steps. When Gogeta landed and came charging at him again, Vegeta put a hand up, signaling for Gogeta to stop.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Gogeta asked.

"No, but I thought you said you couldn't fly." He glared at Trunks who started to snicker.

"I can't," Gogeta answered. "But I can jump good. I've been having races and jumping games with my Dad all the time when I go out and play."

Vegeta folded his arms. 'Hmp. Figures Kakarot would get an early start with meaningless play and he tells me not to train him. Hmp. We'll see.' 

Vegeta and Trunks spent a couple of hours in the gravity room teaching Gogeta the basics in sparing. Afterwards, they ate a huge lunch and Trunks played with Gogeta with the animals in the menagerie while Vegeta continued to train alone. 

That evening, Vegeta laid on his bed thinking about Gogeta. The child was impressive in his speed and strength, and while part of the speed and strength came from him, Vegeta had to admit the other half of his speed and strength came from Goku. The child also had Goku's quick ability to catch onto fighting skills. Vegeta never like admitting it, but it is faster than his.

He was about to turn off the lights and go to bed when he heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" he barked.

Gogeta entered wearing his pajamas and holding a teddy bear. "Vegeta, would you tell me a bedtime story?"

"What?"

Gogeta entered the room and jumped on Vegeta's bed and sat next to Vegeta under the covers. "My mommy and daddy tell me one all the time when I go to bed. I can't go to sleep without one."

'Spoil,' Vegeta thought. "I don't know any stories."

"What about your life as a kid?" Gogeta suggested. "Daddy tells me stories about his childhood."

Vegeta thought about his own childhood and how dark it was. It was full of Frieza taking him from his father as child and his working under Frieza. No, that wouldn't suit as a bedtime story. "Uh, my childhood was dull."

"Oh, can I ask you a question?" Gogeta asked as he leaned against Vegeta. "Why do you call my Daddy Kakarot? Everybody else calls him Goku."

"That's because Kakarot is his Saiyan name."

"Daddy said he was sent here from another planet because it was dying and only a few survived when the planet died."

'That's almost true,' Vegeta thought.

"So, what were Saiyans like? My Daddy never knew them since he was sent here as a baby. Do you know about them?" Gogeta asked yawning and leaning more closely on Vegeta.

"Yes."

"What were they like?" Gogeta asked sleepily.

"Saiyans were a strong race of fighters. The best in the universe. We were proud of our strength and who we were. We challenged anyone and defeated anyone. However, like any hunter, they were always hunted." He stopped and looked down at Gogeta who was fast asleep. He took Gogeta's bear from him and threw it in the trash.

'No child of mine is going to sleep with a stuffed animal.' He was going to shut the lights off when the phone rang. He quickly picked it up so Gogeta wouldn't wake up.

"Hello?"

"Vegeta."

Vegeta blinked and looked at the clock. "Bulma."

"I wanted to know how your day went with Gogeta."

"It was fine."

"So, you had fun with Gogeta?" Bulma asked.

"Yes."

Bulma laughed a little. "You fought him, didn't you?" She laughed softly again. "It sounds like something you would do. You were the same way with Trunks, training him as soon as you could." There was a pause and then Bulma coughed heavily. She cleared her throat. "Excuse me. A cold must be coming on."

"You don't usually catch colds," Vegeta commented.

"Well excuse me for being human and not a Saiyan. Anyway, I just called to see how things were going. I'll be back Monday. I miss you."

There was a long pause before Vegeta answered. "I know."

Bulma made a sound that let Vegeta know she was smiling. "I know you do, too. Good night, Vegeta." Bulma hung up the phone. 'I know you miss me, Vegeta. You're too proud to admit it.'

To Be Continued

AN: Good news! I've completed this story! Yay! I've finished writing it. Finally! I'm so happy!! We're in the final stretches people! It's coming to an end very soon. I like how I ended it, though I can't say the same for everyone that's reading it. Oh, and if you're looking for Gohan, he's in the next chapter. 

GoGi: Thanks.

Noname: Keep on reading.

GD: Oh, yeah, I remember that ep. I think they are going to show it tonight. You know, CN's repeating Adult Swim so Inuyasha comes on twice at midnight and three in the morning but I'm sleeping at three so I make sure to catch the midnight showing. That ep was so sweet. One of my favorites so far on Inuyasha. So, you like the shrink session huh? If anyone needs to see a shrink it's definitely Kikyo. 

Negi Ramen: I really like to write like that. Psychology is a pretty cool subject to me. I never studied it, but I've read a bit of it a few years ago. I can read people pretty well so that helps, too.

Midnight Goddess: Hee. Hee. Poor Vegeta. Good thing you were there for him. You might have to protect him from me. Hee. Hee. Let him find another girl. Are you talking about you? Fuse Bulma and ChiChi. Now you know me well enough to know that won't happen. No way in the world those two would ever fuse in the series or my stories. 

Moonlight Angel: Bulma will try to be a better person. Yeah, let's get Vegeta with Midnight Goddess. She'd love that. I agree about Yamcha. He's portrayed wrongly. I've watched most of Dragonball and all of DBZ, and I haven't seen Yamcha cheat on Bulma or any indications he would. I know DB/DBZ don't show direct intimacy like kissing on the lips and whatnot but the show does leave strong and even subtle indications and I haven't seen anything that would lead me to think Yamcha cheated on Bulma. He always was nervous around women, even Maron when she flirted with him. I think like your cousin you will never think Bulma suffered enough.

Shygurl: LOL! She needed to see one. Now I wish I kept that tootsie roll scene in but since the story was so long I threw it out. Rats.

Quasi Saiyan: I could, couldn't I, especially if I cut the final chapters in half. We're in the final stretch and it won't reach thirty. Whew. This one shouldn't take two days.

Leigh: The first step to solving a problem is admitting it. Hee. Hee. Yep, Kaori is cool. How will Bulma die protecting ChiChi and Gogeta? Is that what you think is going to happen? You don't have to wait much longer since this story is coming very close to an end and I'll be sad to finish it because I love it so much.

Moon Girl: It's a start for her. Yay! I keep torturing poor Vegeta with the baby. He's the father and he should spend time with his son.

Dragon's Moon: LOL! I love the fathers and son scene too. Thanks. 

Empowered Kane: Wow, you read this in one sitting? I need to give you an award for doing that, especially after reading Part 22. 

Chi-Chi: Poor Vegeta. Heh. Heh. It's fun to put him in that situation. Ask Goku for it.

Girl: LOL! Poor Vegeta. We should feel sorry for him and not laugh at him. Hee. Hee.

C-town Chica: I don't think Yamcha is a bad guy. I think he's portrayed wrong a lot in certain fanfics and you're right. He is a good guy

Oninu: I don't think Yamcha is fickle. It wasn't indicated on the show. He had a fan club but you saw how nervous he was around women. He never talked to them. Bulma IS fickle. We've seen that several times on DB and DBZ. From what I've seen on DB so far and DBZ, Yamcha didn't cheat on Bulma. It might be the other way around. I don't think that Beckett article is accurate because I heard someone speak that in the manga Yamcha seemed noncommittal and being with Bulma at the time, I can see why he was. Come on, Goten had to find out. Don't you think he would find it strange to not see Bulma around the baby or his parents wanting her to see the baby? You can't be innocent forever. 

Ssjchika: A DBZ live action movie? Why am I so nervous about this? I've always been worried when animated shows or video games become live action. I don't know who the actresses are you're referring to. Their names sound familiar but I can't picture them.

Xephon: I had the same experience too when I changed my niece for the first time and she had to do a number two. It was the first time I ever changed a diaper. I was disgusted because it was a lot and it smelled. I had to spray the whole room with air freshener. Anyway, enough about nasty diapers and on to torturing--helping Bulma. Hee. Hee.

Lady Athena: You'll never forgive Bulma. Hee. Hee. I kind of agree with you if she wasn't with Yamcha and Goku was single, Bulma might have tried something with Goku of course he wouldn't have a clue what was going on, but I don't think she would've tried it when Goku was with ChiChi. Yeah, I don't get why Yamcha gets a bad rep. At least I try to be accurate in my stories. Those B/V fans who write him wrong aren't anywhere near accurate. He's a good guy and I haven't seen any indications that he cheated on Bulma. He always tried to be good with her while Bulma became infatuated with other men and it was her deep infatuation with Vegeta that led her breakup with Yamcha. I don't think certain people can take a hint unless you scream at them or curse them out. There's someone else who I wish would take a hint. I think you know who I'm talking about but I'm not saying.

Xshiny: Oh, you've seen the extended song at the end on the DVD version. I love it. I wish they would play that instead of the short song at the end. LOL! I love that narrator. I guess I need to start paying him.

Danichan667: I've only seen shrink sessions on TV. So, that and my own questions and observations helped with this chapter. I enjoy every minute of insanity, too. I think Bulma does have some security problems and she's too jealous otherwise she wouldn't be jumping down Yamcha's throat for his fan club. He didn't ask for it. It kind of shows she could never date a celebrity. Bulma wouldn't try to take Goku from ChiChi. Why do people mess with you? Because they want to get yelled at and probably just want to get you rile up. From what you said, it shows you have a tough skin and you're gonna need that for the real world. More power to you. I bet you were retching with that B/V scene in this one. 

Sadako: I know what you mean about the rush of knowledge. It's not something easy to forgive, but we'll see, since the story is nearly over. LOL! I don't think you want Vegeta to hear you say that about the tape. 

Gogirl: That age thing didn't stop Bulma from saying that she thought they were close together in age in DB and I'm like, "Ew!" The DVD's aren't cheap. Sometimes the subtitle version is better and other times the dub is better. It really depends on the situation like the subtitles are good when you want accurate time, age and sometimes a deeper or more accurate look into a character. For example, it's mentioned in the Japanese version that the Garlic Jr. Saga begins ten months after Goku became a Super Saiyan and the Trunks Saga began two months after the Garlic Jr. Saga so Goku was really gone for a little over a year if you include the time it took Goku to get to Namek. Gohan mentioned he was five when Maron asked him how old he was. When Goku was sick, the narrator mention how many days had passed when they were on Master Roshi's island and the same thing happened when Trunks and Goten were training on Kami's Lookout.

Goku's life without ChiChi? Well, for one thing Gohan and Goten wouldn't be born. Goku would be missing something very important in his life, but he wouldn't know it yet. Remember when Vegeta came to Earth and before their fight, Vegeta tried to convince Goku to join him and nothing could be out of his grasp. Goku easily turned him down, by saying he doesn't need all of that and the only thing he does need is his family. It was the same thing with Frieza when he tried to entice Goku to join him and that he would live like a God. Goku told Frieza he already had all that a man could want. Without his family, Goku would continue his life of fighting not knowing how important a family would change his life. ChiChi stirred him from any dangers and wrongful temptations of the real world. He would still be fighting and living a simple life in his grandpa's home. Goku wouldn't have gain the common sense, knowledge of hygiene and manners he learned when he married ChiChi. Look how Goku is in DB and how he is in DBZ and you the differences in him. Oh, btw, due to certain circumstances in DB I hadn't expected, I'm not going to post that story I had planned to when DB ends. I've decided to stop it. It makes sense that I did.

SSJ Kain: LOL! Put some ice on that headache. Hee. Hee. I have a Kamehameha that would fire on me if I say anything about Gogeta's growing up.

Chuquita: She realized her problems and now she's going to work on being a better person. Now I wish I added more funny scenes. Thanks.

Constructicons: He kind of knew it wasn't gonna happen.

Mirokufan: I don't like the negative things that are said about Yamcha either. He's not what many B/V fans make him out to be. 'Z Warriors Prepare' is the ep. that showed Bulma was really the cause of the end of B/Y relationship, especially how she threw herself at Vegeta.

Contrail: Yeah, Bulma's finally growing up. You might've puke on that B/V scene but hey they are married so scenes like that are expected. Yeah, I didn't particularly like it that Yamcha never found anyone at the end of DBZ. I'm not sure about DBGT because I haven't seen it. 

Wesjangirl: LOL! I don't get it either how people try to dictate my story to the way they see fit. I wish I knew the answer to that. It is very arrogant of them. 200 chapters? Well, I don't see how that can happen since we're in the final chapters of this story. Well, if you separate each section by five pages, you might have 200. Hee. Hee. Thanks for the compliment.

Dillpops: Finally.

Lady Kouga: I think Vegeta and Gogeta are cute together. 


	24. Part Twenty Four

Unexpected Love

Part Twenty-Four

Trunks and Goten flew in sky with Gogeta riding alongside them on Nimbus. All three of them were going to the movies to see a flick Gogeta wanted to see. Trunks checked his pocket to feel for the money because he usually paid since his family had money and Gogeta and Goten's family weren't wealthy. 

He felt for his wallet. 'Hold on. I thought I had it with me when I left.' He stopped in midair and so did Goten and Gogeta. "Wait a second, guys."

"What's up, Trunks?" Goten asked. 

"We're gonna have to stop by my house first. I left my wallet there. I thought I had it on me but I must have forgotten it."

Goten flew closer to Trunks to talk to him so Gogeta wouldn't hear. "Trunks, isn't your Mom home?"

"She is, but she's in her lab. She usually doesn't come out for hours. Besides, she's been busy showing her assistant the ropes. She comments that I'm more like my Dad in fighting and doesn't seem to be interested in science and making things like her, so she's training someone else."

"Okay. Let's go to Trunks' house, Gogeta," Goten said. 

The three boys flew to Trunks house and landed. "I'll be right back," Trunks said running in the house.

Goten and Gogeta stayed outside waiting for Trunks. Mrs. Briefs pulled up in her car. She came out trying to carry all the loads of bags with her. She dropped one and picked it up and when she did that, another bag slipped out of her hands. Goten walked over to Mrs. Briefs to give her a hand.

"Let me help you with that," Goten said taking some of the bags.

"Oh, thank you, Goten. That's so sweet of you," Mrs. Briefs said walking into the house.

"Gogeta, stay out here until Trunks and I get back," Goten told his little brother. 

"Okay!" Gogeta said cheerfully. 

Trunks raced to his room and looked for his wallet. He found it on top of his chest. 'How did I forget that?' He left the room and head out when he saw his grandpa stepping out of the menagerie.

"Hi Grandpa. Bye, Grandpa," Trunks said in a rush.

"Trunks, wait. You're the young man I wanted to see."

Trunks looked back at his grandpa. "I'm kind of in a rush."

"It won't take long. I need your help in here. One of my dinosaurs is giving birth and I want you assistance."

Trunks rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know. I mean, I'm suppose to meet Goten and Gogeta outside. We're going to the movies. Whoa!" Trunks yelled as his grandfather pulled him in the room.

"Oh, it won't take long," he said cheerfully pulling his grandson into the room.

'Oh, man,' Trunks groaned.

Mrs. Briefs opened the door to her bedroom and Goten walked in carrying all her bags. 'Boy, all this shopping and she didn't buy any food. How can someone go shopping and not get food?' Goten wondered. He sat the bags on the floor. "Here you go." 

"Goten, wait. You're a young man. Why don't you help me decide which dress would look lovely on me? My husband and I are going out to dinner tonight."

Goten rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, I don't know about this stuff. I'm only thirteen."

"Thirteen? Oh, well you're a good age to know about what looks good on a woman. Now you stay right here and I'll be back with a new outfit."

Goten watched Mrs. Briefs walk into her bathroom to change. He sat in a chair and frowned. "Oh, man. I hope Trunks is out there with Gogeta. I'm gonna be here a while."

Bulma stepped out of her lab and stretched. She was tired for the day as she worked with her assistant, Ami. Ami was already a young bright, scientist working for Bulma's father when Bulma decided to take the young woman under her wing. Ami was almost as ingenious as Bulma with inventions and gadgets. She met all of Bulma's family including Vegeta and Trunks. Vegeta greeted Ami with a cold stare but everyone else welcomed her warmly. The two chatted as they entered the kitchen and pulled two sodas out of the refrigerator and handed one to Ami while she drunk one herself.

"That's all for today. Why don't you go home and relax?" Bulma suggested. "We have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

"Aside from the other days," Ami joked. 

"Being the daughter of the world's smartest man isn't always easy and fun. Why don't you take up my suggestion of moving in here? That way you won't have to make that long commute home and I'll enjoy the company. I have plenty of room here."

"What about your husband?" Ami asked.

Bulma thought about Vegeta. Over the past five years, she and Vegeta had gotten closer. He even moved back to the bedroom he and Bulma shared before this whole ordeal began. He was allowing her to sleep close to him and even shared intimate kisses with him every now and then, but they haven't been together intimately yet. It was going to happen soon Bulma knew but she didn't know when exactly.

"Vegeta's not much of a talker and besides you've seen him. I can't have women conversations with him." 

Ami laughed. "You're right about that." She glanced out the window and did another take as she saw Gogeta happily sitting on Nimbus. This startled the young woman. "Bulma, there's a child outside and he's on a floating cloud."

'Child? Floating cloud?' Bulma quickly looked to the window and saw Gogeta sitting on Nimbus alone. 'I don't believe it. It's him.'

"How can a child sit on a floating cloud? Do you know him?"

"Yes, and no. It'll take too long to explain now and you have a long commute home. Why don't you go home, Ami? I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Sure," Ami said leaving. "And I'll think about what you said."

Bulma stepped outside walked to the little boy. He looked so much like Goku and Vegeta when they were fused. Gogeta saw her and just smiled and waved.

"Hi!" He said cheerfully, having never met her before. 

"Gogeta," Bulma whispered as she approached him.

Gogeta furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Yeah, that's me. Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"I'm Bulma--Trunks' mother."

Gogeta frowned. "Trunks never mentioned he had a mommy. Do you live here?"

"Yes."

"So, you must be Vegeta's wife then since Trunks is his Dad."

"Yes, I am." She laughed at Gogeta's innocence. "Are you hungry? Would you like to come in?"

"A little. Me and Goten and Trunks are suppose to go the movies but Trunks forgot something and Goten went in the house with Mrs. Briefs because she had a lot of bags."

"It's Goten, Trunks and I. I'm sure your mother would want you to speak properly," Bulma corrected the little boy. She held her hand out. He hopped off the cloud and took her hand. "Come on. I'll get you something to eat." Gogeta followed Bulma into the house and kitchen. Gogeta sat in a chair while Bulma made some sandwiches for the little boy and cut a few slices of her mother cakes she bought at the bakery and poured a large glass of milk which Bulma had to be refilled time to time because of the little boy's large stomach. Gogeta ate the food quickly. 

"Do you like it?"

Gogeta nodded. "Mm-hmm," he said while eating. He swallowed his food. "How come you never come by my house? Vegeta and Trunks do sometimes."

"I'm a very busy woman. I don't have time to get out much like Vegeta and Trunks," Bulma answered solemnly. 'Besides, your parents hate me for what I did to you.' She smiled to change the subject. "So, do you get along with Vegeta and Trunks well?"

Gogeta nodded again. "Trunks is fun to play with. He's a bit bossy and thinks he's stronger than me. I just started training by my Daddy and even Vegeta is giving me some lessons. Daddy says Vegeta acts tough but he's a really nice guy and a softy. Vegeta heard him and started fighting my Daddy. He lost though. Nobody can beat my Daddy," he said proudly.

Gogeta put another piece of cake in his mouth and swallowed some more milk. "My brother Gohan is gonna get married soon to Videl. Are you gonna come to the wedding?"

'Gohan's engaged?' Bulma thought surprised. She smiled wistfully. 'I wonder how he's doing. I wonder how his whole family's doing.' "Um, I don't know. We'll see." Bulma took the empty dishes and carried them to the sink. "I think you should go outside and wait for your brothers--er, um, your brother and Trunks."

"Okay," Gogeta said and hopped off his chair.

"Don't tell them you met me," Bulma called out.

Gogeta stopped at the door and frowned. "Why?"

Bulma turned back nervously. "Well, um, you three are going to the movies. I may have spoiled your appetite by feeding you so don't tell them you saw me."

Gogeta didn't understand. "Oh…kay. Bye, Bulma. Hope to see you again soon," Gogeta said and ran out.

Bulma waved goodbye and bit her lip to stop herself from crying. "I hope so, too." 

****

Goten and Trunks came back outside as soon as they could get away from Dr. and Mrs. Briefs and found Gogeta outside on the cloud. The little boy kept his promise and didn't tell his brothers about meeting Bulma. However, Gogeta thought as his mother tucked him in for the night, he didn't see the harm in telling his mother. After all, Bulma told him not to tell Goten and Trunks, not his mother.

"Mommy, guess what?" Gogeta whispered.

Chi-Chi leaned closer to her son. "What?"

"I saw Trunks' Momma today."

Chi-Chi's whole body tensed and all color left her face. She pulled back. "You…did what?"

"I saw Trunks' Mom," Gogeta answered.

"You did? What did you do?"

"She fed me sandwiches and cakes and we talked some. She told me not to tell Trunks and Goten about it because they were taking me to the movies and I had to eat there. I don't know why she said that."

Chi-Chi hid the panic in her voice though her heart was beating twice as fast. "What else did you talk about?"

"Nothin' much. I told her about Gohan's wedding and ask if she was coming. Is she, Momma? She seems nice."

"Um, sweetie," Chi-Chi began. "I don't know. What did Bulma tell you?"

"She said she might be busy. She works a lot. Can't she take a break, Momma?" Gogeta asked.

"Well, she might," Chi-Chi said still pretending to be calm. "You'll just have to wait and see." She tucked him in his bed and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Good night, son."

"Night, Mommy," Gogeta said and snuggled in the covers.

Chi-Chi turned the light out and left the room. She marched downstairs where Goten was with Goku arm wrestling. "Goten, how can you let Gogeta meet Bulma?! I thought you were going to the movies!" She clamped a hand over her mouth hoping her youngest son didn't hear her.

"What?" Goku said surprised.

Goten blinked confused. "Gogeta didn't meet Bulma."

"He just told me he did but Bulma made him not tell you and Trunks. What were you doing at Trunks' house, knowing Bulma was there?" Chi-Chi nearly screamed but didn't because Gogeta was trying to sleep.

"Trunks forgot his money and we had to stop at his home. Mrs. Briefs came home with bags of clothes and I offered to help bring her in. I only meant to leave Gogeta alone for a minute, but Mrs. Briefs kept talking to me and wanted my opinion on the clothes she bought. When I finally got away from her Trunks was leaving the house, too. His grandpa had him busy with something, too."

Chi-Chi and sunk into a chair in astonishment of the news that just came to light. "Gogeta's wondering if Bulma is coming to Gohan's wedding."

"Is she?" Goten asked.

"No," Chi-Chi said quickly. "Why ruin Gohan's happiest day by inviting her?"

****

Chi-Chi sat with Videl at her kitchen table drinking coffee and looking through wedding magazines. The wedding was well on it's way now. With his work as a scholar and Videl's money from her father, Gohan and Videl were able to afford a large capsule home for themselves to live in when they marry. They also expend some of their fortune on Gohan's parents to improve the size of their house and give them more modern conveniences such as a dryer and washer though Chi-Chi still sometimes opt to clean by hand and dry by air.

"This will be a lovely dress for you to wear, Videl," Chi-Chi commented seeing a picture of the dress Videl has picked out.

"My Dad's has some famous designer making my dress. He's really going out for this wedding with all the caterers, bride maids' dresses, and all the other arrangements. I've gotten him to not invite the mayors and presidents but everything else, I couldn't stop him. I told him I didn't need all that but he said I'm his only girl and this is the only wedding for me so he's going to spoil me silly," Videl said shaking her head in a playful manner. 

Chi-Chi laughed. "I recommend him get the caterers to bring all the food they can. With Goku, Gohan, Goten and Gogeta there, he's going to need it."

"How did Goku eat at your wedding?" Videl asked.

Chi-Chi laughed at the memory. "He went to town. He said we should get married every year because of all the food."

Videl laughed. That did sound like Goku. She closed one of the magazines thinking intently on something that's been on her mind. It won't be easy bringing this topic up knowing how Chi-Chi will react. Still, someone had to mention it sooner or later. 

"Chi-Chi, there's something Gohan and I have been wondering about--the invitations to the wedding. Gohan and I have them all ready to invite my friends and family and his friends and family, but there's someone we don't know what to do about."

"Who?"

"Well, Trunks is invited to the wedding. We've invited Vegeta but we're not sure he will come and there's Bulma."

"No," Chi-Chi said immediately. "I will not have that woman ruin my son's wedding. How can he even want her to come after what she did?"

"We thought she might want to be a guest. I mean, she has known Gohan as a little boy. Gogeta already met her and said she was nice to him. He might be confused to see Trunks at the wedding and not see Bulma or Vegeta. Besides, Bulma might want to come."

"After what she did," Chi-Chi thought bitterly.

Videl looked at her future mother-in-law sympathetically. She never went through what Chi-Chi but she could understand her resentment. "I know it was horrible about what Bulma did, but it has been five years and she's trying to change. She was the one who invited Gogeta over at Capsule Corp. while she went out of town and Gogeta had a good time there, and when he met Bulma, she was extremely nice to him."

Chi-Chi's fists clenched that her nails were digging into her skin. "You think I can easily forgive her for what she did to my child let along me?" Chi-Chi asked. "What if it was your child Bulma hated so much that she had killed? How would you feel?"

"I would probably be feeling the same thing as you. What does Goku think about Bulma now?"

"When he first learned about it, he was shocked. He never thought Bulma was capable of killing, especially someone as innocent as a child. He knew she was selfish, rude, jealous and vain at times but he never thought she could be a killer. None of us thought that."

Chi-Chi let out a heavy sigh and eyed Videl warily. "Do you and Gohan want to invite her to your wedding?"

"It did cross his mind since everyone else, even Piccolo is coming. Of course that took some convincing, and with Gogeta asking Gohan if she was coming, he's wondering if he should, but Gohan won't do it if it makes you and Goku uncomfortable because you're the ones who she hurt the most."

"So, it's up to me and my husband. It's your and Gohan's wedding, Videl," Chi-Chi pointed out.

Videl laid a sympathetic hand on Chi-Chi's and gave her a soft smile. "But you and Goku are Gohan's parents. You're an important part of the wedding, too. Goku is Gohan's best man. Bulma is just or was a friend of the family. Her feelings aren't as important as yours and Goku's."

Chi-Chi knew what Videl was doing--leaving it all to her. "I'll think about it, but I don't guarantee anything."

Goku and Gohan walked in the woods near his home. With Gohan now working as a scholar and preparing his wedding with Videl, he didn't have as much time as he used to with his father.

"I always liked the woods than the city, Dad. Here, you can think but with the loudness of the city it's really hard to concentrate. Videl likes it here, too. I'm glad she agreed to live in the mountains. This is going to be a good place to raise a family."

"Are you ready for the responsibility?" Goku asked his son.

"I'm a little nervous and scared, yeah, but I think I'm ready for it. I had a really good role model," he smiled at his father proudly. 

They stopped by an apple tree. Gohan smiled fondly at the tree. He remembered walking Goten here when he was a baby just like his parents when he was a baby. This was also the same apple tree, he, his father, and Krillin picked apples from days before he died by Cell. Gohan always wondered how that big hole got in the side of the tree. 

"Dad, were you nervous a little bit when you married Mom? I know about your wedding and all but were nervous just a little?"

"No," Goku answered simply. He laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Looking back on it now, I guess you could say I didn't know what I was getting into. All I was thinking of was I was going to live this woman for the rest of my life. I was fine with that. From what I could remember of Chi-Chi as a kid, she was a good girl with a lot of strength. She even hurt me and she was one of the few people who could ride Nimbus."

Gohan looked at his Dad in disbelief. "Mom hurt you?"

Goku laughed again. "Hard to believe, isn't it? I remember when we met as kids she talked to me about our wedding and I didn't know what she was talking about. Chi-Chi thought I was kidding and playfully slapped me, sending me into a tree. Your mom has always been strong. She's even strong now."

Gohan thought to a moment in his childhood and laughed. "That's true. I remember when you were still gone after your fight with Frieza, Mom got me a tutor. He insulted you and Mom threw him out of the house."

Goku burst out laughing, his face resembling pride for his wife. "That's Chi-Chi. I know your mother sent us out here so we can talk and she and Videl can talk. I'm your father so I should give you advice on this matter to ease your nervousness but I never was nervous. I can tell you that marriage is a good thing. It's probably one of the best and important decisions in your life. I learned a lot from your mother. I didn't know anything about love or what a family really was until I married her. She might have gotten mad at me at times but she was also very patient with me. Your mother changed my life for the better. Without her, I never would've married, and you, Goten and Gogeta wouldn't have existed."

Goku put an arm around Gohan's shoulders. "It's okay to be nervous but don't worry. It's going to work out for the best. I'm sure of it."

"Thanks, Dad. I really do miss talking to you. It really helps me a lot." The two resumed walking. "The wedding's coming up, but there's something that concerns Videl and me."

"What?"

"Bulma." He saw that his father had ceased moving. He looked at his father and saw Goku looking confused. "Well, Gogeta met Bulma and he's wondering if she's coming to the wedding because Trunks is coming. I'm not sure about Vegeta though."

"Yeah, I heard about Bulma and Gogeta meeting. It does seems like she's changing. She was nice enough to let Gogeta spend the weekend with Vegeta and Trunks and she has never been in the way, respecting our wishes. She was even nice to Gogeta offering him something to eat. I know she wants forgiveness, but it won't be easy. The hardest person to forgive Bulma would be Chi-Chi. If she came to the wedding, I know Bulma wouldn't do anything to harm Gogeta, but I'm not sure how Chi-Chi would feel about it. She's the person most hurt about this."

****

Chi-Chi closed the door to her bedroom as she entered it after tucking Gogeta in. She pulled the barrette out of her hair and ran her fingers through her hair. Goku was already taking his clothes off and tossing them carelessly on the floor. Chi-Chi let out a wistful sigh as pulled off her dress.

"I can't believe it. Our oldest son is getting married, and he's marrying a good girl. I've been helping Videl with her cooking and I think she's going to be a wonderful cook for Gohan."

"The meal she cooked for us tonight is a good start. She's gonna have to cook a lot for a Saiyan husband and possible Saiyan babies," Goku said, pulling off his pants and getting into bed.

Chi-Chi pulled on her long night gown and joined Goku in bed. "Soon, it'll be Goten next and then Gogeta and it'll be just the two of us again in our home. It'll be like us as newlyweds again."

"Did Videl talk to you about…Bulma?" Goku asked carefully.

Chi-Chi frowned. "Let me guess. Gohan did, too?"

"He said it's up to us if we want to invite her or not since Bulma hurt us the most."

Chi-Chi rolled on her side. "What did you say?"

"I told Gohan that Bulma is trying to change her ways. She did offer Gogeta to stay to Capsule Corp. and she was nice to him when she met him. I think Bulma is trying to change." He looked at Chi-Chi calmly. "Don't you think so?"

"What do you want me to do, Goku--just forgive her for what she did as if it was nothing?"

"No. All I'm saying is Bulma is trying to change to be a better person. Maybe we should try giving her another chance." Chi-Chi rolled over with her back to Goku. "I know you're the one who suffered more than everyone else. After all, you were the one to carry Gogeta."

"I carried him for eight months, Goku. I was looking forward to giving birth to him like any mother would for her child. I was looking forward to you being the hospital room with me as I give birth. You weren't there for Goten but you were here now." Chi-Chi sniffed as a tear fell. "And she took that away from me.

"Instead, I wake up to find my baby dead and me suffering from injuries after being pushed out of a car. Then it turns out that Bulma, supposed friend of mine who was behind this. She took what was supposed to be one of the happiest days of my life from me."

Goku held Chi-Chi as she began to cry. "But, Chi-Chi, Gogeta is alive now. That's what really matters. I've missed a lot, too. I missed Goten's birth, his first step, his first word. Just like Gogeta's birth, those are moments I'll never have, but I cherish every moment I have with him now. We can't always get what we wanted, but we should be grateful for what we have. Our child is alive and happy."

"I hate it when you're right." She rolled over to look at him. "I also hate it how you can be so forgiven and so optimistic about people changing."

Goku looked sympathetic toward his wife. "It's not easy for me, but I think we should try. Bulma wouldn't try anything when we're around anyway."

Chi-Chi looked into Goku's promising eyes and knew he was right. She then what she had to do. "All right. If Gohan and Videl want to invite Bulma, I won't argue."

****

Gohan and Videl's wedding was held in the city. The ceremony was held in Hercule's vast home while the reception was held in the large backyard. Chi-Chi sat in the front row next to Gogeta and Goten. Goku stood at the alter besides Gohan who was watching Videl being walked down the aisle by her father, Hercule. 

A little over ten years ago, Chi-Chi despised the man for taking credit for the defeat of Cell when it was her husband and son who did it. The bumbling goof changed over the years, admitting to himself that he was a shameless fake and would, but never to his public. He was also generous enough to expend some of his fortune he was given after defeating Cell to the Son Family after some heavy convincing from his daughter. 

Now these strange pair were going to be in-laws by the union of their children. Chi-Chi watched happily as her son and Videl made their vows. Chi-Chi ignored the fact that Bulma was there somewhere and was just happy to see her oldest son get married. 

After Gohan and Videl were declared husband and wife, the audience clapped and cheered. Gohan and Videl joyfully walked out of the room as husband and wife as their friends and family congratulated them with claps and cheers. Everyone else soon followed going outside for the reception. 

Gohan and Videl spent nearly an hour taking pictures with themselves, their friends and family. They cut the cake together and Goku actually gave a nice speech to Gohan and Videl. 

There were several pavilions outside to shield guests from the hot sun. Chi-Chi looked around to see Gohan and Videl talking to other guests while her husband and sons sat at a large table eating away. Ox King was there with them eating but not as much as his son-in-law and grandsons. She looked ahead to the rest of the guests. Krillin was sitting at a table with 18 and Marron. Their daughter was growing into a pretty young woman. With them, were Yamcha and his wife Kaori. It surprised everyone that he got married or more correctly eloped and now he was expecting his first child. No one thought he would get married or find anyone after his breakup with Bulma.

Tien and Chiaotzu who rarely attend reunions and group events were there as well with Piccolo and Dende. Master Roshi was flirting and getting smack by Videl's bride maids. Oolong was trying to look up these same women's dresses and getting scolded by Puar.

She was about to see where Vegeta, Bulma and Trunks were when Gohan and Videl walked over to her table. "Enjoying the wedding?"

Videl laughed as she saw several plates in front of each male Son. "I think your father and brothers are enjoying the food more, Gohan, than the wedding."

Chi-Chi laughed. "They are Saiyans. They love to eat."

Gogeta looked up at his big brother, cake crumbs was around his mouth. "Ooh, Gohan, since you and Videl aren't far away, can I come over everyday?"

"Um, Gogeta, why don't you wait on that?" Chi-Chi suggested. "Gohan and Videl are newlyweds now and they are going to want to spend some time alone together for a while."

"But they see each other almost everyday," Gogeta whined. "Don't they already know each other by now?" Gogeta asked.

"Yes, son, but they get to know each other more now as a married couple."

Gogeta didn't get what his mother was saying which was a good thing, considering he was only five years old. "Like what, Momma?"

"Trunks said married couples smooch a whole lot when they marry. Is that what you are going to be doing?"

Gohan and Videl blushed. "Uh, yeah. Sort of."

A song played and Videl began pulling Gohan to the makeshift dance floor outside. "Come on, Gohan. Let's dance," Videl said as she pulled an uncomfortable Gohan to the dance floor. Other couples began to follow them.

Chi-Chi sighed wistfully watching the two dancing. "See, I knew those dance lessons would come in handy." She looked over at Goku who was stuffing his face. "Come on, Goku. Let's dance."

"But I'm eating," Goku protested.

"It's just one song," Chi-Chi said taking the drumstick out of Goku's mouth and leading him to the dance floor. 

Chi-Chi looked over at a table and saw Vegeta and Trunks sitting together snickering at something more than likely her and Goku dancing and how amazing Goku wasn't stepping on Chi-Chi's feet. Strange, Chi-Chi thought, after this whole incident, Vegeta and Trunks have gotten closer in their own way. Another strange thing was she didn't see Bulma. She hadn't been looking for her. Chi-Chi shrugged and looked at Goku enjoying the day with her family.

Goku paused in his dancing just as Chi-Chi felt a tapping on her shoulders. She turned to see Bulma. She and Goku stopped dancing immediately.

"Bulma." Chi-Chi said surprised not only to see her but in her appearance. Bulma was still wearing her short dresses but it was more conservative than the one she wore when at the world tournament. There was also something else different about Bulma. She looked a lot different from when she last saw her. She was getting older, which would explain the few wrinkles around her eyes and mouth but there was something else that Chi-Chi couldn't pin on exactly. She looked tired. There was just something about her eyes that didn't seem right. 

"Hi, Chi-Chi." She looked up at Goku. "Hi, Goku. Long time no see, huh. I just came to say congratulations on Gohan's marriage." She paused and looked very nervous. "It's really nice to see you two again. I, um, met Gogeta a few weeks ago. He was sitting on Nimbus by himself and I, uh, invited him in for a snack while he waited for Goten and Trunks. He's a very nice boy."

"Thank you," was all Chi-Chi said.

"I also wanted to say that I'm very sorry for what I did. It was a mistake I'm going to live with for the rest of my life. If I could change things, I wouldn't have let this happen."

Chi-Chi nodded solemnly. "Thank you."

There was a long pause and Bulma was feeling uncomfortable since no one was saying anything. "Well, that's all I came to say. I'm feeling a little tired so I'm going to get Vegeta to take me home."

"Bulma," Chi-Chi interrupted. "Are you all right?"

Bulma smiled. "I'm fine." She looked hopeful at Chi-Chi. "Maybe we can get together again and talk sometime. I'd really like to try to be your friend again, Chi-Chi."

'Something's not right with her. What's wrong?' Chi-Chi thought. What anger Chi-Chi had felt for Bulma was slowly slipping away. Now, she was becoming concern for her. Chi-Chi extended a hand to Bulma. "Maybe we can talk again. Soon."

Bulma smiled and instead of shaking Chi-Chi's hand embraced her much to everyone's surprised. What surprised Chi-Chi even more was that everyone was watching them. Bulma pulled away and walked back to her seat.

Chi-Chi looked at Goku. "Goku, did you see that?"

  
"Yeah," Goku looking baffled. "Bulma apologized and you two hugged. I thought you were going to fight again."

"No," she said shaking her head. "How Bulma looked. She's a little pale and there was something about her eyes." Chi-Chi looked at Goku concern. "Goku, I think Bulma's sick."

Goku looked back at Bulma. "She is? Sick from what?"

"I don't know."

Bulma sat back at the table with Vegeta and Trunks who were surprised it didn't turn into another fight either. She was glad to get what she had to say to Chi-Chi off her chest. Now she was exhausted and ready to go home. "Vegeta, I'm tired. Could you take me home?"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?"  


"I have a headache and I need to rest. Please, I need to go home."

"Fine," Vegeta said. "We're going home, Trunks. You can stay however long you like."

Vegeta lead her outside and carried her home. Bulma leaned against Vegeta closely as they flew in the sky to their home. "You know, you never took me flying. How about we do that sometime?" Bulma asked hopefully.

Vegeta suddenly got a bad vibe. Why was Bulma making strange requests? Vegeta decided to get to the bottom of it tonight. When they landed, they walked to their room. 

"That was a lovely wedding," Bulma said as she pulled off her earrings.

"What's wrong with you?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma continued to look in the mirror and she pulled off her jewelry. "What do you mean?"

"You don't seem like yourself."

Bulma laughed as she walked to sit on her bed, pulling off her shoes. "Don't be silly. I'm fine."

"No, you're not and you haven't been for some time now." Vegeta glared at her. "I want to know what you're hiding."

"Vegeta, I'm not hiding anything," Bulma said lamely.

"Bulma, stop lying to me." He argued. He knew she was hiding something now and it was making him angry.

Bulma sighed and rose to her feet. She walked to her vanity as if in a strange trance. She stared at herself in the mirror for a long while before speaking, as if contemplating telling him what was wrong with her. "It's funny how one day you look in the mirror and you're young and you don't have a care in the world. You think you're invincible, think you can do anything, but then one day you look in the mirror and you see yourself older, a little bit wiser and you realize you're not as invincible as you thought yourself to be."

"Bulma," Vegeta spoke with concern in a softer tone. "What are you talking about?"

Bulma looked at Vegeta, no longer hiding behind the mask she was putting up, but revealing her true self. Vegeta saw the sadness, pain and vulnerability in Bulma's eyes. Tears started to pool from her eyes as she realized she couldn't hide the awful truth anymore. She collapsed and cried heavily. Vegeta fell to his knees in front of Bulma and allowed her to embrace him. She clutched to Vegeta tightly not wanting to let go.

"Bulma…" Vegeta whispered. "What's wrong with you?" The fact that Bulma continued to cry and not say anything, worried him. "Tell me."

Bulma looked at Vegeta with stained eyes due to her mascara. She didn't want to tell him but she knew she must. "Vegeta…I'm dying." 

To Be Continued

AN: Yeah, you know I'm near the end with that ending. Oh, boy, review time. I know some people aren't going to be happy about this. Well, I did warn you.

Chi-Chi: Mean? I thought it was funny. Yeah, sadly it's coming to an end. I had fun writing this but I knew it had to end some time. I think you better run for your life now that you've seen the tape.

Dr. Brown: Are you a real doc? Trunks not neglected. This whole ordeal made Vegeta closer to his son so Trunks isn't going to hate the kid of feel left out.

Leigh: I thought the whole Vegeta taking the teddy bear was funny. You know how Vegeta is. He usually does things his way and Chi-Chi's not going to find out. I'm getting that all good things must come to an end with Dragonball. The 23rd Tournament is coming and thus the end of Dragonball. Sad, but I'm accepting it. 

Quasi Saiyan: Yeah, I really like this and I don't want to end it but I must. Wow. I can't believe I've been working on this story for four months.

Moonlight: Yep, the Unexpected Love Saga is coming to an end. WHAAAA!!! I never seen Bra in DBGT but I heard unpleasant things about her. I'll wait until DBGT airs. The next generation doesn't interest me anyway and the whole pairing of the characters is a little too much in the family for me, not to mention the age differences. It's like a soap. No, Trunks doesn't feel neglected. I guess I'll rewrite and explain more in the next chapter that he's not. The whole incident really brought them closer together.

Midnight Goddess: If I wrote a lemon between Bulma and Vegeta, you would dictate how I write. Hee. Hee. You might even strangle me. I don't think Vegeta wants you to read soft moments of him like that. 

Xmadgirlx: Yep, I'm finished. It's the end of an era, people. Hee. Hee. 

Dark Magician: Thanks.

Dragon's Moon: Wow. A lot of people want a sequel. I guess you'll have to wait and see.

Three Fates: You're still here? I thought you had stopped reading this a long time ago because of what Bulma did. I don't think you like it now. Don't strangle me. ::hides behind Midnight Goddess:: hee. Hee.

Moon Girl: Yep, she's sick.

Dark Angel: You're right. She's sick.

Danichan: Be nice here. Some people don't want Bulma to die.

The Lost Saiyan: What little girl develop abandonment issues. I keep hearing sequel. Hmm, what should I do? Guess you have to wait and see.

Negi Ramen: They have forgiven her son. Trunks is talking to his mother and Vegeta and Bulma are getting closer, but you're right, it's hard to forgive a murderer.

C-town Chica: Mrs. Briefs is an airhead. Did you see her in the Piccolo Saga where everyone was getting out of West City and Dr and Mrs. Briefs were still at their house because of her?

La De Da: Satanic ways? Ouch. I can tell you don't like Bulma.

Oninu: I'm not sure you understand what fickle means. Fickle means indecisive and picky. Bulma did that a lot through the series and told Oolong once there's nothing wrong looking for someone better when they were talking about Jackie Chun before he showed up. Yamcha only looked at the girls at the gym. He wasn't looking for a replacement like Bulma was. That's a difference. A lot of guys may look at other women but they are also committed to their partner. The same goes for women and Maron, he wasn't serious. Yamcha would never do that to his friend Krillin. He never said that he was looking for someone better than Bulma. Yamcha seem more sad than upset Bulma had Vegeta's child. That's pretty much all I will say on this topic so nothing happens.

Lady Athena: I bet you're jumping for joy at the end of this chapter. Mustn't be too mean to some of the Bulma fans that are still reading. Chi-Chi hasn't fully forgive her but she's slowly beginning to. I agree that part of Bulma's problem is due to her parents. She has gotten away with so much as a kid and I noticed she was very rude to her parents in the DB series, a lot more ruder in the Japanese version. I know my parents wouldn't tolerate that behavior from me. Watch out for Bulma, she's gonna go after you and me for this chapter.

GD: Ooh, please no spoilers on Inuyasha. I keep hearing they will air DBGT in October. The month's not over yet, so we'll see. I already know it's not going to be good because it wasn't created by Akira Toriyama and a lot of people are right, the story should've ended at DBZ and left it at that. Gohan doesn't have glasses in my story because it doesn't make sense for him to have glasses. Look at his genes. Goku has excellent hearing and sight, far better than a human because he is a Saiyan. Chi-Chi never wore any glasses so her vision is good. It's crazy to think that Gohan never had glasses as a kid and all over sudden need to wear it as an adult.

Gogirl: You know me well enough to know what I will do. I had already worked my way around ChiChi meeting Goku. It was something else and it had me thinking if I should really write this story. I could work my way around that too, but it wouldn't be right. Besides with the way things are going, I wouldn't be able to put in certain things. So it was best that I stopped it.

Chuquita: I wonder if you will be saying that when it ends.

SSJ Kain: Yes, four years has past. Nothing wrong with speeding things up. Gogeta's still a child and besides he's living with Goku and Chi-Chi and would be more influenced on their habits. Look at Mirai Trunks and present Trunks. They have the same parents, but their personalities are different.

Dark Goddess: Because he didn't want his son playing with it. He thinks it might make him look weak and nothing a boy should have. Will Gogeta find out about Vegeta being his father? Guess you'll have to wait and see on that one. The camera? It's still there, just out of Vegeta's reach.

Contrail: It probably shows that he still cares for her I guess. He's still often seen around Capsule Corp. on the show and she's always giving him things like that Capsule Car in "He Always Late".

SsJchika: I thought those shows were on the WB. No, I never watched them. Well, I think Vegeta started acting more as a father when he became one for the second time. As I stated before, I don't think he was ready the first time because he was so consumed with beating Goku and being a SS and nothing else. After Goku's death, he slowly became more involved with Trunks and slowly began to love him but when his daughter was born, he was ready and more responsible the second time.

Lady Kouga: Gogeta is cute. Let's say it over and over again. The picture taking will benefit later.


	25. Part Twenty Five

Unexpected Love

Part Twenty-Five

Vegeta sat there on the carpeted floor with Bulma in his arms stunned at what she just told him. Dying? Bulma? But she was so young. She wasn't even fifty. She hadn't even gotten a gray hair yet. She may have a few wrinkles around her eyes and mouth but that was it. She looked to be in good health as she kept her figure in tact. So how could she be dying?

"Dying? Why?"

Bulma pulled back enough to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I was diagnosed a year ago with this strange virus that attacks the body. It breaks everything down. Anybody can get it no matter how healthy they are."

"Like that heart virus Kakarot got?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah, but this lasts longer and breaks down the body slower."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how."

"What, you thought you would die and I wouldn't notice?" Vegeta asked angrily. He wasn't mad at her but the thought of her dying angered him. He couldn't believe it.

"I told you I didn't know how to tell you."

"A year ago when Gogeta first stayed here, we were talking on the phone and you were coughing. Did you have it then?"

"I was just diagnosed," Bulma answered.

"How long do you have to live now?"

"The doctor told me about six months now." She cried heavily again and buried her face in Vegeta's muscled chest. "This isn't fair."

"Do your parents know about this?"

"No, no one knows. I know Ami suspects something, though. Oh, Vegeta, how are we going to tell Trunks? How am I going to tell my fourteen-year-old son that I'm going to die? I'm going to miss him so much--his first date, his wedding. It's not fair, Vegeta. I want to see my son grow up."

Vegeta just held Bulma and allowed her to cry on him. He didn't know what else to do. His wife was dying and there nothing he could do about it unless…

"Bulma, what about the dragon balls? That can cure your illness."

Bulma shook her head. "I already thought of that. My dying is by illness, by natural cause, just like the future Goku and that heart virus. He couldn't be revived because it was a natural cause of death. There's nothing to save me. The doctors tried everything. There is no cure."

Vegeta held her closer knowing there was nothing to do now except prepare for the end and hold her. "It's gonna be all right."

"How is it going to be all right?! I'm dying!" Bulma screamed.

Vegeta allowed Bulma to take her emotions out on him. He didn't know what to say. What do you say to your dying wife? He didn't know what, so, he didn't say anything. He kept quiet and let her sob on him, no matter how wet his shirt was getting, until she fell asleep. Vegeta pulled Bulma off him and put her to bed. He pulled off his shirt that was wet from Bulma's tears. Now a lot of things were starting to make sense. Bulma hiring Ami, her coughing spells where Bulma excused it as she has a little cold or something got caught in her throat, and the pills she took she called vitamins. Why had he not noticed it before? It had been going on for nearly a year now.

'Maybe I did know, but chose to ignore it. I knew something wasn't right, but I didn't look into it probably because I didn't want to know.'

He had to deal with it now. As he was going to get in bed, he felt Trunks entering the house. Vegeta noticed that Bulma and Trunks were becoming close again. He wasn't going to ruin Trunks' fun today with the news of his mother dying. He had to tell him another time.

****

Vegeta and Bulma told Bulma's parents first. They were both shock at the news that their only child was dying. Vegeta and Bulma made sure Trunks was gone to Goten's house while they broke the news to her parents in case he stumbled upon them because Bulma and her parents had a lot to talk about.

They waited another day before they broke the news to their son. Vegeta and Bulma stood at the door of Trunks' bedroom. He was for once, cleaning up his room, not something the teenager likes to do. When he saw both his parents standing at his door, Trunks got the feeling something was wrong. For one thing, it was strange to see them together. He knew their relationship was getting better, but something wasn't right. His father didn't have any expressions on his face while his mother looked solemn. 

  
"What's going on?"

They both walk him. Bulma sat in a chair while Vegeta kept quiet and stood by her. "Trunks, there's something you father and I have to tell you."

Trunks didn't like the sound of his mother's first. "What is it? Spill it."

"Trunks, about a year ago, I went to the doctor and I discovered that I have an illness. It's a virus and…it's not curable. I'm…" She held back her tears as best she could. "I'm going to die."

Trunks stood in place, unable to move at what he heard. "Die? You're going to die?"

"Yes, and I don't have long. I have six months."

Trunks grabbed his mother by her shoulders. "But you can't be dying. You're my mom. You're old, but you're not that old. You don't have gray hair."

Bulma embraced Trunks. "It doesn't always work that way, Trunks. People of all ages die. It can't be helped."

Trunks remembered how he was mad at his mother for having Gogeta killed he but didn't wish death on her. He didn't want her to die. He was already forming a relationship with his mother again and now she was going to die. He looked at her with desperate eyes. "We have the dragon balls. We can use that to cure you," Trunks explained desperately.

Bulma shook her head. "It can't be done. The dragon can't stop anyone from dying of a natural cause. My illness is a natural cause. I don't want this but I have no choice." She placed a comforting hand on his face. "You're going to be all right. I've died before. It wasn't that bad," she said trying to cheer her son up.

"But you weren't gone forever. This time you will be."

"Not really. Just until you die and then we will be together again. I know that will seem a long time, but it will fly," Bulma explained trying to make the best of the situation.

"That doesn't make it better," Trunks said smartly.

"Quiet, Trunks! Your mother is trying to make the best of this situation!" Vegeta argued.

Trunks started to get mad at his father but then relented. He couldn't help but get mad because his mother was dying but he had no right to get mad in front of her since she was trying to make the best out of the situation.

"I'm sorry. What are we going to do?" Trunks asked. 

"Spend the rest of our time together and prepare. That's all we can do. That's all I want now."

****

"We're gonna get you this time, Dad!" Gogeta said. 

"Yeah, right," Goku said confidently as he dodged a punch from Gogeta and a kick from Goten.

The three were sparring several yards of their home. It was Gogeta and Goten vs. Goku and the two sons were losing to their father. Not a big surprise considering Goku was the strongest warrior in the universe. They have been training and sparring for, well, they didn't know how many hours now. Whenever they fight together, they lose track of time. 

"Ow!" Gogeta grunted as Goku punched him in the face and a grunt came from Goten as Goku kicked him in the stomach and knocked him to the ground.

"Yeah, all right. I won again!" Goku cheered. "You guys almost had me this time."

Goten sat up, not believing what his father said. "Yeah, right."

Gogeta was more cheerful with his defeat. "That's okay. I'll get you next time, Dad!"

Goku laughed at the cheerfulness of his son. He had a strong fighting spirit in him. Whenever he was knocked down, he still got up and was determine to win. Goku frowned when he saw Chi-Chi approaching and she wasn't looking happy. "Uh-oh."

Goten looked behind his Dad and saw his Mom approaching. He snickered. "I think you lost this time, Dad. We're supposed to be home a couple of hours ago."

Goku slapped his forehead. That's right. Goku and his sons left after breakfast and Goku told Chi-Chi they were going to come back before one and it was, well he didn't know what time it was but judging by the look of his wife's face, he went over the time.

"Mom looks mad," Gogeta noted seeing his Mom approach.

"Hey, honey, how are you?" Goku said sweetly as Chi-Chi approached them.

Chi-Chi marched to Goku and stopped. Her fists were clenched and anger flashed in her eyes. Goku knew he was in a lot of trouble. Instead of attacking Goku, Chi-Chi did something unexpected. She calmly knelt to Gogeta and dusted him off.

"Look at you--all sweaty and dirty." She looked at Goten. "You're the same way, Goten. Take your little brother in the house and get both of yourselves cleaned up."

Goten looked surprise for a moment. His mom didn't raise her voice at Dad. "Oh, sure," he said still not certain of his mother's behavior. He got up and took his little brother's hand. "Come on, Gogeta."

Chi-Chi waited for her sons to enter the house before she turned back to Goku. "Goku, remember what you said this morning that you were going to bring the boys back by one so they can do their schoolwork?"

"Uh, yeah," Goku said nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's three o' clock, Goku! You and the boy have been fighting for five hours!"

"I'm sorry," Goku apologize. "I lose track of time when I fight. You know that."

Chi-Chi folded her arms and glared at Goku. "I agree to let the boys fight. I even train Goten myself because I wanted him to know how to fight like his father, but I want them to get an education. They can't make a living off fighting."

"They love to fight. Gogeta likes it more than Goten," Goku said trying to placate his wife. "I remember you used to like fighting, too."

"That was before I became a mother. I don't have time to fight. If I didn't cook and clean for you all… Ugh!" She threw her hands up in frustration. "I don't want to imagine it," Chi-Chi groaned.

Goku laughed. "We would've been okay," he said.

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes at that. "Yeah, right." She stepped closer and smiled him. "Hmm, you're sweaty and you smell. You should take a shower, too."

"Okay," Goku said cheerfully before he sent Chi-Chi mischievous grin. "Wanna join me?"

Chi-Chi's faced turned red at Goku's suggestion. "Goku!" 

"What?" He asked as if he didn't say anything wrong.

She smirked. "You're not as innocent as you lead people to believe."

"We took a bath in the barrel last week," Goku said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"That was after the boys were asleep and I wouldn't call what happened that night taking a bath," she said giving Goku a knowing look. "Besides, this is broad daylight and our sons are awake."

Goku scooped Chi-Chi in his arms suddenly and smothered her with kisses, rubbing his sweat and dirt on her. Chi-Chi squealed, laughing and tried to push Goku away as he rubbed his sweat on her. He looked at her with a wicked look.

"Now you'll have to take that shower with me."

Chi-Chi smacked Goku playfully as they headed for the house. When they entered their home, they saw Goten hanging up the phone looking sad. 

"Goten, what's wrong?" Chi-Chi asked.

"That was Trunks. He said Bulma's dying."

Goku and Chi-Chi froze in place. "Bulma's dying?" They said together.

"Trunks said she got a virus a year ago and was diagnosed. They doctors did everything they could. She has six months now."

Chi-Chi gasped in shock. "I suspected she was sick, but not anything like this. That explains the way she looked, too. Poor Trunks. He's going to go the rest of his life without his mother."

"How's Vegeta taking it?" Goku asked his son.

"Trunks said Vegeta's not saying anything." Goten then remembered he left Gogeta in the bathroom when he went to answer the phone. "I gotta go check on Gogeta. I left him playing in the tub. He probably got water everywhere." He quickly left the room.

Chi-Chi turned to Goku. "I didn't expect this. It really put things in perspective, doesn't it? Bulma isn't that many years older than me. To die so young. I wonder what's going through her mind."

"She's probably gonna try to get everything in for her last days. I know with Cell, I had a good feeling I would die and so I spent the last days with you and Gohan because in the end, fighting wasn't all the important to me. It was my family. Bulma's probably realizing the same thing," Goku explained.

"I guess I will go to her then. She has changed. I don't want to die knowing I didn't try to make peace with her, learn why she did all she did. She is dying. This will be my only chance."

****

Gogeta sat at a desk in Trunks room coloring in his coloring book he brought over. Trunks wanted Gogeta to come to Capsule Corp and the little boy got his older brother to color with him. The two spent their time coloring and talking. Trunks had left the room to bring them some snacks. 

"Coloring. Coloring. Coloring," Gogeta sang. "I like coloring."

Vegeta was walking down the hall to his room when he heard a singing voice as he passed Trunks' room. It sounded like Gogeta. He opened the door and saw his son sitting at a table coloring. He didn't know he was here at the house.

"What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked as he stepped in the room.

Gogeta looked back and saw Vegeta. "Hi, Vegeta. I'm coloring. Wanna join me?" He invited.

"I don't color," Vegeta said brashly.

"You don't color?" The five-year-old said as if that was the craziest thing he had ever heard. "You're strange. Everybody color!" he said cheerfully lifting his coloring book and crayons.

"What's so special about coloring?" Vegeta said looking down at the coloring book.

"You can turn a plain paper into different colors. Look!" he said pointing at a picture of a dinosaur he colored teal.

"Dinosaurs aren't teal," Vegeta told Gogeta.

"I know, but Mommy said I can colored it whatever I wanted."

Vegeta sat in the empty seat besides Gogeta. "It's a child's activity. Men do not color."

"My Daddy colors with me."

'Kakarot has the mind of a carrot,' Vegeta thought. 'Head's shaped like one, too,' he thought and chuckled at his own joke.

  
"What's so funny?" Gogeta asked.

Vegeta looked at Gogeta who was looking at him confused. "Nothing."

"If it's nothing, they why did you laugh?"

Vegeta kept himself from rolling his eyes. He was just like Goku, always asking questions. "Something you wouldn't understand."

Gogeta stared at Vegeta as if he was trying to figure out what Vegeta was laughing about. He shrugged as if giving up and went back to his coloring. "Grown ups sure are strange." He tore a page from his coloring book and put it in front of Vegeta with a box of his crayons. "You're coloring with me."

Vegeta blinked in surprise. The child was giving _him_ an order? "I told you. I don't color."

"You need to," Gogeta said as he colored a dog's ears red. He grabbed a green crayon and colored the tail green. "Now color."

He didn't order him to, but Vegeta got the feeling Gogeta was but in a kind way. 'He does have some of me in him,' Vegeta thought. 

Vegeta looked at the paper. Before him was a picture of vegetables in a garden, ranging from squashes, cucumbers, tomatoes, to onions, carrots, radishes, broccoli and lettuces. At the top of the picture was a man in a cape and crown acting as if he was Lord over the vegetables. 'Is this some kind of stupid joke? What kind of idiot rules over vegetables?' He took out an orange and begin coloring the carrot. 'Thank Kami, I'm not at Kakarot's house. That dolt would get out his video camera. I can't believe that I, a Saiyan Prince, coloring with a five year old.'

"Vegeta, can I ask you a question?" Gogeta asked now using a blue to color the body of the dog.

"Talk."

"How many licks does it take to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop?"

Vegeta stopped his coloring and blinked. "What are you talking about? What's a tootsie roll center?"

Gogeta looked at Vegeta confused. "You mean you don't know?" 

"No, I don't," Vegeta said taking a fuchsia crayon and coloring the radishes that were by the carrots in the picture. He was getting annoyed by the fact that a child knew something that he didn't.

Gogeta resumed coloring. "My Dad and I saw this commercial on TV where this little boy was asking a turtle and owl how many licks it took to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop. The turtle didn't have any teeth so he told the boy to ask the owl. The owl took two licks and bit the candy off and said three. Then this voice appeared and asked how many licks it took to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop and he said the world would never know. So, I asked my Daddy and he said he didn't know. When my Mommy and Daddy went to the store and they bought a bag of tootsie rolls so we can figured out how many licks it took."

'Oh, good Kami,' Vegeta thought. 

"Mommy forgot how many licks because she was making dinner. Goten, Daddy and I tried it. After twenty licks, Goten ate the candy. Daddy and I forgot we were suppose to be counting and ate it. When Gohan and Videl came over, they tried but after forty licks, they gave up and ate the candy like the owl did. So, do you know?"

Vegeta couldn't believe he was listening to this. "No, I don't, Gogeta. I never ate it."

Trunks came in holding a load of food in his arms for him and Gogeta. He didn't see his father since the food was blocking his view until he put the food on another table and then saw his father coloring with Gogeta. He had to bite his lip to not laugh. Vegeta sent Trunks a death glare. Trunks knew to keep quiet. If he didn't, well he was going have to do five thousand one hand pushups upside down at 1,000 thousand times Earth's gravity.

'It'll be worth it,' he thought. Trunks sat at the table with his Dad and brother. "I didn't know you like coloring, Dad. You are a softy," he snickered.

"Quiet, boy," Vegeta ordered.

"Come on, Trunks," Gogeta said tearing off a paper and handing it to Trunks. "Let's color."

"Sure," Trunks said. He looked at his Dad coloring from the corner of his eye and snickered again. Vegeta growled at Trunks, shutting him up.

Gogeta didn't understand them as he was too drawn into his coloring. "My Mommy and Daddy told me about Bulma. I'm sorry she's dying."

"Thanks," Trunks said.

"I like to color when I'm sad. I feel happy when I do and I thought if you color it'll make you happy. Does it?"

"Yeah, it cheered me up a bit," Trunks said ruffling Gogeta's hair, smiling thoughtfully at Gogeta's attempt to cheer him and his father up. "Right, Dad?" He smirked at his Dad waiting for him to answer.

"No," Vegeta said and Trunks kicked Vegeta in the shin. Vegeta winced and glared at Trunks. Trunks sent him a glare telling him to be nice to Gogeta. "I guess so." Vegeta glared at Trunks. 'I'm going make him do an extra thousand pushups for that.'

****

Chi-Chi walked in Capsule Corp. This was the first time in a long time she had been to this place. It looked the same as was the last time she was there. Gogeta on the other hand has been there plenty of times. Chi-Chi was there to pick him up and talk to Bulma. 

Mrs. Briefs walked into the foyer carrying fresh flowers in a pot. She almost dropped her pot, seeing Chi-Chi. "Oh, Chi-Chi, you're here? What a surprise? What are you doing here?" 

"I've come to say hello. I'm sorry about your daughter."

Mrs. Briefs frowned thinking about her daughter. "Thank you. That's so kind of you considering what my daughter did to your child."

Chi-Chi looked around nervously. "Where is Bulma?"

"She's upstairs in her room, talking with Ami. She's not feeling well today."

"Oh. Is it all right to see her?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Um, you're not going to punch her, are you?" Mrs. Brief asked nervously.

"No," Chi-Chi answered quickly. 

"I guess you can see her. Her room is on the third floor three doors down on your right."

"Thank you," Chi-Chi said and headed up the stairs to see Bulma.

Bulma was sitting in bed and Ami was in a chair and the two were talking. Ami had taken up Bulma's request to move in with Capsule Corp. especially after learning about Bulma's illness. "I'm not sure I can handle this without you here, Bulma."

Bulma smiled. "You will do fine. You're very smart. I wouldn't have hired you and shown you all of what I shown if I didn't think you can do the job. Now, what I do advise of you is to change your attitude. You will have to be loud dealing with Vegeta and Trunks. If they keep seeing you being quiet and meek to them, they will try to rule you because they think they can. Don't let them think that. The only way to get any respect from them is argue, be firm and stand your ground."

Ami nodded. "I'll continue to run Capsule Corp. well like your father continues to do. I even have some ideas in mind that can expand the business." Their conversation was interrupted with a knock and then a soft voice calling Bulma's name whom Bulma recognized. 

"Come in, Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi entered the room. She saw Ami. "Oh, I didn't know you had a guest."

Ami rose from her seat. "I was just leaving. I'll talk to you later." She walked passed Chi-Chi and closed the door behind her.

Bulma sat up in bed. "I guess you heard."

"I did. I'm sorry." 

Bulma looked at her surprised. "I'm surprised to hear you say that. I didn't know what you would say really," she said trying to figure out why Chi-Chi was here and then she figured it out. "You want closure don't you?"

"I do," Chi-Chi admitted quietly. "I don't want to go the rest of my life wondering about questions I wanted to ask you or go wondering if we could have ever made peace. For years, you were a friend. I don't want to die and I know you don't want to die not making peace."

Bulma nodded. "You're right. I don't. I don't know what else to say, Chi-Chi, other than I'm really sorry for what I did to Gogeta. Thinking about it, I realized it was a stupid thing to do. I should've confronted you, Goku and Vegeta about it than keep quiet with what I knew."

"Why did you do it, Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked. "I can understand your anger at Goku, Vegeta and me for not telling you the baby belongs to Vegeta too, but to kill the baby...I don't understand."

"I was selfish, upset. I was a lot of things. Chi-Chi, I knew Vegeta was attracted to you for years. I discovered it when he had a sex dream and he called your name." Chi-Chi looked surprised at the statement. "I was upset, but I knew you were still mourning Goku's death that you loved him and wouldn't betray him. I never trusted him with you. I should've come out to him about it but I didn't. I was afraid he would admit and leave me for you. You were single. Who knows what would've happen? Maybe you would've forgotten about Goku and went with Vegeta.

"Then the fusion came and you wanted Vegito to stay with you. I knew Vegeta would like you more if he stayed with you and then the child came. I was angry with Vegeta for liking you but I didn't want to believe he would cheat on me. He was my husband. I didn't want to think he did so I thought you seduced him."

"I guess I did in a way, but Goku was in control of the body at the time and it's been seven years for us and I saw him in Vegito everyday that it was becoming too hard for Goku and I to resist each other. He wanted to be with me and I wanted to be with him. It was that simple."

"I know," Bulma said regretfully. "So do I. I wanted to be with Vegito, but he rejected me. He chose you instead. I made a huge mistake and I don't know if it's a blessing or not because it led to Gogeta's birth."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I could've gone after the dragon balls and separate Vegito the exact time the Dragon balls were ready. I didn't. I waited. I told Vegito that I wanted him to be with me. I waited until he told me it wouldn't work and that was after the dragon balls were ready. Vegeta told me that you and Goku waited until you thought the fusion was permanent. You thought I was going to separate you but I didn't and assume it didn't work. It led the way for Gogeta to be born."

"I guess I should thank you then," Chi-Chi said. "Gogeta is a joy in my life. I love him as I do any of my sons. He's so sweet and innocent like Goku, but I do see Vegeta in him. Gogeta can be quite stubborn when things don't go his way. He's determine to defeat Goku. Just like Vegeta, but Goku was always excited to defeat an opponent stronger than him so it blends together nicely."

"Vegeta cares for him a lot doesn't he?" Bulma asked. "He doesn't really tell me. He just says he says he spars and talks to him, but I can tell he really likes the boy."

"We've videotape Vegeta with Gogeta. He doesn't like some of those pictures though. He hates being filmed. We're going to show them to Gogeta when he's older, when we think it's time he knows the truth. He wouldn't understand now as a child."

"He's going to look a lot like Vegito when he's older."

Chi-Chi nodded. "I agree."

"Anyway, Chi-Chi. I was full of anger that I decided to take it out on you because in some crazy way I felt you took him from me. I didn't fully realize the error of my ways until I went to a shrink. I guess Vegeta told you about that."

"Only after I asked what you were doing. He would never talk about his life here unless I asked him."

"He's always going to have a special place in his heart for you," Bulma noted sadly.

Chi-Chi frowned, understanding why Bulma was sad. "I'm really sorry, Bulma."

"It's okay. I've learned to deal with it and realize it's not your fault. My shrink has really helped me and showed me how spoiled, arrogant and rude I've been over the years. Vegeta and I have been working on rebuilding our relationship. I doubt it we would've ever gotten to where we were before this all happened. Maybe I should've made a wish to the dragon to remove everyone's memory of what I did," she joked. "Well, I guess the good thing about dying young is that I won't get old. I never wanted to picture myself with wrinkles and gray hair. I guess I avoided that now."

"Do you feel ill often?"

"Sometimes the days are bad, sometimes good. I cough a lot. I have to take pills and sometimes I stay in bed when I feel tired a lot. Over the past weeks, Vegeta's actually helpful. I guess it's because I'm sick and dying." Bulma said. 

"It could be because he's showing his love for you."

"About time, don't you think?" Bulma joked.

Chi-Chi grinned. "Yes."

"Chi-Chi, I have a request."

"A request?"

"I want you to take care of Vegeta for me."

Chi-Chi blinked. "Huh?"

"Vegeta puts up this tough shell but beneath all that, he has genuine feelings. He really cares, but he keeps it buried in him. My dying has affected him. He's helping me out more, talking to me more. It's as if he's doing all he can to make my final days peaceful and try to make up for all the time he ignored me. I really appreciate what he's doing for me. If he really didn't love me, he wouldn't be doing this. He's even put off most of his training to assist me."

"Bulma, I don't think I--"

"Just talk to him sometimes and keep his mind on the right track. I want him to be happy," Bulma interrupted Chi-Chi. "I know you and Gogeta can do that. Please…it's my dying request."

Chi-Chi didn't know what to say. Should she or shouldn't she? It was her dying request. "I'll try."

"Thank you, Chi-Chi. I really appreciate this." 

"You really helped the group out, Bulma. I wanted you to know that. Your son from the future saved my husband's life and I'll always be grateful to that. If it wasn't for you and your quest for the dragon balls, I never would've met Goku. I've never been so happy since I met him."

Chi-Chi sat on the bed and embraced Bulma. "I'm glad we had this talk. I'm glad we had finally made peace. It's sad that it took your illness to do it. I'm gonna miss you." 

Bulma returned the hug. "Yeah, I know. I'm gonna miss you, Chi-Chi. You were a good a friend to me."

****

"What are you doing here?" Bulma laughed, seeing Yamcha entering the room holding a baby carriage. Sleeping in the carriage was his daughter, Talia.

"I came to see you that's why." Yamcha said putting the baby carriage in a chair. "Also I heard Chi-Chi came by here the other day. I came to check the damages of World War III."

"Ha. Ha." Bulma laughed dryly. She looked over at Yamcha's sleeping daughter. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure," Yamcha said taking his daughter out of the carriage. He gently put her in Bulma's arms. "So, what happened between you and Chi-Chi?"

Bulma ran her fingers through Talia's black hair that was coming out of her little hat. "We made peace and I'm glad. I didn't want to die without resolving our conflict. Talia sure does have a lot of black hair."

"I think she gets that good hair from both me, but she has her mother's eyes," Yamcha commented.

"She is a beautiful girl." She laughed a little. "I find it amazing that you are a father, Yamcha. I don't know. I guess I didn't think you would be one. I didn't think I would be one either, but I did."

Bulma looked up at Yamcha. "Remember when I came to your apartment after one of my appointments with Kaori, you told me that you had actually thought about marrying me and us having a kid. I wonder what our child would've been like."

Yamcha sat on the bed, thinking. "Hmm, well, if it was a boy-- strong and handsome like me." Bulma rolled her eyes amused. "If it was a girl--loud and annoying like you," he said with a grin.

Bulma scoffed, feigning hurt. "You're lucky I'm holding your baby otherwise I'll bop you on the head." She held his daughter up for him to take back.

Yamcha took his daughter out of Bulma's arms and put her back in the carriage. "In the end, it doesn't matter because we found our real partners and had our children." He looked at her with a warm smile. "But you gotta admit, we did have some good times together."

Bulma leaned back on the bed, remembering their past together. "Yeah, we did. Remember how we were when we first started dating."

"I remember you being a bit controlling at times. Like you insisted I get a haircut because long hair was out, but there were some great times like you taking care of me when I broke my leg with Tien at the tournament. Remember when we were running from Emperor Pilaf when he had us in that pinball game and how fast we were running from Goku when he turned into a giant monkey."

Bulma laughed. "I never ran so fast in my life! That was a crazy time."

Yamcha laughed at the memory. "We had a lot of fun together. It's not going to be the same without you, Bulma. You were the brains for technology in our group."

Bulma smiled smugly. "Glad I was of some assistance. I did help get Gohan and Krillin to Namek and I created the dragon radar. You guys would've been lost without me over the years." She laughed at herself. "Don't worry. You have Ami now. She's a whiz at that stuff and she told me about some amazing things she wants to do for Capsule Corp. in the future."

"Yeah, but it still won't be the same without you." He smiled wistfully at Bulma. "I'm gonna miss you, Bulma. You were my first love and all and really changed my life." He reached out to hug Bulma.

"Thanks, Yamcha. I'm gonna miss you, too."

****

Bulma sat outside in the backyard enjoying the sun. With her illness killing her body as her time on Earth continued to dwindle, it left her weak and coughing heavily. This time she had enough strength to come to go out and enjoy the nice warmth and light from the sun. With little time on Earth left, she was willing to enjoy it to her fullest. Her shades were on to protect her eyes, but she saw something in the sky that didn't look like it was a flying bird. More like a flying Saiyan. As it got closer, she saw it was Goku landing beside her chair.

It warmed Bulma's heart to see her friend she knew longer than anyone. "Goku."

Goku smiled down at Bulma. "Hey, Bulma. I thought I'd come by."

"I'm glad. It's been a long time."

Goku sat in the lounge chair beside Bulma. "It has." He frowned slightly at Bulma. "I'm sorry about your illness."

"Thanks."

"Is it painful?"

"Some days are good and some days aren't. It…it's get worse as I get closer to the end."

"I think I know how you feel. When I was sick with the heart virus, I thought I was going to die at first with all the pain I was feeling but as I got more of the medicine, rest and being near Chi-Chi and Gohan…oh, wait," Goku thought frowning. "I got well. You're not going to get well," he said slowly. "Oops."

Bulma shook her head. He'll never change. "Goku, when it was days before the Cell Games, did you have a feeling you would die?"

Goku frowned as if thinking carefully and trying to choose the best words. "I knew there was a chance I would. I knew I wasn't strong enough to defeat him but I knew Gohan was. I had a strong feeling I would die--"

"But Goku, you could've gone back inside the chamber to train another day. Vegeta told me so, but you decided to stay out of the chamber. I knew you could've surpassed Cell if you went in another day."

Goku mused Bulma's thought over. "I could've, but I guess we'll never know. I had a lot to think about in the chamber and I realized in a strange way, I was causing the threats to Earth. I want my family and friends to live in peace not worry about the next threat and my presence brought that."

"But you're here now."

"It's not like I wanted to leave, Bulma. I felt I should so my family and everyone else would be safe. Why did you ask me this?"

"I don't know. I guess I was wondering if you were thinking what I was thinking."

"And what's that?"

"I was wondering what I could've done more in my life. I wondered if I lived my life to the fullest. You always think, 'Oh, I'll have time to do this later. I'll put this off another week.' Soon your procrastination turns into days, weeks, months, years and then you realize it's too late."

"You lived your life to the fullest, Bulma. Remember all those adventures we had when we were kids--getting the dragon balls before Emperor Pilaf, fighting off Commander Blue when we were looking for that dragon ball."

"I remember thinking Commander Blue was cute, trying to get some of that pirate's treasure but Krillin and I had to make a run for it, and wait for you. Didn't you have a rat in your mouth?" Bulma asked trying to remember all the details in their adventure with Commander Blue.

Goku thought back remembering. "Oh, yeah, I did. He did save my life when I was fighting Commander Blue. I couldn't let him die."

"What took you so long to get to us? Krillin was getting clobber by Commander Blue."

Goku thought back, remembering fighting an octopus and eating it. "Well, I ran into this octopus. I didn't know it was one at the time but he tried to eat me so I killed it and ate him. I was hungry at the time, too."

"Oh, Goku," Bulma thought rolling her eyes and laughing. 

"We had a lot adventures together."

"I think that was the last major one we had together. After that, you were starting adventures on your own. You had adventures more than anyone."

"You had your share, too, Bulma. What about you going to Namek?"

Bulma laughed. "If you excuse the fact that I was starving, got turned into a frog, had major B.O., was lonely, almost lost my voice from all the screaming I did, almost got killed like ten thousand times with the enemies we face and the fact that Namek was on the verge of blowing up, then yeah, it was a fun adventure." She smiled at the thought. "I guess I did do a lot more than the average human."

Bulma sat up frowning as she realized something. "Goku…when I die and meet King Yemma…do you think he will show leniency to me or send me to Hell with all those other bad guys like Freeza and Cell?"

Goku wasn't sure how to answer that question. He hasn't been around Bulma to see her change though she made the effort. "The only major bad thing you did was having Gogeta killed."

"Goku, I'm so sorry about that. If I could--"

Goku smiled at Bulma understanding. "I know. You're not all to blame for what happened. If Chi-Chi, Vegeta and I told you about the baby…we were just trying to protect you, but it backfired. Maybe we could've prevented Gogeta from dying if you knew, but that's in the past now. He's alive, happy and going to be just fine. You've changed, so who knows."

"Gogeta's cute. He's going to look like both of you and Vegeta when he gets older."

"Yeah, he is." Goku leaned back in his chair. "It's gonna be strange you're not around, but I wouldn't worry about dying. Next thing you know, we'll all be dead. You can see your old relatives. When I was dead, I saw my grandpa again. Plus Baba sometimes go to the Other World so it won't be so bad."

Bulma shook her head. "Just like something you would say, Goku. Always making other people happy." Bulma sat next to Goku and hugged. "I'm gonna miss you so much. You were such a good friend."

"I'm gonna miss you, too, Bulma. You are my friend. Thanks. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have met Chi-Chi and had my children."

Bulma pulled back. "Just stay home and take care of them this time and not run off."

****

Over the past months as Bulma's condition worsen, from heavy coughing to severe bed rests and her body breaking down on her. Everyone came by to say their goodbyes. It was past six months now and Bulma's health was failing sharply, yet she was still alive. She noted how tired and drained she was one evening as she and Vegeta got ready for bed one night. Her tiredness wasn't a surprise. Everyday was a miracle she was alive. The doctor said it would be anytime now and Bulma was ready to go. She had made peace and said her goodbyes to everyone. She was watching the moonless sky. She didn't want to die in a hospital but in her home she grew up in, in her bed.

"You know, the good thing about dying, Vegeta, is that if I'm lucky to keep my body, I won't have aged much. I have a few wrinkles around my eyes but I don't have any gray hair. You'd probably still have some youth on you because Saiyans don't seem to age." She rolled over in the bed and looked at him. "How long is your lifespan?"

"Very long. It's gonna be a while before I worry about aging."

"I guess when I die you'll be free to love Chi-Chi without having to worry about how I feel, though you can't have her because she loves Goku," Bulma commented.

Vegeta sighed. "It doesn't matter what my feelings are. I'm your husband. You're my wife. When I die and if I'm allowed to keep my body, I'll join you in Other World."

That simple statement surprised Bulma to the point of tears streaming down her cheeks. "Really?"

"Yes. I still love you."

Bulma threw her arms around Vegeta. "Oh, I didn't think I'll hear you say those words again. I love you, too. I'll always will." 

"I may still desire Kakarot's wife, but you belong to me as I belong to you. Chi-Chi belongs to Kakarot, not me." Bulma sobbed on Vegeta heavily, happy at what he just told her and Vegeta held her tighter so she could relax. 

Bulma pulled her face off Vegeta's chest and wiped her tears. "Look at me I'm a mess. I don't cry like this, but I'm just so happy." She looked at her husband with glistened eyes. "Vegeta, could you…would you…make love to me? It's been so long and I've missed you so much. I may never get this chance to be with you again. Please."

"Are you going to cry all over me during it like you are now?" 

Bulma laughed at the sound of his deep voice as he pretended to be annoyed. "No." She placed a hand on his cheek. "Just love me."

Vegeta placed a finger under Bulma's chin, tilted her face upwards to him and kissed her. Bulma melted in the kiss, and put her arms around Vegeta, memorizing this special moment with her husband. 

Vegeta held her afterwards, her body pressed to his. She fell asleep soon afterwards into his arms, telling Vegeta one more time that she loved him. While she slept, Vegeta stayed awake holding her. He felt her heartbeat slowed with every breath she took and with each passing moment on the clock. He knew she was dying tonight and so he stayed there, holding her, watching her until she took her final breath and her heart took its final beat.

"Goodbye, Bulma," Vegeta said when he felt her heart stopped. It was just before sunrise when she died. 

Bulma's funeral was held two days later. Everyone was there from Goku and his family, Krillin and his family, Yamcha, Kaori and their newborn, to Master Roshi, Baba, Launch, Oolong, Puar, Piccolo, Dende, Mr. Popo, to Tien and Chiaotsu. 

It was a simple ceremony with just the friends and family. Everyone rode or flew to the cemetery by there own means of transportation where Bulma was given her final resting place. 

When the final ceremony was over, one by one, everyone passed by Bulma's white casket to say goodbye. Trunks walked over to his mother's casket and touched it. His mother was dead and she wasn't going to come back. He didn't want to cry. He refused to cry. Men don't cry is what his father told him and Trunks considered himself to be a man.

Trunks felt a hand being placed on his left shoulder and he looked up to see his Dad looking at him with a somber look. The two sent a mental message between each other as if saying it was going to be all right. He looked back at his mother's casket. The two stood there for several moments until Trunks got the feeling his father wanted to be alone. So, he said a final goodbye to his mother and walked away.

Vegeta stood there last. He ran a hand over the smooth white casket. It was his wife that died and though he never showed much open affection for her, he knew he loved her and he was going to miss her. He felt guilty for the final years of the marriage when he and Bulma were estrange, but he was angry with her for what she did to Gogeta. Who wouldn't be upset?

'If only I had known it would end like this…things could've been different for us. I could've given you that second child you wanted. Now…I won't get the chance. You're in a better place now. You're not suffering anymore. Maybe King Yemma will go easy on when he passes judgment on you. You have changed. You worked so hard. You learned to think of others than yourself in your last years. You were nice to Gogeta, my son that I didn't have with you. I forgive you for what you did because I'm partly blamed for your actions. If Gogeta gets mad at what you did to him when he learns the truth, I won't let him stay mad at you. I'll make him understand. I promise.'

Suddenly, Vegeta felt a warm hand in his. He looked down and saw Gogeta's small hand in his much larger one. Gogeta had a cheerful smile on his face.

"I'm sorry about you losing your wife, Vegeta, but she's happy where she is. She's not in pain anymore. That's what Mommy told me. Mommy also said that it's best to not be sad when someone dies but be happy because they would want us to be happy."

Vegeta smiled. "Your mother's very wise."

"Mommy always gives me something to eat when I'm sad and there's lots of food at your house 'cause Mommy said lots of people send food to families when people die." Gogeta tugged on his hand. "Come on. It'll make you feel better."

Vegeta smiled again at the child's innocence and cheerfulness. The child was making him feel better with the death of his wife. Actually, both his sons were. He still had Trunks and a lot of him was in his mother. He would always be proud of Trunks and love him as equally as he loved Gogeta because they were both his sons. He didn't have a reason to be sad. He had his children and Gogeta was right. Bulma would want him to be happy.

"All right. Let's go," Vegeta spoke, and hand in hand, Vegeta and Gogeta walked away from the casket to join the others and their new life together.

The End

AN: Yes, this is the end of an epic of a story. WHAAAA!! It's not fair!!!! Four months. Wow. I never spent that long on a story. Ah, it's sad to end this one because I had a lot of fun writing this fic and reading your reviews. Well, 95% of them anyway. Now, I've been receiving pleas for a sequel and Helga96 said I was avoiding the answer to your request. Well, I'm ready to answer. Yes, there is a sequel in the works! It's called 'The Past Returns' and like many of my stories there will be endings that starts with a 'c' and ends with an 'r'. Come on, you know I can't have a story without them! I'm also enjoying what I've done with this one, too. Heh. Heh. You're going to like this one. It's kind of long and as of yet, unfinished. I'll post the first chapter next Friday.

Now, some may be disappointed that Bra won't be in my stories now that Bulma is dead while others are probably celebrating. I haven't seen GT, not really interested in watching it anyway because the new generation doesn't interest me and it wasn't created by Akira Toriyama, so I don't know much about Bra. Not many people like her anyway from what I hear. Please, don't tell me any spoilers. I prefer to wait until GT airs and watch it myself to learn everything. Yeah, I know some may be disappointed because Goten/Bra aren't going to be a couple but to me that whole T/P and G/B pairing is a little too much in the family for me. By marrying Pan, Trunks becomes Goten's brother-in-law and Bra is going to be Goten's sister-in-law and they get together? I know they're not related by blood but that's too close for me. That's more of my problem than the age difference. I know I probably angered some people by what I just said but that's my opinion on it and there's no sense arguing since I won't be replying to these reviews since the story has come to an end. 

I hope to see some of you back for reviewing 'The Past Returns.' Well 95% of you anyway. Hee. Hee. The other 5% well, you know what you can do. Hmm, I'm betting the reviews are going to be mixed on this one because of Bulma dying and everyone being nice and making peace. Well, she is dying and she was a good friend to them. That's kind of sad and I think everyone would want to make peace with Bulma because they wouldn't want to wonder later in life if they could've done so. 

Moonlight Angel: Ouch. Well, Bulma wasn't going to hurt Gogeta. She had changed her ways. Bulma is dying. I thought everyone would want to make peace with her before she dies. I know I wouldn't want to go the rest of my life wondering if I could've made peace with a former friend because it can be something you regret for the rest of our life. Yep, no Bra. I don't know anything about her. Haven't watched GT yet. Haven't heard any good things about her anyway.

Teknoman Dark: Thanks.

ChibiRena: ::hands tissue:: Let's all get together for a crying session since this story is ending. Every beginning has an ending.

Dr. Brown: I've heard of Freud. Kind of a strange guy. Trunks is going to be fine. He's going to have his father, family and friends to help him out.

Dillpops: Thanks. I like throwing twist. I guess I'm surprised no one knew she was going to die.

Dark Angel: Exactly. So, there's no need to worry about the future of CC.

Satan's Advocate: That's why I created Ami. Ami will be the next technological genius. Bulma played her role in DB/DBZ no doubt about that but there's nothing to do now for her anyway. Gohan and Videl. I like them, but I don't think I'll write a story about them. I'm too crazy about G/CC.

Raquel: No Pan's birth but she will make an appearance in The Past Returns. I decided not to put in Bra. I don't know much about her anyway and I haven't heard go things about her.

Leigh: You guilty? Nah! I'd like to see you guess what I have in store for the sequel. There are going to be some things you won't expect. Mwhahahaha.

Lil Chi: LOL! I guess you got your wish. 

Chi-Chi: Oh, that's wrong using Chi-Chi against Vegeta. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Hee. Hee. Maybe you can use that sugar to run from Vegeta if he sees you watching that tape. 

Helga96: Wow. Thanks for the compliment. I guess you're happy. I do have a sequel in the works. So, the story isn't at a complete end since we will see all of our characters again, well except Bulma.

Danichan667: Stop laughing. Hey, put down those fireworks. It's a time of mourning not celebrating. We actually have some mourners for Bulma here. I think you didn't feel great joy because you already knew she was going to die. I thought ChiChi should forgive Bulma since she is dying and this will be ChiChi's last time to make peace with her. 

La De Da: See, you should be careful what you wish for.

Oninu: How could I? Because I can. I'm evil and cruel? I told you several chapters ago and ever since then to stop reading because you won't like it and now you see it's true. You should've listened to me. You only got yourself to blame.

Xephon: Well, Bulma is dying and I thought everyone would want to make peace with Bulma. They will never get this chance again and I know they wouldn't want to spend the rest of their lives wondering if some kind of peace could be made. She has worked to change herself. She's not as selfish anymore. Parenting really does affect the child. 

Lady Athena: Hmm, I wonder if I did it a third time with making you feel sorry for Bulma. Miracles do happen. Yep, ChiChi wanted to know and make peace with her. You're right on about ChiChi. I guess I can look forward to your reviews for the sequel. Vegeta and Trunks will be okay. They'll miss Bulma, but they'll be fine. I didn't want it to end either, but hey, there's the sequel! It's a lot of fun and I'll get hate mail for the chapters that ends with… starts with a 'c' ends in an 'r'. I can't help it! I love ending stories like that! It makes you come back the next time.

GD: I love that show, too. Oh, that story is called 'Inuyasha's Guide to Mating.' It's in the PG-13 section under humor. It's hilarious! You should read it if you can. That's what a lot of people are saying but no spoilers please. I'll wait. Still, DBGT isn't DB/DBZ to me because it wasn't created by Akira Toriyama. It's like when other people try to revise a show from the past and it turns out to be crap. The latest thing now are 80s shows. i.e. Transformers Armada.

Constructicons: Ouch, Bulma and Oolong. I don't even want to picture that.

Xshiny: Of course cliffhangers are fun. No need to go crazy.

CB: I'm not going to write that story about Goku and ChiChi as teenagers. I've been watching the latest DB eps and it wouldn't work right with I wanted to do with my story, so I scrapped it. No one really knows what Turlus' relation is to Goku. He was created for a movie and you know how the DBZ movies are and how they don't follow the storyline of the series so anything goes. Turlus said something along the lines that Goku and Turlus were struck from the same mold so that could mean they are brothers or cousins. Never trust CN to keep a show on long once the reruns began unless it's something they created like Dexter's Laboratory or the Powerpuff Girls. I don't know of any other stations airing. I think CN owns the rights to air DBZ so you're kind of screwed waiting for them to reair it. The best thing to do is tape them when they do air so you can watch them whenever you like. They still have them airing on Saturday nights at 11:30 EST. Well, if you're watching DB regularly, you'll see that they are starting on the tournament.

Moon Girl: Wow, you're crying for Bulma and here you were hating on her. Yep, I decided to marry him off. CC as a Sailor Scout. Didn't expect that.

Chuquita: I love throwing in surprises. I'm wicked that way--make everyone think one thing and throw in something else. Gogeta doesn't know what Bulma did to him so he's going to easily like her, knowing she's Trunks mother and he likes him.

SSJ Kain: I love throwing surprises. Just when you think you know what's going to happen, something changes that. It's fun to do. Does Veel Geluck means good luck in Belgium?

Gogirl: I read the first lines about something in Goku in DB and I stopped so I don't know what you said. I have to say please don't tell me any spoilers. I think it was one. I told you before that I DON'T like spoilers so don't tell me. I like to find things out for myself. I like to wait and see. I don't want to know in advance. It spoils the surprise for me so no more spoilers. We're near the end of DB anyway so you can wait right. I know I can. So, please don't tell me anything else. I DON'T want to know. I'll never understand why people keep telling me spoilers when I keep saying I don't want to know. Fan-Fan isn't ChiChi's grandma. The clothes she wore are the traditional clothes Chinese people wore. 

Shygurl: Yep, Bulma's dying. Wow. I must thrown you for a loop. With the story ending, you can go to the sequel. It's not bad knowing that. 

Xmadgirlx: Pure evil cliffy and pure fun to do!

Gogeta's Nemisis: A virus but close enough.

Contrail: Gogeta's the young and innocent one. 

C-town Chica: Yeah, Bulma is going to die. I couldn't really think of a way for everyone to forgive or make peace with her any sooner other than making her die. No, Bra. I explained my reasons in the author's notes. 

Negi Ramen: I had to throw in one more twist before I ended the story. Well, the others kept Bulma from Gogeta because they didn't trust her and she wasn't a friend to them anymore.

Three Fates: Wow. I'm surprised and happy you're not taking this in a bad way like some other Bulma fans. You have my total respect. I don't hate B/V. They're just not my favorite couple. Some people may think I do with this story but I don't. 

Ssjchika: How could I? Because I can. Hee. Hee.

Lady Kouga: Now the story's ended, we can go to the sequel.

The Lost Saiyan: I bet this is a bigger twist here to see that I've ended it in this chapter. Oh, well. There's the sequel. You know, my stories are somewhat unpredictable and I like to throw in a twist here and there to throw everyone off. Wow. That is a long time to forgive. She lost so many years because of that. That's just sad. See, with Bulma's death, everyone forgave and made peace with her a lot sooner. 

Midnight Lily: That was the point.


End file.
